Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure
by Souldin
Summary: Nanka, a polite girl from Pallet Town, has always dreamed of travelling. Upon obtaining a starter Pokémon, she thought she'd begin a peaceful journey across Kanto, but her battle loving Pikachu had other plans. Follow Nanka and Jolt's exciting adventure as they trek to beautiful locations, gain friendly Pokémon companions and somehow end up in several dangerous predicaments.
1. Act 1-1: Bumpy Beginnings

_A/N: Welcome everybody, I am_ **Souldin** _of the_ **Grin Brothers** _(though in the past, I was known on this site as_ Review King Souldin _), and welcome to_ **Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure: Director's Cut!**

 _So a good place to start would be to explain what **Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure** was and what this Director's Cut is. _**Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure** _, or NPMA for short, was an interactive Pokémon Yellow playthrough I did on Miiverse. Inspired by choose-your-own-adventure books, I made a story of polite and travel loving Nanka going on a Pokémon adventure with her rash and battle-loving Pikachu; Jolt. The story was written based on what occurred as I played Pokémon Yellow as well as influenced by reader's answers to questions at various points in the story. It was an incredibly fun experience and I'm glad I finished it before the closure of Miiverse._

 _With the closure of Miiverse though the completed version of NPMA was lost to time... luckily I had saved all of it. Now I bring you the completed version of NPMA; a director's cut with improved spelling, expanded details, added scenes, but all still within the style of the original. Miiverse made me abide by various limitations, an whilst I'm less strict with this Director's Cut, I've still roughly followed those limitations to give you as close of a story to the original as possible. Oh, an of course this Director's Cut is the finished version, so sadly no interactive questions to influence the story here (not that they would allow me to upload such a thing). In any case, this A/N is long enough as it is, so let's get on with Act 1 of NPMA!_

* * *

 _ **Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 1!**_

All Nanka could see was white; an endless white world expanding out before her, behind her and all around. She didn't question it; her head hazy and her mind tired as a familiar voice echoed across the expanse.

"Hellllooo theeerrreee…" The familiar voice echoed as the shadowy figure of an old man in a lab coat materialised before her. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

* * *

"P-professor Oak?" Nanka mumbled, a yawn escaping her lips as her town's local professor stood before her.

"My name is Oak!" The familiar Professor introduced himself robotically, as if he was a pre-recorded message. "People call me the Pokémon Prof!"

"Ummm, I knew that already… Professor?" Nanka mumbled, tilting her head in confusion as the Professor continued to ramble.

* * *

Nanka blinked; suddenly seeing no sign of the Professor and in his place a small yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"W-What!?" Nanka gasped at the Professor's sudden disappearance, looking down at the rodent Pokémon now before her. "Is that… a Pikachu?"

"This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!" Nanka heard the Professor say, but saw no sign of him.

* * *

"Professor, where are you!?" Nanka frantically looked around as the Professor's voice continued to ramble, talking about some of the most basic facts about Pokémon.

"Now tell me." The Professor said as a short girl with braided green hair, dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt and a short red skirt, appeared before Nanka. "Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

* * *

"I'm a girl, Professor!" Nanka yelled out as she looked to a mirror image of herself, frozen in place with a smile.

There was silence for a few seconds, before Oak's voice returned with another question, "What is your name?"

"Professor, it's me, Nanka Chandler!" Nanka yelled out into the void as she averted eye contact with her frozen mirror image. "You've known me since I was born."

* * *

Nanka's shout was met with further silence; silence that stretched on for so long, that Nanka begun to look around her surroundings again. When she turned to look to her mirror image, she was surprised to find a brown haired boy now standing there, adorned in large purple jumper.

"G-Man?" Nanka gasped out to the sudden appearance of smirking but unresponsive friend.

* * *

"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were a baby" Oak introduced his grandson, as the frozen image stared at Nanka with a smug smirk.

"Professor; I know who G-Man is…" Nanka mumbled, glancing over to the frozen G-Man before her and pouting, "…besides, we're friends, not rivals."

"…Erm, what is his name again?"

"How can you forget your grandson's name!?" Nanka shouted out into the void.

* * *

Nanka rubbed her temples, continuing to hear the Professor's voice as she begun to wander aimlessly in the void.

"Nanka!" Oak's voice boomed, causing Nanka to jump up in fright. "Your very own legend is about to unfold!"

"T-that's wonderful to hear Professor but…" Nanka begun to reply back, only to notice something strange, "…um, a-am I shrinking!?"

* * *

"A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits!" The Professor's booming voice proclaimed.

"I-I've always wanted to go on an adventure but why am I shrinking!?" Nanka screamed out in panic, as she became smaller and smaller.

"Let's go!" The Professor's voice continued undeterred.

"Heeelllppp!" Nanka screamed once more as the white void became even brighter, blinding the soon-to-be Pokémon trainer.

* * *

"Heeelllppp!" Nanka continued to scream as she bolted upright, throwing her bed covers off of her.

Confused at the familiar sight of her bedroom, Nanka took a few deep breaths, her mind recovering from the bizarre dream. Upon realising that what she had just experienced was just a dream, realising she was now awake, she realised what day it was.

"My Pokémon adventure!" Nanka yelled out with excitement.

* * *

Eagerly leaping out of her bed, Nanka made haste in throwing off her pink nightgown and getting on her planned adventuring clothes; the same as her reflection wore in her dreams. The excited girl then skipped over to her desk, snatching a potion off of it, before carefully making her way down stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Nanka wandered over to a still tree, a yellow bag and a white hat held on its branches.

"Good morning, Soodwood! Is mum still on her morning jog?" Nanka asked the tree-like Pokémon as she grabbed her items from his rocky limbs.

* * *

"Su…do." The Sudowoodo said with a small nod.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to show her my starter!" Nanka promised as she ran the front door, slipping on her shoes laid down near it. "Goodbye for a little while, Soodwood."

Nanka ran out the door with a growing smile on her face. For today was the day she'd get her first Pokémon from the Professor and thus be allowed to travel far and wide.

* * *

"I get to go on an adventure!" Nanka giggled as she begun to skip to the local lab.

"Chuuu…" Nanka heard in the distance, halting her skipping.

Spinning around towards Route 1, the exit of Pallet Town, Nanka saw sparks of electricity shooting up in the distance. Curiousness overcame excitement as Nanka begun walking towards Route 1.

* * *

Nanka leisurely walked over to the grass, trying to get a closer look at the sparks, shooting out in frequent intervals. Upon arriving before the grass, she stopped in her tracks; worries overcame curiosity.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" The Professor's familiar voice shouted out, warning the already halted Nanka.

Nanka was about to turn around, to greet and reassure the Professor, when a rare and out-of-place Pikachu sprung forth.

* * *

"A Pikachu!?" Nanka yelped in surprise as the yellow mouse stood before her, sparks flying from it's cheeks.

"Pika!" The Pikachu declared with an eager grin, smacking the floor with it's tail; it's whole body buzzing with excitement.

"Pika…" The wild Pokémon generated more sparks, preparing a Thundershock… when it was suddenly hit by a Pokéball.

* * *

"Oh," Nanka uttered as the attacking mouse was trapped inside a Pokéball, "I thought you needed to weaken them first."

As a precaution for the dangers that lay ahead, Nanka had done quite a bit of reading and studying the nights before. Before her though, a Pikachu had been captured without the slightest bit of harm done to it.

Either her books were wrong or the Professor was extremely lucky.

* * *

The Professor sighed with relief as he picked up his Pokéball, before turning around, "Nanka, dear… are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Professor." Nanka replied, looking down with shame. "I-I'm sorry, Professor. I should have been more careful."

The thought of scalding Nanka did not once cross the Professor's mind as he beamed, "That's good to hear. Now… how about we go to the lab and get you your very first Pokémon?"

* * *

It was a short journey to the Professor's lab, an upon entering the building, Nanka noticed a familiar spiky haired boy.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" The Professor's grandson remarked, an then upon noticing Nanka, added. "Well, well… I didn't expect you to wake up so soon, rival!"

"Good Morning, G-Man." Nanka greeted her friend, frowning at being referred to as 'rival.'

* * *

"G-Man! Why are… ah whatever! Just wait right there!" The Professor quickly snapped, before turning back to Nanka with a smile. "Now Nanka, do you see that ball on the table?"

Nanka looked over to the Pokéball that rested on the table, her eyes glistening as the Professor continued to speak, "You may have it! In it is a Starting Pokémon I picked out especially for you!"

Nanka gleefully skipped over to the Pokéball, whilst G-Man grumbled as he stared intently at the Pokéball.

* * *

Just as Nanka was about to pick up the Pokéball containing her first Pokémon, her future travelling companion and her ticket to see the world, a fuming G-Man shoved her aside.

She could only question what she had done to upset G-Man so much as she fell into a roll, a rolling motion that led to her colliding with the wall.

* * *

"No way, Nanka!" G-Man shouted out as he held up the Professor's Pokéball. "I was here first, so I'm having this Pokémon."

Nanka would have replied, but upside down and against the wall, she was a little too dazed to respond.

"Nanka!" The Professor called out with concern as he went over and helped the dazed girl to her feet. "Don't worry, we'll sort you out another starter."

* * *

 _'Hmm, I wanted Nanka to have something more special than the usual Bulbasaur or Squirtle…'_ The Professor pondered as Nanka waited patiently, her vision now steady, _'…it needs to be something rare, like a… I know!'_

"Did you know Nanka…" The Professor began to say as he retrieved a Pokéball from his pocket, the same one who'd used earlier on the wild Pokémon that had attacked Nanka, "…that Pikachu have become increasingly rare as of late?"

* * *

Nanka nodded, "Yep; their numbers plummeted after a criminal organisation began hunting them down in mass."

"Well as rare as they are, we happen to have encountered one today." The Professor said as he placed the Pikachu containing Pokéball into Nanka's hands. "An I'd like you to have this Pikachu."

"T-thank you, Professor." Nanka replied, a little apprehensive over having the Pokémon that had recently attempted to attack her for her starter.

* * *

The newly declared Pokémon Trainer looked to the Pokéball in her hands, that which contained the Pikachu that had moments ago tried to attack both her and the Professor. This Pokémon would be her partner from this day forth and so she felt it right to give her travelling companion a decent name.

After much pondering, Nanka ruled out Tailing and Cheeky as names and settled on Jolt; a fitting name for such a speedy electric type.

* * *

To her shock, just as she was about to leave, G-Man suddenly challenged her to a Pokémon battle. Retrospectively thinking about it though, it shouldn't have surprised her, G-Man was always rather competitive with her.

She was surprised all the same, an as a newbie trainer she had little idea how to respond. She had even less of an idea when Jolt came out of his Pokéball with no order; eager for battle. Nanka's first Pokémon battle had begun.

* * *

Nanka had been lucky; she knew that as Jolt's second Thundershock struck perfectly. Her brain was scattered in the fight so all she could do was react.

When G-Man ordered a Tackle attack, she requested a Thundershock; when he commanded a Tail Whip, she yelled out for a Growl.

Jolt had responded well though, even if he appeared to be annoyed when asked to Growl.

* * *

"What? Unbelievable!" G-Man shouted out as he picked up his defeated Eevee. "I guess I'm going to have to toughen you up first."

"G-good job… Jolt." Nanka complimented her victorious Pikachu, only for the rodent to turn away from her with a huff.

"Enough fooling around here then." G-Man proclaimed as he rushed out the lab, turning around briefly to shout back. "Nanka! Gramps! Smell ya later!"

* * *

Nanka and Jolt quickly found out that they had left poor first impressions of each other.

To Jolt, Nanka was girl who constantly mumbled to herself and shrieked at every surprise.

To Nanka, Jolt was a bad tempered Pokémon that liked to have his own way, who was now stubbornly refusing to get back into his Pokéball.

So a great first step for their journey then.

* * *

"S-stop that! Just, come, here!" Nanka complained as her starter Pokémon struggled in her arms, pushing away from her constantly. "Y-you can't just go… running off by yourself!"

As Nanka approached her home, the door of the house swung open, a long green haired woman standing in the doorway with a grin.

"Poppet! So what's your start…" Nanka's mum didn't end her question as she witnessed her daughter and a Pikachu fighting and arguing with one another.

* * *

Jolt was eventually brought inside the house, but was quick to leap out of his trainer's arms and begin running about the abode. Nanka meanwhile sat down at the table, laying her head upon it.

A small Drifloon floated over to her, using it's stringy arms to raise Nanka's head, "Ohhh, Drifty. I wish I could have you as my starter."

"Aww, come on Poppet." Nanka's mum giggled as she watched her daughter's starter explore the house. "I quite like the energetic rascal."

* * *

Nanka groaned, dropping her head back down to the table, despite her mother's Drifloons attempts to lift her head back up.

"That said, you should probably go get check on him." Mrs Chandler noted as a crashing sound was heard from upstairs. "I think he's going through your room."

"Aaahhh!" Nanka shouted out as she shot right up, an darted up to her room. "Jooolllttt!"

* * *

After stopping her… 'inquisitive' Pikachu from dismantling her room, Nanka waved goodbye to her Mother and the Pokémon of the household an set off on her journey. Whilst her mother wasn't worried about how Nanka would do on her first time travelling; Nanka was, and so planned to do a quick walk to Viridian City and back. The uncertainty of how she'd cope with her electric mouse companion was the main reason for this decision.

It had taken a lot of effort to drag Jolt along, but he seemed much happier once he was able to run about Route 1, seeking out battles.

* * *

It had not taken long for Nanka and Jolt, whom was unharmed despite many a battle along the way, to reach Viridian City. It was a familiar place to Nanka, her Mum having taken her to the town's school many a time.

She considered wandering around the quaint town, but having spoken to a Pokémart employee along Route 1, she was eager to purchase some Pokéballs. So off she and her healthy Jolt went.

* * *

She had not even been given a chance to decline before the Pokémart cashier had thrust a package intended for the Professor into her arms.

Jolt smirked at this; Nanka reconsidered whether she should have named his Cheeky instead.

Feeling it would be impolite to decline, given she needed to head back home soon anyway, Nanka accepted the task of delivering the parcel to the Professor. Hopefully she'd be able to purchase some Pokéballs afterwards.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt ran a lot on their way back to Pallet Town, yet still made their way back slowly. The running was entirely Jolt chasing after wild Pidgeys and Rattatas, with Nanka in turn chasing after her Pikachu.

Upon arriving to her hometown, the duo made their way to the Professor's lab, wherein the Professor greeted them with a broad smile, "Why hello, Nanka." You and your Pikachu seem to be getting along."

 _'Oh no… the Professor is going senile.'_

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Nanka uttered as she handed over the parcel to Oak, "…I have a delivery for you Professor."

"Ah, why thank you Nanka." Oak gladly grabbed the package. "You're always so helpful. Have you ever considered becoming my-"

"Gramps!" A familiar shout cut off the Professor as G-Man marched into the laboratory, stopping upon noticing Nanka. "What are you doing here, Nanka?"

* * *

"Hello again, G-Man. I was just delivering a package to the Professor." Nanka greeted her childhood friend.

"Hey, whilst you're here, you should check out my Eevee." G-Man proclaimed as he sent out his Eevee, the brown furred Pokémon greeting Nanka and Jolt with a small bow of his head. "He's gotten stronger; I bet he's even stronger than your Pikachu already."

"Pikaaaa…" Jolt frowned at this suggestion, sparks buzzing from his cheeks in preparation for a battle.

* * *

Before Jolt could initiate a fight though, Nanka had grabbed a hold of her Pikachu, mentioning to G-Man, "Perhaps we'll find out another time."

Jolt wasn't happy about this, sticking his tongue out at his trainer. Meanwhile, the Professor had retrieved a couple of red devices from the back of the lab and presented them to the two trainers.

"It's perfect timing that you're both here." Professor Oak said as he handed the two devices over. "I had forgotten to give you both a Pokédex earlier."

* * *

The Professor explained the device could record information on captured Pokémon and how capturing more Pokémon would help the Professor with his research.

"So long as this doesn't distract me in becoming the Indigo Champion…" G-Man started to say as he took his Pokédex, "…then leave it all to me! Nanka's help isn't needed."

"I-I'll try and help best I can." Nanka commented, ignoring G-Man's own comment.

* * *

G-Man wasted no time in leaving Pallet Town; eagerly rushing off on his Pokémon Adventure. Jolt would have loved to have done the same, but with the trainer he was stuck with, they instead made their way to 'her' house for the night.

"A-are you sure I'll be fine on my own?" Nanka mumbled out to her mother as they sat at the dinner table.

"Of course you will; don't worry so much." Mrs Chandler remarked as she pointed over to Jolt, who was dining along Mrs Chandler's Sudowoodo, Drifloon and Helioptile. "Besides, you won't be alone; you've got Jolt with you."

* * *

Her mother's words only worried her more, given the poor start to her companionship with Jolt. Nevertheless, by the next morning, Nanka prepared herself to truly travel out into the world and begin her journey.

"Good morning, Nanka!" The sweet voice of Daisy Oak called out to her, stopping her just outside the town's exit. "Would like to join me for some tea before you go?"

"Sure!" Nanka accepted gleefully, much to Jolt's annoyance.

* * *

Nanka and G-Man's sister chatted away over a pot of tea; a regular pastime between the two friends. It was a pleasant activity to do given the long road ahead for Nanka.

"By the way, I believe my brother forgot to give you this." Daisy said as she slid a town map across the table. "You've probably already prepared one yourself but…"

"Oh no, not yet; I was actually going to buy one in Viridian." Nanka replied, taking the map with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Daisy."

* * *

After finishing her tea and receiving well wishes, Nanka truly set off on her journey, her heart filled with happy memories.

"I don't need to buy a town map now, but I still need to buy some Pokéballs." Nanka said aloud as she ventured along Route 1, Jolt searching the grass for battles, though with few results this time. "I wonder how many I should get. I need some, but I also need to be careful with my money."

* * *

Arriving at Viridian City, Nanka headed straight to the PokéMart to make her purchases. The Pallet Town trainer had only briefly considered the option of purchasing a couple or a lot of Pokéballs, before settling for an in-between amount of five Pokéballs.

Having stepped back out into Viridian City, it dawned on Nanka that she was truly parting ways with all she had known, even if she knew she'd return someday. A sense of nostalgia washed over her as she decided to wander around town.

* * *

Given its size, it had not taken Nanka long to show Jolt around Viridian City. A few visits to homes of school friends; she was pleased to see Speary the Spearow doing well, along with a quick pop in to her old school and it was over. It did strike Nanka, that even with both Pallet Town and Viridian City's population; the school only ever had a handful of students per class.

There was also the Viridian City gym, but as per usual, it was shut.

* * *

Having toured the city, Nanka was left looking at her gifted town map, wandering where to go next.

"So we can either visit the Indigo League, perhaps ask about the Viridian Gym whilst we're there…" Nanka said aloud, "…or we can go explore Viridian Forest. What do you think, Jolt?"

The moment Nanka turned around to ask her Pikachu, said Pikachu had already begun running off towards Viridian Forest.

* * *

Blocking the way to Viridian Forest was a hung-over elder, who wouldn't budge until he had his coffee. Nanka got him a beverage promptly, though she had not expected him to perk up so much after a single sip. She also did not expect a wild Rattata to walk up to them in Viridian City.

Without a moment's hesitation, an before Jolt could pick a fight with the wild Pokémon, the elderly man threw a Pokéball at the Rattata.

* * *

"Maybe the Professor was just lucky." Nanka remarked to Jolt as the hung-over man stomped off to the PokéMart, bitter about failing to catch the Rattata.

Jolt frowned at the reminder at how easily he was caught and turned away from his trainer with a huff.

"I guess a bit of damage would make it easier to catch Pokémon after all." Nanka said to herself as she looked onwards to the nearby Viridian Forest.

* * *

Sunlight rained down past the leaves and branches of the numerous trees of the Viridian Forest, bathing Nanka and Jolt in glistening light as they trekked into the area. Jolt immediately began bounding along the soiled paths, the roots surprisingly absent from it, as if the trees were ordered to not encroach upon it.

Nanka enjoyed the sights, taking in a deep breath, enjoying the gentle aromas of the small variety of flowers that blossomed in the forest.

* * *

"Just a quick heads up." A local boy called out to Nanka as she wandered by the forest's largest tree. "My friends are about the place, looking for Pokémon battles."

"Thank you for the warning…" Nanka replied to the boy with a smile, "…but I should be fine. I'm only looking about today."

She waved goodbye to the boy by the tree, now worryingly on the look-out for eager trainers. Jolt was not a fan of this tedious walking and so dashed straight into the grass.

"Jolt, wait!" Nanka called out as she ran after her Pokémon, into the grass of wild Pokémon.

* * *

"A Caterpie!" Nanka exclaimed as the Bug Type poked its head out of the grass.

Seemingly disturbed by the ruckus Jolt had been making, the Caterpie had saw fit to investigate. Now it was in a battle with a feisty Pikachu and a trainer whose hand had begun digging deep into her bag.

' _My first caught Pokémon.'_ Nanka thought with an uneasy smile as she pulled out a Pokéball. _'I hope…'_

* * *

The situation had been tense.

It was just a low level Caterpie, but in the circumstance of trying to catch her first Pokémon, Nanka felt like she was staring down a legendary. When Jolt grew impatient at growling and shot out a Thundershock, Nanka's heart momentarily stopped.

The Caterpie had withstood it though, as well as the first Pokéball Nanka threw. With the second ball tossed, she managed to capture it.

* * *

Sending out her newly caught Caterpie and noticing an odd dust sprinkled on it's body, Nanka named her new travelling companion, Dusty.

Even Jolt seemed to approve of the name, briefly beaming a smile to his trainer.

A great surge of accomplishment rose from Nanka's heart as she cheered, "We did it, we did it! We caught a Pokémon!"

* * *

Going back to the Pokécenter to heal her party of two, Nanka chose this opportunity to inquire about the dust found on Dusty's body.

When they informed her that it was toxic, Nanka begun to mumble concern after concern, only reassured when they noted the dust was likely from a parent Butterfree. Still worried for her Caterpie, as her normal state of mind, Nanka decided to train Dusty for a bit.

* * *

"Are you okay, Dusty?" Nanka asked her Caterpie, whom was trying to bury her own face into the ground.

Dusty's first battle had not gone as well as hoped. On the way to Viridian Forest, the newbie trainer had been sprung upon by a wild Rattata. Dusty tried to beat away the foe with a Tackle, but it proved too weak. In the end, Jolt intervened and had the Rattata scurrying away after a Thundershock.

* * *

"Dusty, look up, you won!" Nanka cheered as her petted her face-planted bug.

Dusty had just taken out a Rattata with a penchant for Tail Whips, without Jolt having to intervene. After the last Tackle struck, Dusty had thought she'd failed to knock out her opponent and so buried her head in the ground in defeat.

Slowly looking up though, Dusty seemed to squeal with delight at her victory.

* * *

Having trained up Dusty, and eager to continue her journey, Nanka set out for Viridian Forest as the sunset bathed it in orange light.

"Hi, do you have a Pikachu?" did not seem like a declaration of battle, but it was these words that the Lass in the forest said to Nanka as she sent out a Nidoran Female.

Disappointment washed over the Lasses face when Nanka responded by sending out Dusty to battle.

"Umm, I guess I kindly accept your offer to battle…" Nanka uttered without a shred of certainty.

An that was how Nanka's second trainer battle began.

* * *

"A-as you can see, I do happen to have a Pikachu." Were hardly words of triumph, but it was all Nanka could think to say as she won her battle against the lass.

Dusty's consistent Tackles and well-timed dodges had won her the battle against the Lasses' Nidoran Female. Obviously tuckered out, Nanka soon called out for the wandering Jolt to take over and fend off the Lasses' Nidoran Male. Two shocks later and the battle had been won.

* * *

"Dusty!" Nanka cried out when her Pokémon suddenly shone intensely, fearing her Pokémon had just blown up.

As the figure of Dusty within the shining light begun to change and mold into something pointier and sterner, Nanka realised her Pokémon was actually evolving. She'd heard they emitted a glow upon evolution, but this light was near blinding.

As the light died down, it revealed that her Dusty had evolved into a hard and green Metapod.

* * *

Nanka's first night of her adventure had been spent at home, tucked away in her cosy bed. Her second and current night was being spent in a small, cheap tent under a tree in the shadowy Viridian Forest.

It was too dark to see and too far to travel to travel to either Pewter City or back to Viridian City. On the bright side, Dusty seemed pleased with her new form, sleeping contently, whilst Jolt seemed to be warming up to her as he snuggled up beside the two of them.

* * *

Waking up was not a strong suit of Nanka's; her bed always felt too comfortable to leave. After a night in the Viridian Forest though, she learned the bed was not the problem, for even in a cramped tent she had no desire to wake up. It was only through Jolt's consistent pestering that she was not still lying peacefully in her tent.

With flickering eyes and un-braided hair, Nanka emerged from Viridian Forest. Pewter City was just a short distance away as Jolt sped towards it. Meanwhile, Nanka meandered, shielding her sleepy eyes from the morning sunlight.

* * *

"Awww, did someone enjoy their nap?" Nanka cooed, with a slight giggle as her Pikachu stirred from his sudden slumber.

As Nanka was talking with the Pewter City's nurse, Jolt had strolled on over to the Jigglypuff hanging about. The Jigglypuff saw fit to treat the curious Jolt to a song; a song that had him fast asleep in seconds.

The awakened Jolt turned away from with his trainer with a huff, his cheeks becoming even more red than usual.

* * *

Pewter City was a small settlement nestled between a mountainous area, with few things worth noting about… unless you liked stone. What it did have, an certainly its main attraction, was the Pewter Museum of Science.

"Wow… I haven't been here since the school trip when I was little." Nanka said to herself, reminiscing about childhood memories, before turning to Jolt and asking. "Should we visit it?"

Jolt seemed unsure, but after a slight shrug, did a small nod. "Pika."

* * *

At just P50, a ticket for the Pewter Museum of Science was a bargain. Whilst the room dedicated for displays was rather small, considering the size of the building, it did present many fascinating items.

From space shuttle models to Pokémon fossils and even meteors; a myriad of scientific discoveries were available to see. The Moon stone in particular caught Nanka's eye; perhaps because it was said to have been found at Mt. Moon, a destination Nanka wanted to explore herself.

* * *

It was only after leaving the museum that Nanka realised how large the building was, as well as the second building adjoined to it. This second building was seemingly inaccessible, with steep ledges, large rocks and overgrown foliage blocking the way. Jolt did give a good try of forcing his way through though.

"Hmm, I'll have to remember to come back here and figure a way through someday." Nanka mused, making a mental note of it.

* * *

"Hey, wait!" Nanka protested as she was dragged before the Gym.

Apparently the Gym Leader was looking for challengers and a man loitering just outside Pewter City was very keen on getting said Gym Leader new challengers. So eager that he stopped Nanka from heading to Mt. Moon and dragged her to it.

Nanka considered the invitation as it were, but standing before the Gym and feeling it's imposing air of importance, Nanka didn't feel like she'd have a chance of victory.

* * *

"Do I even have the right stuff?" Nanka pondered aloud, as the building before her seemingly stared her down.

What Nanka wanted to do on her Pokémon journey was simply travel, but she had admittedly been finding Pokémon battles more fun than she had ever expected.

Looking down to Jolt, his enthusiasm was plain to see, as well as rather infectious.

"Okay then, let's at least try." Nanka decided. _'But first…'_

* * *

"First I should visit the Indigo League." Nanka finished her train of thought, remembering the shut Viridian Gym. "It'd be lovely to see and I can ask about the closed Gym."

Jolt wasn't thrilled at this, as it delayed his desired battles in the gym they were closest to, but regardless ran off in the direction of Viridian Forest.

"Oh yeah, we have to go all the way back through the forest." Nanka mumbled.

* * *

The trek through Viridian Forest had not taken as long as expected, for all Nanka had to do was retrace her steps. It was still a timely trek and the sun had started to descend by the time she arrived in Viridian City.

 _'Can I get to the league before it gets dark?'_ Nanka pondered to herself as she started to walk down Route 22, unsure whether to turn back or not.

Lost in her indecisive thoughts, Nanka accidentally tripped over a Nidoran Female.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Nanka yelped out as the ticked off Nidoran Female Tackled after her.

During her fleeing, Nanka sent out Dusty in the way of the Tackling Nidoran. Thanks to her hardened shell, the Nidoran ended up bouncing back upon colliding with Dusty the Metapod.

This routine proceeded until the sun had set and night was established, at which time, Nanka decided to toss a Pokéball at the relentless but tuckered out Nidoran Female.

"My third travelling companion!" Nanka cheered.

* * *

"A mild-mannered Pokémon that does not like to fight." Nanka read out from the Pokédex. "Well, so long as you don't step on them I guess."

As Nanka laid in bed, courtesy of the Pokécenter's provisions for all travelling trainers, she looked to the Pokéball containing her Nidoran . The Pokédex mentioned it's ability to secret venom, which Nanka in turn thought would make a good name.

* * *

Day four of her Pokémon journey and the third time Nanka was forced to leave her nice, comfy bed. Jolt was not a fan of lie-ins and his method of waking her up was to simply push her off the bed.

Awake earlier than she'd have liked, Nanka used this opportunity to introduce Venom the Nidoran Female to Jolt and Dusty, as well as to begin training up Venom. Venom was a little weak at first, but was rapidly making progress.

* * *

Just as Nanka was making her way to the Indigo League, she bumped into G-Man.

"Have your Pokémon gotten any stronger?" G-Man asked, already unclipping a Pokéball off of his belt.

"Well, I assume so…" Nanka began to say, casting an eye to her trio of Pokémon, when she noticed G-Man's obvious intentions. "…Ohhh, you're challenging me to a Pokémon battle."

Nanka wanted to decline but didn't bother; it would've been futile with G-Man.

* * *

"This is my Metapod, Dusty!" Nanka introduced her Pokémon as G-Man sent out his own Pokémon. "An Dusty, this is my friend G-Man and his"-Nanka turned to see a Flying Typed Spearow emerge from G-Man's Pokéball-"um… Spearow."

"Spearow, Peck that bug!" G-Man shouted enthusiastically, his Spearow quickly striking Dusty.

"Aaahhh; time-out! Jolt, please switch in for Dusty!" Nanka blurted out at the unfortunate match-up, though it was a request Jolt was more than happy to abide by as he lunged into battle.

* * *

If ever asked, she'd kindly not admit it, but when Dusty began to glow for a second time she completely forgot about her victory against G-Man.

The glow of evolution drew all the focus of her and her other Pokémon onto Dusty, as they keenly witnessed Dusty the Metapod become a Butterfree.

When Dusty noticed all of the pairs of eyes watching her, she dropped down to the ground and begun burying her face in embarrassment.

* * *

"Y-yeah, that's great that your Butterfree evolved and all…" G-Man attempted a congratulations, but his envy dripped with each word, "…but my Spearow and Eevee are going to be so much cooler when they evolve."

"Thank you." Nanka replied with a giggle, as she continued to fuss over her evolved and embarrassed Butterfree.

"Y-yeah! An I'm going to quit dawdling around here and go get my Pewter City Gym badge!" G-Man announced as he ran off to heal his Pokémon.

* * *

Nanka could have considered travelling over to the Indigo League to inquire about the closed Gym a wasted effort. She could barely get the attention of anyone there; without Gym badges, it seemed like you didn't exist.

Looking down at the Pokéballs containing her newly acquired Nidoran and recently evolved Butterfree; she felt the trip was well worth it. Now she and Jolt could focus on the Pewter Gym.

* * *

"Now then, who needs a bit more training before taking on the Gym…?" Nanka said to herself as she sent out her other two Pokémon alongside Jolt. "I guess it'd be you, Venom."

"Ni!" Venom agreed with a nod, following Nanka and the other Pokémon to Route 2.

"We'll train a little bit, then do our best at Pewter Gym!" Nanka cheered, punching up in the air, unaware that Jolt did the same from behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the abrupt end, but the same thing happened during my NPMA Act 1 over on Miiverse as well. When I made NPMA, I had no idea that there was a 100 post limit to each post... I found that out rather abruptly. Thankfully I have smoother transitions to the next Acts and Act parts following this.**

 **In any case, that there was the first Act of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure: Director's Cut! I'm currently experimenting with how to present it; I've aligned each 'post' to the centre as I feel it looked more natural and made it easier to read. If you feel it'd be easier to read whilst aligned to the left, feel free to say.**

 **Whilst this is a finished story, an one initially made through the rushed and limited process of Miiverse, I will gladly accept feedback; both positive and critical. I shall attempt to upload a new chapter every Sunday... or just after every Sunday. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll look forward to Nanka and Jolt's continuing adventures!**


	2. Act 1-2: Rocky Rumpus

**_A/N: Now presenting Act 1 Continued of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure, or I guess with the Director's Cut being on this site, it would be entirely appropriate to call it chapter 2 nowadays. Back on Miiverse, I didn't know that it had a 100 comment limit per post, which lead to the sudden end and beginning of the previous chapter and this one respectively. For this chapter, I have aligned each segment to the left, so now we have a direct comparison between the two formats. Feel free to mention which you think makes for easier reading._**

 ** _I should also note that the original NPMA never had titles for the various Acts. Now that those acts are chapters, I kind of feel obliged to give them titles._**

* * *

 _ **Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 1 Continued!**_

Nanka stared up at the Gym, admiring the firmly built stone structure. Jolt meanwhile pumped his fist; sparks buzzing as he eagerly anticipated shocking his opponents down.

"Well, we've hopefully done enough training." Nanka reassured herself, her smile dipping a little as doubts crawled about her head. "All we can do now is do our best."

Jolt rolled his eyes at his trainer's downbeat attitude, instead running to the gym doors with a confident, "Pi-Ka-Chuuu!"

* * *

"Hiya! Over here!" A spectacled man called out to Nanka and Jolt.

Unsure if this is what they were supposed to do or not, the two of them started to walk over to the man. Nanka stopped though, when from the corner of her eye, she noticed a statue. More specifically, she noticed a name on the statue's plaque.

"So G-Man already has his first badge." Nanka uttered quietly.

* * *

"Hey there, champ-in-the-making! Before you challenge the Gym Leader, you need to know of the rules!" The Gym aide said enthusiastically as he pointed to Nanka.

"W-Who? Me?" The novice trainer stuttered back, pointing to herself in confusion.

"Yes, you! You've got the potential; you just need to know the Gym rules!" The Aide continued to shout out enthusiastically. "Aside from X-Items, there will be no items. An each trainer are to use the same amount of Pokémon per match, unless the Gym Leader allows otherwise… or if it's your first Gym battle!"

* * *

The Gym's Aide begun offering advice to her, so naturally Nanka listened keenly.

"It will be tough for your Pikachu at this Gym." The Aide said with a jovial shrug. "Electric attacks are harmless to Brock's Ground-type Pokémon."

Nanka and Jolt froze on the spot.

"H-h-harmless!" Nanka stammered out as Jolt hung his head in despair.

"Harmless." The Aide replied. "You also have to beat a Gym trainer first."

* * *

As Nanka started her trial match in order to be allowed to take on the Gym Leader, Jolt remained frozen in shock.

 _'That's probably a good thing.'_ Nanka thought as her opponent sent out a Diglett. "Come on out, Venom!"

As Venom the Nidoran Female landed in front of the Diglett, a thought popped into Nanka's head, _'Did… did G-Man beat this Gym with just his Eevee and Spearow?'_

* * *

As the Gym Trainer spouted facts about how lights years measures distance and not time, Nanka celebrated her and her Pokémon's victory.

"We did it guys! We won!" Nanka praised her Pokémon as a grin spread across her face. "Now we can take on Brock."

Venom gave a smiled and nodded contently, whilst Dusty looked away as she beamed, fiddling her hands and feet. Jolt remained frozen in shock.

* * *

Resting up before their scheduled Gym battle, Nanka looked to her trio of Pokémon and considered which of her two viable choices she should start the match with.

"D-Dusty… you wouldn't mind if you went up first, would you?" Nanka asked her Butterfree, who shook her head in response. "Really? That's great then! We'll start with you first and then send out Venom against the Leader's stronger Pokémon."

Meanwhile, Jolt moped in the corner, feeling very left out.

"An-and we'll have Jolt as… back-up! Yeah, a-a trump card!" Nanka quickly added, trying to cheer her downcast Pikachu.

* * *

As Nanka approached the Gym Leader, her heart was pounding, her legs trembling and her head filled with worries.

"I'm Brock! I'm the Pewter Gym's Leader!" The dark haired Gym Leader stated loudly, causing Nanka to jump out of her thoughts.

"Oh, u-uh yep-yes… I'm Nanka and I'm…" Nanka stammered out, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "…I'm here to, well, challenge you… if y-you'll accept it."

* * *

A gentle smiled appeared on Brock's face, immediately easing a little of the tense and heavy pressure Nanka was feeling.

"I believe in rock hard defence and determination!" Brock continued to proclaim, using lines that sounded like they'd been said thousands of times before, yet never seemed staled or rehearsed. "That's why my Pokémon are all Rock-types."

Nanka gave a small nod in response, as Jolt scowled at the mention of Rock-types and their inevitable part Ground typing.

* * *

"Do you still want to challenge me?" Brock asked.

The word 'no' danced on Nanka's tongue. She felt she'd stumbled into something that required more dedication and commitment. She was pretty much doing this on a whim, trying it out simply because it seemed fun.

"Kachuu! Pika Pi, Pikachu!" Jolt yelled up to her, and though she had no clue what he was saying, she felt the tone was encouraging. "Chu! Chu! Kachu!"

* * *

Looking down to Jolt, the Pikachu's face was full of confidence; confidence directed towards her. Nanka's quivering lip turned to a firm smile and her wavering eyes flared up with determination.

Turning to face Brock and holding up Dusty's Pokéball, Nanka replied resolutely, "I do!"

Brock nodded, "Fine then! Show me your best!"

* * *

The moment the strong looking Geodude prepared its Tackle attack, Nanka shouted out, "Dusty! Use Confusion; quickly!"

Dusty did not hesitate, hearing the urgency in her trainer's voice, an so released her Psychic energy in the form of her Confusion attack.

The Confusion blasted into the charging Geodude, quickly blowing it back into the wall behind Brock.

"W-wow." Nanka uttered under her breath as both she and her Confusion firing Pokémon were impressed at the strength of the attack. "Um, I mean… keep it up, Dusty!"

* * *

The Rock-type wasn't knocked out though, an upon recovery, Tackled into Dusty. Dusty was knocked back, but she was only fazed by the attack, it was clear who had come out worse from the exchange of blows.

As per Nanka's instructions, Dusty continued to fire off her Confusion attack, successfully felling Brock's Geodude with the 3rd hit of Confusion.

"Geodude, return." Brock called out, withdrawing his fainted Pokémon and reaching for his 2nd Pokéball. "Go, Onix!"

* * *

To the Pallet Town girl and Viridian Forest Pokémon, the towering Onix that was like nothing they had ever seen before was absolutely terrifying.

With a twinkle in his seemingly closed eyes, Brock shouted, "Onix! Use Bide!"

In panic, all Nanka could think about was making sure Dusty would be safe and so blurted out, "Harden up, Dusty! Protect yourself!"

So Dusty began to Harden up her entire body, bracing for the Bide attack to land… as Onix stood still… completely still.

"Um, H-harden again… just in case." Nanka suggested, puzzled.

* * *

When Onix's Bide was unleashed, a slither of orange energy came out of Onix and then fizzled away harmlessly.

Brock sighed in disappointment, "I misread how she'd react."

Nanka remained puzzled; unaware that her cautious nature had saved Dusty from the attack. "D-Dusty! I think this is your chance!"

Her Butterfree struck the now moving Onix with a Confusion, dealing some damage, though the Onix barely budged from the blow.

* * *

"It's going to take more than that to take down my Onix." Brock declared. "Now Onix, weaken her Butterfree with Screech!"

Being struck by the rock snake's sound waves, all of Dusty's hardened sheen was ripped away from her body. This alarmed Nanka, but remaining confident in her Pokémon, continued to ask Dusty to focus on striking back with Confusion.

With a third Confusion, Brock's Onix wavered, before toppling down to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Pika!" Jolt cheered, throwing a clenched fist upwards.

"We won?" Nanka murmured in disbelief as she and Dusty stared at the fallen Onix.

"F-free?" Dusty said as she carefully inched towards the Onix, checking that it had indeed fainted.

"We won." Nanka whispered as a smile grew on her face, going on to run towards her tired Butterfree and throwing her arms around her Pokémon. "We won! We won, we won, we won!"

A brightly bushing bashful Dusty buried her face against her tightly hugging trainer.

* * *

"I took you for granted." Brock stated as he strolled over to the hugging trainer, whom had also dragged her unwilling Pikachu into the group hug. "As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge!"

Nanka finally let her Pokémon free from the embrace, Jolt immediately jumping away in case he was pulled into another hug, to be handed the presented badge.

"Our first Gym badge." Nanka whispered to herself with a glowing smile.

* * *

"I've got to apologise to Venom later." Nanka said to Jolt as the two walked back to the Poké Center. "I put her through all that training and she never even got to the battle."

Jolt wasn't listening, nor was he even following Nanka at this point. His trainer soon noticed, wandered over to where he stood and followed his gaze.

"We'll be heading there soon enough, Jolt." Nanka said as the two of them stared at the grand, grey Mt. Moon in the near distance.

* * *

 _A/N: An thus Act 1 came to a close. This first Act had the most amounts of edits for the Director's Cut, as it wasn't until towards the end of Act 2 that commentators mentioned how much they enjoyed the story elements of the series. As such it wasn't until after Act 2 that I really begun to focus on the story elements, planning some jokes ahead of time and describing Nanka's journey and battles in greater detail._

 _I'm glad to see a follower and review for this tale already; I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. I'm incredibly busy this month, so I barely have time to read and reply right now, but I appreciate the readership and comments. If there are any suggested improvements and corrections, they'll have to be sorted out at a later time (the joys of work, eh?) Thank you very much!_


	3. Act 2-1: Mountainous Mayhem

A/N: An thus begins the 2nd Act of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure! It's a shame to see I've not garnered any new readers from the looks of things, but to be fair, I've been away from this site for a long time and never posted anything Pokémon related here. Gosh, I still need to sort out my profile, but these last couple weeks have been absolutely hectic.

This is the first chapter to feature 'The Story So Far' segments, which will be in bold and aligned to the centre to tell when they start and when the proper chapter begins. It probably doesn't serve much of a purpose on , but recapping the story was very convenient back when this was a Miiverse story. Likewise, certain words being capitalised when they shouldn't be and the like were likely done to make reading easier back on Miiverse and such. It will be a while before I have the spare time to edit things to be more... appropriate for this site.

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 2!_**

 **The Story So Far!**

 **Nanka, a polite young girl from Pallet Town with a love of travelling and a tendency to worry, began her Pokémon adventure.**

 **Things didn't start out so well for this new trainer, as the Pokémon meant for her was taken by her self-proclaimed rival; G-Man. She instead received a headstrong and rash Pikachu, whom she named Jolt. The two… didn't really get along.**

* * *

 **Over the course of a few days, as they travelled through Viridian Forest and battled numerous trainers, Nanka and Jolt went from tolerating one to enjoying one another's company… most of the time at least.**

 **Through this journey, Nanka gained two more travelling companions; an easily flustered Butterfree named Dusty and a persistent Nidoran Female named Venom. Together they bested Gym Leader Brock and won their first Gym badge.**

* * *

Nanka enjoyed Pokémon battles, but she had no goals regarding it. She was content to just travel around the Kanto region, gain new travelling companions and peacefully enjoy her time spent wandering.

Life had other ideas about this.

"Thieves at Mt. Moon." Nanka read off the sign by Pewter City's exit. "I hope we don't bump into any of them, right Jolt?"

Nanka turned around as she addressed her Pikachu, only to notice that he had already started to run towards Mt. Moon.

* * *

Jolt was fed up.

When he had heard about the Pokémon Gym, he had gotten excited. He loved battling and the Gym seemed the perfect place to do it. Instead he had to sit and watch others fight for a whole day, all because the Rock Gym was filled with Electric immune Ground-types!

Well now the Gym battles were over, and on this brand new day, he was desperate for battle. He was going to take on as many as trainers as he possibly could.

* * *

Nanka caught up with Jolt, only to be immediately be caught up in the impulsive Pikachu's battle. Nanka found direct eye-contact with strangers uncomfortable at times, but they apparently counted as the primary invitation for trainers to battle one another.

Once the battle with the Lass and her Pidgey's was over, a battle that Jolt had started by himself, Jolt ran off to the next nearest trainer. Nanka had been trying to call him back before, but the moment he became poisoned, she became desperate.

Unfortunately, Jolt kept fighting until he fainted.

* * *

Jolt was niffed, but Nanka wasn't having any of it today.

"Now don't you ever run off like that again!" Nanka lectured the recently healed Pokémon with a trembling lip and wavering eyes. "If I ask you to return, then you come back to me and stop fighting!"

Jolt had turned his head away from his trainer, finding it hard to look at her sad expression, "You really had me worried there."

Jolt's lip trembled a little as he responded with a small nod and a tiny squeak, "C-chuuu…"

* * *

After the lecture, the two of them left for the PokéMart, to properly prepare for the journey. Given the recent poison scare, Nanka considered stocking up on lots of Antidotes, but reasoned that so long as she kept a good eye on Jolt then she'd have nothing to worry about.

As such, Nanka decided to purchase some Pokéballs instead for the trip to Mt. Moon. She felt she didn't have the greatest aim and some spare Pokéballs would help her gain more travelling companions for her adventure.

* * *

Another thing Nanka considered before heading out to Mt. Moon was whether or not to use the TM she had been given from Brock. The strange blocky contraption was apparently able to teach a Pokémon a new move, in TM34's case, Bide.

Remembering her battle against Brock's Onix and how ineffective its Bide move was against her Dusty, Nanka decided against it. Perhaps she'd find a better TM along the way.

* * *

"Oh, well, hello and uh… I like skirts?" Nanka replied in complete confusion.

To be fair, if a Youngster had run up to you and blurted out, "Hi! I like shorts! Their comfortable and easy to wear!" you'd be pretty confused as well. Then Nanka was challenged to a battle by this shorts loving Youngster… naturally.

Jolt was going to leap forward, but Nanka held him back, "Now, Jolt! You have to wait your turn."

Jolt begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

"Awww, it's adorable!" Nanka swooned as the pink balloon Pokémon appeared before her.

"I know right!" The Jigglypuff's trainer giggled as she hugged her Pokémon. "There used to be a lot of Jigglypuff's around here, but they seemed to have moved to other routes."

"Awww, I'd love to have one as well." Nanka said, with tones of both pleasantness and envy.

Jolt meanwhile was waiting for his battle against the Jigglypuff to start.

* * *

"Finally." The weary trainer gasped out as she made her way into the PokémonCenter.

Jolt on the other hand dashed into the Center with his near limitless energy. It was with good timing that they had arrived when they did, as the sun neared its setting.

As Nanka went to the desk to request to stay the night, a man approached her.

"Hello there," The stranger began to say enthusiastically, "have I got the perfect deal just for you!"

* * *

"O-oh, that's… nice to hear." Nanka replied to the unsettling grinning stranger.

"I'll let you have a swell Magikarp for just P500! The man said as he threw an arm across Nanka's shoulder, making her rather uncomfortable. "What do you say?"

"A-aren't Magikarp… very common and weak Pokémon?" Nanka asked, having seen them in waters of Pallet Town before.

"Not at all; that's a cruel rumour spread about them. They're actually the most magnificent of Pokémon!" The stranger bragged, grinning from ear to ear as he looked Nanka in the eye. "I'm telling you, I'm giving you a real bargain."

* * *

Nanka was uncomfortable and uncertain as she considered whether or not to purchase the Magikarp from the… eager salesman. She wanted to avoid spending too much money, but if this Magikarp was as magnificent as the salesman said, then she felt it could be worth it.

The unsure girl glanced over to her Pikachu, whose eyes were focused on the stranger, glaring at him with steely eyes. Jolt's stare wandered over to Nanka, an with a more concerned expression, shook his head.

* * *

Pulling herself away from the stranger and giving herself a second to compose herself, Nanka opted to reply in as polite a manner as possible, "I'm sorry to say that, whilst I most certainly appreciate the offer, that I must… decline."

"No?" The Salesman's fake smile began to twist into a scowl. "Are you sure? I'm only doing this as a favour to you."

"An whilst I am… most grateful for the favour, I shall insist on declining."

* * *

"Tch; suit yourself kid!" The Salesman replied, all pleasantness drained from his voice.

As the salesman strolled off to find a more gullible customer, Jolt stuck his tongue out at the guy, saying a few words that were likely rather rude.

"Now, Jolt, whilst he was a tad… pushy with his salesmanship, I'm sure he was just… eager to sell us a Magikarp." Nanka said as she petted her Pikachu.

* * *

"Mt… Moon?" Nanka struggled to read off the sign in her half-asleep state.

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky as a new day of Nanka's adventure awaited her. As per usual, she had not been keen to welcome this new day, leading to Jolt dragging her away from the bed.

One look away from the sign and up to the breath-taking mountain though had Nanka wide awake. "W-wooowww!"

* * *

To Nanka's surprise, the inner caverns of Mt. Moon were rather… illuminated. Perhaps it was simply due to her and Jolt being right by the entrance, but even from there, she could see gaps along the mountain walls were sunlight was slipping in.

A smile spread across her face as she took in the beauty of her surroundings and listened to the scurrying of hiding Pokémon.

* * *

"I saw them! I'm sure they're from Team Rocket!" The just defeated Bug Catcher warned the victor of the match.

"M-maybe you just imagined it." Nanka replied, primarily in an attempt to reassure herself. "I mean, what would Team Rocket want from here?"

"Maybe…" The Bug Catcher admitted, a brief moment of relief on his face before worry once again popped up, "…but who else has a big 'R' on their clothes?"

Nanka bit her lip; worries over the dreaded criminal organisation filling her head as well.

* * *

"I came down to show off to girls." The defeated trainer stated, before winking at Nanka. "So… how'd I do?"

"Pardon?" Nanka replied innocently, taking a minute to realise that she was a girl that the Youngster was showing off too. "O-oh, y-you um… your Rattata was strong and uh…"

"I know, right!" The Youngster bragged, holding his head up so high that his blue cap fell off. "By the way, these mountains are pretty dangerous. Would you like a bodyguard?"

* * *

"N-not… you see, I…" Nanka stuttered as she stepped back from the flirtatious trainer, completely unsure how to respond.

"Kachu! Pika!" Jolt yelled out as he ran on ahead; further into the mountain.

"Jolt! Wait up!" Nanka called out as she ran after her Pikachu, giving a simple wave to the Youngster as she left him behind.

As Nanka caught up with her Pikachu, her face still blushing as her uncomfortable expressions shifted to a small smile, "Thank you for getting me out of that, Jolt."

Jolt pretended to have no clue to what his trainer was talking about.

* * *

Eager to explore every nook and cranny of the glorious location, Nanka had descended into a lower section of the mountain. Previous explorers and trainers passing through the area had been kind enough to secure ladders for the deeper sections, leading Nanka to find herself in an almost basement like area of the mountain.

"Hey, you! Little girl!" Someone yelled out as Nanka descended down into an even deeper area of the cave, still just about illuminated from the light above peeking through.

* * *

Having just entered the area, Nanka assumed that it was her who being referred to as 'little girl.' She wasn't pleased to be referred to as 'little', as truthful as it was, nor the tone of voice but turned around to see who had called out to her regardless.

"Yes?"

Nanka froze! A man clad in black, a red R emblazoned on his shirt, was approaching her. The sneering man bore an infamous uniform, the outfit of notorious Pokémon gangsters; Team Rocket.

"Now… how about handin' over your Pokémon an fossils?"

* * *

"P-pardon?" Nanka replied to the Rocket's order, taking one small step backwards.

"Ah said, little girl, that you should han' over any Pokémon or fossils ya have on ya." The Rocket smirked as he sent out a Sandshrew. "Else I'll have to jus' take 'em off ya by force."

Terrified as she was, the thought of parting from her Pokémon led to Nanka saying, "S-sorry, but n-no… no!"

* * *

Jolt had been most eager to give this Rocket member a well-deserved beating, but of course the first Pokémon sent out just had to be a Ground type. The fight loving Pikachu had to wait his turn, after both Dusty and Venom had dealt with some of the gangster's more resistant Pokémon, in order to shock both the Rocket and his remaining Zubat.

As the Rocket fell down unconscious, Nanka took a deep breath of relief.

* * *

Sure, Nanka had won her encounter with a member of Team Rocket, but that did not stop her legging it towards the nearest exit the moment the battle was over.

As the fading sunlight gleamed through her prior entranceway, Nanka spotted a Pokémon rolling along her running path. Slowing down to a halt, the Sandshrew uncurled itself before her; sharp claws up in the air like a threatening… hug?

* * *

Venom only managed to get a couple hits in on the sandy-yellow shrew before sand in her eyes made it too frustrating to land any more attacks, but those couple strong blows were enough. With one toss of a Pokéball, the weakened Sandshrew was caught.

"It's body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew." Nanka read aloud from the Pokédex, with the combination of 'sand' and 'dry' leading her to decide upon a name, "How about I call hiiimmm… Arid!

"Pi." Jolt said with a slight shrug; thinking the name good enough.

* * *

A new Pokémon to travel with and a lovely mountain to trek through were usually the sort of things that would have Nanka excited for the next day. Instead she lay in the centre's bed, weighing options in her head.

 _'Well… it is a big mountain; I might not bump into any of them.'_ Nanka thought. _'But it's Team Rocket! Bumping into even just one of them is dangerous!'_

Nanka continued to lay in bed and worry throughout the night.

* * *

"Come on…" Nanka grumbled, as in her drowsy state from an 'early' morning wake up, she set about braiding her dark green hair.

"Kachu!" Jolt called out to his trainer, perfectly lively at his 'late' morning wake up, an presenting to Nanka a boxed TM. "Pika, Pika, Chuuu!

Nanka turned around to her Pikachu, a yawn escaping her lips before she replied, "TM…01? Maybe later, Jolt… I think you're perfectly strong enough without Mega Punch."

Jolt had mixed opinions on this; whether to be niffed at not being taught the move or proud about the praise he'd received. Regardless, he put the TM back in his trainer's bag as they readied themselves for their 8AM start of the day.

* * *

Arid the Sandshrew was fairly strong when caught, so it had not taken Nanka long to prepare him for their long journey through Mt. Moon.

Nanka was finding Arid to be an odd Pokémon though; eager to play but slow to go anywhere. He was certainly a young Pokémon brimming with child-like spirit, but the biology of a Sandshrew kept his body slow-paced. He was often spending his time playing around and knocking sand about, which admittedly did lead to some good fortune.

"Is that…?" Nanka said to herself as she bent down to look at a familiar rock. "A Moon Stone! Gosh… it looks just like the one in the Pewter Museum."

* * *

Things had been going well for Nanka and her Pokémon. They had encountered very few Team Rocket members and those they had encountered were bested with surprising ease.

As such, she had made decent progress through the mountain, with night-time still quite a ways off. Thanks to Arid, she had even managed to find an additional Moon Stone, whom Venom seemed very enthralled by. So overall; everything was going great.

"Hey, stop!"

* * *

Nanka and Jolt both froze, stopping with their feet in the air, hovering over fossils they had no clue were there. A slim, spectacled man then ran up to them and shoved the duo away from the fossils.

"Eeek!" Nanka yelped, as with one foot already in the air, she lost her balance and fell over backwards.

Jolt also begun to fall, but turned it into a quick flip, landing on all fours with a snarl on his face, "Piiiikachu! Pika!"

"I found both these fossils! They're both mine!" The spectacled man fumed.

Nanka didn't have time to even consider whether she should apologise for almost stepping on the fossil or criticise the man for his rudeness, as the very moment she had gotten to her feet, he had sent out one of his Pokémon.

* * *

Venom was usually calm, but one hit was all it took for her to persistently rush down her opponent until the end. Despite many injuries from Screeching, Tackling and Smog, Venom leapt up and struck down the opposing Koffing; the last of the fossil-claiming man's Pokémon. Her reward for her persistence was a flash of light enveloping her body.

"Venom, you're…" Nanka began to say as her Nidoran Female took on the shape of the larger, harder Nidorina, "…you've evolved!"

* * *

"S-sorry about that." The spectacled man said to Nanka, whom was currently kneeling down and hugging her recently evolved Nidorina. "I thought you were a Rocket, after my fossils."

"Uh-huh, it's okay." Nanka remarked, her attention focused on hugging Venom, who seemed rather relaxed and content despite her injuries.

"No, really, I should make it up to you. Go ahead and take one of my fossils, whichever one you'd like." The Super Nerd classed trainer offered.

* * *

Nanka decided to take the Super Nerd up on his offer, and after much switching back and forth between one fossil or the other, she settled on the dome shaped fossil.

Carefully picking up the Dome Fossil, Nanka noted, "I should really get this stored away as soon as possible."

Lucky for her, the exit to Mt. Moon was close by; so after saying tidings to the Helix Fossil owning man, Nanka and Jolt marched onward to the exit.

* * *

The red light of the evening sun shone through the exit, the sight alone increasing the pace of Nanka and Jolt's steps.

"Stop right there!" Two voices echoed throughout the mountain, grinding the trainer and her Pikachu to a halt.

Looking behind her, Nanka noticed two people and a Pokémon approaching her; a lady with gravity defying red hair, a man with blue hair just short of his shoulders, an a Meowth standing upright with excellent poise.

* * *

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The lady with the red hair sang.

"James!" The man with the blue hair sung along.

* * *

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wooowww! You three are amazing!" Nanka applauded, only to then notice the two R's on the human's shirts. "Wait! Team Rocket! You're with Team Rocket!"

"You bet we are!" The Meowth replied back. "Now hand over that fossil!"

"A talking Meowth!" Nanka yelled out in surprise.

* * *

"A talking Meowth!" Nanka repeated but with a tone of glee, as she ran over and knelt by the Pokémon. "H-how can you talk? That's amazing, you're amazing!"

"It's just one of my many talents." Meowth bragged.

"Hey! Don't just ignore our demand! Give us that fossil already!" Jessie snapped.

"My fossil?" Nanka murmured as she thought about her souvenir, before turning around to address Jessie. "If that's all you want, then I don't see why not."

"Wait… r-really?" James added, taken aback by Nanka's willingness.

* * *

Nanka turned and nodded at James, "Yep, really. I don't want any trouble after all."

As Nanka retrieved the Dome Fossil from her bag, ready to hand it over to James, the two of them heard a shriek of pain. Nanka and James turned around to see Meowth, Jessie and her purple Ekans laying down in defeat. Atop them was a triumphant Jolt; cheeks still sizzling from his recent Thunder Shocks.

James screamed, before angrily accusing Nanka, "I see! So this was all a ploy to catch us off guard."

"No! It wasn't!"

* * *

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" The Team Rocket members announced as they sped off at an admittedly amazing speed.

Jolt stood proud, having bested all three of the Rocket's Pokémon by himself. He gave a thumbs-up to his trainer, before strolling on ahead.

Nanka stood sadden, glumly looking down at the floor as she sighed, "We… we could have solved that peacefully."

* * *

Night approached earlier than expected, it's dark blue hue blanketing the world, pushed back only by Cerulean City's street lamps. A November chill blew by on a gentle but noisy breeze, Autumn transitioning to Winter, as Nanka and Jolt headed for the Pokécentre.

Nanka couldn't help but grin as she realised that by end of this day, it had been just a little over a week since she started her Pokémon adventure.

* * *

"Eeeyaaahhh!" Nanka screamed out, as she awoke to the sensation of her falling out of her bed, crashing down to the wooden floor.

Groaning as she got up, she looked up to her bed to see Jolt atop it, impatiently shouting to her, "Kachuuuu! Pika, Pikaaa!"

"Jolt, don't push me out of the bed." Nanka whined as she looked over to the clock on the wall, "It's not even 8 o'clock."

"Pi." Jolt chipped in with a nod as he placed his trainer's hat atop her head, eager to get on with their adventure.

* * *

"That should keep it safe and sound." Nanka thought aloud as she placed the Dome Fossil in her PC.

How she was able to send a physical item to another location via a PC, she did not know, but it was convenient. She also decided to store away the TMs she had on her, having no use for them at the moment.

Having finished sorting things out; Nanka decided to head for Cerulean City's Nugget Bridge.

* * *

Nanka skipped along to Cerulean City's Nugget Bridge; a long wooden bridge that remained firm and steady in the face of vandalism, weather and time. Lost in her own little world, she was snapped out of it by a familiar voice addressing her.

"Yo! Nanka!" Nanka shook herself out of her thoughts in order to spot G-Man, his gold music note shaped pendent shining from the sunlight, approaching her from Nugget Bridge.

"Hello, G-Man." Nanka greeted with a smile.

* * *

Smirking, G-Man asked, "You're still struggling along back here?"

"O-oh, well, I kind of ran into a bit of trouble." Nanka replied slowly, as she then thought to herself, _'Even when he tries to be polite, he manages to sound rude.'_

G-Man didn't notice his rude tone as he continued to smirk with pride and joy, "I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokémon."

* * *

Jolt perked up at the mention of strong Pokémon, sparks buzzing off his cheeks. Nanka meanwhile chose to clap, happy to hear her neighbour was doing well.

"Here, let me see what you caught, Nanka!" G-Man declared.

"Sure, let me just get them out..." Nanka began to say, reaching for her Pokéballs, before noticing G-Man pulling out his own Pokéball. "Y-you mean in a battle, don't you?"

"Obviously." G-Man said plainly, as Nanka sighed at the predictable turn of events.

* * *

"Speeeaaarrr!" G-Man's Spearow screeched as he flew out into battle, his angry stare seemingly ever present on his face.

"Saaannn!" Arid cheerfully yelled out, arms open wide for a hug.

"S-Spearow?" G-Man's Spearow took a step back, bewildered by Arid's friendly demeanour. "S-Speeeaaarrr!"

"Enough intimidating, let's get fighting Spearow!" G-Man snapped, finally getting the battle to properly begin.

* * *

"We both have Sandshrews, isn't that nice." Nanka commented as G-Man sent out a silent Sandshrew after the defeat of his hot-tempered Spearow.

"Yeah, real nice." G-Man said bitterly, "But my Sandshrew is the superior Sandshrew!"

To prove his point, G-Man's Sandshrew out sped Arid, throwing sand into his face with honed precision. The two Sandshrew engaged in a Scratching battle, but weakened by both Leers and Sand Attacks, Arid lost.

* * *

"So, you got anymore new Pokémon for my amazing team to take down?" G-Man asked, brimming with confidence.

"Not really, but..." Nanka began to say as she sent out Venom, "My Nidoran evolved."

'Aw nuts." G-Man thought, as the evolved Nidorina proceeded to take down both his Sanshrew and Rattata.

Even G-Man's Eevee fared poorly against Venom's Double Kicks.

* * *

Venom prepared a second round of Double Kick's, and as the first kick hit, G-Man's Eevee was dazed.

"Hey! Take it easy!" G-Man shouted, seeing Venom's second Double Kick about to strike, "You won already!"

G-Man dashed forth, grabbing his Eevee and getting in way of the oncoming attack.

"Venom; stop! Stop!" Nanka called out in shock, her Pokémon stopping short of hitting G-Man.

* * *

It should have been an uncomfortable silence.

Nanka sat with her Pokémon praising them for their hard work. G-Man sat close-by, cradling his Eevee, and reassuring him that they'd do better next time.

It should have been an uncomfortable silence, but as she glanced over to G-Man, witnessing the affection and pride her childhood friend gave his Pokémon; Nanka felt the silence was actually pleasant and soothing.

* * *

"Hey, guess what?" G-Man asked, breaking the silence between them, "I went to Bill's and got him to show me his rare Pokémon."

Looking up from her relaxing Nidorina, Nanka asked, "Whose Bill?"

A playful smirk of joy and pride returned to G-Man's face, "The world famous Pokémaniac, duh. Bill; the man who invented the Pokémon Storage system on PC!"

"O-oh." Nanka mumbled, turning away; embarrassed.

* * *

"Yeesh, you can list off every landmark in Kanto but you're still clueless when it comes to people, eh." G-Man said with a sly snicker.

Nanka merely pouted, unable to think of a retort to the admittedly true statement of G-Man's.

"Anyway, since you're using Bill's system, you should go thank him." G-Man suggested as he rose to his feet, "Though I bet you're more interested in seeing his Sea Cottage than him."

* * *

"Bill lives in the Sea Cottage?" Nanka asked with sparkles in her eyes, only hiding her enthusiasm as she saw G-Man smirk at her, his point proven.

"Heh, well I better get rolling." G-Man proclaimed as he begun to walk past Nanka and towards Cerulean City. "Smell ya later!"

"Goodbye, G-Man. It was nice seeing you." Nanka called out to G-Man.

As G-Man disappeared off into the city, Nanka turned towards her Pikachu and asked, "Jolt... I-I don't smell funny, do I?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here marks the end of the first half of Act 2. I hope you all enjoyed it! Writing out the Team Rocket motto took up quite a bit of comment post space at the time, but it needed to be done; I could have the Rocket trio feature without their motto!**

 **It was also with this part of the game that I begun to realise, that despite all the jokes and portrayal of him in the fandom... your rival in red/blue/yellow is a fairly nice guy. He's snarky and rude, but he does give you advice, expresses concern for his Pokémon, and is far nicer than you might remember him. As such, when I got to this point of the game, I started to solidify G-Man's character and role within the story; as well as his relationship with Nanka. I guess this is also where I begun to diverge his character a little from Blue/Gary, fleshing out elements that makes G-Man... well, G-Man (though still based on the former two of course). I hope you'll continue to enjoy NPMA and thank you for reading.**


	4. Act 2-2: Poolside Performance

_A/N: In my opinion, this is where Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure really begins to pick up. It's where I become more comfortable with the (now defunct) format of Miiverse posts and how to apply my writing to it; as well as what liberities and branching of events and characters I can do with the story of Pokémon Yellow. You'll see I become a bit more daring with certain types of humour thrown in, as well as more expansive on battle scenes and more original in how events unfold._

 _In this opening Author Notes segment, it is best to mention here that I shall be taking a brief break from NPMA uploads so there will be now new chapter next week. Act 3''s first chapter will be uploaded on Sunday 8th March. Until then, please do enjoy what is here of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure, including this latest chapter._

* * *

 ** _Director's Cut: Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 2 Continued!_**

Making a quick return to the Pokécentre to patch up her Pokémon up after a thrilling battle against G-Man, Nanka continued to sight-see at Nugget Bridge. Nanka stared out at the bridge, taking in the sights of the nearby Cerulean Cave and wandering what could lie within the mysterious sealed off area.

"Pika Pi, Kachu?" Jolt said to get his trainer's attention as he pointed to a row of trainers along the bridge.

* * *

The words of the defeated Bug Catcher rang in Jolt and Nanka's heads.

 _"Beat us five trainers and win a fabulous prize!"_ was a line that got Jolt's cheeks buzzing with excitement. Nanka's thoughts lay instead with the surprise, curious as to what it could be.

She had considered it being a nugget, but dismissed it as being too valuable to be given away through winning this simple challenge.

* * *

The Nugget Bridge challenge had been tougher than Nanka had expected. Jolt and Arid had exhausted themselves out, having charged head first into tough matches with their usual glee. Venom had become more relaxed and cautious since evolving, but even she was bested in battle after several Sand-Attacks and weakening Growls allowed her opponents to gain the upper hand.

Dusty had been lucky; having had type advantages in all her matches and going through the Bridge with barely a scratch.

It was hard work, but Nanka and her team had beat the challenge.

* * *

"Congratulations!" The dark haired man at the end of the bridge announced as Nanka arrived. "You beat our five contest trainers!"

"Pika-chuuu!" Jolt said, puffing his chest out with pride, whereas Nanka simply smiled.

"You just earned a fabulous prize!" The dark haired man announced as he presented a golden nugget in the palm of his hand.

"A g-golden nugget!" Nanka exclaimed, eyes lighting up as any glimpse financial woes dissipated from her mind.

* * *

"By the way," The thickly dressed man said, tugging at his collar, "Would you like to join Team Rocket?"

Nanka almost dropped her newly gifted nugget off the bridge.

"W-what kind of question is that!?" Nanka yelled out in shock. "Why would you even ask that?"

"You see…" The thickly dressed man began to say as he threw off his clothes.

"I'm sorry! I really don't need to know why!" Nanka screamed out, covering her eyes.

* * *

"Hey! I was wearing my Rocket uniform underneath!" The man yelled back.

Nanka cautiously peeked out from the cover of her hands, seeing that the man was indeed wearing a uniform; a black uniform with a large red R emblazed on it.

"Thank gosh, you're just with Team Rocket." Nanka sighed in relief, before realising. "Oh no! You're with Team Rocket!"

"Yes! Now what do you have to say about joining, missy?" The Rocket asked with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

Nanka had no intention of saying yes, no matter what was offered, but she was curious enough to ask, "If I joined… would Jolt and I get our own motto?"

"Oh, I see you bumped into Jessie and James…" The Rocket said as he shook his head, "No need to worry, you wouldn't have to prance about and regurgitate their idiocy if you joined."

"Jolt." Nanka said; all goodwill drained from her voice. "End him."

* * *

Jolt weakly punched the air in triumph, as per his trainer's orders, he sent the Team Rocket inviter scurrying away.

"Hold on a second, Jolt." Nanka said as she knelt down to her Pikachu with her only antidote in hand. "I'm not letting you run about poisoned again."

Jolt did not argue, feeling immediate relief as the antidote's spray caused the light poison to seep away from his body. Once cured, Jolt strongly punched the sky with vigour.

Nanka exhaled a deep breath and with a content smile noted, "This day has been pretty exhausting."

* * *

For November time, the morning sun had arrived early; perhaps a sign of the year's last moment of warmth. With this warmth came a Spring like beauty, one that was hard not to wish to take advantage of.

Having crossed the now Rocket-free Nugget Bridge this fine morning, Jolt's eyes turned to the nearby plains of grass, looking forward to dashing through and fighting a few battles.

Nanka's eyes turned instead towards the small hills nearby; sunbeams gently falling onto them and creating a perfect spot for a picnic.

* * *

"Jolt, what do you say to having a picnic on the hilltops over there?" Nanka said, still pointing to the hilltops as she looked back to her Pikachu.

Jolt looked over to where his trainer was pointing, briefly considered, but then shook his, "Piii."

"Pika!" Jolt said, pointing behind himself to the patch of lush grass, before running over to it, briefly throwing invitational head movements to his trainer. "Kachu! Pikachuuu, Kachu!"

* * *

 _'Welllll, it is probably better to wait until Spring for a picnic.'_ Nanka thought to herself as she ran after her Pikachu and into the tall grass. "Wait for me, Jolt."

Jolt didn't seem to heed this clear request as he should have; instead he took it as the initiation of a game of tag with his trainer. Eager to run about and play, Jolt dashed over to his trainer, weaving between her legs and then away again before she could grab him. Jolt was going to enjoy playing a game where he had the clear advantage; being a speedy Pikachu after all, whilst his trainer was a sluggish in comparison human.

* * *

Nanka had plenty of stamina, but try as she might; she wasn't swift enough to grab her nimble Pikachu. After another failed attempt to grab him, Nanka witnessed Jolt turning towards her and stick his tongue out at her teasingly.

It was to Nanka's amusement then that a Pokémon suddenly latched onto Jolt's ear, causing her Pikachu to jump up in shock.

"Pikaaa!" Jolt yelped, as a yellow-headed Bellsprout tried to devour him; ear first.

As her Pikachu ran about with a Grass type firmly latched onto his ear, Nanka giggled, "It looks like you've found us a new friend, Jolt."

* * *

The Bellsprout ate. It ate and it ate and it continued to eat.

It was quick and easy to catch the wild Bellsprout; he ignored the attacks he received, too busy trying to consume Jolt than to fight back. Once caught, Nanka took the Bellsprout back to the Pokécentre to heal him up. Now healed, the flower Pokémon devoured every morsel of food it could find with glee; hence why Nanka decided to name the fellow, Devourer.

"I hope the others get along with you, Devourer." Nanka mentioned to her all-consuming Bellsprout, looking over to a niffed Jolt, nursing his soggy ear.

* * *

"Aird, Venom, Dusty; I'd like you all to meet, Devourer." Nanka said to her Sandshrew, Nidorina and Butterfree. "C'mon Devourer, introduce yourself."

Devourer looked up from his plate of berries, seeing a happily dancing Sandshrew, only to return immediately to devouring his meal. After another mouthful, he looked up again to see a disinterested Nidorina; then went back to his food. Having consumed all of his meal, the ever-hungry Bellsprout looked up to a meekly waving Butterfree; then continued to stare at the Bug type.

Dusty continued to wave back at the staring Bellsprout, until a line of drool fell from his mouth, causing her fly on behind Venom in fright.

"B-Bell…" Devourer spoke for the first time, sounding… upset.

* * *

"This… this will take forever." Nanka commented as she looked out to the ever stretching Route 25.

She thought her journey to Bill's Seaside Cottage would be a quick one, even given the detour of training her new travelling companion. Nope; for it turned out that the Route leading to the Seaside Cottage was a popular training spot for all of Cerulean City's trainers. Her team tired out from prior training and with the night stars beginning to twinkle, Nanka opted to leave reaching the Seaside Cottage for tomorrow.

* * *

Having changed into her pink nightgown, Nanka dropped down onto her Pokécentre bed, unfortunately knocking her bag off of it.

"Ooops." Nanka uttered as she begun to pick up her bag and its spilled contents.

Picking up a blue wrapped sweet, one of the many items she had found at Mt. Moon, led Nanka to do a bit of thinking and in turn a bit of sorting. Nanka begun to laying out the items she had found at Mt. Moon; the odd sweet, a bottle labelled 'HP Up', a Moon Stone and more.

"I wonder… should I test some of them?" Nanka asked herself, as Jolt remained contently asleep in a small basket in the room.

* * *

On the morning marking the 10th day of her Pokémon adventure, Nanka decided to try out the HP Up item she had found at Mt. Moon.

She had doubts about it; she had found the bottle of vitamins abandoned at a mountain, but everything on the labels assured it was safe, in date and intended for Pokémon to consume.

Besides, she didn't have much time to question her decision, as Arid the Sandshrew quickly gobbled them down without her noticing.

* * *

After numerous battles against what felt like the entire population of Cerulean City, Nanka and Jolt had managed to arrive at the Seaside Cottage. It seemed fairly obvious that the only quaint and lovely cottage on the Route had to be where Bill lived, but it also helped that G-Man had scribbled on the house, **'Bill lives here!'**

"Oh, G-Man…" Nanka giggled, knowing she shouldn't find an act of vandalism amusing, but being unable to help herself at the antics of her childhood friend.

* * *

After admiring the building and the glistening river for a bit, Nanka opted to knock at the door, only for the door to slowly swing open from the gentle impact.

"H-hello?" Nanka called out as she poked her head into the cottage. "Is anyone there?"

Jolt decided to stroll on in, something in the building having caught his attention, leading to Nanka to shout out after him, "No, Jolt! That's trespassing!"

Despite Nanka's call, she ended up reluctantly following her Pokémon into the quaint building, filled to the brim with technology.

* * *

The blinds were shut, with a lone monitor being the primary source of light. On this brightly lit monitor, the word 'teleporter' boldly flashed up on the screen every few seconds.

Nanka's focus was on Jolt though, whereas her Pikachu's focus was on the face down Clefairy in the room.

"Pika?" Jolt seemed puzzled by the unconscious Clefairy, whom smelled… unusual.

"Hey there, Cleafairy; are you okay?" Nanka asked the Normal type as she swiftly squatted down to check if it was okay.

* * *

The Clefairy raised his head, a look of despair and anguish spread across his face; all hope lost.

"Huh?" The Cleafiary mumbled as if half-asleep. "Orange is an unusual choice of knickers."

"Eeek!" Nanka screamed, bolting upright out of her squatting position, blushing bright red as she pulled down on her skirt. "D-don't look! Don't… Another talking Pokémon?!"

Snapped awake by said scream, the Clefairy jumped to his feet and proclaimed, "Yes! I am a talking Clefairy… no I'm not!"

* * *

"I'm a talking human! I'm Bill; the Pokémaniac!" The Clefairy stated loudly.

Jolt was confused; not enough to hit himself, but confused nonetheless.

"Oh no! The poor Clefairy thinks it's a human." Nanka said to Jolt as she turned back towards the Clefairy. "Don't worry; you're not the only talking Pokémon out there."

"Enough with the scepticism! I am Bill!" 'Bill' snapped, stomping the floor in anger.

* * *

"I'm not joshing you; I screwed up an experiment and got combined with my Clefairy!" The supposed Bill explained with his high pitched Clefairy voice. "So how about helping me out here?"

Nanka was unsure about trusting the talking Pokémon; given his 'orange' comment, she'd find it even more embarrassing if he was actually a human. Still, her curiosity led to her to lend a hand; surely it couldn't hurt to try and help the Pokémon.

'Bill' gave a quick explanation of what to do as he leapt into one of the large silver cabinets in the room.

* * *

Nanka ran the Teleporter's Cell Separator program, all whilst wondering why the teleporter even had a built in cell separating function.

After both steel cases emitted blinding lights and deafening noises, the doors came open on the cabinet. Not the one the Clefairy had entered, but the cabinet on the opposite side.

Jolt almost hit himself in confusion as a plain looking man with curly hair appeared; smelling just like the previous Clefairy.

* * *

"Yeehaw!" The un-kept young man said with a think Johto regional accent. "Thanks, lassie. I owe ya one."

"D-don't mention it." Nanka managed to utter, having a hard time believing what she was seeing.

Jolt had meanwhile pushed himself up against the teleporter cabinet, in order to peek through the glass window on it. Inside was a snoozing Clefairy. Jolt hit himself in confusion.

"I've got ta thank ya…" Bill declared, immediately pondering what he could do.

* * *

"Here, maybe this'll do." Bill said as he handed Nanka a ticket. "One ticket for tha luxury cruise ship; the SS Anne."

Nanka's eyes lit up, "L-l-luxury cruise!?"

"Yeah, I can't stand dem fancy do's. So why don't you go instead, lass?" Bill explained as Nanka continued to stare awestruck at the ticket.

As a girl from a remote town, whose family got by mostly on bargain sales and reduced items, boarding a luxury cruise was unbelievable for her.

* * *

"His frank remarks aside…" Nanka said with a faint blush as she and Jolt walked along the bridge by Seaside Cottage, "…I'm glad we were able to help Bill out."

Jolt gave a slow, unsure nod; still wrapping his head around what had just occurred.

"I can't believe we'll be able to board a luxury cruise!" Nanka squealed as she looked down at the ticket in one hand, before turning to the nugget held in her other hand. "We even have a nugget! It's almost as if we were actually rich!"

* * *

Having strolled on a cobbled path running alongside Route 24's river, the trainer and her starter arrived in Cerulean City once again. Hopping over a small ledge, Nanka and Jolt begun to walk on… in different directions.

"Jolt, where are you going?" Nanka called out to her Pikachu, who spun around and pointed excitedly to the Cerulean Gym.

"Ummm, l-let's do that later, Jolt." Nanka called back, unsure if she wanted to participate in another Gym battle or not. "Can we look around the city first?"

"Piii…" Jolt grumbled, sighed, but relented with a nod as he ran back over to his trainer.

* * *

"P5000!" Nanka blurted out in shock.

The store clerk nodded as he finished appraising Nanka's golden nugget, "A nugget of this size is worth P5000. Are you planning on selling it now?"

Nanka had not encountered so much money in a single instance. Her own funds had been built up slowly but surely; this was instantaneous wealth.

"Yes! I'll sell!" Nanka agreed, already having an idea of what she'd purchase with such wealth.

* * *

Nanka didn't remember falling asleep nor hitting her head, but she awoke to the panicked calls of Jolt, along with a pounding headache.

"O-owwww… g-good morning, Jolt." Nanka winced as she sat up, greeting her distressed Pikachu. "I just had a terrible nightmare."

Rubbing the back of her head, a bruised bump already forming, Nanka explained, "I dreamt… of bicycles… costing lots… so much money."

* * *

"That wasn't a dream, miss." A toothy-grinned clerk said. "I have a monopoly on bicycles. Only place in Kanto that sells 'em."

"W-wha…? Nanka had started taking in her surroundings, seeing rows of bicycles with long price tags.

"You fainted when you heard the price." The store owning clerk explained as he begun to rub his hands together. "Now, do you want to purchase a bicycle for the cheap-cheap price of P1000000?"

Nanka felt like crying.

* * *

Jolt was worried for his trainer. She was off in her own world, mumbling nonsense and incapable of walking in a straight line. After witnessing her stumble a few times, the concerned Pikachu took action, grabbing hold of his trainer's hand and dragging her to a spot to sit down.

That spot was a chair… in someone's house. Jolt didn't care.

"Oh dear." The softly speaking owner of the house gasped at her unexpected 'visitors'.

* * *

Half an hour later, over a cup of green tea, Nanka found herself apologising for her intrusion.

"There's no need to worry about it at all." Melanie the caretaker said with a smile. "Though I'm more used to caring for Pokémon than people."

Nanka chuckled, before turning to Jolt, "Thanks for bringing me here, Jolt… even if you did barge into the place."

"Pika-pi!" Jolt said as he gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

"You've caught a lot of Pokémon, Melanie." Nanka remarked as she looked around the room at the many Pokémon, ranging from Oddishs to Sandshrews.

"O-oh, well technically, they're not mine." Melanie explained with a gentle smile. "I run this place as a sanctuary for injured and abandoned Pokémon… and you're quite right; there are a lot of them right now."

With that said, Melanie sighed, turning towards a serious looking Bulbasaur, who was keeping his eye on each and every Pokémon within the sanctuary.

* * *

"Normally I let the Pokémon back into the wild once I've nursed them back to health…" Melaine turned back to face Nanka as she continued to explain, "…but that Bulbasaur refused to leave. I enjoy his company and he looks out for all of the Pokémon, but because he's watching over them, none of the other Pokémon have wanted to leave either."

"Hmmm, maybe he'd rather go with a trainer instead." Nanka suggested, loud enough for the Bulbasaur to hear, but he did not appear to care.

After finishing her tea, Nanka and Jolt said their goodbyes to their new friend and her sanctuary.

* * *

Nanka had spent longer in Cerulean City than she had intended and she wanted to move onto her next destination, but there was still one last thing to do. Something she had promised Jolt.

Jolt eagerly rushed through the doors of the Gym; seeing this as his reward for helping out his trainer.

"Jolt, please wait." Nanka called out as she entered the Gym after him, just in time to witness the Pikachu slip into a pool of water.

* * *

Nanka went to retrieve Jolt out of the water, only to see he wasn't minding it all too much, beginning to do backstrokes in the pool. It was at this point that Nanka remembered that the Cerulean Gym also doubled as a swimming pool. A smile blossomed on Nanka's face.

The Gym's Aide spotted Nanka and called out, "Yo! Champ in-," but didn't get to finish as Nanka quickly retrieved Jolt from the water and left the building.

A few minutes passed before Nanka returned, this time wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit.

* * *

"O-oh… I thought you were here for a Gym Battle." The Aide said.

"We are, sir." Nanka replied, one eye on the pool as Jolt dashed back over to it. "But I'd also like to use the pool… and I was worried my clothes would get wet."

"Well, uh… ahem," The Aide cleared his throat before explaining. "The Leader, Misty, is a Water type pro. You're best off draining the water with plant Pokémon or zapping it with electricity.

* * *

 **'Splash!'**

Nanka was immediately proven right for wearing a swimsuit to the Gym, as the first Gym trainer drenched her with his exaggerated swimming. The Gym trainer stayed within the pool as he proclaimed that he was up first, sending out a Horsea.

"How about we start things off with Devourer?" Nanka asked Jolt, when a flash of light erupted from her bag.

"Sand, sand, shreeewww!" Arid the Ground type cheered as he jumped out to face the Water opponent.

* * *

Arid was proving to be a handful.

The Sandshrew's playfulness meant he wanted to play wherever he was. Unfortunately, the current area was a pool; hardly ideal for a Ground type.

Venom and Dusty were content to relax at the side of the pool, watching the others as Dusty dipped her feet into the water. Devourer sat quenching his thirst, gulping down the pool water in-between quick glances over at Dusty. Jolt sat on a float, attempting to Surf and keeping his balance surprisingly well. Arid on the other hand kept trying to dive-bomb into the water, resulting in Nanka's peaceful swim time to be more… frantic, having to catch her Sandshrew before he drowned.

* * *

The Boulder Badge pinned inside Nanka's bag now meant that she had to follow the Pokémon team rule limit for Gym battles. She could only bring her contesting Pokémon; in this case they were Jolt the Pikachu and Devourer the Bellsprout.

Arid was not happy about being left out. Venom and Dusty were perfectly content to wait, but the youngest member of the team wanted to come with.

"I'm sorry, Arid, but you really do need to stay here for me… okay?" Nanka explained to her Sandshrew, only for the Pokémon to continue staring up at her with teary baby eyes.

* * *

Nanka averted her line of sight from her adorable Pokémon pleading expression, trying to think of what to do to keep Arid occupied. Already dressed in her swimsuit, Nanka looked down to her bag and her clothes bundled atop of it.

"Actually, Arid… I have something really important to ask of you." Nanka begun to say, grabbing her Sandshrew's attention. "I need you keep watch and guard my stuff. It's a reeeaaallly important task… can you please do this for me, Aird?"

It wasn't the most exciting thing to suggest, but giving her Pokémon an important task to occupy his time seemed to convince Arid, as he finally agreed to stay.

* * *

Even as she entered the Gym, Nanka's mind was distracted by her worrying over Arid, _'I'm sure he'll be alright… he can't get into that much trouble at a Pokémon Centre… right?'_

"Hi! You're a new face!" A voice greeted Nanka, snapping her out her thoughts.

Nanka quickly realised that she was already standing before the Gym Leader; an orange haired girl not much older than herself, and begun to stammer out a greeting, "O-oh my; I'm sorry! H-hello, I'm Nanka."

* * *

"Well I'm Misty; Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym." The Gym Leader grinned as she tugged at the blue two-piece swimsuit she was wearing and pointed over to Nanka. "An now that I look at you, I'm sure I've seen you enjoying the pool."

"Y-yeah… although my Sandshrew did keep trying to jump in." Nanka said with a giggle, causing Misty to giggle in turn.

"I'm guessing you're here for more than a little swim now." Misty, the tomboyish mermaid declared. "Misty, the world famous beauty, is your host! Are you ready?"

Nanka and Jolt nodded; the Gym Battle beginning.

* * *

The battle arena was the largest pool within the Gym, three giant floats serving as the battle arena.

"I hope you're alright with waiting, Jolt." Nanka mentioned to her Pikachu as she sent out Devourer onto the float nearest her.

Jolt grumbled but nodded, hoping that he'd at least get a turn.

"Just because you're using a Grass type doesn't mean you'll beat my Water types." Misty shouted out from the other side of the pool as she sent out a golden-brown star shaped Pokémon. "Staryu here will prove that!"

* * *

Nanka was taken aback when Misty started off the match by using an X-Defend, "You're allowed to use battle items in a Gym battle!?"

"You sure are!" Misty replied confidently. "Now any physical attacks against my Staryu are far less effective."

 _'So much for chipping away at it with Wrap.'_ Nanka thought, her original plan kaput. "Devourer, I think it's best for you to use Growth!"

Devourer nodded, growing slightly bigger and boosting his Special stat. Devourer kept doing this a few more times, even as Staryu barged into him with a Tackle attack, before striking down the Water type with a single almighty Vine Whip.

* * *

"Yippee! Good work, Devourer!" Nanka cheered on her now slightly larger Bellsprout.

Devourer turned around and lethargically waved back to his trainer.

"Okay, so your Vine Whip was strong enough to take down my precious Staryu." Misty accepted as she returned her fainted Pokémon. "But you'll be able to do nothing against my amazing-Stop drinking the pool water!"

Devourer paid no heed as he continued to drink the pool water; his trainer apologising the entire time.

* * *

Starmie was nowhere near as large as Brock's Onix, but Nanka felt the same intimidating presence from it. This time though, she was calmer; she was prepared.

"I'll be using my 2nd X-Defend on Starmie here." Misty declared as she threw the powdered item over her violet Water type.

"Now Devourer, use Poison Powder!" Nanka shouted out, taking advantage of the opening and having Devourer poison the clearly tougher foe. "Then let's follow it up with a Vine Whip!"

* * *

"Starmie, interrupt it with a Tackle!" Misty commanded, with her speedy starfish immediately launching itself at Devourer.

The two collided, both getting strong hits off one another, both staggering from the damage. Devourer had built up a lot of damage though, so despite Nanka's cries for him to dodge, he was unable to avoid Starmie's follow-up Tackle.

"I'm sorry, Devourer." Nanka apologised as she returned her fainted Pokémon.

* * *

"Jolt, it's your turn!" Nanka announced, her Pikachu already leaping onto the floating battle field at the mention of his name. "Go show Misty what you can do!"

"Pika!" Jolt nodded, sparks flying from his cheeks in anticipation.

Misty smirked, "Starmie… use Water Gun."

The fully evolved Pokémon fired off it's Water Gun, propelling forth a blast of water more akin to a water canon. The Water Gun struck Jolt before he could even notice and broke apart the very platform he was on.

* * *

The Water Gun propelled Jolt was smashed down through the destroyed platform and into the pool, water splashing up high into the air, drenching both trainers as it descended down like heavy rain.

Nanka didn't care about the water. She had only one thing on her mind.

"Jolt! Jolt!" Nanka screamed out, unable to see her starter past the raining pool water.

"I-I guess we overdid it." Misty noted to her Starmie. "You better go find him before he drowns."

* * *

It seemed like she'd lost. It seemed like she'd been defeated. Nanka could accept this, but she knew of someone who wouldn't; someone who would still be fighting.

"Jolt! Use Thundershock!" Nanka shouted out as her Pikachu leapt out of the water from behind Misty's Starmie.

"Piiikaaachuuu!" Jolt roared as his close range Thunder Shock impacted with Starmie, slamming the Water type down against the platform.

Jolt landed on the same large platform, grinning from ear-to-ear.

* * *

"W-we won, Jolt. We won!" Nanka shouted out to her Pokémon, tears of relief welling up in her eyes. "We did it! We… did… it?"

Nanka had begun to trail off as Misty's Starmie stood back up, having withstood the Thunder Shock. Jolt put up a display of bravado, but it was clear that the injured Pikachu wouldn't be able to withstand another of Starmie's fast firing Water Guns.

Starmie stared at the resolute Jolt, before staggering from poison and collapsing down.

* * *

Nanka dove straight into the pool and speedily swam over to her barely standing Pikachu. Soaked to the bone and with dishevelled hair, Nanka hugged Jolt tightly.

"We won, Jolt! You and Devourer were amazing!" Nanka cheered as she continued to hug Jolt, whom was too tired to protest said hug.

Misty stood amazed, a sense of disbelief passing over her as she looked to her fallen Starmie, "I can't believe I lost."

* * *

A short while later; the trainer, her Pokémon, and the Gym Leader sat by the poolside wrapped in towels and holding onto warm beverages. Jolt and Devourer sat alongside Nanka, whilst Misty's Pokémon were more at home with dipping back into the pool.

"Ahhhh, nothing like hot chocolate after a dip in the pool." Misty sighed with content as she savoured the beverage.

Nanka hummed and nodded in agreement, even though she was drinking a milky tea instead.

"I almost forgot!" Misty suddenly blurted out, putting down her hot drink and handing a badge and a TM box over to Nanka. "You won after all; so here's your Cascade badge and my favourite TM."

* * *

The two girls continued chatting away for a while, slowly warming up and recuperating from the match. Several minutes ticked by and with her Pokémon waiting for her, Nanka realised that she would have to be going.

As she begun to depart, Jolt and Devourer sluggishly tailing along, Misty called out to Nanka, "Nanka… aren't you going to get changed first?"

"My clothes are back at the Pokémon Centre with my Pokémon. After all there's no…" Nanka noticed the direction Misty was pointing to, finally noticing the Cerulean Pool's changing rooms, "…changing rooms here."

* * *

Venom dreamt of lush fields and large mountains, blessed by summer sun; a perfect place to nap in. A voice echoed from the mountains, a sweet voice to her, even if typically toned with worry.

"Venom. Venom, please wake up!" The voice called out until Venom reluctantly obeyed their command.

Venom awoke to see her trainer with unusually unbraided hair and a usual worried expression across her face, "Venom, where's Arid?"

* * *

Venom the Nidorina looked left and right with half opened eyes, before responding to Nanka with a shrug.

"Dusty, do you know?" Nanka asked her Butterfree, who had been nestled by a plant pot.

Dusty nodded and pointed over to the spot on the bench beside Venom, only to panic when she noticed that Arid was no longer there.

"My bag is missing as well…" The presently swimsuit wearing trainer noted as she and her Pokémon scanned the room for a sign of Arid, "…And my clothes!"

* * *

Perhaps it was due to the Cerulean Gym and its swimming pools being a key attraction, but the citizens of Cerulean seemed unfazed at the sight of a swimsuit clad trainer running around the city.

What they did find unfamiliar was when the girl ran up to them and asked, "Have you seen my Sandshrew?"

Nanka continued to dash around the city, calling out for Arid, even as night and rain both came about.

* * *

Rain trickled down from a dim, violet sky as Nanka ran up to the local Jenny-on-the-job.

"E-excuse me, officer! H-have you seen a Sandshrew around here?" Nanka asked wearily.

Officer Jenny exhaled, clearly exhausted as she looked to Nanka glumly and replied, "I have, but…"

The dark clouds above Cerulean City remained, but in Nanka's mind, they had just parted, "Really!? Where!?"

Officer Jenny sighed dishearteningly.

* * *

The blue haired officer pointed over to a house just behind her, "Unfortunately, he was in the hands of a R"-Nanka did not listen to the rest.

It was unusually rude of her, but concern for her Pokémon overrode all her manners as she sprinted into and through the house. As she sped through the residence, she barely noticed the wrecked state of the occupancy, barely hearing the rants and gasps of the couple living there.

* * *

Nanka stepped out into the pouring rain, followed by her breathless Pikachu. The chilled Autumn rain splashing against her went unnoticed; the only thing Nanka was noticing was a Sandshrew carrying a bag.

Her Sandshrew carrying her bag!

"Arid! I'm so glad you're okay!" Nanka called out.

The second thing Nanka noticed was the disgruntled Rocket member carrying her Sandshrew.

"Shreeewww!" Arid called back, waving innocently.

* * *

Nanka froze upon noticing the Rocket member. She had defeated many of them, but the fear that came from facing these criminals never disappeared.

"You…" The Rocket said with a fierce glare of his teal eyes, which soon relaxed into an expression of bemusement, "…must be freezing! Why are you out in the rain in a swimsuit?"

Nanka looked down at her soaked swimsuit clung tightly to her body, then looked back up to the Rocket with a reddened face, "Y-y-you stole my clothes!"

* * *

"N-no, I didn't!" The Rocket member yelled back. "All I've done is vandalise a house, steal a TM, stole this Sandshrew, and loitered about whilst listening to the radio. I'm innocent!"

"You Pokénapped my Sandshrew, who is carrying my bag, which has my clothes in it!" Nanka fumed, pointing over to Arid, who once again waved back as obliviously happy as ever.

"Well I'll give you your bag back," The Rocket said as he tapped his chin, "but not your Sandshrew."

"N-no! I want both back! Give me back Arid!" Nanka yelled back defiantly.

* * *

"Well I'm not giving him back." The Rocket Thief declared as he stuck his tongue out at Nanka and begun to pull out a Pokéball from his trouser pocket. "I've finally got myself the TM Dig and a Pokémon perfect for it."

The thief sent out a Machop; the Fighting type immediately displeased at being sent out in the now pouring rain.

"Jolt, go get him!" Nanka shouted out as she turned to her Pikachu, only to find her ragged Pokémon still collecting his breath. "Oh no… the Gym Battle… we never healed!"

* * *

Luckily for Nanka, her Nidorina was fit and healthy, and was ready to take on the Machop.

Unluckily for Nanka, she wasn't fit and healthy. She was exhausted from running and freezing from the cold rain. Her suggestions were uttered out to Venom between deep breaths and chattering teeth.

Despite this, she and Venom managed to best the Machop, but it was a struggle that had Venom struck many a time.

The thief sent out a Drowzee next, whom directed a broad smile towards Nanka. For some reason, this smile sent more shivers down her spine than the freezing rain.

* * *

Venom struck Drowzee with a flurry of Double Kicks, bringing the pudgy Psychic type to his knees.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!" The Thief ordered; his teal eyes ablaze.

The Drowzee begun to wave his hands about at the charging Nidorina, whom begun to slowly drift off to sleep. "Now Drowzee, Confusion!"

The Psychic attack blasted Venom back, knocking her back and crashing her into Jolt.

"Venom! Jolt!" Nanka cried out in concern, as she reached for Dusty's Pokéball with trembling fingers.

* * *

The Pokéball slipped from her hands.

Nanka panicked, trying to catch the falling ball with her wet and trembling hands, only for it continue to slip away. Dusty's Pokéball landed, rolling away as Nanka dove for it.

A brown foot stepped in-between her hand and Dusty's Pokéball. Looking up, Nanka's situation seemed hopeless as the Rocket Thief and his Drowzee stared down at her with malicious grins.

* * *

"You lose, swimmer girl." The Thief declared; him and his Drowzee continuing to grin.

It was at this moment that the Drowzee was knocked away, a powerful Slash attack propelling him off his feet and down to the muddy ground; unconscious.

"Shreeewww!" Arid joyously called out, as he ran up to his fallen down trainer.

"Arid!" Nanka immediately yelled out, getting to her knees to hug her victorious Pokémon.

* * *

Exhausted, cold, wet, hurt; Nanka still had enough energy to stare down the Rocket thief, as her Sandshrew sharpened his claws.

"Stop! I give up!" The Thief begged as he dropped to his knees. "I'll give back your Sandshrew and the TM."

"And my clothes."

"And your clothes!"

It had been a long, hectic day, but thankfully for Nanka, it ended with a smile on her face.

* * *

When trainers tell of their Pokémon journeys, having left their homes as teens, they rarely mention what they did if they ever fell ill.

Nanka was experiencing this predicament, and she found out that what trainers did was hope they made friends along the way, and that one would accommodate them. Luckily for Nanka, defeating the thief had put her on good terms with a local couple.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Phthalo were a couple whose house had been wrecked, and Mr. Phthalo's precious TM stolen, by the very same Rocket Thief that Nanka had apprehended. So when Nanka caught a fever due to chasing said thief in the pouring rain, wearing but a soaked swimsuit, they gladly offered her a place to stay.

As such, Nanka's 2nd week of her Pokémon journey ended with her in bed, feverish and having soup.

* * *

"Well... it's not like we're in a rush or anything." Nanka mused aloud as she petted a snoozing Jolt, curled up on her bed. "Still, I'd like to continue our adventure tomorrow."

Nanka looked up at the ceiling, glimpsing a sight of the stars through its Confusion induced holes. This reminded her of Mr. Phthalo's thanks, and how he had gifted her his TM for Dig. She began to wonder if she should teach it to any of her Pokémon or save it for another time.

* * *

 **A/N: As mentioned above, there will be no new chapter next week. I need the time to catch up on editing the rest of the Acts so I'm always a little ahead of the uploads. I may have to go back and edit certain aspects of previous chapters (such as the random capitalisation made for the benefit of Miiverse), so if you see any faults; now is the time to point them out to me.**

 **As for this Act, as mentioned, I feel things begin to pick up here. I did have to pause and think things through quite a bit though. I came up with the _'Nanka and Bill orange joke'_ before I even reached his cottage, but pondered for ages whether it might be too risque to include it (it was a lot more subtle in the original form); I'm far more comfortable with including humour that starts to lean into 'ecchi' territory as it were. The Rocket Thief scene is truly a highlight for me; the start of when this story really becomes it's own thing rather than a simple telling of Pokémon Yellow. By the way, whilst never mentioned in NPMA (though I hope to add it into the story via this Director's Cut), I dubbed the Rocket Thief, _Carl Grey Archer_. This isn't the last you've seen of him in NPMA, that I can say.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Act 3-1: Diglett Dash

_A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure! I had a short break wherein I both didn't get as much done as I wanted to and I did. I'm at least ahead with the writing, though not as much as I wanted, but I have tackled the lengthiest edit I was going to have for a while. I'll be sure to talk about it when I arrive at that chapter. I was unable to go back and do the edits to the previous chapters that I wanted to, but I don't see that as a huge problem; I'll see if I can sort that stuff out per my next break._

 _In any case, let us get on with Act 3 of NPMA... which is the 5th chapter per it's fanfiction upload!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 3!_**

 **The story so far!**

 **Nanka, a polite young girl from Pallet Town, began her Pokémon adventure alongside her rash and battle loving Pikachu, Jolt. Through two weeks of travelling, the two of them had become friends, along with other Pokémon such as Arid the playful Sandshrew and Devourer the ever-hungry Bellsprout.**

* * *

 **Their journey took them through the wondrous Mt. Moon that was unfortunately beset by villains of the villainous organisation; Team Rocket. Fighting their way past these evil-doers, defeating her rival and childhood friend at Nugget Bridge, meeting the inventor of the Pokémon Storage System and obtaining the Cerulean Gym badge were but a few of the things Nanka and company had done within their 2nd adventurous week.**

* * *

 **Things took a turn for the worse though, as after obtaining her 2nd Gym badge thanks to Devourer and Jolt, Arid was Pokénapped by a Team Rocket Thief.**

 **Pursuing said thief, Nanka was able to take down the thief and reclaim her stolen items and Pokémon, thanks to Venom and a surprise attack from Arid. Due to this battle taking place in the chilling rain though, Nanka found herself with a feverish cold, spending the last couple days resting up.**

* * *

"Y-you shouldn't have." Nanka said, trying to protest the gift, but unable to suppress the large smile beaming across her face.

"Now sweetie, you've been stuck here with a fever because of the cold weather, so this coat should really help prevent that." Mrs Phthalo insisted with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Nanka finally accepted with a short bow of her head, as she then proceeded to put on her warm blue winter coat.

* * *

Garbed in her winter coat, Nanka did a little twirl, admiring the yellow hemmed clothing. In response, Mrs Phthalo squealed, running over to and hugging Nanka.

"Awww, aren't you just the sweetest!" Mrs Phthalo squealed, hugging Nanka tightly to her chest. "I hope any kid I have is as nice and sweet as you."

As Mr Phthalo spluttered out his morning coffee in the back of the room, Nanka blushed brightly from the affectionate hug, murmuring, "O-oh, ummmm… thank you."

"Y-yes! I-It's been a delight having you here, Nanka." Mr Phthalo stammered out as he walked on over, trying to dry out his coffee soaked beard with a towel. "Y-you're welcome here anytime y'know!"

* * *

Having said their goodbyes, to Mr and Mrs Phthalo, Nanka and Jolt continued their Pokémon adventure. The November chill was fairly weak, Kanto being a fairly warm region most the year, aside from its rainy days.

The duo found that Route 9 was blocked off by an array of brambles and so they headed off on the road to Vermillion City; Route 5. As they leapt over ledges, a nearby building caught their attention.

* * *

Curious about the lone building on Route 5, Nanka decided to knock, "Hello. Is anyone there?"

"Why yes, come on in." A voice called out from within. "We're open, child."

Nanka timidly stepped inside, greeted by a room of bright blues and yellow. Shelves were lined with books, toys and Pokéballs, with pillows and plant pots all about the floor.

"Welcome to my Pokémon Day Care, miss."

* * *

A sun-hat wearing man was the one to greet her, a tired but content smile across his face.

"Pokémon Day Care?" Nanka repeated inquisitively. "So this is a place where you look after other people's Pokémon for the day?"

"An sometimes longer than that." The Day-Care Man answered with a nod. "Would you like me to care for one of your Pokémon? I'll even help train them a bit, if you'd like."

* * *

Nanka put a finger to her lip, considering the offer in head.

 _'It would make things easier if I had someone helping me train my Pokémon,'_ Nanka thought to herself, as she briefly glanced down to the four Pokémon contained Pokéballs in her bag, _'but I'm sure I can train up five Pokémon just fine… even if Arid can be a handful.'_

Nanka shook her head a little, looking back to the Day-Care Man with an answer in mind.

* * *

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll decline." Nanka answered.

"Fair enough." The Day-Care Man replied. "If you ever need a Pokémon looking after though, you know where to find me."

"Oh yes, I'll be sure to consider it." Nanka assured, proceeding to leave the Day-Care with all of her Pokémon accompanying her.

* * *

Nanka had only just entered the Underground Path's lobby, when a young girl ran up to her, shouting out with starry eyes. "Hi! Do you have a Cubone?"

Nanka didn't have the chance to reply before the girl continued shouting excitedly, "Want to trade for Machoke!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't have a Cubone." Nanka replied, guilt hitting her as a downtrodden look popped up on the kid's face.

* * *

It wasn't long since exiting the Underground Path and arriving at Route 6 that Nanka was challenged to a Pokémon battle.

It was kind of exciting seeing the Bug Catcher send out a Weedle, the large horned Bug type being strangely absent from Viridian Forest the last couple years. It was also an exciting opportunity to test out some new moves of her Pokémon.

Nanka sent out Arid, whom immediately began putting Mr Phthalo's TM to good use, starting off the battle with Dig. Given the abundancy of holes after the battle, it appeared her Sandshrew might've been putting Mr Phthalo's TM to a little too much use.

* * *

"Awww, it's adorable!" Nanka swooned and squealed as the pink balloon Pokémon skipped out of the grass.

This was the second Jigglypuff Nanka had encountered, but the last one was in the possession of a lass. This Jigglypuff was wild!

"I'm going to catch you, Jigglypuff!" Nanka declared with eyes burning with determination. "Let's do this, Jolt! Dusty!"

Jolt and Dusty shied away from their trainer's… intense energy.

* * *

All of her Pokéballs. It had taken all of her Pokéballs, but Nanka had managed to catch the Jigglypuff.

"We caught a Jigglypuff!" The girl squealed with delight, holding up the Pokéball containing the adorable Pokémon as if it were a sacred treasure and giggling with joy. "Hey, hey; Jolt! Dusty! How about Melody? Do you think Melody would be a good name for our sweet little companion!?"

The two Pokémon nodded hesitantly, still unsure how to feel about their trainer's level of… enthralment.

* * *

As typical for a Pokémon trainer on an adventure, Nanka found herself challenged to numerous Pokémon battles along Route 6. After besting an upset Bug Catcher, a lovey-dovey couple in training, a fellow Butterfree trainer, a Junior who wanted to get stronger and a trainer with a Ratticate; Nanka finally arrived at Vermillion City.

Night was still quite a ways off, but after so many battles, Nanka wanted to do nothing more than rest the remainder of it away. Jolt of course wanted to do even more fighting.

* * *

"Awww, you are just so adorable." Nanka cooed to the flattered Jigglypuff, hugging her little pink Pokémon.

Jolt rolled his eyes at his girly trainer, who had been spending the last hour gushing over the Jigglypuff newbie despite having long since prepared herself for bed. Having had enough of the gushing, Jolt ran up to the two of them to ask the important questions.

"Pika, Pikachu?" Jolt asked as he did a bit of air-boxing, and then pointed to Melody.

* * *

"Ooohhh, I think I know what you're saying." Nanka replied, as she turned to the smiling Melody within her arms and asked. "Say Melody, what moves do you know?"

"Jig-gly puff, Jig-jig, J-Jigglypuff." Melody sung sweetly, though the move missed Jolt and Nanka seemed unfazed.

"Anything else?" Nanka asked with enthusiasm, though as Melody shook her body, Nanka's smile dropped. "Oh… oh dear."

* * *

"Oooh, I'm going to miss you!" Nanka said as she hugged her Jigglypuff tightly to her chest.

It pained Nanka to part from her adorable Pokémon so soon after catching her, but it was for the best. Melody was a rather young Jigglypuff, an whilst perhaps around or even a bit older than Arid… seemed to only know Sing. She would struggle against the wild Pokémon within the area, let alone the trainers. Melody needed training and a safe place; the Day-Care was the best place for her to be for now.

* * *

Taking her mind off worrying about her Jigglypuff, though she had no reason too but it was simply typical behaviour from her, Nanka decided to stroll around Vermillion City.

The port of exquisite sunsets was a beautiful place, the scent of salty sea water flowing along the gentle breeze; the numerous folks walking about the city enjoying relaxing warmth in the November times. To further prove the city's beauty was how cleanliness was a priority; Nanka seeing not a speck of litter and any which dropped was quickly disposed of by a considerate citizen.

* * *

The day spent in Vermillion City had been pleasant and peaceful; enjoyable but uneventful. Nanka certainly did not mind the more relaxed day, particularly after her recent days of Rocket troubles, but she was surprised to see Jolt enjoying himself. The action-loving Pikachu had been content enough to walk alongside her and join in sight-seeing.

That was until a particular building caught his eye and Jolt's usual unrestrained curiosity kicked in; the Pikachu darting away from his trainer at full speed.

* * *

"Jolt!" Nanka called out as she ran after her Pikachu into a building filled with fishing equipment. "I-I'm very sorry to intrude."

A chuckle came from a green jacketed man, whom was showing a lure to a strangely quiet Jolt, "Don't be sorry, kiddo. I'm always happy to welcome folks to my fishing store."

"O-oh." Nanka uttered, surprised but also relieved that she and Jolt hadn't barged into someone's house.

* * *

The store owning fisherman placed his lure onto the nearby table, leading Jolt to jump up onto said table to continue inspecting the lure.

"I'm the Fishing Guru!" The Fisherman proclaimed. "I simply looove fishing!"

Nanka was unsure how to respond to such unbridled enthusiasm and so simply nodded quietly.

"So much, that I wanted to share it with others!" The Fishing Guru explained as he threw out his arms, motioning to his store's wares around him. "Do you like to fish?"

* * *

"I… haven't really fished much before… I think." Nanka replied, trying to remember if she had ever fished before, only getting vague memories of playing by a pond when she was younger.

"I see." The Fishing Guru noted as he looked over to Jolt, who was staring wide-eyed at the various fishing rods about the room, whilst carrying the lure that had intrigued him so much. "But your Pikachu here seems interested."

* * *

The Fishing Guru scratched his chin for a second, before chuckling, "I know, I'll give ya a freebie!"

"Pardon?" Nanka asked, as the Fishing Guru retrieved a small and old fishing rod from a drawer.

"You two can give fishing a try with this old thing, see if it's to your liking, young one."

As Jolt snatched up the Old Rod eagerly, Nanka bowed her head in gratitude, "T-thank you so very much, sir!"

* * *

"Hmmm, where should we go next?" Nanka asked aloud, then looked down to her nearest Pokémon; Venom. "Should we see about boarding the S.S. Anne now or later?"

Venom lazily looked up to her trainer, then over to this 'S.S. Anne.' Upon spotting the large docked ship, the Nirdoina shook her head fiercely.

"No? Well I guess that leaves us with Route 11 or Diglett's Cave." Nanka remarked as she looked to her other Pokémon, whom had already begun running over to said areas. "Not that I appear to be getting a choice."

* * *

"Notice! Route 12 may be blocked off by a sleeping Pokémon. Detour through Rock Tunnel to Lavender Town – Vermillion Police." Nanka read off the sign. "I wonder what sleeping Pokémon could manage to block off an entire road."

Jolt shrugged, unknowing and uncaring, proceeding to instead tug on his trainer's sock and point further along the route.

"Jolt, there's no need to rush." Nanka commented with a chuckle, as she and her Pikachu set off to explore Diglett's Cave.

* * *

Nanka had always wanted to visit Diglett's Cave. As she would attend Viridian School each day, she would often glance at the distant cave, curious as to what it was like inside.

Now, after many years, she was there. Whilst nothing inside the cave seemed exciting, she found it exhilarating just to be there, fascinated by how well-crafted the tunnel was by numerous Digletts overtime.

* * *

As Nanka and Jolt journeyed through the long and winding tunnel, they were constantly hearing faint growls and shifting soil. Their attention was spread across the entire cave, so when a Diglett popped out before them, it was no surprise that it caught them by… surprise.

"A Diglett!" Nanka screamed out before both her and Jolt fell over backwards, dust and dirt flinging up as they hit the ground.

* * *

Wincing from pain, it took a moment for Nanka to collect herself and realise it was a wild Pokémon that had surprised her to the point of falling over. Scrambling to her feet, Nanka saw that the Diglett was speedily making its get away in a seemingly often practised manner of movement.

With no chance of catching up to it, Nanka threw out a Pokéball and yelled out, "Devourer! Please Wrap that Diglett!"

The moment her Bellsprout came out of his Pokéball, he did just that.

* * *

Even when wrapped up in Devourer's vines, the Diglett continued to try and run. The small Pokémon's surprising strength led to it dragging Devourer along with it, the two Pokémon speeding through the caves many twists and turns. It was only thanks to Devourer's ever tightening vines that the Diglett eventually stopped, worn out.

Nanka had been sprinting after the pair for a while now, and having caught up to them at last, saw her opportunity. With a simple toss of a Pokéball, Nanka caught the tired Diglett.

"Thank you, Devourer." Nanka said as she knelt down to her muddied Bellsprout.

* * *

"Ahhh." Nanka winced as she emerged from her brief trip into Diglett's Cave, the sunlight stinging her eyes. "T-thank you for guiding us out, Popper."

Popper the Diglett moved up alongside Nanka and Jolt, his own eyes firmly shut as he replied, "Dig, Lett, Dig!"

Nanka looked back and smiled at her rigid Diglett, body as rigid and vertical as possible, _'He's… he's kind of like a toy soldier.'_

* * *

Nanka had no idea that there was a house behind the large cluster of trees surrounding Diglett's Cave. She also had not known that the local councils had been under-staffing gardeners, or she assumed this as least, because there were numerous brambles blocking her path to Viridian City.

Her hopes of a quick trip home to see her Mum were dashed as any and all attempts to proceed were met with pricks and cuts.

She would have to turn back.

* * *

"It's a shame we can't just cut down those brambles…" Nanka grumbled as she and Jolt started their return trip through Diglett's Cave, guided once again by Popper. "…and by the time we get back, it will be too late to do anything else."

"Dig-dig?" Popper asked, turning to Nanka only briefly before continuing his march.

"Um… y-yeah, there is always tomorrow." Nanka replied, unsure as to what Popper had asked given the language barrier between human and Pokémon. "We could board the S.S. Anne, have a stroll along Route 11… oh! We should go to the Day-Care in the morning and pick-up Melody!"

* * *

Early next morning, or at least what Nanka considered early, the Pallet Town Pokémon Trainer headed back to Route 5's Day-Care centre. Despite having left her in qualified hands, Nanka had been fretting about Melody the Jigglypuff ever since dropping her off… as well as how much a day at the Day-Care actually cost.

The Day-Care Man greeted Nanka with a proud smirk, "Hello, Nanka. Here to pick up, Melody? She's grown a lot already."

"Yes sir, and that's wonderful to hear! Thank you very much."

* * *

After paying P800 for Melody's day-care, Nanka was reunited with her adorable travelling companion.

"Jiggly!" Melody called out as she leapt into Nanka's arms, cuddling up against the trainer with a broad grin.

"Awww, I missed you too, Melody." Nanka said as she returned the hug, pleased to see her fairly recent addition to her team was so affectionate towards her.

Meanwhile, Jolt stared at the Jigglypuff, rubbing up against his trainer. He found Melody's large, drooling smile to be… suspicious.

* * *

Continuing on with her pleasant time in Vermillion City, after introducing Melody the Jigglypuff and Popper the Diglett to one another, Nanka decided a stroll along Route 11 would be nice.

She knew there would inevitably be trainers there wishing to battle, but that would actually be a good thing, allowing her two newest travelling companions to gain some extra experience. A little walk and a couple battles; surely a guaranteed fun time.

* * *

Unfortunately it was not only a couple battle and the walk was longer than expected. What was supposed to be a pleasant trip with the occasional battle was anything but pleasant for Melody and Popper.

"I'm sorry, Popper." Nanka apologised to the fainted Diglett, knocked out by a single Slash from the opposing Sandshrew. "The trainers here are far tougher than I expected."

As Nanka withdrew Popper, she pondered to herself, _'Perhaps we should train a bit more for the rest of the day.'_

* * *

"What was that?" Nanka asked aloud, though Melody and Jolt seemed just as unknowing.

Nanka and Melody had just resumed their training, with Jolt sitting nearby and watching other trainer battles occurring on the route, when a yellow dozing Pokémon teleported between them. It snored twice in front of the surprised trainer and her Pokémon, then teleported away again before even the swift Jolt could dash over to it.

"…M-maybe that was the 'sleeping Pokémon' the police note warned us about…" Nanka mumbled, as she looked around nervously for any sign of the vanished Pokémon, "…but it was far too small to block off a whole route."

* * *

The day was over.

Thankfully, Nanka ended the day with a smile, her concerns that Popper and Melody weren't strong enough put to ease. The remainder of the day had been spent training and at last it seemed her two newest travelling companions could keep up with the others.

Tomorrow she and her team would have an actual nice time walking through Route 11… with the odd battle here or there.

* * *

In less than a month on her Pokémon journey, Nanka had learnt that trainers would use the slightest of reasons to have a Pokémon battle and little would get in the way of said battle.

Earlier Nanka had guessed a dice roll correctly. The prize the Gambler gave her; a Pokémon battle!

An Engineer warned her of cables he was laying down. She thanked him and in returned he challenged her to a Pokémon battle.

* * *

"Atcha!" The Gambler yelped as his Horsea was pounded to the ground. "Didn't go my way!"

"Great job, Melody!" Nanka called out as her Jigglypuff skipped over to her with wide open arms.

Nanka wasn't sure why, but Melody liked hugs a lot; not that Nanka minded giving them to her cute balloon Pokémon. Besides, at that moment, Melody deserved the hug. Her training had been a success, as proven by Melody's first lone victory over a trainer's team.

* * *

Having defeated every trainer on Route 11 and having walked along every turn of the pathway, Nanka decided it was finally time to take a well-deserved break at the nearby rest stop.

She wasn't exactly sure how, but whilst her Pokémon was let out to play or nap, she ended up in a conversation with the security guard. From him, Nanka learnt that there was apparently a man in Lavender Town whose job was rating Pokémon nicknames. It certainly sounded like an easy-going life.

* * *

With Devourer, Venom and Melody content downstairs to snack, nap, or chat with others respectively, Nanka and her other three Pokémon headed upstairs.

Jolt, Dusty and Popper made a beeline towards the windows; though the latter checked the floor first for traps, gazing out at the expansive water filled route that lay beyond. Nanka followed suit, joining in with her Pokémon excited viewing of the river and hills in sight.

* * *

A pair of mounted binoculars nearby, Nanka decided to take a look through them, surveying the landscape in greater detail. Through these binoculars she could see folks fishing on a bridge, the eerie Pokémon Tower, the vast tunnels of Rock Tunnel and… something on the nearby path.

Whatever it was, it looking like a sleeping Pokémon though not one she'd seen before, it was huge. Huge enough to indeed block off the entire path to Route 12.

* * *

As Nanka tried to make out what Pokémon was blocking the path, Jolt picked up a slightly familiar sense and decided to pursue it.

"Hi! Aren't you Nanka's Pikachu?" A somewhat familiar voice asked the Pikachu.

Upon hearing her name, Nanka pulled herself away from the binoculars and turned to see a sort of familiar man in a lab coat, kneeling down and addressing Jolt.

* * *

The man looked up from her Pikachu, and upon noticing her, waved as he called out, "Hi, Nanka! Remember me?"

Nanka froze. She thought she knew the guy, feeling she had at the very least seen him before, but couldn't remember where. She racked her brain trying to recall when and where she had met the plain, spectacled man greeting her so friendly.

"I'm Professor Oak's Aide!" The Aide introduced himself enthusiastically, oblivious to Nanka's confusion.

"O-oh, yes sir, I… I remember you, of course!" Nanka lied with a forced grin. "H-how are you?"

* * *

"Splendid!" The Aide answered joyously. "An even better now that I've found you."

"Y-you were looking for me." Nanka replied uneasily, feeling a further pang of guilt for not remembering the assistant before her.

"Of course! If you have thirty kinds of Pokémon, I'm supposed to give you an Itemfinder!" The Aide explained as he brandished two dowsing rods with little glowing orbs on the ends.

Nanka frowned, yet further guilt striking her as she replied, "I'm sorry… I haven't come close to catching thirty kinds of Pokémon."

* * *

It was at this moment that Nanka realised that she had almost entirely forgotten about the Pokédex and in turn had filled very little of it. She begun to worry about how this would disappoint the Professor to hear, as well as the Aide that had travelled all the way to Vermillion to give her a reward.

"Oh, I see." The Aide replied with only the merest hint of a frown, before a happy expression sprung back up on his face. "Nothing to worry about though. When you get thirty kinds, be sure to come back for an Itemfinder."

Her own frown lifting, Nanka replied, "Yes, sir! I'll be sure to try and remember to!"

* * *

"It's gigantic!" Nanka blurted out in utter shock, Jolt nodding in agreement beside her.

With the police warning, the overheard conversations and even a distant sighting of it, Nanka's curiosity about the sleeping Pokémon supposedly blocking Route 12 was at max. She simply had to check it out herself.

Well she was looking at it right now; and there was no mistake that the dark turquoise Pokémon towering over her was the one warned of. Even after her shocked shout, the dozing Pokémon did not stir, slumbering away peacefully.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Nanka had seven Pokémon with her, but as she made preparations to board the S.S. Anne, she realised quite what having seven Pokémon meant now. She couldn't take all of them with her on the cruise ship; someone would have to stay behind in the PC.

Thankfully, when breaking the news to her Pokémon, Venom was quick to volunteer.

"Are you sure, Venom?" Nanka asked, feeling bad that at least one of her Pokémon was going to miss out on this new and exciting experience.

Her Nidorina nodded unusually swiftly; eager to 'not' board the ship.

* * *

For once, Nanka was outpacing Jolt. For once, it was Jolt who was standing around; mesmerised by something new. For once, it was Nanka who couldn't keep still and was eagerly heading towards her destination.

The thought of ever boarding a luxury cruise ship had of course passed through her mind before, but given her family's low income status, only considered such thoughts possible within her dreams. She never expected to ever be able to board one herself; to experience it. Bill had truly given her a great and thankful gift.

"C'mon, Jolt! Hurry up!" Were also words Nanka never expected to say and Jolt never expected to hear.

* * *

As Nanka and Jolt reached the end of the harbour, they were greeted by… a queue. After a few minutes of waiting in the queue for the popular cruise ship, Nanka excitedly bobbin up and down the entire time, they were greeted by a sailor man.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne!" The Sailor Man greeted in a clear and booming voice. "Do you have your ticket, miss?"

Nanka pulled out her ticket in a flash; waving about it triumphantly.

* * *

With her entry approved and a few, perhaps over joyous words of thanks, Nanka and Jolt boarded the S.S. Anne.

The luxury cruise ship rested smoothly on the calm sea, the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling chiming ever so slightly. A sense of grandeur flourished from all parts of the ship.

With an eager, happy smile, Nanka set out to enjoy herself on this once-in-a-lifetime experience.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you know that I also wrote up trivia posts and character profiles during the original run of NPMA? I'd love to include them with this story, but there are too many for the author notes, so if they are featured, it would have to be at the end of the story. I was just thinking about that, as whilst editing this chapter here, I remembered the funny bit of trivia concerning how Melody the Jigglypuff was an accidental capture.**

 **I had originally planned to have Nanka catch a Jigglypuff only under certain conditions, following a question I would later asked, however I accidentally strayed into the grass on Route 6 and encountered a Jigglypuff the moment I stepped into the grass. I decided to roll with it; Nanka's love for the adorable Pokémon meant that if she saw a wild one as she did, she would try to capture it. I'm glad in the end, for in my opinion, Meldoy was of my favourite Pokémon character-wise in this adventure. She brings a lot of humour to it.**

 **Other things to remark upon... well on a broader term, I decided to create NPMA in the first place because I wanted to do a Pokémon playthrough wherein, thanks to reader's choices, I would use Pokémon I hadn't used before. Funny enough though, only a handful of the Pokémon Nanka catches in this series are ones I hadn't used before. A lot of them were classic favourites of mine such as Diglett; my favourite Kanto Pokémon and my favourite Ground-type Pokémon. This chapter also marks the start of Jolt's hobby outside of Pokémon battling; fishing!**

 **Anyway, this Author Note has got a tad too long, so until the next chapter this following Sunday, cheerio!**


	6. Act 3-2: SS Shock

_A/N: I'm not sure what to put here! On the other site I post this director's cut of NPMA on, I include a cover drawing which I can talk about... don't have that option here._

 _There was an interesting thing to consider within this chapter, given the Gym rules I had established. Lt. Surge uses only one Pokémon, but it's level 30, so any solo Pokémon I levelled up to fight would end up overpowered for a long time. I come into that problem again with both Koga and Sabrina... the levels in Pokémon Yellow Version are really messed up. Given I have so little to say for the introductory A/N... I guess I'll let you begin reading the sixth chapter; enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 3 Continued!**_

"Lass, a quick head's up!" A sailor called out.

Nanka looked to-and-fro, and upon seeing no one else, pointed to herself, "M-me, sir?"

"Yeah!" The sailor said. "Thought I should warn you that some passengers are getting restless. The bored ones might challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"T-thank you for the warning." Nanka replied, as she begun to wonder how folks could ever become bored aboard such a fabulous vessel.

* * *

Witnessing other trainers roaming the ship's corridors with multiple Pokémon out, Nanka decided she'd do the same and let out the rest of her team.

"Now let's make sure we have ourselves a good time." Nanka said to her squad, greeted in turn by cheers and nods.

Nanka soon learned the downside to having multiple Pokémon out, as with her attention turned towards her other Pokémon, her adventurous starter Jolt decided to explore on his own.

* * *

An of course, Jolt being left to his own devices led to a Pokémon battle.

"Thank you so much for having this Pokémon battle with Growlie and me." The elderly Gentleman wheezed out with a large, wrinkled smile.

"I-It's my pleasure." Nanka lied.

Having chased Jolt into the Gentleman's room, Nanka found her Pikachu talking with the lonely man and his Growlithe. The man requested a battle, which Nanka tried to protest too, but Jolt seemingly agreed to it on her behalf and the battle proceeded.

* * *

After a battle in which her Pikachu Slammed down an elderly man's only friend, which strangely led to Nanka receiving a lecture on how she should be nice to her friends, Nanka was finally allowed to leave the room.

"I'm really sorry about the wait everyone, but now let's…" Nanka had begun saying to her waiting Pokémon, only to notice that only one of them remained there. "Popper! Where is everyone?"

"Diglett!" Popper bellowed, as if replying to an army instructor's command, motioning to the other rooms along the corridor.

* * *

Concerned for her Pokémon's safety, Nanka rushed into the first of the many rooms along the hallway, calling out, "Excuse me, have you seen any of my Pokémon!?"

Nanka did not see any of her Pokémon in the room upon entering; all she saw was a stunned gentleman whose look of shock quickly turned to anger.

"You pup! How dare you barge in!" The gentleman snapped, sending out a Nidoran Male with orders to attack.

* * *

"O-oh! I-I'm very sorry for-," Nanka started to apologise, only to freeze up as she noticed the Nidoran Male charging at her.

Before she could scream out in either fright or shock, Popper blocked the Nidoran's Tackle with his Scratching claws.

A word of thanks started to tremble out from Nanka's lips, but her saviour of a Pokémon had already begun Digging into the ship's wooden floor boards. Seconds later, Popper popped out from underneath the again Tackling Nidoran Male, knocking out the Poison type with a single Dig.

* * *

Upon his horned Pokémon's fainting, the Gentleman wasted no time in sending out his second Nidoran, ordering it with a quick bark, "Tackle!"

"Popper, Dig again!" Nanka yelped out, finally getting words out of her mouth.

Before the Nidoran had even gotten close to Popper, the Diglett had disappeared beneath the floorboards and sped along to his opponent; scoring another one-hit win with his super effective Dig.

"Humph! You rude child!" The gentleman huffed as both his last Nidoran fainted.

"R-rude!" Nanka snapped, her heart still racing from fright. "Y-you sent out a Pokémon to attack me!"

* * *

"Awww, aren't you just adorable!" Nanka heard a posh sounding voice squeal as she knocked on the door of the next room along, stepping inside shortly after.

Within said room she saw an elegantly dressed young lady fussing over a Jigglypuff; her Jigglypuff!

"Ah, waitress, I would like a cherry pie please." The lady asked as a beaming Melody looked on over to Nanka and waved.

"Sorry, I'm not a waitress…" Nanka begun to say as Melody jumped out of the ladies lap and leapt up into Nanka's arms, "…I actually came in here to find my Jigglypuff."

* * *

The young lady was rather reluctant to part from Melody, a feeling Nanka could relate to, but eventually Nanka was able to move onto the next room with Melody accompanying her.

Nanka was pleased to find Dusty in the following room, but was surprised to see Dusty chatting away with a large… Jigglypuff?

"I always travel with Wigglytuff." A child in the room stated as she hugged her large and soft Pokémon.

Nanka found this very sweet.

* * *

Nanka went over to the next room, ready to knock on its door, only to see that it was already open.

As such, she and Jolt instead poked their heads into the room, with Nanka asking, "Excuse me, I don't suppose you've-"

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" A Lass shouted out enthusiastically.

"Yes! What? Yes?" Nanka unintentionally blurted out in shock, as the ponytailed trainer from around the corner grinned slyly.

"Great, you fell into my trap. Now I get to show off my Pokémon from around the world." The Lass snickered.

* * *

After defeating the mischievous Lass who had jump-scared her into a battle, whom Jolt was perfectly happy to take on, Nanka went about the room asking if anyone had seen either a Sandshrew or Bellsprout roaming about.

"I have." A Youngster with an uncanny resemble to the defeated Lass said with a wide smile.

"Really!?" Nanka's face lit up as she inquired. "Could you please tell me where you saw them?"

"Sure… if you have a Pokémon battle with me!" The boy exclaimed, leading Nanka to sigh and Jolt to punch the air with excitement.

* * *

After being declared their new friend by the mischievous brother and sister trainers in the previous room, Nanka was informed by their mother that they had seen a Sandshrew wander over into the next room a little while ago.

They were correct, for as soon as Nanka had entered the room she spotted Arid, busy at work playing with paperwork. The occupant of the room was also busy, trying to keep the energetic Sandshrew off his paperwork.

* * *

"Arid!" Nanka called out as she ran on over to her Sandshrew, picking him up and away from the documents. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"Please keep a closer eye on your Sandshrew next time." The smartly dressed man said calmly, but notably annoyed. "It's hard to work with a Pokémon running about the room."

Nanka couldn't help but giggle at Arid's antics, before resuming her apology, "Sorry, sir! It won't happen again, sir!"

* * *

In the midst of apologising, Nanka had caught a brief glimpse of one of the documents. Curiosity getting the best of her and with the man unaware, Nanka begun to read what she could just about see.

'Team Rocket… Last spotted in Celadon… Recruitment ring, stealing, bribery… Defeated by the… Swimsuit Vigilante!?' Nanka stopped reading upon seeing those words, her thoughts halting as a bright blush blossomed on her face. With steam whistling from her ears, Nanka rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Swimsuit Vigilante… Swimsuit Vigilante..." Nanka repeatedly mumbled to herself, her face blushing more and more as she spoke, "…that must be referring to me. Did someone see me take down that Rocket in just my… swimsuit?"

Nanka buried her face into the palms of her hands as she continued to walk alongside Jolt down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"Pi?" Jolt murmured to his trainer, completely out of the loop as to what his strange trainer was mumbling about.

* * *

Nanka was unsurprised to find her gluttonous Bellsprout in the kitchens; which she herself only found thanks to Jolt's guiding nose. What did surprise her was that Devourer wasn't attempting to, well… devour the food.

In fact, the Grass/Poison types gaze was more so fixated on the hands and apparatus of the chefs as they heeded orders from their Kalosian boss. In no rush now that she had found the last of her wandering Pokémon, Nanka sat down next to Devourer; the two of them watching the chefs prepare appetising salads and cooking up barbecued meals.

* * *

The luxury liner was abuzz with activity, the scent of delicious food and the sounds of classical music passed through every corridor. Passengers dined and danced away on the first floor, whilst many went to the second floor to chatter and mingle in peace.

It was this second floor that Nanka was walking through, her Pokémon in tow… and in clear sight. She was making sure they wouldn't be running amok like yesterday.

* * *

Conversations were popular on the upper floors, even between strangers as Nanka soon found out herself.

"In all my travels, I've never seen any Pokémon sleep like this Snorlax." A stranger said to Nanka as he showed her a photo of a large, familiar Pokémon.

"That looks… that is the Pokémon blocking the way to Route 12!" Nanka gasped as she looked at the photo of the big bellied Pokémon dozing away, it's thick paws resting on it's stomach. "So that's a Snorlax! I'd heard of them, but never really saw one before."

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Nanka asked her spaced-out Bellsprout.

They had just been in a battle against a Fisherman, but after Devourer defeated the trainer's Goldeen, he seemed queasy. Nanka withdrew Devourer out of concern, and having finished the Pokémon battle, was just checking up on him.

"B-bell." Devourer replied sickly, as his whole body began to glow, his thin figure spreading out into a chubbier, legless form. "Weep!"

"Devourer! You've evolved!" Nanka cheered merrily, hugging her newly evolved Weepinbell… whose stomach immediately started to rumble with hunger.

* * *

Nanka had so far had an enjoyable time aboard the S.S. Anne; conversing with passengers, battling with trainers and witnessing her Bellsprout evolve. Whilst Nanka was overjoyed, Devourer seemed unfazed by his evolution; his rampant hunger certainly remained intact as he hopped along with platters topped with food. The only difference Nanka noted so far was that Devourer had begun to cut his food up first, rather than hoggishly stuffing his face.

"Bonjour! Nanka!" An unexpected voice called out.

* * *

Strolling up with his hands in his pockets, his gold music note necklace jingling with each step, was a confidently grinning G-Man.

"Oh, hello G-Man!" Nanka quickly greeted her childhood friend. "Fancy seeing you here."

"That's my line!" G-Man, her self-proclaimed rival, snapped with feigned annoyance. "It's no wonder why I was invited, but were you reeeaaalllly invited?"

Anyone overhearing this would've assumed G-Man was being rude, but familiar with her friend's ill-considered wording and his tone of voice, Nanka giggled happily to the question.

* * *

"I visited the Seaside Cottage like you suggested." Nanka explained, showing off her ticket proudly. "He gave me this ticket for helping him out."

"Ahhh." G-Man hummed, accepting the answer as he tucked his hands into his pockets, relaxing around his 'rival'. "How did his experiment go by the way?"

Nanka tilted her head, confused, until G-Man continued on saying, "When I left, he and his Clefairy were about to test some schmancy teleporter of his."

* * *

Nanka thought back to her encounter with Bill, finding the inventor as a Clefairy and him remarking about her orange… Nanka frowned with a blush, shaking her head.

"I… I don't think it worked," Nanka mumbled, turning away from G-Man, "but we talked and he gave me a ticket. That's all."

G-Man was confused by Nanka's answer but not nearly as much as Jolt, the poor Pikachu having begun to remember the encounter with Bill and how little he had understood it.

* * *

Following on from that the two neighbours from Pallet Town struck up a conversation, about their respective adventures, their Pokémon and just about everything and anything they could think of. Well, almost everything; Nanka did leave out her swimsuit clad encounter with the Rocket thief.

For Nanka, the conversation was a delight. It took her back to younger days, when they were almost inseparable; G-Man often dragging Nanka into little adventures… and inevitably trouble. It was also pleasant to see her friend and not end up battling.

* * *

The conversation ended up steering towards the Pokédex, G-Man boasting (and exaggerating) about how many Pokémon he had caught, whilst also offering Nanka tips.

"Wow! You're incredible at catching Pokémon!" Nanka praised, fuelling G-Man's grin. "The Professor must be really proud of you!"

G-Man's grin dropped, his shoulders tensing up, as he suddenly declared. "You know what? Enough of this chit-chat; let's battle!"

* * *

"Do we really have to!?" Nanka yelled out as G-Man begun the battle by sending out his Spearow.

"Yes!" G-Man snapped with real annoyance, as his hot-headed Spearow lunged towards Nanka's Butterfree.

An alarmed Dusty blew back the Spearow with a Confusion, but the persistent Spearow quickly recovered from the blow. With a couple flaps, Spearow launched himself at Dusty, hitting her with a super-effective Peck.

* * *

A string of good luck, such as a Confusion gaining a critical hit from striking a weak point and a particularly potent Sleep Powder, had allowed Nanka to defeat G-Man's team with just Dusty and Arid. This was particularly fortunate, as the rest of Nanka's team were tuckered out from previous battles, though a tired Jolt still wanted to join in. Nanka had won, but she didn't feel happy about her success.

G-Man huffed, and then grumbled out, "At least you're raising your Pokémon."

* * *

G-Man stood silently, arms crossed, as he watched Nanka kneel down to her Sandshrew.

"You and Dusty did great out there." Nanka addressed Arid quietly, a faint smile on her face.

"I heard there was a Cut master on board." G-Man blurted out abruptly.

Nanka looked up, confused. "Pardon?"

"But he was just a seasick, old man!" G-Man continued to say undeterred.

* * *

"Cut can be really handy though." G-Man said as his bitter expression began to soften. "So… you should go see him."

Nanka wasn't sure how to respond, but eventually nodded, "Thank you… G-Man. I'll be sure to do that."

G-Man's whole body began to relax a little as a small smile forced its way onto his face, "Yeah… you do that. Smell ya later, Nanka!"

Nanka watched G-Man walk away, still crouched down and petting Arid as questions bubbled up in her head.

* * *

Nanka sat on the deck of the ship, downcast, pondering upon her recent battle with G-Man.

"Did I say something rude or has G-Man become… a bit of a jerk?" Nanka thought aloud, Jolt being the only one close enough to even hear her.

"Chuuuu…" Jolt replied, a concerned tone to his squeak.

"We were getting along so well today, and then…" Nanka sighed, as she continued to think about everything that happened, "…he just snapped and got all over-competitive again."

* * *

To take her mind off of the troubles she was having with her childhood friend, Nanka decided to explore the rest of the ship. By this point the party downstairs had come to a close, with many of the crew workers making preparations for the ship's departure the next day.

This meant the passengers were once again restless; eager for battle.

This made Jolt very happy.

* * *

Having explored every part of the ship, and with the S.S. Anne departing the next day, Nanka decided to follow up on G-Man's tip to visit the 'Cut Master'. It also just so happened to be the case that the Cut Master was also the Captain of the vessel, leading Nanka to knock on the Captain's chamber doors.

"C-come ooargh…" Was the weak response heard as Nanka entered.

Inside was a sick older man, a.k.a. the Captain.

* * *

The Captain wasn't even able to face Nanka to greet her as he continued to lean over a bucket, vomiting.

Nanka was unsure quite what to do at first, but soon walked on over to the Captain and began rubbing his back, hoping it might help. It took a while, but the Captain's shivering body begun to relax, his vomiting slowly easing up and then stopping.

Once settled, the Captain walked off to wash his face, before turning to face the girl who had helped him.

* * *

"Whew! Thank you! I feel much better!" The Captain declared with a hearty laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir." Nanka replied with a courtesy. "An, um… I was wondering if I could ask you something, sir."

"You want to see my Cut technique?" The Captain guessed correctly, resulting in both Nanka and Jolt's nodding response. "Well I would show you it, if I wasn't so ill…"

"I understand, sir." Nanka acknowledged; sighing as Jolt stomped the ground in disappointment.

* * *

"I know!" The Captain perked up, walking slowly over to his desk and retrieving a box from the drawers. "You can have this!"

As the Captain passed the box over to Nanka, she and Jolt looked at it curiously. It looked to be a TM box at first, but there were small designs differences to it and it was somewhat heavier.

"That's a HM; HM01: Cut to be precise." The Captain explained with a smile. "I can't show you my cutting skills, but teach that to one of your Pokémon and they can demonstrate such skills for you."

* * *

The next day, Nanka and Jolt stood together at the dock, shielding their eyes from the bright sun as they watched the S.S. Anne depart.

"We sure had a lot of fun on that ship…" Nanka said as the ship sailed off, steered across the waters by a fully recovered captain, "…except for that time you all ran off."

Jolt snickered at his trainer's comment, "Pika, Pika, Pika."

The duo headed away from the now empty dock; many pleasant memories of their first time aboard a luxury cruise ship in their minds and hearts.

* * *

Partly out of curiosity, and partly to satisfy Jolt's love of battle, Nanka headed towards the Vermillion Gym. Unfortunately, the duo could not get to said Gym due to obstructing thorns.

"I know! We can cut these thorns down with Cut!" Nanka proclaimed as she took out the HM from her bag. "Now who should I teach it to?"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Jolt yelled out as he threw up his arm eagerly, imagining being able to slice up the thorns with his paws alone.

* * *

Nanka agreed with this idea and tried applying the HM to Jolt… only for the machine parts to emit a screeching buzz.

"Pikaaa…" Jolt moaned, punching the ground as the HM rejected him.

"Sorry, Jolt. I don't think you can learn Cut." Nanka explained, patting her Pikachu on the back and looking back to the HM machine. "Let's try it out on Popper next."

With a focused mind, Popper dutifully Cut away the thorns with his newly learned move. Jolt grumbled at Popper's feat.

* * *

"This is… different." Nanka murmured to Jolt and Popper as they entered Vermillion Gym, finding it to be filled with bins. "Do you think the Gym Leader forgot to take his rubbish out?"

"Actually…" The Gym's Aide began to say, "…LT. Surge is very cautious. To reach him you'll have to find switches hidden in the bins."

"I… I have to sift through rubbish… to fight the Gym Leader?"

* * *

Nanka was hardly keen on going through dustbins to find the necessary switches, but her Pokémon thought differently. Arid the ever energetic Sandshrew found this particularly fun, jumping into the bins and playing hide and seek.

"Arid, please… come on out already!" Nanka called out, frustrated with having to dig through litter to find switches, and now her Sandshrew as well.

It was then she noticed a beam light emitting from one of the bins.

* * *

Taking cautious steps towards the bin, Nanka called out, "Arid?"

Nanka looked into the bin, spotting not a brick-pattern bodied Sandshrew but a brown quilled Sandslash waving happily to her.

"Arid! You're a Sandslash now!" Nanka shouted out with a smile, followed by a giggle. "You're also stuck in a bin now, aren't you?"

"Sla!" Sandslash replied cheerily, wiggling his longer claws and seemingly unbothered by being stuck in the bin he had evolved in.

* * *

After a bit of a struggle, Nanka, with assistance from Devourer's strong vines, managed to lift Arid out from the bin. Placing the heavy Ground type to the floor quickly, Nanka looked over her dirty Sandslash and nodded.

 _'Hmmm, I was certainly going to have Jolt and Popper in my team, but...'_ Nanka thought to herself, kneeling down to Arid to ask. "Hey, Arid, would you like to lead against the Gym Leader?"

"Slaaa? Slash!" Arid cheered, beginning a happy though somewhat sluggish dance of merriment.

* * *

Nanka had dug into seemingly endless amounts of rubbish. Her arms were covered in dirt, her hands were sticky, and her patience was running out.

So it was a cry of joy the young girl let out when the second switch was at last found, and the motorized doors finally opened up. Now she could challenge the Gym Leader, and given the dirty state she was in due to his 'cautious code', get some needed playback!

* * *

As Nanka and her Pokémon team approached a towering blonde haired man at the back of the leader's room, they could just about overhear the man talking to an orange-mouse larger than Jolt.

"Wash it out… cheap tactic… usin sand… get it out, Raichu." Lt. Surge advised his sandy eyed Raichu, before quickly turning around to face Nanka. "Ten-hut! Welcome to Vermillion Gym!"

Nanka and Popper stood to attention, the former out of fright, and the latter out of habit.

* * *

"Will you look at that…" Lt. Surge began with a sneer, "…a pint-sized challenger!"

"I'm not pint-sized!" Nanka snapped back in anger, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth.

"You've got big and brassy nerves to take me on with your puny power!" Lt. Surge proclaimed, as both he and his Raichu roared with laughter. "Tell ya what! I'll make this easy on you, three against one! Three of your Pokémon against my unstoppable Raichu here!"

* * *

"Kaaa!" Jolt snapped back, growling at the smug Raichu.

"Well, sir, if you're going to be so generous…" Nanka said, trying to be polite but unable to hide a tone of irritation from her voice, "…then I'll take you up on your offer."

Taking out a Pokéball, Nanka lightly tossed it into the air and sent out Arid. The Sandslash hopped up and down, excited for the battle. Jolt walked over to Nanka, constantly scowling at the Raichu, and hoping he'd have the chance knock down his opposing evolved form.

* * *

"%#&*! Not again!" Lt. Surge swore as his Raichu had sand thrown into its face. "The last punk and his Eevee did the same annoying thing!"

Nanka smiled; pretty sure she knew who Surge was referring to, "Good job, Arid!"

"Sandslash!" Arid cheered and threw up his arms in joy, only for his celebration to be cut short by a Mega Kick to the gut.

"Raaaiii!" Surge's Raichu sneered, placing his paws on his hips and puffing out his chest… then he had sand thrown into his face.

* * *

Frustrated with being blinded, Raichu unleashed a Thunderbolt throughout the room… only for the electric blast to fizzle out as it hit the resistant Arid.

"Good thing you're a Ground type, Arid." Nanka said merrily. "Now Arid, Dig into the floor!"

"Raichu! Don't let him!" Surge ordered, but his Raichu ran to attack in the wrong direction, and by the time he had cleared the sand out of his eyes, he was struck by Arid's Dig.

"Arid, now follow it with…" Nanka started to say, only to notice the Raichu topple down to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Oh, um… never mind, Arid!" Nanka mumbled; surprised to see Surge's Raichu knocked out from a single attack.

"Whoa!" Surge exclaimed, equally surprised. "This is the second time a trainer's taken on my Raichu one-on-one."

A sombre expression appeared on the lieutenant's face as he looked down at two Pokéballs on his belt, "Perhaps I've been neglecting to use my other Pokémon for too long."

* * *

It was much to Nanka's surprise when the towering and intimidating military man turned towards her… and begun bellowing with laughter, "You're the real deal, kid! Real special!"

"T-thank you." Nanka replied, unsure what to make of the chucking Gym Leader before her.

"Fine then! Take these!" Lt. Surge said with a big grin as he presented Nanka a TM box and a sparkling yellow badge.

Nanka's victory had come swift and sudden, so it was only upon accepting the badge that she realised that she had won, "We won… hey, Arid! We won, Arid! Look at this badge we got!"

* * *

After a successful Gym battle, Nanka was looking to relax, as well as treat her hard working Pokémon… even if Arid was the only one who ended up doing any battling. Walking away from the Gym, a colourful sign grasped her attention, so she proceeded to stroll on over to it.

"Pokémon Fan Club. All Pokémon fans welcome." Nanka read aloud from the sign. "What do you guys thinks?"

Nanka had turned to her Pokémon, only to notice they were looking to the centre of the city, staring at some kind of distant commotion.

* * *

Jolt and Arid started to waddle towards the commotion, only to halt as Nanka called out to them, "Jolt and Arid; please don't wander off."

"Pika Pi, Kachu!" Jolt turned around and said, motioning towards the Vermillion city centre.

Nanka shook her head, smiling as she motioned towards the Pokémon Fan Club, "C'mon now you two. You've had your fun; now it's my time to relax for a bit."

Jolt and Arid sighed, though didn't argue as they joined the patiently waiting Popper in following their trainer inside the club building.

* * *

The quaint building thrived with energy and calmness; many relaxed fans conversing enthusiastically about their Pokémon. Nanka sat around and listened to members' boast of their huggable Seal and their cute Clefairy.

The members soon went on to ask Nanka about her own Pokémon, leading the trainer to recall the many fond memories she had made with each of her beloved travelling companions.

* * *

"What wonderful Pokémon you have!" The Fan Club's Chairman exclaimed. "Do you want to hear me brag about my own Pokémon?"

Nanka was unaware of the many members trying to warn her as she replied, "I'd love to!"

"Good! Then listen up! My favourite Rapidash…" The Chairman began, with Nanka listening with fascination, whilst other members braced themselves for the coming hours.

* * *

With each hour, another fan fell asleep, leaving only Nanka and the Chairman chatting away.

Nanka was genuinely interested in the Chairman's tales, but as time passed, even she couldn't help but yawn, "O-oh! I'm so sorry! Please, continue!"

"Don't be! I've kept you too long." The Chairman chuckled, before handing Nanka a voucher. "As thanks for staying awake, I'll let you have this. My treat!"

* * *

The next day, aided by the morning sun, Nanka studied her Kanto map.

"The way to Route 12 from Route 11 is still blocked off by a Snorlax..." Nanka thought aloud, "...and so the only way to travel to the rest of Kanto is through Route 9."

"Pika!" Jolt said, as he waved the recently gifted voucher in front of his trainer.

"Of course, Jolt! We also need to stop at Cerulean City along the way."

* * *

Nanka stormed the fortress, her heart pounding with determination. She remained undaunted as she faced the grinning dark lord, who boasted of his dominance over the sacred relic.

It was then that Nanka unleashed her secret weapon, a gift from a wise sage, which caused the dark lord to recoil in horror. With the gift, the lord's control over the relic was vanquished, and our Hero claimed the relic.

* * *

Nanka adored her new bicycle!

The green framed vehicle had to be adjusted first; the addition of an orange basket at the front for Jolt to sit in, but it was not long after that Nanka was zipping along the grass atop her bicycle.

That was until she crashed into a bunch of blocking bushes. Sending out Popper, her Cut taught Diglett made short work of them, and she resumed riding her bicycle.

* * *

As much as Nanka would have liked to just have a peaceful bike ride through Route 9, said route happened to have an abundance of eager trainers.

Said trainers were friendly, if a bit competitive, and were happy to discuss their 100 win streak challenge, or warn her about the dangers of Rock Tunnel. Some even had Pokémon she had not seen before, such as Beedrills, whom Jolt happily fought.

 _'It's odd…'_ Nanka thought to herself after her encounter with the trainer's Beedrill, _'…I haven't even seen Weedles in a long time, let alone a Beedrill.'_

* * *

The Hikers around Route 9 had started to nickname Nanka, 'Toughie', but she felt nothing like a 'Toughie' as she and Jolt staggered towards the dual Pokécenter and inn.

The trainers on Route 9 had been skilled and Nanka was low on supplies. Venom and Melody were exhausted, and the rest of her Pokémon didn't have much energy. Even Jolt was looking more forward to napping rather than battling.

* * *

The next morning, Nanka reluctantly rose from her bed, still tired from the numerous challengers along Route 9.

Her reluctance to proceed grew greater as she stared into the Rock Tunnel's opening and saw... nothing. The tunnel was far darker than that of Mt. Moon, and Nanka remembered the many warnings of needing a light.

"I don't suppose you can see in there, Jolt?" Nanka asked her Pikachu, who tried peering through the darkness, but soon shook his head. "Where in Kanto are we going to find a light source bright enough to see our way through Rock Tunnel?"

* * *

 **A/N: This was one of those times when the act went on for longer than expected, leading to it being followed up by a shorter next act. I was hoping to obtain Flash within this chapter, but ran of post room on Miiverse. Thus, it ends with Nanka asking about Flash and leads onto the first 3rd part to an Act (it gets really crazy with Act 6).**

 **A really key element comes to light here; the fractured relationship between G-Man and his grandfather. In the director's cut, I have added some earlier hints, but this chapter gave the first hints in the original version. Oh, and a funny bit of trivia, is how I was stunned at how the reader's answers had led me to missing all three of the starters. We went to see Bulbasaur too early in Act 2 and opted to catch a wild Pokémon (Devourer the Bellsprout) over Charmander, whilst in this Act we end up visiting the Pokémon Fan Club instead of checking out the commotion and obtaining Squirtle. Of course, I made sure all these questions were subtle in how they would affect the story, but still I was surprised.**

 **In any case, I hope you will all look forward to the next chapter. It was originally a tad short, so it has received quite a bit of editing and addition to it thanks to this being a director's cut. I hope you'll enjoy what's there; new and original content. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Act 3-3: Fleeting Flash

_A/N: This shorter chapter marks the end of Act 3, and wherein I feel it is fitting to announce that I shall be taking another break. Uploads of NPMA will resume on 6/5/2018... or 13/5/2018; I'll see how things go. I'm still ahead of schedule with writing (well, rewriting), however there are two reasons for this break._

 _First, the upcoming Act 4 is the 2nd longest Act; spanning 4 chapters. It will take more dedication to ensure there is no break between any of the chapters that comprise Act 4. Secondly, whilst I hope to have completed the uploads of every NPMA chapter prior to 5/11/2018 (known as Guy Fawke's Night and also the date I first started NPMA back on the now defunct Miiverse), I feel it is even better if I don't rush things. A deadline helps keep me focused, but too strict of a deadline will cause me to rush things and not include or improve elements of NPMA that I'd like to do with this rewrite. I feel the latter is more important to ensure than meeting some arbitrary deadline._

 _I've kept you long enough with this lengthy Author Note; do go on and enjoy reading this latest chapter of NPMA!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 3 Continued Further!_**

Nanka pondered upon her two options; an inner battle waging between her excited curiosity and her fearing concerns. Should she risk entering the pitch-black cave with only blips of Jolt's electricity to help her see or should she find a way to beat back all the darkness and brighten up her path forward? This was her question and she paced back and forth for so long outside the Rock Tunnel entrance, lost in thought, that Jolt eventually succumbed to sleep.

Jolt only woke up when his trainer loudly proclaimed, "Okay! We will search for a way to light up Rock Tunnel!"

"Piii-kaaa." Jolt groaned out, seemingly saying 'finally.'

* * *

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you would know where I could find a light bright enough to see my way through Rock Tunnel?"

Nanka had asked this question to every trainer along Route 9 she could find. Many of the trainers were heading for Rock Tunnel, so she figured at least one of them would be entering the tunnel with a light. It turned out that very few of them had a solution, several of them having attempted to navigate the tunnel with torches and lanterns, but for their light to be too weak to pierce the darkness.

"I don't know myself…" The Picknicker, the last trainer on Route 9 Nanka asked her question too, answered, "…but I know someone who does!"

* * *

The Picknicker gave Nanka directions to a house in Cerulean City, apparently belonging to man who created gym badges for a living.

After a gentle knock and a polite introduction, Nanka soon asked the badge maker if he knew of a way to brighten up Rock Tunnel, as she had been told.

The man nodded, "Y'know… those gym badges I make have amazing secrets. You have a Boulderbadge on you, right?"

* * *

Nanka was puzzled by the shift in subject, but nodded and listened all the same.

"Well the Boulderbadge will let you use Flash at any-time you desire; the only technique that can light up Rock Tunnel." The badge-maker explained.

"Flash? As in the Pokémon move" Nanka inquired as she pulled out her Boulderbadge and stared at it in amazement. "This badge can use a Pokémon move?"

"Not use, allow you to use." The badge-maker explained with a chuckle. "You still need to teach the HM to a Pokémon of yours. I hear the ol' Pokémon professor of Pallet Town hands out the HM to trainers if asked, helping them along through that tunnel."

* * *

Knowing where to go was great! Getting to where she needed to go was not so great. Even with a bicycle and the shortcut of Diglett's Cave, Nanka's trip from Route 10 to Pallet Town was long and exhausting.

The night sky greeted her as she spoke with her Pokémon companion, "On the bright side… it will be nice to be back home, won't it Jolt."

"Pi." Jolt murmured with a shrug, having never really stayed at the Chandler family's house long enough to call it his own home.

* * *

With lights out in almost all of the houses, Nanka made her way through her home town from memory alone. Jolt followed alongside her, droopy-eyed, too uninterested in the darkened surroundings to keep up his usual energy.

"Mum must have gone to bed already." Nanka mumbled as she looked up at her dark and quiet home. "We best not wake her."

Jolt nodded sluggishly, struggling to fight off sleep, as the two entered the peaceful abode.

* * *

As Nanka tip-toed across the room, past the table, she heard a creaking sound, "D-did you hear that, Jolt?"

Jolt was too sleepy to reply, as Nanka looked to-and-fro.

"I-it was probably noth"-Nanka had begun to say when someone leapt out from under the table.

"Welcome home, Poppet!" Nanka's Mum yelled as she hugged her surprised daughter.

"Piiikkkaaa!" Jolt yelped out in shock, also in turn releasing a Thundershock throughout the room.

* * *

After a few coughs from the lightning produced smoke, a woman with long green hair akin to Nanka's and dark green eyes very different to Nanka's chuckled, "And welcome home too, Jolt!"

"P-Pika." Jolt stammered out, turning his face away, embarrassed at his shocked reaction.

"H-hiii Muuummmyyy." Nanka mumbled from the floor, her candle-lit eyes spinning as her body jittered from the electrocution.

* * *

After the… incident in the night, that Nanka wouldn't soon let Jolt forget, Nanka ended up sleeping the night away rather than talking to her mother. The long awaited conversation with her mother about her own exciting adventure about Kanto so far was going to have to wait until the morning, wherein Nanka awoke to the familiar pale-pink walks of her bedroom.

"Huh…" Nanka mumbled out as she lazily scanned amongst her many cuddly toys, SNES game collection, and books on witchcraft. "…I'm not used to Jolt not waking me up."

* * *

Making her way downstairs in a sleeveless black dress, Nanka soon spotted her mother, her mum's Helioptile, and Jolt; all looking sweaty but refreshed.

"It's nice to know that Jolt here is more than willing to join us for our morning jog." Mrs Chandler teased her daughter, her face flushed but healthy.

"Y-you just wake up too early for me to join in." Nanka retorted with a blush as her own Pikachu snickered.

Before Nanka could respond to Jolt's laugh, her mum's Helioptile ran up to her, the yellow lizard jumping up and down around her. "Helio! Helio! Helio!"

* * *

"Awww; I missed you too, Heely." Nanka reassured the energetic Helioptile as she pet her on the head. "Thinking about it, I've got some new friends you'd love to meet."

Skipping up the stairs and back, with a quick wave to her Mum's ever-stoic Sudowoodo along the way, Nanka soon tossed all her Pokéballs into the air and sent out her current travelling companions. Helioptile's eyes lit up as she saw the Diglett, Nidorina, Jigglypuff, Butterfree and Weepinbell all appear before her; running over to them and squealing with excitement.

* * *

"Wow, you've got quite a handful on you already, Poppet." Mrs Chandler commented, kneeling down to the dutifully standing Popper and the already yawning Venom. "I thought you'd be too focused on the scenery to search for Pokémon."

"Well… the professor did ask me to catch Pokémon and I really liked having the company." Nanka confessed with a giggle as she watched Melody chatting with Helioptile, and then watched bizarrely as Jolt dragged Melody by the ear away from Helioptile. "It also helps that Jolt keeps on wanting me to do Pokémon battles and weeellll, the more the merrier."

* * *

Nanka continued to introduce her Pokémon to her Mum's Pokémon; getting each of them to say hello to one another.

"So guys, I'm sure Heely has already introduced herself to you." Nanka remarked, continuing to use the nickname she called Helioptile by since she was a little kid. "But I'm sure you can see Soodwood over on the stairs."

All but Venom turned to look over at the stairway, noticing only a tree shaped coat rack, its branching arms holding onto their trainer's hat. Nanka giggled as her Pokémon continued to stare over at the stairs, failing to notice the Sudowoodo, when she felt something lift up her long hair.

Giggling, Nanka added, "An behind me you'll see the always playful Drifty."

Her Pokémon turned to see a small purple balloon using it's stringy arms to attempt to carry their trainer off to the underworld.

* * *

After introductions, Nanka started to recall to her mother all about her adventure so far. Nanka gushed about her travelling companions, making sure to include a mention of her currently boxed Sandshrew, and went on to describe the wondrous locations she'd been too. Of course, she once again left out any mention of her 'swimsuit vigilante' incident.

"Sounds like these Rockets are popping up everywhere these days." Mrs Chandler commented, grinning as she flexed an arm. "If you run into any more of those thugs Poppet, just give them a good thumping and I'm sure they'll leave you alone."

Nanka nervously giggled, always finding her Mother's lack of concern odd given her own tendency to fret, "I think I'd prefer to avoid them entirely, Mum."

* * *

"Y'know Poppet, I'm kind of jealous." Mrs Chandler mused, tapping a finger against her cup of black tea. "It's been so long since I went on my own adventures, across Kalos and Unova, Orre and Johto… I certainly never got to take a trip on any luxury cruise ship."

Nanka smiled, finding the scenario pleasant but strange, for her to be the one recalling her adventure's to her mum rather than the other way around.

"It'd have been nice if I was able to invite you as well." Nanka admitted between sips of tea. "I was lucky to get my invite, but I'm unsure how G-Man got his."

* * *

"G-Man was on board the ship with you!?" Mrs Chandler shrieked out with delight, emitting a squeal as her daughter slowly nodded. _'Oh I can picture it now; starry-eyes crossing on the deck, a ball-room dance to the sounds of a merry orchestra, hands gently grazing over another as the stars shine in the night sky…'_

"We… got into a fight." Nanka added; unknowingly crushing her mother's imagined scenarios. "He seemed upset at something, but then again, he always wants to battle me when we meet."

* * *

"I'm… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Mrs Chandler said, sobbing internally at shattered expectations. "You're nothing but polite and sweet to him, so it's probably something personal he's dealing with.

"Hmmm, I guess." Nanka replied, worries for her childhood friend now popping back to her mind. "We can't help if we have our off days."

Moving away from the topic of G-Man, the mother and daughter continued to chat merrily until the afternoon, when Nanka once again set off on her adventure.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Professor Oak." Nanka greeted the stunned Professor.

"Nanka!? This is a surprise!" The Professor exclaimed with a growing smile. "Did you come to check how your Pokédex is coming along?"

"Ummm, actually, I heard you had a HM for Flash and was wondering if I could borrow it, please?" Nanka asked.

"Ohhh, you're heading into Rock Tunnel already." Professor Oak correctly assumed with a now broad grin. "You've gotten pretty far then; I knew you were the right sort of person to give a Pokédex to."

* * *

"Awww, I-I just like getting to see each new place as soon as I can." Nanka humbly, though truthfully, replied. "G-Man's also getting far; he always seems to be ahead of me."

The Professor sighed at this, shaking his head, "Of course he'd be ahead. That boy has no patience. I imagine my grandson has just gone storming through Rock Tunnel already without even so much as a flashlight."

Nanka couldn't help but notice the Professor's voice tinged with irritation as he bemoaned his grandson. "Never mind him though, you're in need of the HM for Flash. I know you'll use it."

* * *

Nanka chose not to bring this up as the Professor walked on over to a display cabinet in the lab; the tone reminded her much of G-Man's aboard the S.S. Anne. So instead she patiently waited for the Professor to return, which he did shortly, albeit still empty-handed.

"I seem to have run out of Flash HMs…" The Professor started to say slowly, recalling recent events, "…but I'm certain my aide currently has a few left over HMs. He's not here today, but I'll give you his address and you can go pick one up from him."

* * *

Nanka and Jolt began their trip to the Aide's house, walking on the outskirts of Viridian Forest, towards a row of quaint houses nestled between the cities of Viridian and Pewter.

Nanka was pondering on which city the houses were a part of, when a man called out to the travelling duo, "Hey, Nanka! Jolt! Remember me?"

The trainer and Pokémon turned to the plain, dark haired man in a lab-coat, his pleasant voice and unassuming face familiar, giving both of them a sense of deja-vu.

"I'm Professor Oak's Aide!" The cheery scientist replied, much to Nanka's relief.

"O-oh, yes! Yes you are. I-I wouldn't forget, ehehehee." Nanka replied weakly with a forced laugh.

* * *

 _'H-how did I forget? I saw him only a week ago.'_ Nanka began criticising herself internally, but then remembered, "Oh yes! Sir, I happened to have been looking for you."

"Really? Whatever for?" The intrigued Aide asked, though he then immediately snapped his fingers and said, "Aaahhh; I know! I'm betting you need HM05!"

Nanka and Jolt nodded.

"I'll be happy to give you it…" The Aide began to say, "…if you have caught at least ten kinds of Pokémon, that is."

* * *

"O-okay." Nanka agreed as she got out her Pokédex to show the Aide, but beginning to realise something as she presented the device. _'Jolt, Dusty, Venom, Arid, Devourer, Melody and Popper… that's only seven.'_

"You have caught twelve kinds of Pokémon! Congratulations!" The Aide beamed, much to Nanka's surprise, and the Aide seemed to notice this as he followed up with. "When your Pokémon evolve, it counts as separate entries, thus you've had twelve different Pokémon."

With a sigh of relief, Nanka accepted her returning Pokédex and the much needed HM from the Aide, "Thank you very much."

Having finally obtained the HM, all she now had to do was figure out which of her Pokémon to teach the move to.

* * *

"So then…" Nanka started to say as she looked to her Pikachu, Butterfree and Jigglypuff lined up together, "…which of you three would like to learn how to Flash?"

At the mention of the word 'flash', Melody's large green eyes lit up, a slight blush on her face as she hummed.

"Piiikaaa." Jolt snapped at Melody, glaring at the Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly, Jig-Jig!" Melody retorted, glaring back at the Pikachu.

Nanka was oblivious to the argument going on between her two Pokémon, more so focused on Dusty the Butterfree, who had stepped forth and volunteered.

* * *

Nanka went on to teach Dusty the move Flash, replacing Harden for the light bringing technique. With it, Dusty would be able to guide her through Rock Tunnel.

As Nanka began to head off for Diglett's Cave, in route to Rock Tunnel, something nagged at her in the back of her mind.

"Did I forget something?" Nanka mumbled to herself, as her eyes wandered over the many path obscuring bushes about the place.

* * *

 _"Hmmm, I'll have to remember to come back here at some point." Nanka had mused, making a mental note._

That was what she had said a couple weeks ago, outside of the Pewter City Museum; a mental note she now remembered. With the help of her travelling companions, the steep ledges, large rocks and overgrown foliage in the way of entering the back door of the museum were easily taken care of.

* * *

"You can't sneak in the back way!" The Museum's receptionist snapped as Nanka walked into the mystery building.

Nanka let out a little 'eep' as she was spotted, her curiosity of what the second building was answered; somewhere she was apparently not supposed to be.

"S-sorry!" Nanka apologised, as she quickly headed for the exit.

As she reached the door though, a different member of staff called out to her, "Hold on a second, miss!"

* * *

Nanka stopped and spun around to see a scruffy haired but smartly dressed man, standing beside a pedestal, and gesturing for her to come on over. Nanka first looked over to the receptionist, nervous that he'd complain if he noticed that she hadn't left yet, but hurried over the calling staff member upon seeing the receptionist was looking away.

"Are you a travelling trainer?" The man asked with a whisper.

Nanka nodded, as Jolt stepped in front of her and spoke up, "Kachu? Pi!"

* * *

"Perfect!" The museum staff member said with a hushed voice, as he pulled off a chunk of fossilised tree sap from the pedestal.

Nanka and Jolt gazed at the clear, gold chunk of amber as the man began to explain, "I think that this chunk of amber contains Pokémon DNA… and that there might be a way to resurrect ancient Pokémon from it."

"Really!" Nanka gasped with excitement.

* * *

"I'm really glad you believe me." The staff member continued to whisper. "My colleagues just ignore me."

Jolt had at this point grabbed hold of the chunk of amber, inspecting it closer and trying to find the Pokémon inside it. Turning it up and down whilst squinting as much as possible wasn't helping him spot the amber-trapped Pokémon.

"So I have a favour to ask. Could you take this to the Cinnabar Island lab for it to be examined?" The staff member asked.

"I can do that, sir!" Nanka replied enthusiastically, curious about what Pokémon lay dormant in the amber.

* * *

"I best put this away for safe keeping." Nanka said to herself, after finally convincing Jolt to hand over the amber to her.

Nanka's yellow bag was stuffed full of so many items, that at this point, she couldn't have the strap over her shoulder and was carrying it with both arms. As she arrived at the Pokécenter, she realised that it was about time to resort her bag again.

"I really do wonder what these Moon Stones do?" Nanka asked herself as she pulled out her most recently found stone.

* * *

Even as she was cycling along Route 5, heading back to the Rock Tunnel entrance, Nanka continued to ponder as to what the Moon Stones were.

"Maybe they are evolution stones." Nanka pondered aloud, "Maybe I should try giving it to one of my Pokémon."

Nanka first looked to Jolt, who for some reason sternly refused, so she sent out Venom. Nanka then showed off the Moon Stone to Venom the Nidorina.

* * *

Venom squinted at the stone presented to her, and with unusual enthusiasm, pounced upon it. The stone began to glow, and this glow slowly engulfed Venom, her body beginning to change shape.

"I-it is an evolution stone!" Nanka shouted out as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

Once the glowing had stopped, both the Moon Stone and Nidorina were gone; Venom had evolved into a Nidoqueen!

* * *

Venom spread out her bulky blue arms, raised her head proudly to the sky... and yawned.

"Awww, Venom; that Moon Stone really did evolve you." Nanka said as she moved up to and hugged her scaly drill Pokémon.

The newly evolved Nidoqueen returned this hug... much to Nanka's discomfort.

"V-Venom... tight, too tight!" The trainer gasped from her Pokémon's strong embrace.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt stood outside Rock Tunnel, its dark entrance before them, barring even the slightest ray of light.

Despite her preparations, such as her Butterfree capable of illuminating the tunnel, Nanka was still nervous.

Jolt noticed this, tugging on his trainer's blue sock until she looked down to him, "Pika Pika Chu!"

Nanka smiled fondly at Jolt's battle-cry, nodding to her travelling companion.

* * *

 **A/N: Interesting fact; this chapter has been expanded quite a bit compared to the original version. The scene with Nanka and Professor Oak was much shorter, with far less hints to the fractured relationship with the Professor and his Grandson, whilst a ton of the scenes between Nanka and her mum are new here. I was originally not confident in how I should approach writing the scenes between a daughter and mother, nor was I sure of the character of Mrs Chandler back at the time, but I ended up tackling these matters by Act 8 of NPMA. Thanks to this Director's Cut, I was able to include my improve skills and knowledge earlier, by writing up some additional scenes between the two.**

 **There's not much to say other than that, so... I hope enjoyed reading this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. Please look forward to the start of Act 4 of NPMA on the 6/5/2018... hopefully.**


	8. Act 4-1: Dangerous Darkness

_A/N: If anyone is reading this on this site, then I'm happy to say, welcome back to NPMA! Here we have the start of the 4th Act, after a brief week break. I didn't get as much done in that break as I wanted to, but I'm at least on schedule and am feeling rather relaxed about everything._

 _Thank you for reading through seven chapters so far! Without further waiting, let's begin with the 8th chapter!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 4!_**

 **The Story So Far**

 **Pokémon trainer Nanka and her Pikachu, Jolt, continued their journey across the Kanto region. They travelled to Vermilion City, encountering a Jigglypuff along the way. Adoring the Pokémon, Nanka wasted no time in catching her and naming the Jigglypuff, Melody.**

 **The duo also went on to explore Diglett's Cave, where they bumped into a patrolling Diglett. Needing a guide and after a struggle, Nanka caught the Diglett and named him Popper.**

* * *

 **Thanks to a ticket gifted to her from Bill, Nanka was able to experience her first time aboard a luxury cruise ship, meeting once again with her childhood friend and self-proclaimed rival, G-Man. She then went on to take on Lt. Surge, besting the Electric Type leader thanks to Arid the newly evolved Sandslash.**

 **With a large Pokémon blocking the main route on continuing their journey, Nanka started making plans to head through Rock Tunnel. After a detour involving seeing her mum again, obtaining the HM for Flash, receiving a chunk of amber, and witnessing Venom evolve into a Nidoqueen; Nanka and Jolt were finally ready to adventure through the tunnel.**

* * *

"Di-Digggletttt!" 'Dusty' declared upon release, and though Nanka couldn't see her Pokémon, she could certainly tell that she had not sent out her Butterfree.

"Sorry, Popper!" Nanka apologised as she rummaged about for Dusty's Pokéball, unable to tell whose was whose.

It should have been obvious, but Nanka was now thinking that she should have had Dusty out and at the ready before entering Rock Tunnel. It also just had to be the case that Dusty's Pokéball was the last one Nanka found, sending out Dusty to the audience of her entire team. The whole group got to watch as Dusty emitted a blinding flash of light that lit up the tunnel.

* * *

As noted, Dusty had emitted a blinding light, so it took a while for Nanka to be able open her eyes up and see the difference flash had made. When she could though it was quite clear why the place was called Rock Tunnel.

"Wow!" Nanka said in awe, her voice bouncing along the lengthy, rugged tunnel. "Great job, Dusty."

Jolt patted Dusty on her back, as the Butterfree hid her blushing face with her wings.

* * *

Ever since Dusty had lit up the tunnel, Nanka felt something was… off. As she, Jolt and Dusty strolled along, she felt as if the pink ribbon tied onto her green braided hair was somehow heavier.

The young girl stopped walking, as she gently pulled her braided hair in front of her, inspecting her Zubat shaped ribbon closely.

"Zuuubaaat!"

"Gyaaahhh!" Nanka screamed, terrified as her now blue ribbon spoke to her.

* * *

Nanka was quite certain she would never experience something stranger than this; having her Pokémon fight her own hair ribbon. Well, rather a Zubat that had pretended to be her hair ribbon, which simply raised the question of how the Zubat managed to remove her ribbon and replace it with itself without her noticing.

Nanka decided she would have to ask the Zubat itself, as after a supersonic battle between Butterfree and Zubat, Nanka caught the poisonous flyer.

* * *

"You're pretty strong already, Ribbon." Nanka said to her newest travelling companion.

When the Pokéball she used to capture the sneaky Zubat vanished, Nanka briefly panicked. It took her a moment to realise that she had six Pokémon with her, and with trainers only allowed to have six Pokémon with them at a time, her Zubat's ball was teleported away to her PC. She had never seen it happen in person though, so it was a relief when she rushed back to the Pokécentre to confirm her Zubat was alright.

"I bet you know your way around Rock Tunnel, so it would be a good idea to bring you along, Ribbon." Nanka decided, the sharp fanged Zubat nodding in response. "But who else should I bring?"

* * *

"Jiiiglllyyyy!" Melody cheered, jumping up to Nanka excitedly.

"Awww, you are always so loving." Nanka said, as the Jigglypuff rubbed cheeks with Nanka. "Of course I'll bring you along, Melody."

Jolt rolled his eyes as his trainer continued to gush over the 'cute' Jigglypuff.

"Now that makes it you, Jolt, Dusty and Ribbon coming along." Nanka addressed her Jigglypuff, now holding the pink puffball in her arms. "Hmmm, I think Venom and Devourer would help a lot in Rock Tunnel; help fend off all those Rock types."

* * *

"Ribbon, enough! Please come back!" Nanka called out as her Pokéball shot forth a beam of light towards the injured Zubat, withdrawing the Pokémon.

Ribbon's first trainer battle had not been going well. The Zubat's supersonic attacks proved inaccurate, whilst the Poké Maniac's Cubone was clearly more experienced.

"I'm sorry, Ribbon. We'll prepare ourselves better next time." Nanka mumbled to Ribbon's Pokéball, as the Poké Maniac danced away with his Cubone.

* * *

Nanka promised Ribbon that they'd prepare themselves better next time and so for the rest of the day, after recovering, they did just that. Ribbon was a decently strong Zubat already, really only lacking in terms of good moves, though thankfully it did not take long for the blue bat to learn a new one.

"Confuse Ray is really helping out." Nanka noted as Ribbon took down another Magnemite. "Do you think that's enough preparation, Ribbon?"

Ribbon nodded… and then proceeded to glow.

* * *

"Already!? That's really quick!" Nanka exclaimed as she witnessed her yesterday caught Zubat begin to grow and glow.

Ribbon more than doubled in size, four sharp fangs glistening from a large open mouth as Ribbon the Zubat evolved into Ribbon the Golbat.

As the light died down, Ribbon looked to its trainer and gave a second confirming nod to her previous question.

Nanka skipped over and wrapped her arms around the Bat Pokémon as she jovially joked, "You sure won't be pretending to be my hair ribbon anymore."

* * *

"Jolt, Ribbon and I have finished training" Nanka called out to her Pikachu as she walked over to him, sounds of clanging sounding from her bag as twelve potions jumbled about in it. "Ribbon even evolved."

Jolt was doing some light stretches at the time, but perked up at his trainer's comments, and spun around to see the fruits of the new team member's training. The Pikachu raised an eye when he saw no one beside his trainer.

"Goooo…" A hissing voice whispered in his ear, causing Jolt to jump back, fists ready.

Nanka giggled, "I see Ribbon's new size isn't stopping her from being sneaky, not one bit."

* * *

With a well-rested team of Pokémon, Nanka returned to travelling through Rock Tunnel, with Dusty lighting up the cave and Ribbon guiding them along. It did not take long for Nanka to stumble across a trainer; keen to battle.

It seemed a perfect opportunity to test out Ribbon's training and new form, until the button-shirted man sent out his Slowpoke. A tense battle with a clear disadvantage ensued, strong blasts of Confusion striking Ribbon, with the Golbat only holding on thanks to the life recovering properties of Leech Life. Eventually thanks to a well-aimed Leech Life striking a critical point against the psychic type, Ribbon proved victorious.

"That was a tough battle, but you did great out there, Ribbon!" Nanka congratulated her Golbat after the close battle. "It's wonderful that we won despite the type disadvantage."

* * *

"You're doing great, Melody!" Nanka cheered as her Jigglypuff pounded the Oddish away.

"Oddy, no!" The Jr. Trainer gasped as she withdrew her fainted Pokémon. "C'mon out, Bulby!"

Nanka was caught by surprise when a bright green bulb Pokémon, a Bulbasaur, was sent out, "Wow! Bulbasaurs are pretty rare."

"Yeah! My Bulby here is my starter." The smaller girl boasted with a grin.

* * *

"A Charmander!" Nanka couldn't help but blurt out as she bumped into a trainer with the fire starter.

"Yeah… he's my costume player partner." The Poké Maniac said with a small and proud smirk, posing along with the Charmander.

"Pardon me, but what's a costume player?" Nanka inquired.

"Well, a costume player dresses up as a Pokémon for fun. I dress up as a Charmander, to match my partner here." The Poké Maniac explained enthusiastically, pulling out a small wallet of photos, presenting them to Nanka.

* * *

"Oh, I see." Nanka commented, gazing at each of the photo's as the Poké Maniac looked her up and down, then directed his gaze to a frowning Jolt.

"You knnnooowww…" The Poké Maniac said with a grin, brushing aside his face-covering fringe, "…Matching Pikachu and Pikachu costume players are pretty rare right now. Put on some Pikachu ears and a tail and you would make quite the cute pair."

Nanka started to picture herself with ears and tails to match Jolt, and having to agree with the veteran costume player that the imagined image did look cute.

"Chu Chu!" Jolt cried out upon seeing his trainer's curious expression, a seeming plea for her not to join the 'dark side', proceeding to grab his trainer's hand and drag her away from temptation.

* * *

"My techniques will leave you crying!" The Hiker declared as Nanka's Dusty flew towards the Hiker's sombre Geodude. "Geodude! Use Self-destruct!"

"W-what!?" Nanka cried out as the Geodude promptly blew up, the explosive force causing Dusty to crash down to the ground.

"Dusty! Dusty!" Nanka cried out as she ran over to her downed Butterfree.

"Told you it'd make you cry." The Hiker bragged as he returned his only and now fainted Pokémon… before being zapped by Jolt.

* * *

"Don't worry, Dusty. We'll head back right away." The distressed trainer reassured her fainted Pokémon, returning Dusty to her Pokéball. "I think… I hope I have an escape rope."

Nanka dug into her bag and withdrew a long coil of durable looking rope. As she unwound the coil, the rope falling by her feet, she wondered how this handy trainer item was to help get her out of the tunnel.

* * *

Jolt wandered back over to his trainer, content with the amount of shocking he gave the Hiker, finding the confusing scene of his trainer playing with rope.

"Perfect timing, Jolt! Could you come and grab hold of this rope?" Nanka asked.

"Kachu, ka?" Jolt mumbled a question as he did as he was and grabbed hold of one end of the rope.

With a firm hold on the rope herself, Nanka proceeded to swing the rope overhead, throwing it forth like a lasso. The rope end shot forth… and continued to shoot forth as it defied gravity; zipping off into the darkness.

* * *

"So that's how it"-Nanka begun to muse, only to be stopped as she was suddenly pulled along by the rope at incredible speeds. "Eeeekkk!"

"Piiikkkaaa!" Jolt cheered with delight as he and his screaming trainer were pulled through the immense darkness of Rock Tunnel by the rope, zipping around several corners like a rocket.

Daylight blinded them as the rope made its way out the Rock Tunnel and catapulted them to the outside. A dizzied Nanka crash landed along with a thrilled Jolt, as the used escape rope fizzled away.

* * *

After a day of rest from the Self-Destruct incident, Nanka and her travelling companions returned to the perilous Rock Tunnel, eager to finally venture through the long and winding path.

"Dusty, please tell us when you need to take a break, okay." Nanka told her glowing Butterfree, looking up to the Pokémon gently hovering above her head and lighting up the tunnel.

"F-free." Dusty looked down and replied with a slight nod, before returning her sights to the path forwards, "Butter! Butterfree!"

Nanka was puzzled as to why Dusty was suddenly yelling out in alarm, still looking up to her purple bug type as she walked on, at least until the ground beneath her begun to shake. Quickly stumbling backwards and looking to where she had stepped, Nanka spotted what Dusty had spotted; a long row of grey rocks partially buried in the ground.

* * *

The row of grey rocks didn't remain submerged in the earth for long, as they soon rose up as a towering yet familiar rock snake.

"An Onix!" Nanka yelped, just as the Onix roared out at Nanka and her Pokémon.

"Pika!" Jolt shouted as he stepped forth, ready to fight the rock type… until he remembered that his opponent was also a ground type and so lowered his head, moaning, "Piiikkkaaa…"

* * *

 _'Dusty's busy lighting up the tunnel, so…'_ Nanka realised as her Butterfree attempted to multi-task with both flash and sleep powder, though it made both inaccurate. "Go, Devourer! Please vine whip that Onix away!"

"Wee." Nanka's plump plant emerged from its Pokéball with a nod, quickly whipping the Onix until it backed off, retreating further into the tunnel.

"Thank you, Devourer! That was fantastic!" Nanka praised her victorious grass type, who silently accepted the thanks.

"Fre, Butterfreeeee." Dusty flew down and joined in with thanking Devourer, who smiled broadly at the thanks, trying to cover his overjoyed expression with his leaves.

* * *

The last time Nanka had set up a tent in a cave, she was constantly terrified of Rocket members lurking about the place. This time she was too exhausted to be scared of anything.

The Rock Tunnel seemed to never end. Her potions and food were running out, Devourer was so tired he couldn't even fire off his attacks, and both Jolt and Melody were too injured to be doing any more battles. Not that the injuries stopped Jolt from trying too.

* * *

Nanka grinned weakly as she emerged from the seemingly endless Rock Tunnel, greeted by a tranquil night sky, with not even a speck of a star shining.

"T-the cave… was brighter." Nanka mused good-humouredly, looking to the Pokéballs containing her shattered Pokémon.

Nanka looked to her fainted Pikachu held in her arms and sighed. Rock Tunnel had proven nightmarish, even with Dusty lighting the way. Danger lurked around every corner thanks to an abundance of tough Pokémon and eager trainers.

* * *

"Jolt! Melody!" Nanka cried out with delight as she hugged her recently healed Pokémon.

Upon arriving in Lavender Town, Nanka dragged her weary body straight to the Pokécentre, eager to heal her fainted Pokémon. Waking up the next day, after fighting off her usual desire to go back to sleep, she sprung out of bed and went to check on her team as soon as she could.

"Are you all okay now?" Nanka asked, Jolt slipping out of his trainer's embrace to give a thumbs up.

* * *

After the tough trek through Rock Tunnel, Nanka wanted nothing more than to relax for a bit. She decided to take a stroll around Lavender Town; do a bit of slow paced and worry-free sightseeing.

Unfortunately, the heavy atmosphere made that difficult. Townspeople walked with lowered heads, grumbling about Team Rocket with fear and disgust, mentioning something about Cubones with particular sadness.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt were walking on over to Pokémon Tower, when to Nanka's surprise, a pale young girl skipped up to them and asked, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes!" Nanka exclaimed immediately, much to the girl's surprise.

Realising her own overly excited response, Nanka collected herself and repeated her answer in a calmer, more dignified manner, "I mean, yes… I do."

"Really? So there are believers…" The young girl mused with a playful smirk, giggling as she skipped away.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt slowly entered the Pokémon Tower; a seven story cemetery built for Pokémon. As Nanka marvelled at the dutifully attended lavender walls of the lobby, Jolt couldn't help but turn his attention to the ceiling, listening in on the eerie sounds from above.

"Jolt, are you okay?" Nanka asked her unusually shivered Pikachu.

"P-Pika!" Jolt retorted, pumping a still trembling fist into the air.

* * *

Nanka continued to marvel at her surroundings as she made her way up the large stepped stone staircase leading to the first cemetery floor. Jolt followed, still shaking and cautiously looking too and fro.

The first floor of the tower seemed serene, filled with more recent graves, well-kept and with fresh flowers beside many of them. A lingering scent of spring freshness and fittingly lavender incenses wafted through the air, urging calmness and self-reflection along with the quaint whistling of wind from an open window.

"Hey Nanka!" Someone called out to the trainer, but received no response. "…Hey! Nanka… Don't just ignore me!"

* * *

Nanka thought she could her someone calling her name, and so turned around, coming face-to-face with G-Man.

"Eeek!" Nanka screamed, leaping back from her friend's gentle grey-eyed gaze. "D-don't surprise me like that!"

"Not exactly hard when you've got your head in the clouds." G-Man retorted, crossing his purple sleeved arms. "What brings you here anyway?"

G-Man did not give her a chance to respond before adding, "Hold on! Let me guess…"

* * *

"…You're still a maniac for this kind of thing." G-Man stated with a smirk.

Nanka turned away from G-Man, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm just talking about your obsession with Halloween, witchcraft, ghost stories…" G-Man teased as he walked around to face Nanka's gradually blushing face, "…visiting cemeteries."

Nanka looked away again to avoid eye-contact, stammering back, "I-I just l-like to see the um, graves being… w-well attended to."

* * *

"Suuurrreee…" G-Man replied, smugly leaning towards his facing-away rival, "…And you don't still own a pair of Ghastly socks."

"O-o-of course not!" Nanka lied, snapping back to face her surprisingly close friend.

He wasn't close for long though, as Jolt suddenly sprung up and shoved G-Man away, the boy retorting, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Piiikkkaaa! Kaaa!" Jolt shouted out, standing between his trainer and the battle crazy boy, eagerly hopping up and down on the spot.

* * *

"Heh, I think I know what you want thunder-cheeks." G-Man addressed Jolt with a resuming grin, before looking up to a still flustered Nanka. "Well if you're done seeing how well-treated these graves are, how about we have a battle?"

"Here!?" Nanka exclaimed, as Jolt nodded enthusiastically. "Doesn't that seem a little… disrespectful?"

G-Man leaned back and shrugged, "The Chanellers up top seemed fine with fighting with here; even desperate to fight, so I'd say its okay. Let's go pal!"

* * *

The battle begun with two large creatures of the air taking flight; the large blue Golbat that was Ribbon and the long beaked Fearow of G-Man's.

"Oh, congratulations on evolving your Fear-Look out Ribbon!" Nanka had to interrupt herself as G-Man's Fearow flew in to peck at Ribbon, the Golbat retaliating with a swift confuse ray.

"Heh, my Fearow is still as hot-tempered as ever." G-Man boasted… only for his bravado to drop as his Fearow hit himself. "An… I see you got yourself a Golbat. Zubat's are annoying enough to deal with, let alone a Golbat."

* * *

With an upper hand thanks to Ribbon's confuse ray, Nanka's strong Golbat managed to overpower G-Man's Fearow and proceeded to make short work of the following Shellder. The battle was going well in Nanka's favour, much to G-Man's irritation, and somewhat to Jolt's as Ribbon hogged all the fun of battling.

"Grrrr, Vulpix, go!" G-Man growled, sending out a red fox Pokémon.

"A Vulpix! Where did you catch a Vulpix?" Nanka squealed upon seeing the fire type gracefully posing before her.

"Honestly… I was lucky." G-Man admitted, before chipping in, "Or perhaps this was destiny for me to catch such a rare Pokémon. They used to be common on Route 8, but other trainers have been saying that my Vulpix here was the first one they spotted on that Route in a long time."

* * *

As Popper rose out of the floor and delivered the knock-out blow to G-Man's Eevee, the defeated trainer scowled, "Y-you stinker! I took it easy on you too!"

Nanka frowned and shot back, "N-no, you didn't!"

"Y-yeah, we did!" G-Man argued as he picked up his Eevee, cradling the normal type.

"No! You didn't!"

"Yes! We did!"

"No! Yooouuu-," Nanka couldn't help but start laughing at their childish argument they were having, with G-Man soon joining in.

* * *

In the midst of the cemetery, usually cold and sombre, the two laughing friends brought about a warmth. As their Pokémon relaxed, Jolt feeling more at ease in spite of what he sensed above, the two Pokémon trainers chatted about their adventures.

"…so my Ratticate is still resting in the PC." G-Man finished recalling his trip through Rock Tunnel. "&*%^$£& Geodudes and their Self-Destructs!"

"Please don't remind me." Nanka sighed, before reprimanding her friend. "Though please mind your language."

* * *

After a half-hearted apology from a snickering G-Man, the spiky haired boy pulled a great ball out, tossing it gently up and down, "So how's your Pokédex coming along pal? I just caught a Cubone from upstairs before bumping into you."

Nanka giggled, "Not as well as you, that's for sure. I certainly don't have a Vulpix or a Cubone."

G-Man's regular smug smirk appeared, "Looks like I'm the master of Pokémon catching."

Nanka smirked like a Meowth as she asked with a tone of mischief "Does that make me the master of Pokémon battling then?"

* * *

G-Man recoiled, "A-as I said, me and my Pokémon took it easy on you."

"Suuure." Nanka teased, with the thought of payback from earlier dancing about in her mind. "You held back all five times."

"W-well… the sixth one is the one that will count." G-Man snapped back, fire burning in his ash tinted eyes.

The conversation continued long afterwards, until G-Man declared he had other stuff to accomplish and had to get going. The two friends waved goodbye, broad smiles on both their faces.

* * *

Much to Jolt's dismay, once the battle boy had left, his trainer eagerly made her way to the second floor of the ominous tower. Jolt followed the curious girl reluctantly, heading towards the direction of the eerie voices that made the hairs of his body stand up on end.

The next floor was noticeably different; barely any working lights led to a dim room, and a chilling fog bathed the area. Shadows danced along the walls and the quiet sound of crying rang through the still air.

* * *

Jolt's brave demeanour was non-existent as he watched as the shadows left the walls, the muffled sobs becoming louder and clearer.

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt screamed as an unidentifiable but certainly ghostly figure materialised before them.

"Get… out!" The ghost cried with a raspy, pained voice at odds with its broadly grinning expression. "Get-," The ghost didn't get the chance to finish as the girl before it screamed… with joy?

"Oh my gosh! A ghost! A real ghost!" Nanka squealed excitedly.

* * *

Jolt was too scared to move. The wavering being before him terrified him. His trainer though, she was dancing around the ghost, spouting a volley of questions.

"Get-"

"What's your name?"

"Out-"

"Are you a human ghost or a Pokémon ghost?"

"Ge-"

"How did you become a ghost? Is that rude to ask?"

"G-get ou-"

"Can I touch you? Can I?"

"Get out!" The ghost hollered, Jolt rushing over to drag his trainer away.

* * *

"Jolt!? What are you doing? Let go!" Nanka shouted as she pulled herself out of her Pikachu's surprisingly strong grasp. "The ghosts are that way!"

Nanka turned to her Pikachu, surprised to see the yellow mouse looking pale, uneasy and trembling. "Jolt… a-are you feeling okay?"

"P-P-Piii." Jolt stammered out, peeking around his trainer, spotting the ghost staring right at him. "Kaaaa!"

Nanka jumped at her Pikachu's terrified scream, the usually brave and reckless fighter of team frozen on the spot and unable to move.

* * *

 _'I really want to see more of the ghosts, but…'_ Nanka thought to herself as she looked down to her breathless Pikachu, _'…Jolt really doesn't seem to like those adorable spirits all too much.'_

"Hey, Jolt," Nanka addressed her Pikachu, kneeling down to stroke his shivering head, "how about we call it a day?"

Jolt's face lit up, "Pikachu, Kachu!"

"Then let's get…" Nanka begun to say; only to notice Jolt had already bolted out of the tower, "…going."

* * *

The next day was surprisingly sunny for early December, the slight Winter chill offset by the warm light. On this day of pleasant weather, Nanka took her Pokémon to spend some time at Silence Bridge, hoping Jolt would enjoy it more than he did the trip to Pokémon Tower.

The electric type immediately dove into the water with glee.

"Jolt, are you sure you're not a Pikablu?" Nanka asked with a giggle.

* * *

Jolt was having the time of his life; running about, playing in the water and fighting numerous trainers. It was a day filled with all his favourite things and lacking his least favourite things, such as ghosts.

"Pikachu!" Jolt shouted joyfully, sparks buzzing from his cheeks.

"Jolt, please be careful with your shocks." Nanka said, worrying over her Pikachu's excited sparks.

"Pika!" Jolt shouted back in agreement… as a newly learned Thunderbolt soared from his cheeks, just barely missing Nanka.

* * *

"Pika, Pika, Pikachuuu!" Jolt chanted as he buzzed with excitement… and dangerous thunderbolts.

After a close call with Jolt's stray thunderbolt, having passed just by her head, a frazzled Nanka stuttered out, "J-Jolt, I think we should c-calm down a little. Don't you-"

"Piii, Kaaachuuu!" Jolt agreed as his electricity continue to flow from him.

 _'Perhaps learning Thunderbolt has given him a little too much electricity.'_ Nanka thought to herself, standing nervously still, worried about Jolt's numerous uncontrolled sparks. _'I need to get him to calm down, but how?'_

* * *

After a bit of thinking, Nanka started to suggest, "H-hey, Jolt! H-how about we do something, like…"

Nanka looked to the calm river surrounding them, a stark contrast to Jolt's excited, electric state, "…like fishing!"

Jolt titled his head as his trainer rummaged through her bag, soon pulling out the old rod gifted to him in Vermillion City, "Piiii…?"

Nanka soon had her Pikachu sitting down, watching her demonstrate fishing, albeit poorly.

* * *

After getting tangled up with the fishing line, losing the lure, and getting the fishing hook caught on her hat, her bag, and her skirt; Nanka finally cast the lure.

"A-an that's… how you fish." Nanka said breathlessly, as she reeled in the lure after much frustration. "Now… you try Jolt."

"Chu!" Jolt agreed as he snatched the fishing rod and cast the lure to a bubbling spot on the river.

* * *

Nanka had admittedly never tried fishing herself, only having sat down with her father and watched him fish a couple times, but witnessing her Pokémon immediately reel in a catch was still quite vexing.

"G-good for you, Jolt!" Nanka praised, in spite of her slight envy.

"Pikachu!" Jolt proclaimed proudly as he held up the fished up Pokémon equal in size to himself.

Said fished up Pokémon was not nearly as happy about the predicament and aggressively splashed away from Jolt.

* * *

So then, you might be wondering how Nanka ended up with a Magikarp named Chu-Chu. The catching part was simple, as when the Magikarp attacked, Jolt quickly paralysed it. One Pokéball tossed and it was caught.

As for the name, well... Jolt insisted he name the Magikarp. He was the one to fish it up after all. Given a Pikachu's limited vocabulary though, a couple 'chus' became the Magikarp's name.

* * *

As her Pokémon rested up in the centre, Nanka gazed down at her town map; thinking of her next destination.

"That large Pokémon is still blocking Route 12..." Nanka thought aloud as her finger glided over the map, "...An Jolt doesn't want to go back to Pokémon Tower with me."

Going over her lack of options, Nanka concluded that she might as well travel down Route 8, and head to the next town.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter initially took longer than expected, yet one day I sat down to work on it and the rewriting just... flowed as it were. I did most of the rewriting within a single day, yet over three or four days, barely got anything done with it. Funny how that works.**

 **Anyway, Rock Tunnel was an absolute pain to go through. I was having such a frustrating time with going through it that I didn't actually write many scenes for Rock Tunnel. I've added a few for the Director's Cut here, but there weren't many post the Self-Destruct scene.**

 **Lavender Town and Pokémon Tower was always something I looked forward to writing in NPMA. Nanka in this fanfic is based off the OC (also named Nanka) I use for the Grin Brothers channel and across various websites as my avatar. Part of her established character was her love of ghosts, the supernatural, witchcraft and basically anything associated with Halloween. So it was a ton of fun translating that to the Pokémon universe with Nanka having a fondness of ghost types, Jolt having a fear of them, and G-Man teasing them about it. I also like this because I was able to have a scene with G-Man again; a more lighthearted one between the two after the S.S. Anne meeting. I do love seeing Nanka and G-Man interact in this series, so I added a little bit more to it with this director's cut.**

 **This chapter also introduces Chu-Chu, who was a fan-favourite in the original version (despite the lack of people reading this fanfic on here, it was fairly popular on the original site I uploaded it too). I hope you'll enjoy Chu-Chu's moments later on as well, and the rest of NPMA as well. Until next week though, thank you for reading and cheerio!**


	9. Act 4-2: Shopping Spree

_A/N: Oh neat, a new comment! Thank you for the comment, Megaer; they are always appreciated!_

 _Anyway, welcome folks to the 9th chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. This one took a lot longer to edit than I thought it would, which I'll get into later, but I managed to get it done in time. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as Nanka and her travelling companions go on a shopping spree!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 4 Continued!_**

"It looks like Saffron City is our next stop." Nanka noted as she put away her town map, and gazed out at the route before her.

Jolt was plodding along Route 8 ahead of her; plodding due to his insistence of carrying his fished up Magikarp. Nanka worried about taking the inexperienced Chu-Chu with them, but with any luck, she figured they would find some wild Pokémon for Chu-Chu to train against.

* * *

Sometimes, trainers did not want to fight. Sometimes, trainers only fought due to being challenged. Sometimes, trainers only fought because they respected the trainer code and had made eye-contact with another trainer.

This happened with Nanka and the Lass she started talking to, both girls would have been happy to only chat about their cute Pokémon, yet they ended up in a battle.

"I guess I'll send out…" Nanka had started to say, when she noticed Chu-Chu splashing aggressively towards the Clefairy.

* * *

"Chu-Chu! Pikkkaaa!" Jolt cheered for the 'charging' Magikarp.

"Don't encourage him!" Nanka snapped. "Chu-Chu, please come back!"

Chu-Chu did not heed the distressed pleas of his princess and continued his valiant splash against the beastly Clefairy before him. With the captain of the knight's encouragement, there was no way he could lose; his first battle as the newest member of the knighthood shall bring forth a victory.

The Clefairy used pound. Chu-Chu was knocked out.

* * *

"Well… that could have gone better." Nanka thought aloud as a fully healed but downcast Chu-Chu laid on her lap.

 _'Chu-Chu needs to gain some experience…'_ Nanka pondered in her head as Jolt spoke to Chu-Chu, trying to cheer him up. _'…but most of the wild Pokémon around here are far too tough for Chu-Chu. I'm pretty sure his splashing doesn't actually do any damage.'_

The worried trainer let these thoughts brew in her mind, until an answer boiled.

* * *

"I'm a rambling, gambling dude!" The elderly Gambler declared, snapping his fingers as he sent out his Pokémon. "An this is my rough and tough Growlithe!"

"Go, Chu-Chu!" Nanka declared enthusiastically as she sent out her battle-ready Magikarp.

Naturally, this confused the Gambler, "Uh, girl; that seems like a poor bet to-"

"Chu-Chu enough! Come back!" Nanka interrupted, returning her red scaled fish, confusing the Gambler even more.

* * *

 _'Huh? This strategy is going a lot better than I expected.'_ Nanka thought as she looked at the erratic and confused Gambler. _'It seems to have confused him quite a bit; all he did was have his Growlithe use roar.'_

"C'mon Vulpix! Wake up, darn it!" The Gambler yelled to his dozing Vulpix.

 _'Part two of the plan is also going well'_ Nanka thought as she called out to her Jigglypuff, "Melody; time to come back! It's Chu-Chu's time to get out there and learn some more."

* * *

"I think it would have been easier if I had brought Popper along." Nanka said to Jolt as they looked to Route 8's wild grass, inaccessible due to immense foliage.

Nanka had been training Chu-Chu by sending him into battles and then withdrawing him from the fight as soon as she could. It led to Chu-Chu learning from the battle, seeing new Pokémon and witnessing the moves they used, without being harmed. Against trainers though, this was a tough and tiring strategy for the rest of her team. Unfortunately that was Nanka's only option, for as she found out, the nearest patch of wild Pokémon thriving grass was blocked off from entering.

* * *

A whole day was spent teaching Chu-Chu, sending the fish onto land and into battle to make him watch and study the art of Pokémon battling. The next day continued this activity, and it was as Melody fought off a trainer's Magnemite that something seemed to click in Chu-Chu's head.

Chu-Chu was splashing on the spot beside his princess and his captain, when he decided to try something new. Against all the instincts of his Magikarp body and brain, Chu-Chu used his newfound knowledge to stop splashing. He then lunged forward, not at all like his splashing motion, but rather threw his body forward into a… into a tackling motion.

Chu-Chu learned Tackle!

* * *

Brimming with happiness from the results of Chu-Chu's training, Nanka skipped with glee into the gateway leading to Saffron City.

"Oh, wait there!" A voice called out to the cheerful trainer, said trainer turning around to see the caller was a heavily uniformed guard.

Nanka and Jolt walked over to the sweltering guard who kept tugging at his collar as he explained, "I'm sorry, kid. The roads closed right now."

* * *

"Piiiikaaaa." Jolt said as he stretched his body.

"Yeah, it's good to be out in the open again." Nanka said in agreement, looking back to her Pikachu. "Those underground paths feel like they go on forever."

The duo had just walked through an underground path, emerging on the outskirts of Celadon City. The dark grass and bounty of vibrant flowers dancing in the gentle breeze seemed at odds with the nearby bustling noise and stale, smoky scents.

* * *

As Nanka headed for Celadon City, though Jolt's ears and nose seemed to be displeased with this idea, she noticed a small patch of tall grass. Seeing a nearby wild Pidgey fly down to the patch, Nanka recognised this as a perfect opportunity.

"Go, Chu-Chu!" Nanka declared as she sent out her Magikarp, pitting him in his first battle against a wild Pokémon. "Tackle that Pidgey!"

Chu-Chu launched himself at the wild bird with incredible speeds, tackling hard into the Pidgey with his tough and solid body… and barely harmed it.

* * *

Having learned that her Chu-Chu's freshly learnt Tackle was hardly the strongest, Nanka left the Pidgey alone and started searching for weaker Pokémon to encounter. The results of her various searches were… not quite what she wanted.

"Eeeek! Not again!" Nanka screamed, one hand holding onto her hat and one hand holding down her skirt as the Pidgeotto's whirlwind attack blew by.

The strong winds blew back Chu-Chu, causing him to tumble along to where Nanka and Jolt stood; the latter clinging onto his trainer's leg to avoid the same fate.

When the wind subsided and the Pidgeotto culprit flew off, a scarlet faced and fuming Nanka yelled to the sky, "Curse those singers, curse those teleporters, and curse all these whirlwinds!"

* * *

After several frustrating attempts to train up Chu-Chu, which mostly resulted in brief naps and wind generated skirt lifts, Nanka had to call it a day due to night approaching. She was ragged from constant searching and the occasional failed leap towards the psychic yellow creatures, but thankfully the nearby city of Celadon wasn't far to walk to.

Her first reaction upon arriving in Celadon City was to cough. As someone who grew up in the quaint Pallet Town, the thick and stale air of Celadon with odd clouds of smoke rising up was quite a contrast. Even at this late hour, the paths were still busy with people, numerous lights from houses and advertising boards lit the area as a mixture of cheery and argumentative commotion sounded throughout the city.

* * *

"Pi! Ka! Pi! Ka!" Jolt shouted out as he threw a flurry of punches at the air, a determined but happy expression glued onto his face.

Nanka meanwhile yawned as she watched her Pikachu, brushing her long dark green locks of hair, "Hooowwww can you be so active already, Jolt? I could barely sleep."

"Pika pi, Kachu." Jolt retorted to his trainer, though said trainer was far too sleepy to even guess as to what was said.

"I hope I can"-Nanka began to say only to yawn once again-"wake up a little on the way to the Celadon department store."

* * *

"It's… huge." Nanka muttered under her breath, as she stood before the towering Celadon department store.

Celadon City was different to Nanka's small hometown in many ways; its huge buildings being one of those. Nanka thought she had walked by the tallest building in Kanto when passing the Celadon Mansion, until she arrived at the city's unique Pokémart, which dwarfed everything in its vicinity.

* * *

Nanka was ill prepared for the Celadon department store. At once both massive and yet overcrowded; the small town girl felt the environment a tad overwhelming.

People flocked to the numerous stores, enthusiasm leading to rushing, as trainer items, games, clothes, dolls, stones, and medicines were all purchased. A little disoriented, Nanka decided to focus on trainer items for now, and do a little shopping herself.

* * *

Nanka was quite careful with her money, some would say stingy even; a trait she had inherited from her mother. So it took a while for her to decide to spend a decent amount of money on TMs, and she only did so in the knowledge that for once in her life she was fairly wealthy.

Not having memorised all the TMs though, it was a bit of a lucky dip as to what she'd get.

* * *

The second floor was a TV and Games shop; brimming and buzzing with technology. On this unrelated floor though, Nanka still ended up obtaining a TM, given to her as a freebie by a member of staff. The jovial counter clerk's pun went unnoticed by Nanka though, as he gave her the TM for Counter.

Nanka curiously browsed along the games section, whilst Jolt eagerly jumped to the nearest demo booth to begin playing. Amongst the various SNES games, a sports game caught her eye.

 _'Dad… Dad would have liked this.'_ Nanka thought as childhood memories brought about a melancholic smile.

* * *

The gameplay of the football game on screen blurred with memories of a game of tennis, the football morphing into a tennis ball, but still buzzing away on the TV. For a brief moment, Nanka felt herself become a little kid once again, sitting beside her scruffy haired Father, each with a SNES controller in hand.

He had never really sat down to play video games before, her broad but short Father preferring to be outside tending to the Mareeps or jogging with Mum. Nanka remembered offering him the controller, begging him to give it a go, having carefully picked out a game she hoped he'd enjoy. He did, they did; many fond memories shared over a computer game.

"Jolt…" Nanka sighed, returning to the present, "…let's move onto the next floor, okay?"

* * *

The third floor was the Wiseman Giftshop; the 'Wiseman' part being the stones and the 'Gift' part being the dolls. Unsurprisingly, the various soft and plush Pokédolls were more popular than the stones.

Interested in both, Nanka chose to queue for an adorable Pokédoll first, the crowd leading Nanka to worry that they would sell out soon.

"Awww; their super-duper cute!" Nanka squealed as she hugged both the Clefairy dolls she had purchased. "Mum might not be into cuddly toys, but she loves souvenirs, so I'm sure she'll like the spare I bought."

* * *

Nanka packed away one of the Clefairy dolls in her bag, but carried the other one tightly to her chest as she walked over to the stone display.

There were a wide variety of stones for many occasions, but the ones that interested her most were the elemental stones. It wasn't just their practical purpose that drew Nanka to them, they seemed to glisten and sing more than the other rocks about. Staring at the yellow stone with what appeared to be a small red flame inside, Nanka felt she could feel heat emanating from it, hear the roar of fire. Likewise with the green thunder stone, she swore that it would briefly flash like lightning, crackling away with jolts of electricity.

Speaking of jolts, Jolt seemed to not be a fan of any of the stones, steering well away from them with a look of disgust.

* * *

The sapphire blue water stone captivated Nanka most of all and thus it was the stone she purchased. As Nanka purchased her selected stone, she briefly gazed back at the stone display, the leaf stone in particular.

"Hmmm, was it Gloom or Weepinbell that evolved with a leaf stone…?" Nanka mused, thinking about Devourer. "I should try and ask someone with a Victreebel."

* * *

Having medication for her Pokémon would always be a good thing and Nanka soon arrived on the fourth floor, the pharmacy.

She browsed the selection of ability enhancing supplements, which she was assured were completely legal, and so considered purchasing one for one of her travelling companions to try.

"Excuse me, sir." Nanka inquired to the nearest staff member. "How much would one of these cost?"

Upon hearing the price, Nanka felt like she needed medicine.

* * *

"W-who… has that kind of… m-money?" Nanka mumbled to herself, still in shock from the pharmaceutical prices of P9800 per supplement.

She had ascended to the roof space of the department store, a lovely picnic area, to get some fresh air. She sat peacefully, trying to forget the very concept of spending, when she felt a tug on her blue shirt.

Nanka turned around to see a short haired girl with stern eyes, holding a carefully groomed Vulpix.

* * *

"I'm thirsty." The even younger trainer than Nanka, by a couple years at least, blurted out. "An Pixy here is thirsty too."

This abrupt statement did not startle Nanka, perhaps due to similar experiences with G-Man, "I-I apologise, but I don't have a drink on me."

Without even a second thought, the Vulpix owner pointed over to the nearby vending machines, "I spent the last of my money on TMs… I'll give you one of my spares if you buy us a drink."

* * *

Hopping on over to the vending machine, Nanka saw that there were three drinks available: Fresh Water, Soda Pop, and Lemonade. Seeing how much cheaper the fresh water was at a mere P200, naturally Nanka purchased it over the other drinks. She couldn't resist getting plenty for herself and each of her Pokémon as well.

With an armful of bottles, Nanka went back to the girl with the Vulpix, who cheered, "Yay! Fresh water! Thanks!"

"That's okay." Nanka said as she handed over a bottle. "I'm glad you pointed out such a great bargain."

* * *

"Did you know… that getting lots of fresh water… is better than getting lots of super potions?" The green dressed girl said between gulps of water. "Of course, any competent trainer knows that."

"Oi!" A tall boy who looked a couple years older than Nanka, with green eyes and black hair akin to the water-drinking girl, yelled out from a nearby table. "I know what you're implying."

The girl grinned at the boy's irritation, before passing Nanka a TM, "Oh yeah, as I said, you can have this from me."

* * *

"This TM contains Ice Beam! It freezes the target… sometimes." The girl explained with a proud, smug smile.

"Thank you very much! Are you sure you don't need it, ummmm…?" Nanka had begun to ask, but only just now realising that she did not know the girl's name.

"Vicky." The younger trainer stated. "An I'll be fine as ever. My Vulpix and Doduo will be creaming Celadon gym, so go ahead and take it… ummm…"

"Nanka; my name is Nanka." Nanka greeted with a broad smile, as Jolt did a small wave. "And over here we have my Pikachu, Jolt."

* * *

"Oh, Pokémon as well? Well the most amazing Vulpix in my arms is Pixy…" Vicky chirped, holding up her Vulpix as high as she could and for as long as she could, which was only a few seconds. "And… over there's my brother, Ricky."

Ricky coughed twice, getting up from his seat, his circle of Arceus necklace swinging as he walked over to Nanka, "Nice to meet you, Nanka."

"Nice to meet you as well, Ricky." Nanka greeted the tall and lanky boy, having to crane her neck to meet eye-to-eye, when suddenly a yellow dozing Pokémon teleported between them. "Eeeep!"

* * *

A startled Nanka leapt back, screaming as she stumbled backwards and dropped down onto her behind. Vicky and Jolt were barrelling over with laughter as an Abra floated over to a dismayed Ricky, latching onto his thin arm.

"I'm so, so sorry, Nanka! My Abra likes to join in conversations like that! Really sorry! Truly!" Ricky blurted out rapidly as he helped Nanka up to her feet.

"My brother and his Abra suck at battling, but their teleporting sure is handy…" Vicky chimed in, Nanka blushing at the embarrassment at falling over and Ricky glaring daggers at his giggling sister, "…and funny too! That's the best-no, hold on… second best spook by teleport yet."

* * *

Having had enough of spending and already engaged in conversation, Nanka and Jolt sat down and joined the brother and sister for a spot of lunch. The two of them had come to Celadon Mart so Vicky could prepare herself to take on the Celadon Gym; her confidently claimed, 'soon to be first' gym badge.

Nanka soon learnt that Vicky was a rare case, a travelling trainer under the qualified age of thirteen, so she was required to have an escort in the form of her brother. Vicky was gung-ho about battling and knew what she was talking about whereas Ricky… was not; he wasn't keen at all on Pokémon battles.

After food, friendly chatter about their respective adventures so far, and some helpful advice; Nanka and Jolt left their newly made friends.

* * *

Having finished her shopping trip and with plenty of time left in the day, Nanka continued to sight-see around Celadon city. Her sightseeing led her to Celadon Mansion, which was actually an extravagantly named condo, where she met and chatted with the residential and working folks inside.

Many of the elderly residents took an instant liking to Jolt, though each time they complimented his cuteness, he turned away with a huff and a frown.

* * *

The condo was where game developers, Game Freak, worked. As such, Nanka found herself enjoying a tour of their game studio and their perhaps 'too friendly' staff.

"Isn't Erika cute?" The team's writer asked Nanka.

Taken aback, the young girl could only stammer, "M-maybe, yes, but I've never met,"-

"I like Misty too!" The writer interrupted, twirling a pen between his fingers. "She's got charm."

Nanka thought back to the friend she had made back in Cerulean city; the gym leader's vibrant face and confident smirk… and found herself blushing as she agreed. "S-s-she was quite charm,"-

"Oh, and I like Sabrina too! She's beautiful!"

Nanka was having a hard time following the conversation, as each pretty girl mentioned led her face to heat up, the writer's complimentary descriptions really emphasising their qualities.

* * *

Whilst Nanka was processing whether she thought each of the girls mentioned were cute, her face a constant blush, the writer proclaimed, "Y'know, you've a pretty cute style yourself."

Once again, Nanka was taken aback, unsure what to say or think, "I-I, ummm… t-thank you?"

Turning to a nearby graphics artist, the writer suggested. "Hey! You should give Jill an outfit like what this girl's wearing. Calming blue shirt, tiny red skirt, adorable white hat; it'll look great on our Drill Dozer heroine."

 _'My… my skirt isn't that tiny.'_ Nanka protested… in her head, as she tugged down on her red mini-skirt.

* * *

"Game Freak are certainly… quirky." Nanka summed up as she surveyed Celadon city from the rooftops of the second tallest building about. "To think that I'm going to be starring in a video game… or my clothes are at least."

Jolt nodded, then turned around and called out, "Pi? Kachu, Pika-Pi?"

The trainer spun around to see her Pikachu pointing to a small shed-like structure, fenced off from the rest of the roof.

"Huh? I wonder how you reach that?"

* * *

Nanka was a curious girl, eager to see and find out things. She was also a cautious and well-mannered girl, which often halted her curiosity.

Jolt was not afflicted by the latter two traits and so trespassing was A-OK with him.

"Jolt! Come back!" Nanka called out as she chased after her Pikachu.

Having left Celadon Mansion, the mystery of the shed on top still plagued their minds, so the curious duo begun looking around the outside of the mansion. Making their way behind a long line of fencing, they found the back-door of the mansion with a large **'Keep Out!'** sign in plain view.

This did not stop Jolt from barging the door down and begin running up the stairs; not for even a second.

* * *

Nanka was cautious for a reason. After all, you never know when you could encounter a big and burly lunatic who'd tie you and your Pikachu to a chair with rope and then proceed to lecture you on how you're all nothing more than Game Boy characters.

Of course, that didn't actually happen… they were tied up with Game Link Cables; not rope.

"Piii!" Jolt grunted, attempting to chew the cables but finding he couldn't quite reach.

* * *

Eevee awoke, unfortunately to the usual sights of messy wires, ugly green-screened boxes and life scarring posters of Jynx about the shed. Within his clear Pokéball he peered out into the world, seeing his 'trainer' once again at his blackboard, sweating away as he talked and pointed, mere muffled sounds to the caught Eevee.

Spinning around in his Pokéball, the bored normal type noticed something new; other people. Obviously they weren't there willingly; bound to chairs by wretched wires, but seeing the stylish young girl and savage ruffian of a Pikachu within the room was his first opportunity for freedom in weeks. Today was the day he would finally escape the muscular nerd's clutches!

* * *

"Now let's talk about using your Game Link Cables, much like the ones you're tied up with." Mr. I Know Everything stated as he turned around to the blackboard.

It was as the delusional man began reading off the blackboard that a Pokéball, resting on a velvet cushion upon the table, burst open. A long eared and brown furred Eevee popped out of the ball, looking to the tied up Nanka and Jolt with a determined expression. The evolution Pokémon looked over to Mr. I Know Everything's back, and confirming he wasn't looking, proceeded to leap over to Nanka and begin chewing through the binding link cables.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nanka cheered as she hugged her small, brown, furry rescuer.

"Eeeev!" The Eevee replied with a flick of his paw and an expression which suggested, 'It was nothing.'

"Now Jolt, do you see what happens when you trespass?" Nanka addressed her Pikachu, whom rolled his eyes at the expected comment from his trainer. "You should also thank our saviour Eevee here."

"Pika… Pi, Pi, Chuuuu." Jolt said dully, not even facing the Eevee.

* * *

The day had been... memorable.

Nanka's first experience in the shopping behemoth that was the Celadon Department Store was memorable enough in of itself, but she also toured around Celadon Mansion. She was also briefly held captive atop Celadon Mansion, hardly the fondest memory to have of the day.

"Ee-eeev!" Ion, the recently named and obtained Eevee, purred on her lap.

Well... even that experience had its fond moments.

* * *

It was a brand new day and one question dawned upon Nanka first of all; where should she visit first?

"So we can either visit the Celadon Gym now..." Nanka suggested, Jolt cheering at the mention, "...or check out this Celadon Game Corner nearby. It's always busy, so something fun must go on in their."

"Piii..." Jolt hummed, actually considering the alternative option to a battle, his curiosity leading him to wonder what went on in the Celadon Game Corner as well, "Pi!"

Jolt piped up, clicking one of Nanka's Pokéballs and sending out his fished up friend; Chu-Chu, "Magi, Magi."

"Oh right, we should continue a bit more of your training first, shouldn't we Chu-Chu." Nanka addressed the Magikarp, whom respectfully bowed, or at least as best as the upright fish could manage atop a bed. "We can think of where next to visit afterwards."

* * *

"I think that's enough training for one day." A blushing Nanka noted as she walked over to her whirlwind blown Magikarp, Eevee, and hat.

"Pi-Chu, Pika!" Jolt agreed, as he picked up Chu-Chu.

"How about we do something relaxing for the rest of the day?" Nanka suggested as she put her hat on. "I think it's about time we check out that Celadon Game Corner; I'm sure that will provide us some easygoing fun."

* * *

 **A/N: There we have Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 4 Continued! It took a little longer than usual due to wanting to apply some additional scenes to the shopping trip. Some I did, others I felt did not, and others I edited a couple of times to bring up their quality. For the most part, I feel the chapters from the 5th onwards have plenty of detail to them, but there are occasional moments I feel are ripe to expand upon.**

 **For instance, Nanka making friends with Vicky; something that was originally a much smaller scene in the original version. Given how Vicky and Ricky are reoccurring characters in this story, I really wanted to use this director's cut opportunity to expand upon their introduction. There will be more scenes later on with them, but I feel they have plenty of detail later on; this was the moment I wanted to give them more attention.**

 **The introduction of Vicky and Ricky also allowed me to introduce some interesting aspects to the world of NPMA; both in the original and in the director's cut. For instance, establishing a required age for travelling Pokémon trainer approval. Rather than saying that all 10 year olds can go off into the world, in the world of NPMA, they need to at least be thirteen... or have an escort. This doesn't mean they can't be trainers though, they just can't wonder off everywhere without supervision, until they are at least thirteen of course.**

 **By the way, Nanka doesn't have a specifically set age in NPMA; she's around 13-17, with it being up to your interpretation as to which age she is. There is more I can comment on, such as including a hint to Jolt's refusal to evolve (which is otherwise never directly addressed in NPMA) or the additional scenes for the introduction of Ion the Eevee... but I don't have much else to say on that subject. What I can tell you is that the next chapter has been progressing very well; in fact, it's almost done already, and you can look forward to it next weekend. Until then, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.**


	10. Act 4-3: Hideout Hazard

_A/N: This chapter got done surprisingly quick. Admittedly, there wasn't many questions I needed to alter into story related content and most of the additions are expansions to stuff already present in the chapter such as better descriptions. I'd say this is a pretty exciting chapter and one of those which really allowed me to flex my writing skills back in it's original upload. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it back then and editing it into existence recently._

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 4 Continued Further!_**

"Rocket Game Corner?" Nanka read from the sign, which displayed the 'R' proudly in a dark red, "T-that's an unfortunate name to have. Someone could easily mistake it for being associated with Team Rocket."

Nanka had suggested that her team do something relaxing for the day, but the game corner she had heard so many city folk talk about was… louder than she had expected. The sounds of dropping pennies, rowdy cheering and frustrated yelling boomed from the 'playground for grownups.'

"W-well… we might as well check it out whilst we're here." Nanka said hesitantly, followed inside by her team of Pokémon.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt entered the Game Corner and were immediately assaulted by a barrage of sounds and sights. Energetic music blasted from the speakers as lights flashed from every corner of the room.

As Nanka's Pokémon fanned out to check out the area, with Venom keeping a constant eye on the eager to run off Arid, Nanka carried Chu-Chu and made her way to the service desk. Jolt followed on beside her, briefly casting curious looks at the blinking and beeping rows of slot machines.

"Excuse me, I was wondering how I"-Nanka stared to inquire as the clerk turned towards her, a glasses wearing man with a well toned body, visible due to how he wore little but a Machoke stylised pair of trunks and belt-"Plaaay-eeep!"

* * *

"Welcome to Rocket Game Corner! Do you need some game coins?" The barely garbed clerk asked the blushing girl.

"I-I-I guess…" Nanka stammered out, shifting uncomfortably as she avoided looking at the immodestly dressed man.

"Oh, sweetie! A precious gal like you'se come here to has some fun on tha slots." Nanka heard a woman address her, seeing a curvaceous lady garbed in a figure hugging Goldeen styled leotard approach her. "Y'know, you'll need in a Coin Case before a darling like ya can join in the fun."

"Thank you! T-T-Thanks, miss!" Nanka blurted out, turning her head away from the female clerk as well, the sight of both the 'sensually' garbed man and woman causing her teenage body to heat up in ways that she wasn't fond of.

* * *

Having been informed by the clerks that she would need an official Rocket Game Corner coin case to use the slots, a still blushing Nanka started to make her way to the exit, glancing about for her Pokémon. "Please come back here everyone; we're going."

Nanka waited for the remaining four members of her Pokémon team to walk back over to her, when a man on a nearby slot machine shouted out to her, "Hey! A trainer like you shouldn't be here!"

Nanka spun around to see the Celadon City's Gym Aide, looking rather identical to the others in appearance, addressing her as he continued to pull down the slot lever, "You have better things to do, champ in the making!"

The Aide briefly paused to check his slot results, cursed, then turned back to Nanka. "You should go take on Erika; Celadon City's grass type gym leader."

* * *

"I… guess we're going to take on the gym today instead." Nanka mumbled uncertainly as jingling coins from the game corner still echoed in her mind.

"Pika!" Jolt fist-pumped the air, thrilled to be heading for a gym battle so soon.

Jolt began to head towards the scents of battle and flowers, followed closely by his trainer, who wandered about the path with muddled thoughts. His trainer was lost in her own world, so it was no surprise when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"M-my apologies! I wasn't looking where I…" Nanka began to apologise, only stopping when she noticed the Team Rocket uniform this 'someone' she had bumped into was wearing.

* * *

Frightened by the sudden encounter with the nonchalant Rocket, Nanka ended up taking shelter in the nearest building. Thankfully for her, said shelter was a restaurant, allowing Nanka and her Pokémon to finally have a relaxing moment.

As her Pokémon munched away at berry sandwiches, Nanka somehow got stuck in a conversation with a stranger. The depressed stranger started telling his tale of woe to Nanka, how he had gotten cocky after winning a few times at the slots and his earnings had vanished. He parted life lessons onto Nanka, to be thankful of the smaller blessings; to sometimes leave and be content with what you've got rather than risk it all.

Then, to avoid ever leaving himself exposed to temptation again, the stranger gave Nanka his Rocket Game Corner approved coin case.

* * *

Having been gifted with a coin case from a retiring gambler, Nanka decided to return to the Game Corner. For as uncomfortable as she found the place, with its loud sounds and suggestively dressed staff, she was having a hard time getting the sights and sounds of spinning roulettes and raining coins out of her head.

She had planned on purchasing coins, but it appeared to be her lucky day; she was finding many forgotten coins on the floor.

* * *

"S-see, Jolt! I did win!" Nanka exclaimed as she pointed to the line of Koffings displayed on the yellow slots. "An I'm sure I can win more! One more time!"

Jolt slowly nodded, worry plain on his face. He was concerned for his trainer. She took thirteen attempts to win, had less than she started with, yet she was happy about it. It made no sense to Jolt.

As his trainer continued to pull the slot lever, screaming with joy when she won the slightest amount and screaming with anger when she lost, the Pikachu considered if he should stop his trainer.

* * *

"T-That's a… a lot… hehehe…" Nanka began to chuckle as she saw the three flashing bar signs light up on the slot machine. "Whoo! See Jolt! We're winning tons right now!"

Game coins splurged from the machine, a pay-out of a hundred credits being counted down. Jolt sat beside Chu-Chu, the two of them worrying over their trainer and unnerved by her behaviour. Thankfully though, it seemed lady luck was on her side.

* * *

Lady luck abandoned her.

"Nonononono, nooooo!" Nanka cried out as she received another dud reel, hearing the now familiar message of 'not this time.'

Jolt witnessed as the three bar's one hundred credits were wiped out from successive losses. His trainer brushed off each failure as she pulled the lever a total of two hundred times, resulting in one hundred and twenty seven failed attempts to win big.

"Okay; a few more tries won't hurt." Nanka declared, as many more jackpot failures occurred.

* * *

"Nooooo! Don't take me away from slotso! I'm winning!" Nanka cried out as she clung onto the slot machine.

Jolt was not worried about his trainer losing at this point; four hundred tries in and lady luck once again blessed his trainer, leading her to win one thousand four hundred and seventeen credits. What he was worried about was how long she had been playing, a concern shared with the rest of her tired and hungry Pokémon.

The clock was ticking close to midnight, her trainer having stuck herself down before the affectionately named 'slotso' since early afternoon. Having refused to budge, Venom had grabbed hold of Nanka by the waist, and was pulling Nanka away from the slots with the assistance of Jolt, Arid, Ion, and Ribbon.

* * *

To their surprise, Nanka's travelling companions learned that when their trainer was determined, or obsessed in this case, she could be surprisingly strong. Even Venom, as a bulky Nidoqueen, was unable to pry their trainer away from the gambling machine, and it was only thanks to help from the others that she was able to yank Nanka away. The group also found out that their trainer had a surprisingly strong grip, the lever of the machine being pulled clean off, still within Nanka's hands. They also accidentally let go of their trainer in the yanking process, sending the young girl flying through the air and into a waltzing by Rocket.

Nanka was rather disoriented as a fuming Team Rocket member stood over her, yelling something about a poster.

* * *

Seeing his princess, dazed and confused, the valiant Chu-Chu hopped over to defend Nanka. Seeing Chu-Chu the Magikarp about to be hyper fanged to oblivion, Venom stepped in and double kicked the rocket's giant brown rat Pokémon unconscious.

"Dang!" The Rocket guard yelled as he returned his Ratticate and then flipped a switch behind a nearby post. "Out hideout might be discovered! I better tell the boss!"

The Rocket then ran over to a now not-so-secret-entrance.

* * *

Still quite disoriented; she still had a firm grip on the broken slot lever, Nanka allowed curiosity to guide her down the not-so secret entrance. Her Pokémon followed; Arid and Jolt eagerly dashing down the stairs to the mystery place, and Ion simply glad to be away from all the machines and technology of the Game Corner.

Unfortunately for Ion, this new area was also brimming with flickering lights and wall-to-wall tech. It was a brightly lit basement overall, many flashing lights making clear the many Team Rocket insignias placed just about everywhere they could be painted.

Before Nanka could even think about running away from the den of thieves, she heard the exit close behind her.

* * *

"Oh no." Nanka uttered as she ran to the firmly sealed exit. "Oh no! We have to get out of here!"

Her disorientation was washed away with worry, dread cleansing her head of the sound of slots. Nanka's focus was on escape, but despite the efforts of her physically stronger ground types, the exit wasn't opening.

"Hey! You!" A man called out, and Nanka quickly turned to find a Rocket marching towards her. "You broke into our operation?"

* * *

"You're not going to get away with this, brat!" The defeated Rocket yelled to the fleeing girl.

"Okay, okay! J-just calm down." Nanka reassured herself as she ran away from the Rocket whilst carrying her Eevee. "Y-you did great, Ion. You bested two Ratticates!"

Nanka was running about to find a safe spot to hide, to have a chance to heal up Ion, when her body suddenly stopped; unable to move, let alone run.

* * *

Nanka, Jolt and Ion were all frozen still, psychic energy wrapped around them and gently lifting them off the floor by mere centimetres. They struggled as a teal haired Rocket member waltzed on over to them, a Drowzee walking beside him with outstretched glowing hands.

First removing a pair of small headphones connected up to a pocket radio on his belt, the Rocket looked to Nanka and her travelling companions with sharp teal eyes and barked, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The Rocket opened his mouth to yell some more, but stopped, tilting his head as he leaned forward to closer inspect his captives, "D-do I know you?"

Ion shook his head, but Nanka and Jolt exchanged glances with one another, looking back to the Rocket and his sneering Drowzee and feeling that something was very familiar about them.

* * *

"Aha!" The Rocket proclaimed, pointing a finger towards the suspended Nanka. "You're the Swimsuit Vigilante!"

"No! No, I'm not!" Nanka screamed at the very mention of the name, as memories of her encounter with a thieving Rocket in Cerulean City flooded back to her.

It was at this moment that Arid chose to burst out from his Pokéball, greeting the familiar faces as cheerfully as ever, "Sla, sla, slash!"

"An you were that Sandshrew I tried to nab!" The fuming thief pointed out, his accusing finger shaking with anger as Arid waved back to him.

* * *

"You stopped me from stealing and loitering!" The Rocket stated; his Drowzee joining in with the scowling towards the oblivious Sandslash. "It's time for payback for the humiliation you gave me, you weird swimwear freak!"

"Y-you!? Humiliated!?" Nanka fumed, her embarrassment quickly shifting to pure rage. "The whole of Cerulean thinks I'm some swimsuit garmented crime fighter because of you! You humiliated me, you Pokémon and clothes robbing perverted Rocket thief!"

"First of all, the name's Carl, and secondly I am not the weirdo who ran out into the rain in a one-piece! You should of just stayed at the Pokécentre and let me steal your stuff!" Carl retorted, steam blowing out his ears.

Meanwhile, Arid was happy to see old friends again. He remembered having quite a fun time with them back in Cerulean city.

* * *

Like last time, one mighty slash from Arid brought down the Drowzee, freeing Nanka and her travelling companions from the psychic hold.

"Grrr, Machop! Get out here and karate chop this pest!" Carl shouted as he hurled his Machop's Pokéball at the floor, the grey skinned humanoid popping out and ready for battle.

With little wasted time, the Rocket's Machop spotted Arid and proceeded to run up with an arm raised high, a karate chop prepared. Said Machop was hardly the speediest of Pokémon though, and by the time he had swung his arm down, his Ground type foe had dug his way underground. Before the Machop could even contemplate what to do, Arid sprung out of his dug-up hole and took down the Machop with a single hit of Dig.

* * *

"Oww! Beaten again!" Carl the Rocket thief yelled and cursed, stamping the ground so much that his pocket radio fell off his belt, breaking when he accidentally crushed it beneath his boot. "An now you broke my radio! You dissing me?"

"You broke that yourself!" Nanka was quick to snap back, having little patience for the villain before her.

"Well once I heal my squad up, we're going to make you pay." Carl said as he returned his downed Pokémon and stormed off. "Count on that, Swimsuit Vigilante!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

Having dealt with the familiar Rocket member, Nanka resumed her search for a safe place to rest, or preferably a means to escape. Finding every door shut on the floor she was on, Nanka was left with no other option but to venture deeper down into the Rocket Hideout.

Making her way down the stairs, she was immediately ambushed by a Rocket member; a mighty wave of Pokémon sent out to attack her. Jolt and Ribbon were the first to respond; the latter handing the rushing group with confuse ray. One Zubat though, snuck around the waves, flying out towards Ribbon's back with fangs bared.

"Ribbon, look out!" Nanka warned as the Rocket's Zubat closed in on her Golbat… when said Zubat was batted aside, tackled to the floor by Chu-Chu the Magikarp.

Surprisingly, Chu-Chu managed to take down the Zubat, a cause for celebration in his books. Beginning a victory splash, Chu-Chu yelled out joyously as he began glowing brightly.

* * *

"Chu-Chu… you're evolving!" Nanka squealed with a smile that grew bigger and bigger as her Magikarp in turn grew bigger and bigger.

"Piii-kaaaa!" Jolt cheered as his fished up catch begun to stretch out and change shape.

Chu-Chu's body was indeed stretching out, his body becoming larger and longer, as his mouth opened wide with large fangs forming. His body shone as his lengthier whiskers begun to sway and his red scales changed to blue. Soon, in place of the small, dopey-looking Magikarp was a towering, menacing Gyarados.

"C-Chu-Chu…" Nanka mumbled, dwarfed by the fish she used to carry about in her arms, "…you've gotten big."

* * *

The Rocket uniformed guard and his Machop stood by the stairs, prepared for anyone coming down to the minus third floor. As expected, someone did; a green haired girl with a smirking Pikachu was intruding on their territory.

"We got word from upstairs that you were coming!" The Rocket stated, his Machop cracking his knuckles.

The girl looked to the Rocket member with an innocent smile, "Go! Chu-Chu!"

A Gyarados hurtled down the stairs, roaring fiercely.

* * *

After much running about, Nanka finally managed to find a safe hiding spot, free from patrolling criminals or security cameras alerting said criminals to her group's presence. Collapsing down with a sigh of relief, Nanka began to hand out a bottle of fresh water to each of her parched Pokémon.

"Here you go, Venom." Nanka said as she passed the drink bottle over to her Nidoqueen, whose horn glistened, perhaps due to having recently been taught horn drill. "Drink up and refresh yourselves everyone."

Nanka sat back down as she opened up her own water bottle, glancing to each of her Pokémon. She watched as they re-energised themselves with gulps of water, the clean liquid flowing down to their lips… and it was then that Nanka realised a problem. Looking down to her open bottle of water, it dawned upon Nanka that she had been sat down at the slots for ten hours straight… and that she now really needed to use the ladies room.

* * *

"J-Jolt, not so fast." Nanka called out to her Pikachu as she looked to-and-fro, trying to find any signs of a lavatory. "Y-you wouldn't want to step on any of those strange panels by mistake."

Jolt turned around and tilted his head, before looking over to one of the glowing arrow marked titles on the floor and pointing to it. Nanka nodded in response, unsure as to what said tiles did, but weary of stepping on anything glowing and humming in a criminal's lair.

She was admittedly curious herself though, walking on over to closer inspect it herself… and then was playfully pushed onto the tile by Jolt.

"Jol-eeeekkkk!" Nanka ended up screaming as, before she could reprimand her Pikachu, she was propelled forwards by the tile and spinning constantly.

"Piiii!" Jolt squealed excitedly, joining his trainer in the fun as he jumped onto the tile himself, being launched after his trainer.

* * *

Upon spotting the unidentified trainer sprinting in his direction, the Team Rocket Grunt began shouting, "Intrud-," only to be ignored as the trainer rushed by him, heading into the hideout's lavatories.

The Rocket looked to the doorway to the toilets baffled, and then looked down to the intruder's Pikachu, who was standing at his side.

"Pika pika, Kachu." Jolt tried to explain, imitating a slot machine, a clock, the act of drinking and the need for a bathroom.

* * *

A short while later; Nanka exited the lavatories with a content smile on her face. She skipped on over to Jolt, and then turned around to face the nearby grunt.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you like that sir. I had been… focused on other things and hadn't been in a while." Nanka apologised, the memories of the fun and addictive slot machine still fresh in her mind. "Now, what were you saying before?"

The Rocket nodded in understanding, recollected himself, and then shouted, "Intruder alert!"

* * *

"It appears-" Nanka said, pausing to finish off the rest of her chocolate bar before continuing on to say, "-to need a key."

Having taken care of her hunger somewhat and… relieved herself of her other pressing matter, Nanka had now mostly dealt with the issues caused by long hours on the slot machine. This left her to resume her search for a way out, to which she soon came across the underground hideout's elevator. She thought said elevator would be her ticket out, but it appeared not, at least not without a key to open the doors.

"Now where could that elevator key be?" Nanka mused aloud.

* * *

Arid's mighty slash attack struck the Zubat, launching the opposing Pokémon into it's villainous trainer.

"Oh no! I dropped the lift key!" The grunt yelled as he crashed down to the floor, something indeed dropping from his hands and onto the floor.

Jolt quickly darted and nabbed the lone key, presenting it to his trainer, "Piii-ka!"

"Good job, Arid! You too, Jolt. Hopefully we can get out of here now." Nanka said with a pleased but exhausted expression.

* * *

Previously preoccupied with more pressing matters, Nanka saw the propulsive tiles as nothing more than an inconvenient way to travel.

"Whoo-hoo!" Now though, they were a pure delight to travel with.

"Pi! Ka! Chu!" Jolt joined in cheering with his trainer, as he was propelled forth after her, spinning around and around.

The odd, dizzying tiles almost made Nanka forget she was locked in a secret base of criminals; allowing her to relax.

* * *

The elevator descended down to the basements fourth floor slowly; offering Nanka and her Pokémon a chance to rest. This was both a blessing and a curse.

Her Pokémon had time to prepare themselves; Jolt had started shadowboxing, Venom snacked on a bottle of PP-UP, and Chu-Chu was guzzling down a fresh water. Thinking about it, the Rocket Hideout elevator was surprisingly large and strong, fitting her large and heavy Pokémon.

In any case, the smaller and lighter Nanka busied herself with small thoughts and tasks, trying to fight off the temptation of sleep. A villainous lair was hardly the most appropriate place to have a nap.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Nanka and Jolt were greeted by darkness, the Pallet town trainer having returned her other Pokémon at this point. Stepping out of the elevator though, they had little time to wonder where the light switch was as several blue and red lights began to appear.

"Not another step, brat!" A woman shouted out, drawing Nanka and Jolt's attention to three figures concealed in the shadows. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" A man sung along with the woman, the two voices familiar to Nanka, causing the young girl to smile at the familiar lyrics.

* * *

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" A red spotlight illuminated the white uniformed Team Rocket member.

"James!" A blue spotlight presented the other familiar Team Rocket member as he held out a rose.

* * *

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Then the entire room lit up with a yellow glow of the regular ceiling lights, a third smaller figure jumping down and introducing himself, "Meowth! That's right!"

Nanka immediately began to applause, "Wow! You're as wonderful-"

"Quit your fake tears!" James snapped with tears of his own in his green eyes, interrupting Nanka.

"Yeah, you're not tricking us with that good girl act this time!" Meowth accused.

* * *

"Awww, you think I'm a good girl. That's real sweet; thank you." Nanka replied, looking away with a large and happy smile.

"That wasn't a compliment!" The Rocket trio yelled. "You humiliated us at Mt. Moon!"

Nanka looked to the angered Team Rocket, the sweet girl bowing her head as she apologised, "O-oh… d-do you mean… I'm ever so sorry about that! Jolt, please apologise as well; you were the one who zapped them after all."

Jolt turned to the Rocket trio, a grin growing on his face as he slowly replied, "Pi. Ka. Chu."

"You're not sorry at all!"

* * *

"J-Jolt! What did you say?" Nanka asked, seeing Meowth seething.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu, kaaa!" Jolt continued, cheeks buzzing in anticipation.

"Nyarrr! Best day ever! You'll enjoy thrashing us again! Well we'll see about that!" The talking Pokémon shouted back, glistening claws popping out of his paws. "It's payback time!"

As James and Jessie threw out their Pokémon, Nanka turned to her excited starter and cried out, "Jolt! What did you say!?"

* * *

"Piiikaaachuuu!" The numerous malicious sounding Jolt's that filled the room chanted.

"W-which one's the real one!?" Meowth cried out in alarm.

"Grrr, stop running away already!" Jessie snapped, gnawing on her red lip in frustration as the double-team's of Jolt ran about the room.

Hearing the Team Rocket member's request, Jolt was happy to comply, his real self running forth from the illusions and assaulting James' Koffing with a Thunderbolt.

"My Koffing!" James screamed, reaching an impressively high pitch as his unconscious Koffing floated down to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, James!" Nanka cried out as her ecstatic Pikachu 'bullied' the friendly criminals before her.

* * *

"I'll get you for that!" Meowth shouted out, only for Jolt to charge towards the cat Pokémon and body slam into him.

"I'm truly sorry!" Nanka continued to cry out her apologies as the critical hit struck Meowth crashed down on top of the fainted purple ball that was Koffing.

Jolt landed on top of the pile of fainted Pokémon, flipping off of them quickly with sparking cheeks, looking over to the Ekans with delight. The small purple snake barely had time to yelp in fright as Jolt frazzled it with a mighty zap of his thunderbolt.

"S-so… so sorry." Nanka murmured, knowing no one was hearing her over Jolt's victorious rampage.

* * *

Jolt skipped merrily into the last room of the hideout, content with blasting off his favourite Rockets… to beat up of course. Nanka followed, eyes glued to the floor, glumness over the events that had unfolded keeping her head down.

"They seem so nice… I'm sure we could have talked it out." Nanka said with a sigh, before raising her head, looking around the office area. "I guess we should start looking for a way to open the doors."

* * *

Throughout their journey in the hideout, Nanka and her travelling companions had searched every nook and cranny for a key or a switch or simply any means to open up the exit, though to no avail. The dimly lit office area that Nanka and Jolt had found their way to, visible only due to the glow of several monitors, was their last hope for a way out.

"So…" A sudden voice caused the duo to jump, their eyes turning towards the far side of the room, where they could just about see a seated man cloaked in shadows, "…I must say, I am impressed you reached here."

* * *

The man was barely visible due to his large chair blocking most of the light from the monitors behind him. Shadows blended with his dark hair, dark suit and even dark eyes. The only thing clear to Nanka was the Rocket logo on the man's chest and his confident smile.

Nanka gulped, and even Jolt seemed apprehensive before this stranger.

"I-I was just… ummm, looking for a way out… s-sir." Nanka explained with an unsteady smile.

* * *

"So you're just a lost girl then?" The broad man said with a warm smile, as he tapped a button on his desk. "Then here you go; the doors are now open."

Nanka's face lit up, "T-thank you very much sir! I truly appreciate it!"

Nanka and Jolt turned to leave immediately, wanting to hurry out of the place as soon as possible, when the man called out, "Now hold on, lost girl. Before you leave, I'd like to know your name."

* * *

Nanka was compelled to stop and turn. She felt she had to answer. She was not asked; she was ordered… and she was terrified of not following that order.

"My name is Nanka." The young girl forced out her lips, feeling an immense and intimidating pressure from the man, despite the kind smile plastered onto his face. "An next to me is my Pikachu, Jolt."

The Team Rocket member rose from his seat, his small eyes burning with cruelty as they stared Nanka down, as his very posture proclaimed power, "And I am Giovanni… leader of Team Rocket."

* * *

A shiver ran down Nanka's spine. Terror clutched her, as the leader of Kanto's largest and most feared criminal organisation walked to her, his malicious intent focused on her.

"Lost girl, Nanka!" Giovanni said, pulling a Pokéball from his chest pocket. "Whether you meant to or not, you've been interfering with my ambitions."

Giovanni released his Onix into the office, the rock snake coiling out and glaring at Nanka as the Rocket boss declared, "For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain."

* * *

Giovanni didn't say a word. He simply gave a thumbs down and his Onix threw out a rock throw towards Nanka and Jolt. With his trainer frozen to the spot, Jolt sprang forth, leaping between his trainer and the oncoming rock attack.

Seconds before impact though, a long blue tail grabbed Jolt and Nanka, pulling both of them out of the way.

"Thanks Chu-Chu!" Nanka cried out as Chu-Chu let go of her and Jolt. "Please, take down that Onix."

* * *

"You were quick to send out your Gyarados…" Giovanni said with a smirk as Chu-Chu bit into his Onix. "…but I'm not afraid of a child whose just gained fangs."

Chu-Chu reeled back from the Onix, his bite leaving the earth serpent unfazed. Giovanni's Onix roared, throwing rocks into Chu-Chu's face, knocking the giant Pokémon down to the floor.

"C-Chu-Chu!" Nanka gasped in disbelief, her seemingly unstoppable sea serpent lying injured before her.

* * *

Chu-Chu struggled to get back up as another rock throw attack was hurled in his direction.

"Chu-Chu! Come back!" Nanka shouted out, returning her Gyarados.

The large rocks hit the floor, the heavy impact crushing the tiles and shaking the area; knocking Nanka and Jolt off their feet. As Nanka scrambled to her feet, Giovanni went over to his Onix and sprayed something over the Pokémon's rocky body.

"Whilst you're dawdling, I might as well enhance my Pokémon with a guard spec." Giovanni hummed, only turning to Nanka and her now sent out Nidoqueen when he used up every last bit of the spray can. "You should have let that last attack hit. All you've done is wasted time."

* * *

Nanka scowled, trying to bury her fear with bitter feelings, "Venom, go double kick that Onix!"

Venom nodded, charging forth and striking the Onix with two mighty kicks. It evidently hurt the Onix, but not enough, as the angered rock type hit back with rage.

"Try double kick again!" Nanka suggested, the opposing Onix seemingly laughing at the announced attack.

Overconfident in its durability, the Onix did not expect the next double kick to strike twice as hard, knocking the Pokémon down and out.

"…A failure then." Giovanni noted as his Onix attempted to get back up, but instead dropped back down and remained unconscious.

* * *

"Rhyhorn! Eliminate them!" Giovanni ordered as he sent out a rocky, horned Pokémon.

Giovanni's Rhyhorn had barely touched down before it charged forth. Venom prepared for this oncoming charge, only to watch the Rhyhorn pass her by, instead heading towards Nanka and Jolt.

"V-Venom! Horn drill; quickly!" Nanka screamed.

With the rock plated quadruped focused elsewhere, it was easy for Venom to land her attack.

* * *

Giovanni looked to his defeated Rhyhorn and grinned, "Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world."

Nanka looked to the Rocket Boss, tense from battle, and confused as to the sudden speech.

"They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going." Giovanni carried on as he returned his Rhyhorn and released a large creamy cat. "Some tools have been sharpened better than others!"

* * *

For as much as Nanka's heart raced from tension, her brain had slowed with confusion.

"Persian!" The cat growled out a second time, doing little to halt Venom's advancing poison sting.

The attack struck the Persian, this time poisoning it. Yet the Persian seemed unbothered, even grinning afterwards.

Nanka looked from the Persian to Giovanni, the latter looking very amused with the battle.

* * *

Giovanni snapped his fingers, and his Persian knew to use Pay Day. A single gold coin flew from the red jewel embedded on Persian's head, and struck Venom. The single coin bounced off of Venom, and burst into several coins, scattering about the room.

"Tell me... Nanka, was it?" Giovanni asked as he grabbed one of the falling scattered coins, "What is it you want in life? What do you aspire towards?"

* * *

Venom endured the hail of pay days from Persian, and then proceeded to double kick the Persian into Giovanni's desk. Giovanni didn't look to his fainted Persian, his focus only on Nanka.

"W-what I want..?" Nanka responded, her mind calming with each of Venom's victories. "I just want to travel... and have fun with my Pokémon."

Giovanni's eyes appeared to darken as he inquired, "That's it?"

* * *

"Y-yes!" Nanka replied.

Giovanni's brow furrowed as he asked, "So you just wish to travel? No plans to become a champion, or to capture the legendaries?"

"N-not really. I... I just want to have a fun time with my Pokémon." Nanka answered, worried about the Rocket's questions.

"With all that talent! With all that... power!" Giovanni seethed through gritted teeth. "An you just want to have fun!"

* * *

Nanka stepped back, as if Giovanni's venomous stare had lunged for her, "I see... a child like you would never understand what I hope to achieve!"

"W-what do you..." Nanka began to ask, only to notice Giovanni storming towards her.

Jolt and Venom stepped in front of their trainer, glaring intensely at the Rocket Boss, prepared for anything he'd tried to do. Giovanni paid them no mind as he proceeded to walk by the three of them, his fists clenched tightly.

* * *

As Giovanni reached the doorway, he suddenly stopped and immediately said. "Lost, fun-loving, girl! If you wish to grasp quite what you're meddling with, you should visit Pokémon Tower!"

Nanka looked to the facing-away Rocket, "What I'm med"-A sudden shove knocked Nanka to a wall, razor-sharp claws quickly around her neck.

Jolt and Venom had blinked and missed it, turning to the wall, to find their small trainer pinned to it by Persian.

* * *

"Kachu! Pikachu!" Jolt bellowed, lightning bolting from him.

The Persian paid no heed, taking one of his pearly white claws to Nanka's face, slowly scratching her cheek.

"Persian! Here!" Giovanni ordered, the feline Pokémon reluctantly withdrew it's red nail and let go of the terrified trainer.

As Jolt leapt into Nanka's shaking arms, the Persian made his way back to his own trainer, giving a brief hateful look at Venom before turning to and snickering at Nanka and Jolt.

* * *

Nanka didn't quite hear the rest. The Rocket leader said something about a present, about ghosts, about Silph. Nanka barely heard any of it over her own thundering heartbeat.

Jolt cuddled up to his scared trainer without his usual embarrassment for affection, no concerns for being seen as soft as he comforted her. With his tail, he carefully wiped away at Nanka's scratched cheek and snuggled up to the thankfully safe girl.

They had been trapped in the lair of Kanto's most feared criminal enterprise since midnight, and yet despite the odds, they all came out of the hideout safely.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 4 Continued Further, the tenth chapter of NPMA. Despite how this would've been a perfect spot to end Act 4, there is still another chapter of the fourth act to go. Act 4 shall end with the next chapter and the events at the infamous Pokémon Tower; another Team Rocket incident. It's actually kind of strange how close together the Team Rocket incidents are to one another; you could actually do all of them in a row without a break if you wanted to, though I feel the pacing is very off doing that; particularly for a story.**

 **So what to mention here? Well as mentioned at the start, there wasn't much in the way of additional content here. I expanded upon what the Rocket Game Corner was like with added descriptions of the casino's hosts. I added some more interaction between Nanka and the recurring Rocket Thief; Carly Grey Archer, as well as some extra details to the first time Nanka used the hideout launch panels. Like I said, this proved to be an easy chapter to write out because it was solidly constructed before; my main task was fixing typo's and missing words (y'know the kind, where you have sentences missing the word but it is very clear what you meant to write down).**

 **I had a lot of fun writing Giovanni, giving my take on the character. It's not a unique take per say, but it makes for a great antagonist and a great contrast to the friendly and humorous Team Rocket trio. I did utilise Giovanni's Persian a lot more though; really adding a sadistic and cruel character to it that allowed me to demonstrate the general wickedness of the Rockets. The Persian attacking Nanka scene took my original readership by surprise and I hope it had the same affect on you all on this site. Most of all though, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure and I thank you for reading as always.**


	11. Act 4-4: Rainbow Rescue

_A/N: First of all, apologies for the lack of a chapter last weekend; I was pretty ill for a couple days. It's kind of funny though, for after this chapter upload I shall be having what is now a regularly occurring thing at the end of an act; another break. It's for the best anyway, with E3 starting this coming weekend, I probably wouldn't have found myself time to upload a chapter anyway._

 _In any case, without further ado, enjoy the latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 4 Continued Even Further!_**

Atop the Celadon store, Nanka looked to the strange telescope within her hands, lost in thought. Memories of recent days flash in her mind, as she inspected Giovanni's 'present.'

"Hey! Nanka!" The young but demanding voice of Vicky called out to the absentminded girl.

Nanka looked to the fellow trainer vacantly, mumbling, "Yes?"

Vicky ran a finger down Nanka's cut cheek, enthusiastically commenting, "Do you reckon this'll leave a scar? Cause that would look awesome!"

* * *

As the two girl's Pokémon ran about the rooftop of the towering Celadon department store, Nanka titled her head at her friend's question, barely hearing it through the fog of her thoughts, "Pardon?"

"Vicky!" Vicky's brother and unenthusiastic trainer escort, Ricky, piped up, "That's just plain rude! Don't remind Nanka here of her ordeal."

"Puhleeeaaase! Getting a wicked scar would totally make up being nabbed by Rockets." Vicky retorted, throwing only a glance towards her brother as she continued to admire Nanka's Persian inflicted cut.

Nanka began to chuckle nervously, "Eh-heh-heh-hee… y-yeah…"

* * *

As Nanka laughed nervously at the 'official' story of what had happened at the Rocket Hideout, she couldn't help but remember how events led to this.

After the fight with Giovanni, exhaustion finally caught with Nanka and her travelling companions, the group succumbing to sleep within the rapidly abandoned hideout. She was later awoken by an Officer Jenny, whom had 'rescued her' from the hideout, the police having been alerted to a mass exodus of Team Rocket members from the coincidentally named Rocket Game Corner.

* * *

A teenage girl found injured and asleep in a secret criminal lair; no was going to believe that she and her Pokémon had singlehandedly kicked out the Rockets.

Besides, Nanka did not want to take credit for the accomplishment.

"Hey! Nanka here's actually super-duper lucky!" Vicky stated, stars in her eyes. "She got to see the Swimsuit Vigilante in action!"

Apparently one of the Rockets escaping the gambling facility was overheard blaming 'that swimsuit girl again!' Nanka knew who, and his words spread as part of the official story.

Nanka was just an innocent and lost girl who stumbled into the sinister Team Rocket Hideout and was held captive; until she was saved by the brave and gorgeous 'Swimsuit Vigilante', who struck down every last Rocket grunt until they fled in droves. That was the official story being reported across Celadon City.

* * *

"Awww, I wish I got to see her as well! She's the coolest person ever!" Vicky swooned, spinning on a single foot as she daydreamed about her heroic role model. "I wonder if she has any gym badges; I bet she has, I don't know, ten badges!"

"Well aside from it being impossible to have more than eight Kanto badges," Ricky chuckled, unable to hide a smile, "I think we'd have heard of someone taking on the gyms in a swimsuit."

Nanka made no comment.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Speaking of gym badges, Nanka…" Vicky started to say as she pulled out a rainbow coloured badge, "…you should get yourself one of these."

"A rainbow badge?" Nanka replied, her battle-loving Pikachu running up to gaze at Celadon's official badge at the mere mention of it.

"Yeah! Pixy, Tricky, and Mickey got me it!" Vicky explained, her Vulpix, Doduo and Ratticate running over to her and holding their heads high with pride. "Now go beat that flower princess too, Nanka!"

* * *

After enjoying the relaxing company of friends, and having received some words of encouragement from Vicky, Nanka headed for the Pokémon Center. Try as she might, memories of the troubles in the Rocket Hideout plagued her mind, mainly her encounter with Rocket Boss. Upon reaching the Pokémon Center, Nanka placed the strange telescope into her PC and out of mind. For now, she would forget about all that happened with Giovanni and the Rockets; instead focusing on Celadon gym.

Even though a couple days had passed since the Rocket Hideout incident, most of Nanka's weren't in the mood for battling, still tuckered out. Nanka let them continue to rest, only taking those willing to go with her to the Gym.

* * *

"Pikkkaaa!" Jolt cheered in front of an audience of his Pokémon teammates.

"Jiiigggg! Melody cheered back.

Dusty cheered as well, but her quiet cheer went unheard. Popper and Devourer simply nodded.

"Of course, you would never sit out on a gym battle, would you Jolt?" Nanka commented, her eager Pikachu spinning around and shaking his head. "Well we best head to the gym then; I'm sure there are plenty of trainers we will have to deal with first."

Thus the young girl headed to the Celadon gym with her team of her Diglett, Butterfree, Weepinbell, Jigglypuff and as always, her Pikachu.

* * *

As Nanka approached the gym, she could smell a bountiful of floral aromas, along with spotting a bald elderly man peeking through the gym's windows.

"Heheh! This gym is great!" Nanka overheard the man chuckle. "It's full of women!"

"Whoa!" Nanka yelped as Melody ran between her legs and over to the old man.

"Puff, Puff?" Melody inquired as she tapped the window gazing man's knee. "Puff, Puff, Jigglypuff?"

* * *

The old man turned to Melody briefly, motioning with a slight head movement for the Jigglypuff to jump up and see for herself, which Melody did with glee. "Jigglllyyy, puff, puff, puff!"

"I know, right." The old man grinned, baring his few remaining yellow teeth. "It's paradise in there!"

"M-Melody?" Nanka called out to her Jigglypuff, worried about what kind of activity her sweet and innocent Pokémon was joining in with. "We need to ummm, get going."

Melody and the elderly 'gazer' turned to Nanka, the latter looking the Pallet Town girl up and down, though she was unaware of this due to the shades shielding his eyes.

* * *

After a few whistles and hums, the old man finally addressed Nanka, "I say you're at least five years too young for my eyes."

"H-Huh?" Nanka replied, having barely heard the elder's quiet muttering.

The elder then grinned, a chuckle wheezing by his missing teeth as he gave Nanka a thumbs up, "But I bet you'll be a real beaut then. Keep rockin' that miniskirt! You've fine legs growing and on a windy day you'll be makin' many a boy happy."

Nanka struggled to reply, stammering as an embarrassed blush quickly spread across her entire face, "W-wha? M-Mini, rock, h-hap…"

Steam whistled from the blushing girl as she quickly snatched up her Jigglypuff and fled to inside the Celadon gym as fast as she could.

* * *

Nanka had to earlier push the comments of Giovanni to the back of her mind, and now she had to do the same with the… inappropriate comments of the old man outside Celadon gym.

Fortunately, her first trainer battle for the right to challenge the gym leader proved a tough one, giving her something else to focus on. Unfortunately, the battle was indeed a tough one, with Popper and Dusty constantly being wrapped up in the vines of the Lass' Bellsprout and Weepinbell.

* * *

Nanka breathed a sigh of relief when her Pokémon overcame the wrap attacks, winning their respective battles, "That was a close one. Good job, both of you!"

Dusty shyly nodded, bashful from the praise, but Popper was strangely unresponsive.

"D-Digggg…" Popper murmured, going to nod, when his whole body when rigid and begun glowing brightly.

"P-Popper!?" Nanka gasped out in shock, but her worries turned to glee as she saw Diglett forming two additional bodies and growing ever so slightly taller, "Popper! Congratulations on evolving!"

"Trio, trio, trio!" Popper chanted as the light scattered from his new Dugtrio body.

* * *

Moving onto her next gym trainer battle, the very moment the trainer's Bellsprout landed on the grass, an unprompted Dusty scattered a sleep powder over the opposing grass type.

"Ohhhh! Why did you have to do that!?" The Beauty complained as her exciting Pokémon battle changed to a dull showcasing of her sleeping Pokémon.

"Dusty! That's wonderful!" Nanka praised her Butterfree, who as per usual, tried to hide away behind her wings. "I think we've both had enough of those wraps for one day."

* * *

In the midst of a lengthy battle of grass types, vines whipping back and forth between Devourer the Weepinbell and the Ivysaur pitted against him, the gym trainer called out to Nanka, "Hey! You should probably be careful about that Peeping Tom outside."

Surprised at the sudden conversation topic in the midst of battle, Nanka was a little slow in replying, "O-oh… so that's definitely what he was doing. He was… peeping."

"Yeah; we get a lot of gawkers, but he's persistent." The gym trainer explained, casting a vicious scowl towards the windows.

* * *

"Awww, she's so cute!"

"Super adorable!"

"I wish I had a Jigglypuff!"

The Celadon gym was filled with female trainers, cute lasses and pretty beauties, and just about every one of them utterly charmed by Melody. Melody giggled as she delighted in sweet smiles, loving gazes, and soft hugs.

An yet, Melody couldn't help but cast an empathetic gaze to the windows, where her new elderly friend gazed longingly at the paradise she was in. Moments like these made Melody ever so thankful she was born a Jigglypuff.

* * *

The barrage shot forth, the black pellets fast and numerous, sailing through the air like cannonballs. Jolt wasn't fast enough to dodge them all.

Picking himself off the ground, paws digging deep into the soil landscape of the garden-like battle arena, Jolt fired out a thunderbolt and dazed the battling Exeggcute. Jolt wasn't strong enough to take it out with one hit.

As Jolt continued to fight the cluster of mean faced eggs, whom were actually seeds, Jolt did not see them firing a barrage of ranged attacks at him.

He instead saw sharp claws, a smirking Persian, and a cut cheek. Every time he wasn't fast enough, every time he wasn't strong enough; he saw that Persian hurting Nanka.

* * *

Poking her head out of the gym door, Nanka looked by the windows and saw no sign of the peeping old man. Assuming he'd gone home or had been shooed off, the relieved girl stepped out of the gym with her Pikachu close behind.

"There were a lot of trainers, but we managed to beat them all in one day." Nanka said with a tired smile, coming across a ledge and walking around. "I suppose we should get in a bit of training before we challenge the gym leader tomorrow."

"Piii, Kachu." Jolt agreed with her, jumping over the ledge and getting ahead of Nanka.

* * *

 _'Thinking about it, I've still yet to think of who I should use against the gym leader.'_ Nanka mused, continuing down the quaint grassy path behind the grey city blocks of Celadon, each step slower as she thought more and more. _'Jolt wouldn't want to miss out and Dusty would be perfect against grass types, but who else…'_

"Kachuuu!" Jolt shouted out, causing Nanka to snap out of her thoughts and ground to halt… right in front of the large bushes she was just about to walk into.

"T-they've grown back already?" Nanka exclaimed in disbelief, the obstructing bushes that she had cut back to get to the gym having once again blocked the pathway. _'If the bushes grow that quick then… oh dear, I'm going to have to bring Popper with me to cut them down.'_

With that, Nanka's team for her battle against the Celadon gym leader was decided… even if one of them was hardly ideal for battles against grass types.

* * *

"Never again!" Nanka gasped, panting out in frustration. "We're never… training on Route 7… ever again!"

Dusty flew down to the ground wearily, nodding in agreement with her trainer.

The plan was to train during the day, then take on Erika that afternoon. Unfortunately, Nanka had forgotten the frustrations of Route 7's singing, whirlwind causing and teleporting Pokémon.

Having had numerous naps in the grass, her skirt flying up as people passed by and Pokémon pop in to scare her out of nowhere; she certainly remembered now!

* * *

As prepared as she felt she could be, Nanka and her trio of Pokémon made their way through the lush greenhouse, journeying to the centre of the gym. Uncharacteristically for her ground type, Popper the newly Dugtrio insisted on being in the lead, pushing and arguing with Jolt on the matter. Nanka and Dusty were more content with a leisurely walk, the young girl watching her Butterfree fly about and enjoy the scents and sights of the flowers.

Getting past large hedges blooming with flowers, the group saw a black haired lady in an elegant yellow kimono, carefully adjusting a flower arrangement.

The young lady turned her attention to Nanka, motioning with her pale hand for Nanka to sit, "Hello… lovely weather, isn't it?"

"Y-yes! It's very pleasant!"

* * *

Seeing a small cushion on the grassy soil, Nanka sat down upon it as the likewise seated lady carefully moved her flower vase away. The serene lady continued to look to Nanka with a quaint but loving smile, her eyes slowly closing, deep in contemplation.

 _'This must be the gym leader, Erika.'_ Nanka thought as she watched the beautiful kimono lady before her continue to concentrate. _'She seems so calm, so peaceful…'_

The trainer and gym leader sat across from one another, relaxed in the tranquil environment of lovingly nurtured flowers. The two of them were so relaxed in fact, that they both drifted off to sleep… much to Jolt's annoyance.

"Piiikaaa!"

* * *

The sleeping trainers were both snapped out of their slumber by Jolt's sky bound thunderbolt; the sound of thunder crackling and roaring throughout the garden house.

"Oh dear, my apologies…" The kimono lady apologised, rubbing her eyes, "I must have dozed off."

"I'm sorry as well, miss." Nanka replied with a nervous laugh. "I kind of… also fell asleep."

The kimono lady smiled at Nanka's response, "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Erika, and I welcome you to Celadon gym."

* * *

"We teach flower arrangement here. Have you come for some lessons perhaps?" Erika inquired, presenting the vase full of flowers she had been working on.

"That does sound fun." Nanka replied, only to receive a gentle slap on the back of her leg from Jolt's tail. "B-but I, we actually came here to challenge you to a gym battle, miss Erika."

Erika once again placed the flower arrangement to the side, her smile ever present, "Very well. I am happy to accept your challenge as well."

* * *

It is well known that evolution results in many changes to Pokémon; sometimes affecting a Pokémon's personality. Given their new forms grant them new capabilities, sometimes drastically different, this is unsurprising.

Such changes are not always beneficial for a trainer though, to which Nanka was discovering as her Dugtrio persisted with burrowing into the ground, "Popper, please! Come back! Return, Popper!"

Having overheard conversations between some of the gym trainers that Erika often started her battles with Weepinbell, Nanka figured she could take advantage of said Pokémon's added poison typing and take it out with Popper. To her dismay, as she lead with her ground-type Dugtrio, the small bundle of walking vines was not part poison type.

Pitted against the pure grass type that was Tangela, Nanka tried to return Popper straight away, but her obedient soldier has since been promoted to a big-headed sergeant who thought he knew best. Popper ignored orders and dug into battle against the Tangela.

* * *

Erika watched the battle with drooping eyes, yet still taking into account all that was occurring, still instructing her Tangela when to defend and when to attack. The gym leader was half asleep and yet her Tangela's mega drain still timely struck and stunned the emerging Dugtrio.

"Popper, return already!" Nanka screamed out in annoyance, finally managing to return her now headstrong Dugtrio, and swapping him out for her Butterfree. "Go, Dusty!"

"Tangela, bind it." Erika said the very moment Dusty materialised, her Tangel shooting out her dark turquoise vines and ensnaring the unsuspecting Butterfree.

"F-frrreee!" Dusty screamed in shock.

* * *

"Dusty!" Nanka cried out as she watched her Butterfree struggle against the tightening vines, the lavender coloured bug being squeezed by the binding attack. "Dusty, try and release a sleep powder."

Dusty managed to wriggle her wings free from the bind, flapping out a sleep inducing powder. Erika's Tangela managed to dodge whilst keeping up her bind attack, but the second release of sleep powder managed to send the grass type into a slumber. Flying out of the loosened vines, Dusty proceeded to emit a blinding flash of light at the sleeping Tangela.

"Jolt! Dusty needs a break; could you-", Nanka didn't get chance to finish her sentence as Jolt leapt into battle, the Pikachu tagging out the injured Butterfree.

* * *

Jolt managed to run rings around the blinded Tangela. Her defences were strong, but being unable to prevent Jolt's numerous body slams meant that the grass type soon dropped down unconscious.

"Pika! Pika! Chuuu!" Jolt cheered proudly of his victory.

Nanka was happy for Jolt, but couldn't smile, not yet at least. She was worried; it had taken all three of her Pokémon just to take out Erika's Tangela. Jolt was left as her only uninjured Pokémon, and his electric typing was hardly the best match-up against the resistant grass types awaiting them.

* * *

"Jolt, come here for a second." Nanka called over to her Pikachu, who swiftly leapt over to her, wherein Nanka whispered into his ear some instructions.

With a quick nod, Jolt ran back into the centre of the arena, just in time for Erika to send out her Weepinbell. The gong ran for the battle to begin, and Jolt immediately used double team.

"W-Weep?" The Weepinbell stuttered with confusion as the Pikachu before her duplicated, holding off on her attack.

"Weepinbell, they are only illusions; strike the real one quickly." Erika pointed out with utter calmness, though she did frown when her Weepinbell's razor leaf struck an illusion.

Before long, an army of sixteen Pikachu's surrounded the Weepinbell, paralysing the panicking Pokémon and leaving her at Jolt's mercy.

Jolt had no mercy.

* * *

Jolt had managed to down both the Tangela and Weepinbell without a scratch, though the latter's frantic razor leaf attack had destroyed his army of illusions. Furthermore, his final opponent was Erika's Gloom, who was certainly not blinded by a bunch of flashes unlike Tangela.

"Jolt, try and paralyse Gloom with your thunder wave!" Nanka called, Jolt's cheeks buzzing the very moment the words reached his ears.

"Gloom, please put that Pikachu to sleep." Erika instructed, powders beginning to fall from the shaking Gloom's flower.

The attacks were launched; white running electricity crossing paths with descending green powder. Gloom was zapped by the waves and Jolt inhaled the sleep powder.

* * *

The Gloom tried to move, to aim her head and begin using her mega drain, but the electricity pulsing through her body halted all movement.

Jolt fell to all fours, struggling to keep his eyes open. Determined, he sluggishly moved his tail to his mouth… and then bit down.

The pain gave Jolt a burst of energy, snapping him awake. Sleep powder still trying to coax him to slumber, Jolt body slam into the Gloom was clumsy. The impact between the two woke Jolt up a teensy bit more, enough for him to finish the stunned Gloom off with a mighty thunderbolt.

* * *

Erika's Gloom fell to the floor, and Erika glumly hung her head, "Oh! I concede defeat!"

"Piiii… kaaa…" Jolt slurred, attempting a victory cheer, but instead began to fall backwards.

"Jolt!" Nanka called out as she skidded over to Jolt on her knees, her Pikachu falling onto her lap, sound asleep. "Jolt… you pushed yourself way too hard."

Nanka couldn't help but look down with a smile at her snoozing champion, "Thank you for your hard work, Jolt."

* * *

As Nanka petted her dozing starter, Erika congratulated them, "You are both remarkably strong. I certainly did not expect you to be able to turn the tide of battle with just your Pikachu, so it is well deserved that I confer upon you the rainbow badge."

"Thank you, Erika." Nanka replied, looking to the gym leader, before glancing over towards the vase of flowers from earlier. "Ummm, Miss Erika?"

"Hmmm?" Erika hummed, her pleased and tranquil smile ever present on her face.

"While my Pokémon are resting… I would very much like to take you up on your earlier offer; the flower arranging lessons I mean."

Erika clapped her hands, her small smile widening to a broad grin, laughter coming from her as she replied, "Certainly! Let us begin straight away!"

* * *

Nanka's Jolt was exhausted and Erika's Pokémon needed healing, so the two girls had a good couple of hours together, spending their time doing refined floristry.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Erika certainly perked up, retrieving a TM box from yellow kimono, passing it over to Nanka. "Defeating me also earns you the TM for Mega Drain."

With a flower still in hand, Nanka took the TM21 with the other, "Thank you very much. I wonder who I should teach it to?"

"As a grass move, Mega Drain naturally suits grass types very well." Erika suggested, whilst taking a flower out of her own arrangement and placing it within Nanka's, feeling it fit the composition better.

 _'Hmmm, I guess that would be Devourer then… he isn't the most sturdy of Pokémon, so it might be good for him to be able to heal himself.'_

* * *

Jolt was bored.

For reasons that baffled him, after the exciting and thrilling gym battle, he awoke to Nanka playing with a bunch of flowers. They left soon after he woke up, but the problem was, Nanka dragged him back to the gym the next day to play with flowers again.

It appeared that his girly trainer was even being taught how to play with flowers; and not even in a particularly fun way either. All they were doing were placing them in vases and pots, slowly adding different or matching colours and varieties. Some of the others joined in; he expected Dusty and Melody to be interested, but was surprised to see Ribbon happily participating.

Jolt of course, did not participate. He slumped down, bored out of his mind and wishing they would get to their next destination already.

* * *

Jolt wished they were not at their next destination.

As he and Nanka stood before Pokémon Tower, fainted unearthly cries slipped through the buildings walls. Jolt started to appreciate the garden house of Celadon gym a lot more and the many benefits of flowers; such as using them as a food source or maybe even a distraction from g-g-ghosts.

Ghost loving Nanka had no excited smile on her face this time as she looked from the tower and down to the telescope in her hands. It was a 'Silph scope' according to the inscription on it, its exact purpose still a mystery to Nanka. With a look of determination, she walked on into the tower, followed by an apprehensive Jolt.

* * *

 _"I've left you a present…"_ Giovanni's words echoed in Nanka's mind as the shadows danced on the walls, crying sounds ringing as it formed an unidentifiable figure. _"…I suggest you take a look at a ghost through that Silph scope."_

Nanka raised the telescope to her eye, gazing at the shadowy figure through it. The figure shrieked as the shadows composing it's body were shredded from it, unveiling it's true form; Gastly.

* * *

"Oh… my… gosh." Nanka murmured, as she stopped looking through the telescope, surprised to see the poisonous gas Pokémon in it's now identifiable form. "Oh my gosh! It's a Gastly! A Gastly!"

"G-gaaasss…" The floating sphere of a ghost moaned, surprised at not just losing it's disguise, but also as to why the young girl before it was jumping with joy.

"C'mon Jolt, let's go catch ourselves a cute Gastly." Nanka proclaimed, only to look down and realise her trembling Pikachu was clinging to her leg in fear.

* * *

"Gyaaarrr!" Chu-Chu roared, facing down the quivering fiend who dared to come at his princess with ill intent.

Chu-Chu turned to check on his princess' safety, only to see an odd sight he couldn't quite comprehend. His brave and peerless captain was cowering with fear, unable to even look towards his spectral foe, whereas his princess smiled distantly, a disturbingly joyous expression akin to someone bewitched.

Chu-Chu realised that curses were at play here and, understanding how dire the situation was, grabbed his princess and captain to whisk them away to safety.

* * *

"Chu-Chu, I appreciate you trying to protect us…" Nanka addressed her bowing Gyarados, whom was taking great care to not damage any of the many tombstones with his large body, "…but I could of just caught a lovely Gastly just then."

Having seen the 'lovely Gastly', with it's gaseous body and large demon eyes, Chu-Chu was further convinced his princess had been afflicted with a wicked curse of sorts.

"All it would have taken is one bite and… wait, not bite…" It was at this moment that Nanka begun to realise that out of her team of travelling companions, having Jolt, Chu-Chu, Melody, Devourer, Venom and Arid accompany here… very few of them could actually hit a Ghost type.

* * *

"W-w-what was that about!?" Nanka shouted out, confused as to what had just occurred.

In the midst of realising her predicament, Nanka was approached by two vacant eyed Channelers. The white and red robed women groaned, Gastlys oozing out of their mouths, flying forth to attack Nanka.

With Arid's ground based dig attack and Melody's TM taught water gun, they managed to fend off the Gastlys, leaving two unconscious people on the floor.

* * *

Nanka made her way up to the fourth floor of the tower, feeling a mixture of worry and excitement.

When the defeated Channelers regained consciousness, they explained that they had been possessed. Team Rocket grunts had invaded the tower and been causing trouble recently, disturbing the spirits and making them both restless and mischievous.

Thus Nanka ventured through the tower, worried at being assaulted by the possessed trainers, but also thrilled at the prospect of seeing more spirits.

* * *

"Gaaassstlllyyysss!" The Channeler heard screamed; the voice of a girl, with a strangely happy tone.

Stepping away from her protective barrier, the Channeler peeked around the corner to find a girl and her Pikachu surrounded by Gastlys.

"Come child!" The Channeler said, springing into action as she ran over and grabbed the girls arm, pulling her and her clinging Pokémon away from the menacing spirits. "You'll be safe here."

* * *

"I… wanted to catch one." Nanka whispered under her breath, disheartened as she sat down within the safe spot. "T-thank you, though."

"I am glad you are safe, child. This barrier should continue to ward off the ghosts for many days, but I suggest you leave until the spirits have settled down." The grey haired channeler replied, checking upon the white chalked markings on the floor.

Whilst Nanka was disappointed in no longer being surrounded by ghosts, Jolt breathed a sigh of relief as white magic washed over him. The white magic showered the rest of the team as well, healing their ghost inflicted injuries and purifying them of potential dark magic. Arid was particularly grateful for the healing, being the main combatant against the dual ghost and poison type foes.

* * *

"I'm… going to catch one." Nanka announced with a burning resolve. "Question is; how should I go about catching one?"

Jolt had a look of dismay on his face, seeing Nanka ponder how she could add one of those dreaded ghost types to the team.

 _'Hmmm, I could just chase down a Gastly…'_ Nanka pondered, looking down into her yellow bag and seeing the various items within, _'…but that hasn't worked so far. Maybe I could set up a trap…'_

In the midst of her strategizing, Nanka gazed at the walls of the room, slowly noticing how the shadows shifted and moved regularly. It was as if they were alive, hues of purple amidst the walls, much like the ghost Pokémon she had been encountering.

* * *

To get herself a lovely ghost Nanka decided to keep quiet, carefully observing the shadows. With great restraint on her excitement, Nanka snuck through the cemetery, following shifting silhouettes and pained cries.

Nanka kept this up, tiptoeing her way to a corner of the cemetery where the shadows were converging into a large malevolent grin.

"Hauuunnn… teeerrr!" The large, purple ghost shrieked menacingly, her floating claws glowing with power.

* * *

Haunter was humiliated.

She'd planned to terrorize the foolish girl, scare her witless. Then she'd possess her, using her as a puppet as she went out to cause havoc among the humans.

Instead she found herself bested by a puffball, then sealed away. She hated the idea of serving a naïve lass, but she was honourable enough to respect the victor and the ancient traditions between Pokémon and human.

"I think I'll name yooouuu…" Nanka mused as Haunter's Pokéball vanished to the PC, "…Licker!"

Haunter would begrudging serve the naïve lass.

* * *

"I think that was the last one." Nanka thought aloud, as she left the freed Channeler to recover. "I wonder why all these ghosts are attacking and possessing people?"

Jolt managed a nod, as he looked around the ruined gravestones, fearful of what might pop up.

"Is it only because the Rockets ruined some of the gravestones? It looks like many were already starting to crumble." Nanka asked herself. "But why would… Giovanni want me to see this? Am I not grasping something?"

* * *

Nanka continued to ponder these questions as she went to ascend the stairs to the top floor… only to find her foot frozen before the first step.

"W-wha-Eeeep!" Nanka was flung away from the stone staircase, landing roughly against the wall.

"P-p-pika! Kachu?" Jolt dashed over to Nanka, helping her up as a large ghost materialised before the staircase.

"Be gone…" The feminine sounding ghost ordered between sobs, "Intruders… be gone!"

* * *

"O-oowww…" Nanka groaned as Jolt helped her sit up. "W-why is this ghost still…?"

As the gigantic ghost continued to sob, glaring at the duo, Nanka pulled out and looked through the Silph scope. As with all the other Gastlys and Haunters, the shadows were ripped away slowly, unveiling the ghost as… a Marowak?

"How is the ghost a Marowak?" Nanka yelped in alarm as the sight of skull wearing ground type Pokémon floating before her.

The Marowak simply stared at them, crying out from her fiery red eyes that brimmed and boiled with rage.

* * *

The weeping humanoid Pokémon vanished… then appeared above Nanka, descending with her bone club. Unable to react in time, Nanka only avoided the attack thanks to Jolt tackling her out of the way, both narrowly avoiding the heavy blow.

Nanka gathered her bearings to see the Marowak, by the now broken wall she had been sat up against, staring at her with a teary but hateful gaze.

"D-Devourer! We need your help!" Nanka shouted out as she sent out her Weepinbell.

* * *

Even as poison powder rained down upon the brown bodied ground type, the Marowak continue to leer towards Nanka and her Pokémon.

"N-now, Devourer! Use-," Nanka stopped when the Marowak vanished once again, quickly reappearing before Devourer and slamming down on him with an overhead swing of her bone club.

"Devourer!" Nanka cried out as her Weepinbell tried pushing the striking bone club away. "Quickly use mega drain! Hurry!"

To close to get away, the Marowak upset sobs turned to cries of pain as Devourer use his wrapping vines to drain health away from the Pokémon.

* * *

The Marowak backed away from Devourer, panting as it struggled to keep herself afloat. Her feet touched down to the floor and her cracked bone fell from her hands, her breathing slowly relaxing. The Marowak turned to face Nanka, her eyes now tearless.

"Maaarrr…" The Marowak cried, her voice echoing through the tower, as her transparent body started to glow, "ooowwwaaakkk!"

Bit by bit, the glowing parts of Marowak's body flew away, dissolving in the air. Calmly, the Marowak closed her eyes and vanished, departing from this world and onto the next.

* * *

Nanka watched the Marowak disappear from the land of the living, an unknown feeling of sadness washing over her. Feelings of pain, regret, loss… all touched her heart. She wasn't sure how, but as the heavy fog from the tower faded, she felt that the emotions coursing through her weren't her own.

"D-Devourer, J-Jo-Jolt, tha… thank"- Nanka stopped; unsure as to why she had started crying.

Nanka tried to talk to her Pokémon, but finding herself unable to utter a coherent word, instead embraced the two of them in a hug.

* * *

Nanka sat hugging Devourer and Jolt for several minutes, appreciating the warmth and comfort they provided. The hugging only stopped when Jolt's tolerance for receiving mushy affection ran out, gently pushing Nanka away.

"Sorry, Jolt." Nanka apologised quietly as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "We… we should carry on now."

Nanka returned Devourer, and along with Jolt, made her way to the top floor of Pokémon Tower.

* * *

Nanka's vision was still blurry from her crying, but she could tell that the top floor of Pokémon Tower consisted of a lone, large hallway. At the other end of this hallway, absent of graves, she could three or perhaps four people.

"Stop right there!" The shortest person at the end of the room shouted with a familiar voice, turning towards Nanka, wherein she could see that the person was actually a Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!" The familiar voice of the red haired lady next to the Pokémon chanted.

"Make it double!" The likewise familiar voice of the blue haired man joined in as he spun around.

"To protect the… world from… deva… station…"

* * *

Jessie stopped reciting the motto as both she and James looked towards their familiar adversary.

"H-hello again." Nanka replied with almost a whisper, her eyes red and puffy, with a gloomy smile spread across her face.

Jessie and James made their way over to Nanka, expressing concern as they asked, "Brat… have you been crying?"

Nanka quickly turned her head away, avoiding eye contact as she stuttered, "N-no, I… w-well, a little."

* * *

Meowth watched with growing annoyance as, despite Nanka's protests, James started using a handkerchief to wipe Nanka's face as Jessie comforted her with words and reassurance.

"Guys! She's tricking you again!" Meowth snapped.

Jessie and James looked over to Meowth, then back to Nanka, then to themselves as they realised what they were doing. The Team Rocket humans leapt away from Nanka, breathing sighs of relief as they 'escaped the trap.'

Nanka didn't even try to protest the accusation; she just sighed sadly.

"Prepare yourself, twerp! We're far tougher than before!" Meowth boasted.

* * *

Meowth stepped forward, grinning slyly as he readied a small bag he had brought with him, 'Heh! You're out of luck this time. I can't wait to see the look on your face as we pulverise your Pikachu with our rubber gadgets.'

"Gyaaarrr!" Chu-Chu roared, staring down at the far smaller Meowth.

"That's… that's not a Pikachu." Meowth mumbled, his eyes bulging from their sockets.

Chu-Chu had just been sent out by his captain and shown how these monsters had made their princess cry. There would be no mercy!

* * *

"Your Ekans and Koffing… I see they evolved." Nanka commented with as big of a smile as she could manage in her still troubled state.

"Y-yeah…" Jessie replied as her large hooded Arbok and James' dual headed Weezing came out, though the Rockets were presently distracted by the sight of Meowth's Gyarados bitten body lying on the floor, "…they did."

"They must be really strong now."

"Yeah…" Jessie and James replied as confidence swelled up in them, "They are!"

* * *

"They have gotten really strong." Nanka said as she squatted down besides Jolt, watching the Rocket trio flee with their fainted Pokémon. "Wouldn't you say so, Jolt?"

Jolt observed his injuries first, but then nodded, having had a far tougher time against them than in previous fights.

"Jolt… I know their Rockets; criminals and all…" Nanka began to ask, "…but is it wrong that I want to be friends with them?"

Jolt immediately shook his head.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called out from the other end of the room. "You came to save me!"

Nanka and Jolt looked to the end of the room, noticing a bald elderly man with large fuzzy eyebrows tied to a statue.

"Oh!" Nanka gasped, rushing over to the captive. "How did you end up like this, sir?"

The elder looked to Nanka and Jolt, one of his bushy grey eyebrows rose, "You didn't know I was here?"

Nanka and Jolt nodded in unison.

* * *

The old man chuckled, "Then this is a lucky coincidence. My name is Mr Fuji."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Fuji." Nanka greeted the wrinkled, smiling man with a short bow. "I'm Nanka, and my Pikachu here is Jolt."

Mr Fuji nodded as Jolt got to work chewing through the ropes tying the elder, "Well thank you very much then, Nanka and Jolt."

"As for why I'm here…" Mr Fuji started to explain as he stood up, free from the now ruined ropes, "…I came here to calm the soul of Cubone's mother."

* * *

"Cubone's… mother?" Nanka repeated, the words causing her heart to ache, the foreign feelings that weren't her own resonating again.

"Yes… Mother Marowak is what we called her at the Pokémon House." Mr Fuji started to say, sadness taking over his happy face. "I could feel her spirit clinging onto this world, burning with hatred and anger. I came to help, hoping to calm her down… get her soul to rest."

Nanka was silent for a long while, taking a deep breath before she could muster a question, "Mr Fuji… please, could you tell me what happened to Mother Marowak?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thus Act 4 ends. When initially planning out NPMA and how I'd plot out the acts, I had originally set them to be once I beat each of the gym leaders. I felt that didn't flow quite so well for story purposes, with certain events tying well as an end of act moment. The Pokémon Tower and Mother Marrowak incidents in particular being the stuff perfect to end the chapter and acts on.**

 **I've not too much to say about this chapter, rewriting it was an easy process. We're getting to the point where the story is detailed and in-depth enough that I don't feel I need to add much to it. There are very few new scenes here; there were a couple to transition from the Celadon gym to Nanka training, as well as a couple replacing question posts from the original upload. Otherwise, this is simply an enhanced version of the original chapter, rather than expanded. I'm thankful if that is going to be how it is in future; it makes it easier to rewrite at a time when work is getting a little busier.**

 **Erika was my favourite of the Kanto Gym Leaders, so I enjoyed writing for her here. The Team Rocket trio are still the best characters in the anime and they translate well here; I think all of us have been in Nanka's position of wanting to be friends with them despite how they are criminals. The Mother Marowak incident was always a strong point in the anime, and whilst my battle in the game was an easy and boring affair, I hope the story writing did it some justice.**

 **For the next act and chapters, Nanka will be cycling on with Fuchsia City as her destination. I hope you'll continue to enjoy Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure and look forward to the next chapter around the 16th/17th of June.**


	12. Act 5-1: Calm Cycling

_A/N: This chapter progressed pretty well. It would have been done even sooner had it not been for E3 or my hayfever. In any case, here is the... 12th chapter, Act 5 of NPMA! I'm uploading it on Saturday just to see if this will garner more attention that way. By the way, thank you for the comment **Dragon's Blaze**. Now where was I... oh yes, on with the chapter we go!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 5!_**

 **The Story So Far!**

 **With the HM Flash in their possession, Nanka and Jolt continued their journey across the Kanto region. As Nanka traversed through Rock Tunnel, watched Jolt fish at Silent Bridge, shopped in Celadon City and investigated Pokémon Tower; they gained many new traveling companions.**

 **Ribbon the stealthy and serious Golbat, Chu-Chu the knightly Gyarados, Ion the fashionable Eevee, and Licker the scheming Haunter all now accompany Nanka and Jolt on their adventure.**

* * *

 **Whilst in Celadon City, the duo stumbled upon a Team Rocket Hideout and even encountered the organisation's boss; Giovanni. After the frightful encounter and few days spent taking on the Celadon Gym, Nanka parted for Pokémon Tower.**

 **Having been told to go there by Giovanni to 'grasp what she was meddling with', Nanka rescued channelers from evil spirits, as well as a Pokémon caretaker known as Mr Fuji.**

* * *

As a damp fog smothered Lavender Town, the kettle finished boiling, a faint puff of steam rising up and whirling around Mr Fuji's house. As Mr Fuji got up to prepare tea, Nanka sat patiently, waiting to hear the tale of Team Rocket and the Mother Marowak.

Jolt was not one to sit patiently and so instead spent him time playing tag with the Cubones and other sheltered Pokémon, residents of the Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House.

* * *

"Now then, Nanka…" Mr Fuji started to say as he placed the freshly brewed teas at the table, attempting a polite smile but struggling to maintain a happy expression, "…I should tell you all that happened before it gets any later."

Nanka nodded, eyes locked on Mr Fuji's saddened expression, at odds with the cheery sounds of her Pikachu getting the other Pokémon to play.

"It all started a few weeks ago, when a gang of Rocket thugs barged into Pokémon Tower." Mr Fuji recalled with a look of disdain. "They knocked aside the tower's Channelers, busted up graves and hunted down Pokémon ruthlessly."

* * *

"They disturbed the ghosts to cause trouble for the Channelers, keep them out of their way…" Mr Fuji stopped to take a sip of his tea, his hands and the tea cup he held shaking in anger, "Their main aim was to capture Cubones, to sell their skulls for profit!"

As Nanka listened intently, Mr Fuji gave her a sad but proud smile. "Of course, Mother Marowak wasn't going to allow that. She fought to protect her kids!"

* * *

"So the Rockets killed her."

Nanka went pale, unwanted imagery coming to her mind, as well as the memories of those horrific and tragic feelings she had felt after defeating the vengeful spirit of Mother Marowak.

"She was so strong, so loving… that not even death could stop her from trying to protect her children." Mr Fuji stopped, a small smile of pride surfacing on his face as he stared down at his tea. "She continued to fight as a ghost… continued to fight when the responsible rockets were no more… continuously fighting."

* * *

Nanka's mind drifted back to Giovanni's words, about grasping what she was meddling with. She now knew; it terrified her.

"I went to the tower to calm Mother Marowak down, to help her soul pass on to the afterlife…" Mr Fuji said teary eyed, but with a grateful smile. "…But it seems I did not need to. With your battle, you are able to give her peace Nanka. I cannot thank you enough."

* * *

Nanka did not know what to say; she felt uncomfortable trying to speak. She was scared, horrified and sad about what she heard, but pleased that had been able to help, pleased that there was ray of happiness within the tragic tale.

Mr Fuji understood this, content to enjoy their tea in silence, only the sounds of lively Pokémon about the room. After tea and games, as Nanka and Jolt were about to leave, Mr Fuji handed them a gift; a token of heartfelt gratitude.

* * *

With stars high above, a weary Jolt and a sorrowful Nanka made their way through the damp fog and back to the Pokémon centre.

The next morning, having had a sleepless night mulling over the serious events that had conspired in Pokémon Tower, Nanka settled on her next destination.

"It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy riding my bicycle." Nanka commented as she got onto her green bike, with Jolt quickly hopping into its orange basket.

* * *

Nanka had been humming a tune, cycling down the straight path towards Cycling Road, when something caught her eye. There was a turn in the path, presently blocked by a fallen tree.

Curiosity piqued, Nanka got off her bike and sent out her Dugtrio, "Popper, could you cut down this tree please?"

Popper turned to Nanka with a stern glare, the three heads whispering to one another, before deciding to agree and cut down the tree with their hidden move.

* * *

Past the fallen tree, through a secret side entrance of the gateway building and hidden away by tall fences, a quaint building stood. Undisturbed, flowers bloomed vibrantly, their sweet scents and sights creating a harmonious atmosphere.

Nanka was speechless at the beauty of the secluded area, so in awe of her surroundings, that she walked through the field and opened the door to the quaint house on auto-pilot.

"Feeeaaarrr!"

* * *

"Eeek!" Nanka shrieked as a large brown bird with a big scarred red crown lunged at her from the house, causing to fall down.

"Fearow! Please stop!" A stuttering voice called out from inside the building.

The Fearow obeyed this request at once, quieting down but retaining his intimidating stare on Nanka and Jolt, the latter happily staring back with aggression.

A young lady, with long sky-blue hair, stepped into view, "O-oh, y-you found my… my secret hideout."

* * *

After some apologies and introductions, the tall and slender lady, Anemone, let Nanka into her home. The two began a small but polite conversation, Anemone being a particularly non-talkative and quiet person, whilst Jolt and Anemone's Fearow stared each other down.

"J-just to double checkkkk… you promise not to t-tell anyone I'm here… please." Anemone practically pleaded, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Y-yes. I promise you, Anemone, I won't speak a word of this place." Nanka quickly agreed, smiling as she looked to the open window and the gorgeous flowery view outside. "I certainly wouldn't want to ruin the secret part of your secret hideout."

* * *

"Here's the question then; which of you should I teach HMO2 Fl-hold on!" Nanka yelled out abruptly, startling her two Pokémon hovering before her.

Nanka looked to her two flying type Pokémon she had with her, then down to the Hidden Machine in her hands, a gift from Anemone.

"Ribbon, Chu-Chu…" Nanka looked back up to her Golbat and Gyarados, "…can neither of you learn Fly?"

Ribbon and Chu-Chu avoided eye contact with their trainer.

"B-but… you're both flying right now…"

* * *

"Another one!" Nanka reacted with surprise at seeing a familiar gigantic Pokémon blocking the path to Cycling Road.

Much like with Silent Bridge, a large and peacefully slumbering Pokémon was blocking the way, it's tubby belly rising up and down with each of it's content snores. Jolt tried to shove the Pokémon aside, even sending a few sparks it's way, but the Pokémon refused wake up or even budge.

Watching the dark turquoise Pokémon snooze, an idea struck Nanka, and so she proceeded to take out from her bag the gift that Mr Fuji had given her. "Mr Fuji said this Poké Flute can wake sleeping Pokémon. If I can wake the Pokémon, I can then ask it to move aside."

* * *

"Maybe this is why we only ever learned to play flutes at school." Nanka thought aloud as she placed the yellow flute to her mouth.

It had been a while since she had last played the flute, so she only stuck to playing the tune she was most familiar with, one she would often hum. For a means to awaken Pokémon, it was a very soothing tune, making Nanka and Jolt both feel relaxed.

"S-snor…" The Snorlax grumbled.

* * *

"Snor…Lax?" The Snorlax continued to grumble as she slowly sat up.

"Oh thank goodness; you're awake!" Nanka exclaimed with joy at seeing the obstructive giant awaken. "Excuse me… Snorlax, was it? If you don't mind, could you please move away so we can get past?"

The Snorlax looked down at Nanka, focusing her beady eyes on the flute in Nanka's grasp.

"Snorlax! Snooorrrlaaaxxx!" The irritably awake Snorlax bellowed in a grumpy rage, clambering to her feet and fuming with anger.

* * *

"Oh dear." Nanka uttered under her breath as she took a step back from the raging Snorlax, who was grumpily swinging her arms about in the air. "This… wasn't quite what I was expecting."

The Snorlax maintained her focus on Nanka and the flute, snarling out, "Snooorrr…"

 _'Oh no, the Snorlax is going to start attack any second now.'_ Nanka rightfully worried, as Jolt stepped in front of her, pawing at the ground and ready to lunge. _'I could catch it; that would certainly stop Snorlax from attacking, or I could have Jolt fight the Snorlax until it tuckers out again. Ohhh; what to do, what to do?'_

* * *

As the Snorlax grumbled and mumbled with anger, Nanka put away her Poké Flute and swapped it for a Great Ball.

"Jolt! We need to calm the Snorlax down, so let's catch it." Nanka announced, with Jolt nodding in agreement.

Jolt leapt up to the Snorlax's face, firing a thunder wave at point blank range. The Snorlax grunted at she headbutted Jolt, launching the Pokémon into Nanka, causing the duo to roll back down the pathway.

* * *

"S-Snorlax are strong." Nanka acknowledged as stars spun around her head.

Nanka and Jolt would have remained on the ground, dazed, if not for the Snorlax stomping towards them. Each heavy step caused the ground to shake, bumping the dazed duo into the air as she approached.

"Um, uhhh, go…" Nanka mumbled as she sorted through her Pokéballs in a panic, trying to find the right one in time, "Go, Licker!"

* * *

"What… what is it doing?" Nanka uttered as she watched the hurt and angered Snorlax plop down onto the ground and fall asleep.

She then witnessed as each of her Haunter's night shade inflicted injuries vanished from the Snorlax, seemingly with each blissful snore of the dozing Pokémon.

"Haunter, Haunt!" Licker yelled in aggravation, making inappropriate hand signs with her glowing claws as she saw all her hard work be undone.

Surprisingly, Nanka was not annoyed by this unexpected healing technique. In fact, she had a plan.

* * *

If the captured Snorlax was any indication, then Nanka's plan had been a success.

If the seven broken Great Balls and her fainted Pikachu and Eevee were any indication, then the plan was not quite so successful.

As the Snorlax rested away her injuries, Nanka had Ion kick up some sand attacks to temporarily blind said resting Snorlax. Then Jolt could come out and paralyse the Snorlax with no worries of being fainted by a second headbutt.

As Ion and Jolt soon discovered though, this Snorlax apparently had a sixth sense.

* * *

"Don't worry, Ion. We'll head to the Pokécentre right away." Nanka reassured her fainted Eevee, returning him to his Pokéball, before walking on over and picking up her squashed Pikachu. "You as well Jolt. Those headbutts must have really hurt."

"Piii…" Jolt weakly squeaked, raising a shaky paw in triumph.

Looking over to the Great Ball containing the Snorlax, watching it disappear to her PC, a thought came to Nanka, _'Oh yeah, I need to name her.'_

Beginning to make her way back to the Pokécentre, Nanka went over possible names in her head, _'She was certainly grumpy… that could work. I've heard Snorlax's eat and sleep a lot, so maybe something along those lines… Slothful! I think I'll call her Slothful.'_

* * *

"I can't believe her." Nanka complained with a pout as she and a fully healed Jolt left the Pokécentre. "I've never known anyone who hates waking up that much."

After the tiring battle, Nanka went to the Pokécentre to heal her Pokémon and check up on her newest travelling companion; Slothful the Snorlax. Slothful was yet again asleep, adamantly refusing to get up or budge from her napping position.

Jolt just looked up to his 'grumpy-in-the-morning' trainer and smirked knowingly.

* * *

With evening fast approaching, Nanka did not feel like attempting the trip down Cycling Road that day. Instead she spent the remainder of the day on a stroll. This inevitably led to encounters with wild Pokémon, but Chu-Chu was happy to maintain the peaceful event for his princess.

 _'It's a shame that neither Chu-Chu nor Ribbon could learn fly.'_ Nanka mused as she watched her Gyarados scare off several two headed birds. _'But I'm sure Dusty can. I will just have to teach her fly instead.'_

* * *

"You also can't learn fly!" Nanka exclaimed in disbelief as Dusty joined Ribbon and Chu-Chu in hanging their heads in shame.

"But…" Nanka began to say as idyllic dreams of soaring through the sky on the back of a Pokémon, the breeze brushing against her face and her braid flowing from the wind all came to mind, "…you could still carry me into the sky a little bit… right?"

Dusty, Ribbon and Chu-Chu avoided eye contact with their trainer.

* * *

"C'mon Dusty! C'mon Ribbon! I believe in you!" Nanka shouted out the words of encouragement as she clung onto her two flier's small feet.

Nanka knew her flying types were strong; Ribbon had particularly powerful wings and they had shown they were capable of soaring through the skies with grace. Just because they couldn't learn the move Fly surely didn't mean they couldn't take Nanka up into the air… right?

Well try as they might, with both her Butterfree and Golbat attempting take-off with Nanka in tow, they could only manage to get their light trainer a short distance off the ground. Barely higher than Jolt's small stature, the two flying type Pokémon attempted to carry their Pokémon up into the sky, but felt weighted down by some invisible force. It was as if the very laws of the world itself were preventing them for traversing the skies with their trainer accompanying.

* * *

Pushing aside her morning disappointment and shattered dreams, Nanka retrieved her folding bicycle from her bag and made her way to Cycling Road. On the way she noticed signs advertising the road, it's gentle slope and lovely sea view; as well as overhearing folks praising it.

"It looks like Cycling Road will be a nice, peaceful time, huh Jolt." Nanka said with an upbeat smile.

"Chuuu…" Jolt moaned, preparing himself for the boredom ahead.

* * *

When suddenly; biker gangs!

Nanka had entered the Cycling Road atop her beloved green bicycle, humming her favourite relaxing tune, when the sound of roaring engines startled her.

A Biker, sporting a leather jacket and a strongly gelled Mohawk drove up to Nanka and sneered, "What do you want, missy? Y'know… this is our turf, eh!"

Nanka felt like crying. Jolt felt like cheering.

* * *

"So you'se beat my 'Rimer, so wat!" The Biker taunted as pulled out a chain with a Pokéball attached to it. "I've ot anot'er! An so do my mates! You ain't 'avin' a relaxin' ride 'ere princess."

Nanka…

Finally…

Snapped.

"Enough!" Nanka bellowed, dark clouds forming overhead. "I've had enough! I'm tired of all the danger, I'm tired of all the criminals; I just want to relax and enjoy my bike ride!"

Nanka learned dragon rage… I mean, Chu-Chu learned dragon rage at this point.

* * *

 _'Deep breaths… deep breaths…'_ Nanka repeated in her head, attempting to calm herself. _'I think… I may have been a little stressed lately.'_

Jolt looked to the panting Nanka with concern; her outburst both worrying and scaring him. Thankfully, her rage appeared to be subsiding, after having Chu-Chu blitz the Biker's team with raging energy dragons.

Another Biker then drove towards them, "Nice bike! Hand it over!"

Nanka's rage roared back to life.

* * *

Slothful was awoken by a terrible noise. She grumbled to herself, concluding that it must be that new little trainer of hers, wanting her to get up and do stuff. She tried to ignore it, but the music's lullaby kept going on and on, grating against her small ears.

Irritated, Slothful turned around to roar in protest, but instantly froze.

The little trainer of hers glared back at her with eyes that shone like raging wildfire, her green hair flaring up in the air as if it were alive.

The little trainer said no words, breathing too heavily to utter anything coherent. All she did was point… and Slothful fearfully obeyed.

* * *

"Okay, okay… I'm calm now." Nanka reassured herself as she finished tying her hair back into a braid. "Jolt, let's go back to enjoying our bike ride."

Jolt peeked past Nanka at the carnage behind her, the Bikers with their burning motorcyles smashed on top of them and Cue Balls with their bleeding heads buried into the earth, and nodded for his own safety.

Nanka rode her bike up to Cycling Road slope, still reassuring herself, "Yep, we're going to have a nice relaxing-Eeeekkkk!" Nanka screamed as a snickering Licker pushed her from behind, sending the bicycle riding girl hurtling down the slope.

* * *

"Awww, their so pretty." Nanka commented as she watched the fiery maned ponies running past her.

Jolt looked away from the speedy Ponyta and to Nanka with an expression of shock, only to remember that this was normal for her. After seeing her going gaga over terrifying ghosts and witnessing her pulverise a man with his own motorbike, Jolt had forgotten that his trainer was very… girly.

"I wish Slothful hadn't eaten all my Great Balls." Nanka sighed, sad to see the adorable herd of Ponyta speedily sprint off into the distance.

* * *

"W-where did it go!?" Nanka exclaimed as she looked around for the Muk she had been facing.

"Ma Muk used minimize, 'ou ain't got a chance of hitting him now." The Biker proclaimed proudly.

As Nanka frantically searched for the shrunken sludge monster, Licker stared at a small gooey speck on the ground. She studied it, keenly observing as it hit itself in confusion.

Licker cackled in glee, readying a sharp nailed finger to crush the speck.

* * *

Swimming in the sea aimlessly, nothing to do or strive for; Chu-Chu remember his life being dull. Could it be that his life did not truly begin until he was recruited in the knightly services by Captain Jolt, swearing allegiance to Princess Nanka?

Truly, in the service of his kind-hearted Princess, that was when his life began to have meaning and purpose. Truly, he was proud to have served loyally as a knight.

These were Chu-Chu's thoughts as he took the bomb head on; the enemy Voltorb self-destructing.

* * *

"Wheee!" Nanka couldn't help but squeal with delight as she raced down the slope and hopped over the ledge that waited at the end. "We… got down… Cycling Road."

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt cheered, punching the air.

"Now… just a little further…" Nanka uttered between breaths, sweat dripping from her body, "…gosh, that was a long road.

Off the road now, Nanka slipped off her bicycle, lying by the seaside for a brief break.

* * *

Nanka enjoyed her time relaxing on the ground, the sea's gentle flows tickling her ears, but grew increasingly uncomfortable in her sweat soaked clothes. Picking herself off the ground, she used her slightly recovered energy to walk over to the nearby gateway building. Nanka sat upon a nearby seat and let out her travelling companions, with an exhausted Ribbon and Ion quickly joining her on the seats.

Jolt busied himself by looking through the nearby binoculars; excitedly spotting Pallet Town and the sea. Licker meanwhile busied herself with snickering, generating crackling electricity with her claws and scheming how she could best use the Thunderbolt move that the foolish girl had taught her.

* * *

Feeling herself beginning to lose her grip on the land of dreams, Nanka protested, "Jooolllttt, give me a little longer."

Nanka snuggled up in Pokécentre bed, anticipating her Pikachu's usual morning attempts to get her up… which never came.

Nanka sat up, confused, noticing the time of the wall mounted clock as 11AM, "J-Jolt… are you okay?"

Nanka was further confused as she noticed that Jolt wasn't in the room, but with the sound of many footsteps, her Pikachu soon came charging into the room, "Piiikkkaaa, Kachu!"

Jolt leapt onto the bed of the puzzled girl, who only found herself more bewildered as many of her Pokémon also came through the doorway to greet her.

* * *

Nanka was confused; really confused.

The raring-to-go Jolt had let her sleep in, Devourer had made her breakfast; Ion braided her hair… somehow with his paws. Nanka tried to ask them what was going on, but her Pokémon went about treating her with no response to her questions.

"Okay, thank you for all for the breakfast and such, but could you"-Nanka had started to say, only to yelp as Venom grabbed her nightgown and pulled it off her body-"Eeek! Venom!"

As quick as her clothes had been removed, her Nidoqueen threw onto her a dress; a white sleeveless dress with a large fuchsia bow around the waist.

* * *

"T-this is… very pretty." Nanka commented, admiring the feminine attire as she did a little twirl. "B-but hold on, I'm thankful but would you please stop and"-Nanka once again was interrupted by her own yelp, as Chu-Chu grabbed her and placed her onto his lengthy Gyarados back, whisking her out of the Pokécentre.

Her protests ignored, Nanka soon found herself dropped off at Fuchsia City's zoo; each of her Pokémon joining her in altering groups of six.

No Battling trainers, just watching slow-moving Slowpokes, rarely seen Chanseys and Pokéball imitating Voltorbs at a zoo.

* * *

"An Omanyte! I thought they were all extinct." Nanka exclaimed as she marvelled at the ancient spiral Pokémon.

Nanka was still confused. She had no idea why her Pokémon were treating her, taking her around the Pokémon Paradise Zoo at a leisurely pace. She had no idea why Jolt had organised this, or that he even could be so organised; her Pikachu running back and forth to the PC to swap around her active team, allowing each of her Pokémon a turn out.

She was confused, but she honestly did not mind the strange events. She was having fun.

* * *

There was no danger. There were no criminals. Nanka spent her entire day carefree, relaxing as she enjoyed a pleasant zoo trip.

"Thank you, Jolt." Nanka addressed her starting companion. "This was a wonderful day."

Atop the fencing separating people from the Lapras' pool of water, Jolt looked too and fro, making sure the others weren't looking. Confident he'd be unnoticed; Jolt returned the compliment with a rare sign of affection, nuzzling up to Nanka.

* * *

The next day, Nanka decided to continue what her Pokémon treated her to, by continuing to relax after the excitement and danger that occurred as of late. To that end, having already visited the zoo, Nanka decided to explore the rest of the city. As she wandered around the passionately pink Fuchsia City, she ended up bumping into an elderly man. Apologies led to conversation, the elderly man with a thick country accent revealing himself to be the Grandfather of Bill, inventor of the Pokémon Storage System.

Although Nanka did talk to the chatty elder about her encounter with his grandson, she left out the 'turned into a Clefairy' and 'accidental peak up her skirt' parts of their encounter.

* * *

"Slowpoke is very knowledgeable about Pokémon." Nanka thought she overheard a Safari Ranger say, from a table closer to hers in the café she and Jolt stopped off at.

"True, but I can't understand a word he says. I think Slowpoke's got a speech problem." Nanka definitely overheard in the conversation between Safari Rangers.

 _'There… there's a talking Slowpoke! Is that normal?'_ Nanka pondered, believing it to be a possibility after meeting the talking Rocket Meowth, and unaware that Slowpoke was the nickname of the Safari Warden.

* * *

Following the sounds and scents of a nearby beach, for their next destination, Nanka was heading south with a swimsuit, towel and sun cream at the ready; when the sound of a crash caused her and Jolt to stop.

Looking over to the sound of the commotion, the trainer and Pokémon wandered over to two houses, curious as to what was going on. The sounds of a objects hitting the floor was heard from both, though after the loud sound of numerous objects, the right house went quiet. The left house on the other hand repeated the quieter sounds, as if an item was being picked and tossed aside, one after the other.

"I wonder if we should go see what the matter is?" Nanka pondered aloud, her eyes on the left-hand house, whereas Jolt's curiosity was focused on the house to the right.

* * *

Curiosity driving her, Nanka entered the house on the left, taking Jolt with her.

Her curiosity increased as she entered the undoubtedly strange house. The walls were lined with Pokémon photos, as well as shelves full with fossils. This wasn't too strange, hallmarks of someone studious of Pokémon or perhaps an archaeologist, but the large boulders surrounding a box certainly was odd.

Also in the room was a greying mustachioed man in safari ranger gear, slumped by a desk, huffing and puffing.

* * *

Surrounded by the thrown out contents of his desk, the man spotted Nanka with his wide spectacled eyes, calling out to her, "Hif fuff hefifoo!"

"Pardon?" Nanka replied as she walked closer to the man.

"Ha lof ha feef..." The man continued to try and explain, but seeing Nanka's confused expression, chose to pick up a piece of paper and write on it.

"You've lost your teeth?" Nanka read, as the man gave her a toothless grin.

* * *

Nanka promised the toothless man that she would look for his teeth, which he believed he may have lost in the Safari Zone. She would look for them first thing... tomorrow!

Nanka had other plans for the day, letting her green hair loose and changing into her one-piece swimsuit, the excited girl headed down south to the Fuchsia City's beaches. Nanka was pleased to see her Pokémon so happy to be sent out; particularly Melody. The Jigglypuff looked back to her, gazing at her up and down with green heart shaped eyes and an overjoyed grin.

* * *

After plenty of time in the sun, a surprisingly warm one for a December day, Nanka and her Pokémon went to the Summer Beach House for a break.

In the midst of snacking away, a blue haired moustached man walked up to them, or more specifically, Jolt.

"Whoooaaa!" The man exclaimed, placing a hand on Jolt's shoulder. "You... you know how to Surf!"

* * *

"You can Surf!?" Nanka asked Jolt, turning to her Pikachu in shock.

Jolt looked back to Nanka and shrugged.

"Nah man, you can!" The blue haired surfer stated, pointing to Jolt. "I can feel it that you feel it! Just like my Pikachu, you can feel... Surfadom!"

Nanka and Jolt couldn't hide their sceptical expressions, though the latter's changed to excitement when the Surfer gave him a surfboard.

* * *

"Every day, Jolt strays further away from being an electric type." Nanka noted as she watched Jolt swim out into the sea on a surfboard.

Nanka's travelling companions all nodded in agreement.

"Shrew! Sandshrew!" Arid cheered, with Dusty waving a little flag, as Jolt approached his first wave.

Licker and Melody looked on in anticipation; betting on how long until a wave hurls Jolt off his board.

* * *

Soaked from head-to-toe from a few failed attempts, Jolt remained undeterred, waiting eagerly for the next wave. A large one soon rose up, much like the grin on Jolt's face.

Jolt rode the wave, reaching the peak of it, surfing off into the air. Jolt held onto the board as he performed a cool flip.

As his trainer and friends cheered from the beach, Jolt thought to himself, _'Surfdom is rad!'_

* * *

Jolt gazed upon the sea, it glistened a radical red from the setting sun, much like his newly owned surfboard. Jolt sighed with disappointment, sad to say goodbye to the awesome day. The sigh was then followed up by a content smile, as Jolt continued to look out to his beloved sea.

Meanwhile, watching her Pikachu, Nanka started to worry that Jolt was going to abandon her to become a surfer.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope all enjoyed the start of Act 5 of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. Next time, Nanka will be taking on Koga... yep; already.**

 **So for this act, I remember using the start of it as time to focus on the whole Mother Marowak situation. I didn't have the post space left at the end Act 4 Continued Even Further, and as I had never previously had Nanka talk to many people in Lavender Town, having Mr Fuji relay the backstory was the best way to convey it. Of course, if Nanka had caught a Cubone, things would have had to play out quite a bit differently.**

 **Speaking of catches, the previously caught Haunter and the in-this-chapter captured Snorlax were interesting characters to consider. I realised that, despite being a team, not everyone would get along or be the nicest. I had already started exploring this with having Popper become big headed and overbearing upon evolution, but with Licker and Slothful, I got to explore that idea immediately. Licker is genuinely evil... and a lot of fun to write for, whereas Slothful is a bit of a self-centred jerk. That doesn't mean they don't have their moments of getting along with others; I even set up here how Licker does get along with Melody, but the fact that these newest members don't click immediately with the group made me really have to think how I wrote their scenes.**

 **The only other thing I'd say is... keep an eye out for when Anemone is mentioned again in this story. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of the director's cut version of NPMA and I hope you'll forward to the next chapter.**


	13. Act 5-2: Toxic Trek

_A/N: Wow... I, uh... didn't think I would get this chapter done early. That's impressive. Admittedly, I decided to not add in a couple scenes I had planned, feeling the details I cover in them would be better spent in the following chapter, but still..._

 _In any case, it seems that the upload time last week was very popular. While I haven't gained any new comments or reviews, this story does have more followers now. This pleases me greatly, much in the same way I hope this chapter pleases those of you reading this. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 5 Continued!_**

After time-in-the-sun around Fuchsia City yesterday, Nanka only have two key places to check out. On this slightly chillier yet beautifully bright Winter day, Nanka headed to the northern part of the city.

 **"Safari Game, Pokémon-U-Catch."** Nanka read off the sign, before addressing Jolt with an eager smile. "I've heard a lot of wonderful things about the Safari Zone, so I've always wanted to visit it."

"Pikachu!" Jolt replied with a firm nod, before pointing to his teeth, muttering between them, "Pika pi."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Nanka replied. "We have to be on the lookout for the old man's missing dentures."

* * *

Nanka and Jolt walked into the entrance-way building, where a receptionist immediately greeted them, "Hi! Is it your first time here?"

"Yes sir, it is." Nanka replied, an enthusiastic smile forming.

"Then I'll explain a little about the Safari Zone." The receptionist said, clearing his throat with a short cough before continuing. "The Safari Zone is a special preserve where many rare Pokémon are kept."

* * *

"To fund the Safari Zone, which protects many Pokémon, we hold Safari Games to allow trainers to catch a Pokémon from the preserve." The receptionist then winked to the duo as he explained. "Naturally, as a preserve, no Pokémon battling is allowed."

"Piiikkkaaa!" Jolt yelled out, falling to all fours and hanging his head down, crestfallen.

"You can also only catch them with a limited amount of Safari Balls and within a limited time frame." The receptionist finished explaining the rules as Nanka patted her disappointed Pikachu on the back.

* * *

After paying the P500 admission fee and receiving her thirty Safari Balls, Nanka stepped out into the Safari Zone.

A wide expanse of green vegetation and yellow earth lay before her, trees spaced apart in the lively savannah. Nanka witnessed as distant herds of Pokémon strolled leisurely on the hilltops, scouring the area from up high.

Nanka let out an energetic cheer, rushing forth, "C'mon Jolt! Let's explore the Safari Zone!"

* * *

"Which Pokémon should we try and catch, Jolt?" Nanka asked her Pikachu as she spotted a herd of horned Pokémon charging in the distance, mushroom infested Paras' cutting a path through the tall grass, and even a big and pink egg shaped creature quietly sneaking about. "There are just so many; so many we won't be able to find anywhere else."

"Pi, pi, piiiikkk." Jolt grumbled, less interested in catching a Pokémon now that he knew he wouldn't be battling them. "Kachu, Pika pi."

Nanka looked down to her Jolt, who once again indicated his teeth and then pointed over to a nearby cabin, busy with people, "Oh, you're right. We should ask anyone here about the teeth first and try to catch a new travelling companion as we look for them."

* * *

Nanka had stopped at the rest house to inquire if anyone had seen any missing dentures. Apparently no one in the first area had, so Nanka started making way her to Area 2.

"Hello little Nidoran, do you want a treat?" Nanka asked as she held out a Safari snack for the blue horned Pokémon, who gladly snacked away. "Gosh, it's hard to believe that my Venom was once a small Nidoran Female like you."

* * *

Nanka and Jolt were making their way into Area 2 of the Safari Zone, still looking for the dentures, when a bone suddenly struck Jolt's head.

"Jolt! Are you okay?" Nanka cried out as her Pikachu began rubbing his sore head, muttering irritably.

A small Cubone, a light brown bipedal creature with a skull on its head, ran over to pick up its thrown bone. The Cubone looked to Jolt and snickered, deciding to taunt the electric type by sticking it's tongue out.

Jolt picked up and lobbed a rock at the Cubone.

* * *

 **"Win a free HM for finding the Secret House!"** Nanka read off the sign. "Wow… I wonder if we will have time to find the Secret House as well."

Nanka looked to the Safari Zone watch, gifted to those taking on the Safari Game, noticing that an hour had already passed.

"I wish they gave you more time. At this rate, I won't be able to find the dentures, let alone catch a Pokémon." Nanka noted with a sigh.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jolt. I think I got a little carried away…" Nanka said wearily, as she hobbled over to a large boulder, careful of her sore feet, "…and I really need to take a break."

Jolt sighed as Nanka sat atop the boulder, sipping from a bottle of fresh water. Nanka took this moment of rest to gaze out at the Safari, taking in its wonderful views… when she suddenly felt the boulder beneath her begin to shake.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Please stoooppp!" Nanka screamed as the 'boulder' continued to run, clinging onto the charging rock with all her might.

It turned out the 'boulder' was actually a napping Rhyhorn, and when the armour plated Pokémon woke up, he decided to go for a little jog. Unbeknownst to it, a girl was joining the Rhyhorn in his run, as an unwilling passenger.

Rhyhorn's weren't particularly agile, but when such a heavy Pokémon began charging in a lone direction, it made for a wild ride. Eventually her grip weakened, and with a last panicked scream, Nanka fell off the running Rhyhorn.

* * *

"Kaaachuuu! Kaaachuuu!" Jolt called out for Nanka, carrying her fallen hat, as he searched the savannah for her.

Whilst his back was turned, he had heard screaming, spinning around a moment too late to see Nanka being carried off by a Rhyhorn. Despite his best efforts to keep up, the shining sun and unfamiliar terrain led Jolt to losing sight of them.

As he was cursing his tiny feet, Jolt caught a familiar scent, one akin to the hat he was carrying. Putting on the white hat, Jolt dashed off, searching Nanka down with his keen nose.

* * *

"Kachu!" Jolt called out cheerfully as he spotted Nanka in the distance, rushing over to her as quick as he could.

"J-Jolt, hehe…" Nanka laughed nervously as she noticed her approaching starter, "…h-help."

As Jolt ran up closer, he found his trainer being held to the spot by a large, rough skinned Pokémon with a pouch on her belly containing a smaller and bluer version of herself. The Pokémon was patting down Nanka's now upbraided hair, humming a soft lullaby.

"I, um, appear to have been… adopted, by this Kangaskhan."

* * *

Thanks to a distraction from Jolt, Nanka was able to escape a fate of Kangaskhan adoption. Needing to wait for Jolt to regroup with her, no doubt still running from the overly motherly Pokémon, Nanka leaned back against a boulder to rest.

The 'boulder' shook.

"N-nooo…" Nanka moaned, as she stumbled away from the 'boulder' looking Rhyhorn, which began to stand up on all fours and yawn.

Stumbling away, Nanka's legs clumsily bumped with one another and the trainer tripped down to the ground. By sheer coincidence, a green Safari Ball slipped out of her barely open bag, rolling up to the Rhyhorn. Curious and half-asleep, the Rhyhorn nuzzled the Safari Ball… and was promptly caught by it.

* * *

After much nimble manoeuvring, Jolt had managed to lose the pursuing Kangaskhan, whom was in quite the rage from having her daughter whacked in the head by a stone. No longer being followed, Jolt used his nose to once again find Nanka, spotting the giggling girl holding a Safari Ball.

"Hey, Jolt!" Nanka called out as she spotted him. "I caught a Rhyhorn!"

"Pika? Pi, Pi, Pika!" Jolt applauded, giving a small punch to the sky in celebration.

"I named him Keraton!" Nanka excitedly announced, between small giggles. "'Keratin' because of his horn and 'ton' because Rhyhorn is heavy… funny name, right?"

Jolt was starting to wish he'd left her to get Kangaskhan adopted.

* * *

 **"Request Notice; please find the warden's lost gold teeth. They're around here somewhere. Reward Offered! Contact: Warden."** Nanka read off the sign before sighing. "You would think finding gold dentures would be a lot easier."

"Pika." Jolt said plainly as he pointed to a glistening set of gold teeth just a few short steps away from the sign and in clear view.

"…Oh. There they are."

* * *

Seeing a wooden building, surrounded by stone statues of Safari Zone Pokémon, Nanka and Jolt eagerly sprinted towards it. Throwing open the doors to the suspected 'Secret House', Nanka and Jolt were quickly greeted by exploding confetti.

Nanka screamed, jumping off the floor at the sudden surprise, as rainbow coloured paper rained down upon her.

Whilst Nanka caught her breath and Jolt fell down to the floor in a fit of laughter, a Safari Ranger within the room shouted out, "Ah! Finally!"

* * *

Jolt and Nanka's eyes were drawn to the far end of the room where, under a congratulatory banner, a ragged Safari Ranger stood with tears in his eyes.

"Finally! You're the first person to reach the Secret House!" The man cheered as he kicked away several empty cans of food surrounding him, tears running down his fully bearded face. "I was told to wait for the winner to arrive, to find this place, but it's been weeks. I ran out of supplies, I've not been able to bathe; I had to eat my boots, I… thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Nanka and Jolt were unsure what to say as the Safari Ranger sobbed, his face buried into his hands, "I was worried no one would come."

"Y-you're welcome… sir." Nanka replied uncertainly, looking to the ranger with concern.

The ranger ran to a nearby set of drawers, pulling out a familiar box shaped machine, passing it to Nanka, "Congratulations! You have won! Oh, how I have dreamt of the day I would get to say that!"

* * *

It was as Nanka was seated in one of the Safari Zone's resting houses that the PA loudspeakers across the savannah projected the sound of a ringing bell.

"Times up!" The receptionist's voice came out from the PA. "Your Safari Game is over! Please come again!"

Whilst she had wishes she had more time to explore, as she looked to the Safari Ball containing her new travelling companion, Nanka beamed with joy.

* * *

Tuckered out from her Safari adventure, Nanka took her time as she strolled over to what she now knew to be the warden's house. Nanka knocked gently on the door, which was quickly swung open by a distressed but hopeful looking warden.

"Hello… Mr Warden…" Nanka began to say as she presented his golden dentures. "…I've found your teeth."

Without hesitation, the toothless man yanked the teeth out of Nanka's hands and popped them into his mouth.

* * *

"Ummm, you probably should have cleaned them before-"

"Baoba." The warden announced, interrupting Nanka as he went to shake her hand vigorously. "Warden Baoba, but my staff tend to call me Slowpoke."

"Oh, n-nice to meet you, Mr Baoba." Nanka replied as she tried to pull out of the older man's overly enthusiastic handshake.

"Thanks kid! No one could understand a word that I said." Baoba chuckled.

* * *

Baoba finally stopped shaking Nanka's hand in order to slowly walk over to his desk, pausing for a few seconds at the woodwork, then looking into a desk draw and pulling out a HM.

"Let me give you something for your trouble." Baoba said as he handed Nanka the HM. "This is HM04. It teaches Strength, an attack which can move heavy boulders."

Nanka couldn't help but glance over at the nearby boulder in the house, asking, "Like the one in your… house?"

"Yes, just like the one in my house."

* * *

"To think we've been given two HMs in one day." Nanka noted as she and Jolt made their way back to the Pokémon Centre, an awkward task in Fuchsia City, due to its many ledges. "It's rare to get gifts like…"

Jolt was just ahead, debating whether to jump up the ledges or walk around with Nanka, when he realised that said trainer of his had stopped talking. Turning around, he saw Nanka staring up at the Winter sky, a reminiscing look upon her face.

"It's almost the winter holidays…" Nanka murmured, realising that days were passing quickly into the late December.

* * *

A tinge of homesickness struck Nanka as she purchased the gift card, knowing that she would never make it back home in time for the holidays.

 _'I guess this is the downside to being on a Pokémon adventure.'_ Nanka thought to herself, sighing, _'Just five more days… time really has flown by.'_

Pushing aside the thoughts and memories of snow, presents and her mother, Nanka turned her focus to the purchasing of potions and preparations for training.

* * *

Whilst Jolt was eager to head straight to the Gym, Nanka knew that her Pokémon would need to do at least a bit of training first. Luckily, through her previous tours of the city, Nanka had heard of a Pokémon training grounds nearby.

After sorting her inventory, Nanka took Jolt, Devourer, Ribbon, Chu-Chu, Keraton and Licker with her to the small grassy area, tucked away just between Fuchsia City and Cycling Road. Once there, she fortunately encountered a group of trainers who agreed to help her practise for the Fuchsia Gym.

* * *

Nanka was thankful for the Bird Keeper trio's assistance in training for the gym, turning what could sometimes be a tedious task into an enjoyable one with fellow trainers to chat with between battles. As fun as it was, they didn't make it easy.

"Chu-Chu, are you okay?" Nanka shouted out to her Gyarados as he recoiled from the Dodrio's fierce and accurately striking Fury Attack.

These Bird Keepers were strong…

"Kurukoo!" The Mohawk haired man cried out, flapping his arms like wings.

…If a bit strange.

* * *

Nanka was disappointed that she could not have Chu-Chu surf outside of battle, carrying her across the ocean's waves, at least until she had acquired the Fuchsia City gym badge. On the bright side, she could still have her Gyarados use the recently taught HM move in battle.

"Chu-Chu, surf!" Nanka cheered as Chu-Chu shot a small blob of water to the ground, said blob quickly expanding out to become a tidal wave; Chu-Chu riding atop the body of water as it collided with the Doduo.

* * *

"Thank you all very much!" Nanka called out to the Bird Keeper trio as she waved goodbye.

"Don't mention it!"

"Hmph… don't you lose now."

"Kurukkooo!"

Nanka and Jolt then started making their way to the PokéCentre, as afternoon shifted to evening, red and orange skies beginning to dull down with shades of blue, black and purple. Both smiled at having had an enjoyable day; both smiled in the hopes of having an enjoyable tomorrow.

* * *

Jolt barged the Fuchsia Gym doors open, releasing in a ray of morning sun as he dashed excitedly across the wooden floor. Nanka followed sluggishly, yawning between attempts to keep her sleepy eyes open.

"J-Jolt, could you please wait a"-Nanka interrupted herself with a yawn-"wait a second… please?"

The dashing Jolt looked back, ready to throw out a retort, when he collided with a wall.

"Jolt!" Nanka snapped out of her drowsiness, concerned as she witnessed Jolt collide with… nothing?

* * *

After walking on over to check up on Jolt, who was rubbing his face, Nanka reached out to where Jolt's run had abruptly stopped. Nanka felt something, a smooth and cold wall that she could not see.

"Yo! Champ in making!" The Gym's Guide called out, looking much like all the previous Gym Guide's Nanka had met. "I see you've discovered the invisible walls."

"Pardon?" Nanka replied, walking over to the guide.

"This Gym is riddled with invisible walls." The Guide answered without a second delay, as if he had received the same look of confusion hundreds of times before.

* * *

"Let's see you beat my special techniques." The Juggler shouted as he sent out his Pokémon.

 _'I've done my research; I know this is a poison gym and I'm more than ready for any of these trainer's poison types.'_ Nanka thought confidently… as the Drowzee emerged from it's Pokéball. "That's not a poison type!"

"Heh!" The Juggler and his psychic type smirked in unison. "Being a ninja is all about deception."

"But you're a Juggler!"

"A Ninja Juggler!"

* * *

"Hooraaay, Keraton!" Nanka cheered for her winning Rhyhorn, before adding with a bitter tone, "We finally won."

Nanka glared at the 'Ninja Juggler' for his prolonging strategy, as she went over to pat Keraton. The dual rock and ground type was tuckered out from both poison and a continuous use of his horn attack. Merely two of Keraton's horn attacks would have been enough to beat the opposing Kadabra, but the Gym Trainer had his Kadabra spam recover, drawing out the match for every bit of PP the healing technique had.

* * *

"Strength alone isn't enough! Strategy is key!" The Juggler has said at the start of the battle before sending out a lone Hypno, one whose emanating psychic aura burned large and brightly.

What the Juggler did not count on was that the combination of Nanka and Jolt had both brains and brawn. Nanka had Jolt paralyse the Hypno with thunder wave, and whilst the Hypno managed to unleash a Poison Gas, it was otherwise unable to stop Jolt's relentless barrage of body slams.

* * *

As the Arbok hissed at Nanka, wiggling in anticipation, the young trainer gasped, "A poison type!"

"Well, yeah…" The Tamer trainer muttered, raising a brow at the girl's surprise, "…this is a poison gym after all."

"But…" Nanka began to say as she looked back to the three defeated Jugglers, whom were nursing their Drowzees', Kadabras' and Hypno, "…why is no one else here using poison types then?"

* * *

"Where there is light, there is shadow!" The juggling Ninja became philosophical after the defeat of his psychic Pokémon. "Light and shadow! Which do you choose?"

Nanka pondered this for but a moment, images of witches soaring across the night sky, streets lit with jack-o-lanterns, and adorable ghosts rising from their graves going through her head. Such thoughts allowed her to settle on an answer quite quickly.

"I'd choose shadow!" Nanka replied enthusiastically, and with a kind smile that made her entire face glow with purity.

"I… honestly don't think shadow suits you."

* * *

"So Koga is far stronger than his Gym trainers?" Nanka repeated the words of the Gym's guide, who nodded in turn. "That's very helpful to know; thank you very much."

Having received such helpful information, Nanka and Jolt started to leave the gym, filled with numerous defeated trainers… except for it's nowhere to be seen leader.

"So Jolt, who do you want fighting the Gym Leader with you?" Nanka asked, kneeling down to her warming-up Pikachu, eager for training… even if it was going to have to wait until the next day. "I was thinking of Licker, Devourer, Chu-Chu, Ribbon, ooorrr… Keraton. Out of those five, which three would you choose?"

"Chuuu…" Jolt hummed to himself, before giving a series of nods and shakes, "Pi, Ka, Pi, Ka, Pi."

* * *

Having defeated the Fuchsia Gym's trainers, as well settling on what Pokémon she would use for her upcoming Gym battle, Nanka went off to train. Needing to battle against the strongest wild Pokémon she could, Nanka returned to Cycling Road… slowly making her way uphill to the wild grass.

After the tough uphill cycle, Nanka was relieved to have training progressing well, even if Keraton often wanted to play rather than spar. Her jolly Rhyhorn enjoyed running alongside the cycling Nanka, even if he didn't know how to turn or stop once he began.

* * *

After a long day of training, Nanka lay in bed, worrying about the next day.

"I hope we trained enough." Nanka thought aloud as she set aside her planned team for the coming Gym battle. "It's a shame we couldn't train more, but after tomorrow, the Gym will be closed for the Winter holidays."

"Pi." Jolt nodded understandably, though he had not a single worry, barely sleeping as his body shook with excitement.

* * *

 _"This is incredible!" Nanka yelled out as she felt the rushing wind blow back her hair, bursts of merriment and cheer leaping from her lungs as she gazed out at the nightly clouds, close enough for her to reach out and grab. "I never would have guessed that you were able to learn fly, Slothful!"_

 _"La, la, laaaxxx!" Slothful sang as she flapped her fat stubby arms, continuing to transport Nanka through the dreamy sky._

 _"This as amazing as I imagined; flying through the skies, and all alongside a group of ghostly"-Nanka turned to see that there was no one flying beside her-"friends..? Where did all the ghosts go?"_

* * *

 _Nanka looked too and fro, confused, "Where did all the ghosts go? And the mountains?"_

 _Frowning, the previously happy girl grew more and more concerned as she noticed more and more things missing; flying types, trees, stars disappearing._

 _"Slothful, I think we should"-Nanka looked down to notice that her flying Snorlax had vanished, seeing nothing but her own legs dangling in the air-"scream…"_

 _An scream Nanka did._

* * *

"Where… where's the… ground gone?" Nanka mumbled in her sleep, restlessly shaking, as a Haunter gleefully floated over the child.

Licker was having a delightful midnight snack, all thanks to her newly learned move, dream eater. At first, she was irritated that her dim-witted trainer had her give up a mind-bending technique such as confuse ray, but as she partook in the delectable course of happy dreams; well, Licker was tempted to even thank her trainer.

"Still falling… well… can't… get worse." Nanka mumbled, her panicked expression relaxing.

Well, Licker would thank her after dessert, snacking on more of her now blushing trainers dreams, "Nooo… where did... my clothes… gone…"

* * *

As Nanka reached the end of the invisible maze, she was surprised to see no one there. Before she had a chance to call out, a sudden burst of smoke engulfed the room.

"Poison brings steady doom." A man within the centre of the smoke cloud stated, slowly emerging from it. "Sleep renders foes helpless. Despair to the cree,"-Nanka coughed continuously, forcing the raven haired man to halt his introduction.

* * *

"Ahem!" The serious looking man from the smoke cleared his throat, having waited until the smoke cleared with a calm yet stern expression. "I am Koga, Ninja master and Gym Leader of Fuchsia City! Have you come for a Gym badge, child?"

Nanka nodded as she and Jolt rubbed their stinging red eyes.

"Very well then…" Koga said as he tossed a Pokéball into the air. "Despair to the creeping horror of poison type Pokémon!"

* * *

"Awww, it's adorable!" Nanka squealed at the sight of the purple puffball before her.

"Do not get distracted! It's already quite clear that my Venonat has more experience than your Rhyhorn!" The grim-faced Koga snapped, ignored as Nanka continued to gush over the big eyed bug Pokémon of his. "Venonat, use sleep powder!"

"Keeerrraaa-tttooonnn!" Nanka surprised Koga as she quickly reacted to his declared attack, the gushing girl now yelling out cheerfully to her Rhyhorn. "Go for a run, Keraton!"

"Rhhhyyy!" Keraton squeaked excitedly as he charged forth, dodging the Venonat's precisely aimed sleep powder.

* * *

After withstanding a double edge from Keraton, Koga's Venonat was ordered to counter with a second sleep powder. This time, Keraton was unable to dodge, falling into a slumber.

So naturally Nanka played a melody on the Pokéflute to wake Keraton up immediately.

"Curses! The Pokéflute does not come under the ban on items in combat." Koga snarled… as he retrieved an X-Attack from a hidden pocket on his ninja suit and handed it to his Venonat… which also didn't come under the item ban.

* * *

In the midst of receiving a second X-Attack, Koga's Venonat was knocked through an invisible wall by a charging Keraton.

"Hooray, Keraton!" Nanka cheered, as her Rhyhorn ran up to her to receive a pet on his hard yet smooth head.

"Pi, Pikachu." Jolt congratulated his teammate, giving the rock type a few encouraging pats on the leg… because he couldn't reach Keraton's back.

"This battle is not over! Prepare yourself…" Koga declared, his dark red scarf flowing out as he flung his next Pokéball with a strong swing of his arm, "…for my second Venonat!"

* * *

While it was true that Koga had sent out a second Venonat, they weren't entirely identical, with the second fuzzy bug being both a bit bigger and a bit tougher. Managing to just barely withstand a double dosage of Keraton's double-edge attack, the Venonat proceeded to knock out Keraton with a couple of powerful psychic blasts.

"I'm sorry, Keraton. You did well." Nanka said as she returned her fainted Rhyhorn. "Jolt, do you want to go next?"

"Pika!" Jolt cheered, thinking to himself. _'Finally!'_

* * *

The moment the match between Jolt and the worn-out second Venonat began; it was already over. With blinding speed, Jolt zapped the Venonat unconscious.

"As to be expected, but I have my ways of dealing with swift Pokémon. For my next Pokémon, I choose…" Koga began to say as he sent out his third Pokémon, "…Venonat!"

Nanka and Jolt just stared blankly at the Gym Leader.

* * *

The face-off between Nanka's Jolt and Koga's third Venonat started strangely; leaving the former asleep and the latter paralysed.

After waking Jolt up though, the battle looked to be in Nanka's favour... until the Venonat hit back with a double-edge. Winded from the unexpected body blow, Jolt was then knocked out by a powerful psychic.

"Jolt!" Nanka cried out as she ran over to her fainted companion.

* * *

Chu-Chu had been waiting patiently within his quarters, but when he heard the cries of his Princess calling out his Captain's name, he leapt out into the battlefield. There, he saw his Princess holding his injured Captain, who was battered and bruised from battle.

Chu-Chu then turned to see the maker of his Captain's injuries; a smug looking bug.

Chu-Chu squashed the bug!

* * *

It was to Nanka's tremendous surprise that Koga did not send out a fourth Venonat, but the evolved form of it's kind, a Venomoth. It was to Chu-Chu's surprise that said winged insect was so strong, barely being grazed from his Bite attack.

"Having trouble, child?" Koga asked as Chu-Chu's dragon rage missed the Venomoth. "It's going to get more troublesome. Venomoth, toxic!"

The pale-purple Pokémon spat out a cloud that then rained purple toxic liquid onto Chu-Chu.

* * *

Chu-Chu couldn't find his foe. His vision was blurry from poison and there were Double Team illusions of Venomoth everywhere; a sea of pink bodies and glimmering blue eyes fading in with one another.

As Chu-Chu searched the area desperately, feeling the toxic flowing in him, his Princess called out, "Chu-Chu, up above! In the shadows!"

Heeding his Princesses words, Chu-Chu fired a dragon rage upwards, into the shadows of the room. From the shadows, a Venomoth fell.

* * *

"Wha..." The usually composed Koga looked surprised for a second, only for his stern face to quickly return as he asked. "How did you know where my Venomoth would be?"

"W-well, you see, it um..." Nanka stammered as she fidgeted on the spot. "It just seemed like the sort of place a ninja would be... you know, in the shadows."

Koga didn't react, simply staring at Nanka with his stern expression.

* * *

"Humph! Regardless of the method..." Koga began to say as he presented to Nanka a badge and a TM, "...You have proven your worth. Here! Take this TM and the Soul Badge!"

Nanka's face lit up as she received the badge and TM. She turned to Jolt and Chu-Chu to cheer, only to notice the former fainted and the latter badly poisoned.

"Oh no, no! Don't worry guys, I'll get you healed up quick!"

* * *

"You guys were fantastic out there!" Nanka praised her trio of recently healed Pokémon attempting to hug all three.

This was rather difficult as one was a giant Gyarados, one was a big Rhyhorn, and one was a Pikachu who didn't like hugs.

"With the holidays so soon, travelling might be tricky." Nanka noted sadly, but then grinned. "We'll be celebrating the holidays together in Fuchsia City then!"

As a chilly wind blew by, the group of three Pokémon and one trainer threw up their arms with a cheer. Licker meanwhile remained waiting in her Pokéball, planning away how she'd dismember her opponent, and wondering how long it'd be before she'd be sent out into the Gym battle.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go folks, the early delivery of the end of Act; Toxic Trek. Interestingly, this is one of the few times I've come up with the chapter name before getting to the chapter upload page (the other being Diglett Dash). Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the end of Act 5, and I shall of course be resuming my usual break between Acts. It should only be a week's break, so the next chapter should be uploaded on the 6th or 7th of July, but I might extend it to an additional week longer in order to sort out some other matters first. Act 6 is the longest Act in NPMA; consisting of 5 different parts.**

 **So those are the plans for the oncoming Act 6, but what about this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. Well as you may have noticed, I have been experimenting with the presentation methods. I've been including read off dialogue (such as reading from a sign or book) in bold, just to differentiate them a little. In future, I might consider putting attack names in bold as well, or at least for the sequel to this. I feel the attack names can blend in to much with the rest of the dialogue and descriptions as they presently are.**

 **Other things worth mentioning... well for new scenes, you have an added dream sequence, or should that be dream eater sequence. That was a lot of fun to write. I added the odd scene here of there to improve transitioning, as well as one early on just to describe some of the Safari Zone Pokémon. Scenes that were considered to be added but never done were those concerning the teaching of the HM moves; Surf and Strength. Surf had a mention through Chu-Chu's battle against the Bird Keepers, but I also intended on there being a scene where Nanka decided to teach him Surf (with Jolt being dismayed that he couldn't learn it). I had also planned a similar scene for Strength, but feel that a better position to include that would be in the next chapter, when I show off which Pokémon was taught Strength.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of the director's cut of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. I know I enjoyed writing it at the time and rewriting it recently; it does include one of my favourite jokes of all, that being the Ninja Juggler scene. In any case, this is a cheerio for now, and I'm sure you can look forward to the next entertaining chapter of NPMA!**


	14. Act 6-1: Ligneous Labyrinth

_A/N: My apologies for the wait, but Act 6 of NPMA finally begins. I took the time to get ahead with the writing, which it feels nice to not be playing catch-up. Being ahead also gives me time to play my recently purchased Octopath Traveler, along with the Kirby Star Allies DLC later this month without worrying quite so much about getting the chapters sorted in time. That said, too much relaxing and I'll be behind again... it's tricky to balance._

 _In any case, Act 6 is the longest part of the whole story. So prepare for five consistent weekends of NPMA chapters. I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 6!_**

 **The Story So Far!**

 **Pushing the troubling events of Team Rocket to the back of her mind, Nanka continued her adventure, making her way to Cycling Road. There, she and Jolt encountered a sleeping Snorlax. After trying to ask the Snorlax to move, a battle ensued, leading Nanka to catch Slothful the Snorlax.**

 **After a 'relaxing' bike ride down Cycling Road, Nanka arrived at Fuchsia City, enjoying time at the Zoo and beach.**

* * *

 **Nanka also visited the Safari Park, helping find the Warden's missing teeth, as well as winning the Secret House competition. She also caught a playful Rhyhorn that she named, Keraton.**

 **Afterwards, Nanka and her team of Jolt, Chu-Chu, Keraton and Licker took on the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Koga. Thanks to their efforts, Nanka won the Soul Badge, and just in time as well.**

* * *

The day after Nanka's Gym battle against Koga, the Gym along with the remaining open stores and attractions shut, wrapping things up in preparation for the holidays.

Of course the Pokémon Centre had to remain open, and it was here that Nanka would spend her three days of Winter festivities, feeling homesick. Loneliness it was not, her Pokémon made sure of that, but it was the first time she had celebrated without her mum. She ended up spending quite a bit of the 25th phoning back home, recalling her journey.

* * *

Nanka sat in front of the green telephone and monitor, fidgeting on the spot with excitement, much to Jolt's discomfort as he sat on her lap.

The screen flickered, and as sound squeaked from the telephone speaker, Nanka started to cheer, "Happy-"

"Happy Holidays, Poppet!" Mrs Chandler exclaimed loudly the moment the screen lit up, the surprise causing Nanka to reel back, falling off her seated stool. "Come on, Poppet; you should have expected that."

"Piikaa!" Jolt grunted back, annoyed at having been carried along for Nanka's surprised fall.

* * *

The mother and daughter begun to chat, with frequent greetings and chirps from their respective Pokémon. They extended their talk for as long as possible; enjoying the company that they had for so long before, but for the first time on the festive holiday, were apart.

"Hmmm, what's this?" Nanka inquired as she opened up a second present from her mum, unusual given their usually slim finances, finding a spiny edged leaf inside.

"Oh, that's a little extra. I was hoping you wouldn't be spending the holidays alone, perhaps bumping into G-Man along the way." Mrs Chandler mused, a sneaky smile on her face as she added. "Next holiday, you should try and stand under it with him. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"T-thank you." Nanka replied uncertainly, looking to the red berried leaf. _'I wonder why Mum wants me and G-Man to stand under a holly leaf…'_

* * *

When she wasn't hogging the phone of a city filled with other travelling trainers and tourists, Nanka and her travelling companions enjoyed the luxuries of being stuck at the fairly warm Fuchsia City.

From second fun-filled trips to the only slightly chillier beach to joining in on the city's tradition of a free guided tour of the Safari Zone, the group made sure to have a blast; regardless of their location. They even enjoyed a delicious banquet courtesy of the Pokémon centre; easily Devourer and Slothful's holiday highlight.

* * *

"I… I can't believe how much I spent…" Nanka mumbled, staring down at the holiday food bill, "…I can't believe how much I still have left."

"Pikaaa, Kaaachuuu. Pika!" An impatient Jolt called out to Nanka, having already run ahead up the route.

Shaking away her disbelief at how a poor village girl like her had earned so much through trainer battles along and lucky nugget finds, Nanka started running over to Jolt, calling out, "Coming Jolt."

Their Pokémon adventure was resuming once again, as they set off on Route 15.

* * *

Nanka loved the little gateways she would come across on her journey, mainly due to the binoculars they had, allowing her sneak peeks at wonderful places to travel. She decided to stop and look through the mounted binoculars on Route 15's gateway, looking out to the vast sea.

"Oh, I think I see an island, and that's-", Nanka found herself at a loss for words as she spotted a large shining bird, flying out at sea as mist seemingly flowed from it's gliding wings. "…A-a-a Legend… Legendary!?"

* * *

"W-was that Moltres!? No, it was blue… I think, so it must have been Articuno!" Nanka rambled as the distant bird soon flew too far, vanishing from sight. "N-no, it couldn't have been, it must have been a large and funny coloured Fearow or something… right?"

Nanka continued to ramble and peer through the binoculars, unaware of the unassuming man approaching her.

"Hi! Remember,"-Nanka screamed in alarm, snapped out of both her ramblings and her sightseeing.

* * *

"Sorry! Ever so sorry, Nanka dear, I did not mean to startle you." The glasses wearing man apologised, whom was catching her breath after the shock.

"I-it's okay… it was my fault." Nanka replied, calming herself down. "I got lost in thought."

"Aha! You haven't changed a bit." The stranger replied, as if he were familiar with her.

Nanka froze, _'T-this guy knows me! But who is he…?'_

* * *

"I'm Professor Oak's aide!" The lab coat dressed man announced, much to Nanka's relief. "I'm here to give you this one-of-a-kind EXP All item if you've managed to catch fifty Pokémon!"

"Ehehehe…" Nanka giggled nervously at the Aide's salesman manner of speaking, replying. "My apologies, but I'm nowhere close to catching fifty Pokémon."

"Is that true?" The Aide inquired.

* * *

After a quick rummage through her bag, Nanka handed over her Pokédex for the Aide to inspect it.

"Oh, I see." The Aide noted as he handed back Nanka's Pokédex. "You've only caught twenty two kinds of Pokémon. Sorry to say, but you're way behind G-Man."

"Well, he's certainly better at catching Pokémon than me." Nanka said, smiling as she remembered her friend's boasting of all the Pokémon he caught, which seemed to be every time they bumped into one another. "I bet the professor is really proud of him."

"Y-yeah…" The Aide replied with the fakest of smiles, before muttering under his breath just loud enough for Nanka to hear, "you think he would, at least."

* * *

Nanka was once again lost in thought. Surprisingly, said thoughts were not of the legendary bird she had glimpsed, but rather what she had managed to hear the Aide utter. Hearing such a remark, she had tried asking what he had meant, but the Aide refused to elaborate.

"Thinking about it… G-Man did get mad back on the S.S. Anne, when I mentioned the professor…" Nanka mumbled to himself. _'…I still need to get him to apologise for that.'_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a trainer's challenge.

* * *

Nanka and Ribbon had been sitting down for about half-an-hour, the former staring down at her Pokédex, the latter keeping a steady gaze on their trainer.

"I still can't decide whether you should learn Wing Attack or not, Ribbon." Nanka voiced her indecision, looking at the four moves Ribbon currently knew, pondering if she should replace one. "Bite and confuse ray are super useful, I only just taught you Koga's bite and leech life… I think it might be better to keep it."

"Are you okay with not learning wing attack?" Nanka inquired, with Ribbon nodding in response, the bat Pokémon leaving the decision up to their trainer entirely.

* * *

When Nanka locked eyes with a glamorous looking lady, she was not expecting said lady to respond, "I raise Pokémon because I live alone."

At a loss for words, it took a while for Nanka to respond, even as the Beauty trainer was sent out her Bulbasaur for a Pokémon battle to start. For the battle against the Beauty's grass starter duo of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, Nanka had Ribbon demonstrate why keeping leech life was a good decision; quickly taking down the opposing team whilst keeping in tip-top shape.

* * *

"W-well… it's good to see Slothful is putting that Strength move I taught her to good use." Nanka noted with a nervous chuckle as Slothful chucked the Picknicker's Oddish into the distance.

"My Oddish! I got that one in a trade!" The Picknicker cried out, running after her thrown Pokémon.

"Snnnooorrr…" Slothful yawned as she sat down, resuming her planned break time now that she'd rid herself of the pests.

* * *

"All five… all of my Pokémon… beaten by a Jigglypuff!" The Biker cried out in despair as he returned his fainted Grimer.

"That was incredible, Melody!" Nanka exclaimed, with both amazement and pride.

"Jiggly! Puff Puff!" Melody cheered, running over to Nanka to partake in a delightful chest-high hug, even if said hug was far less cushiony than she'd like.

Nanka was unaware of her less than innocent Jigglypuff's thoughts, gleefully hugging her victorious Pokémon that had bested three Koffings, a Grimer, and even a Weezing; all on her own.

* * *

Nanka continued to stroll down Route 15, holding a content Melody in her arms as Jolt ran on a little further ahead. Whilst keeping an eye on her speedy electric starter, Nanka bumped into a blonde haired Beauty. Before she could even attempt an apology, the Beauty trainer had spun around and looked to Nanka with a sly smile.

"Oh, you're a little cutie!" The Beauty commented with a playful tone, winking as she leaned in closer to Nanka.

"C-cutie!? I, um… I g-guess…" Nanka stammered out as her face immediately blushed bright red, stepping back from the pretty woman with the seductive voice.

* * *

The Beauty seemed surprised by this, but her sly smile soon returned as she leaned once again towards Nanka, twirling a lock of her hair with her manicured nails. "Well, here I was just giving you but a small compliment and you seem more than a little flattered by it."

If it was at all possible for Nanka to blush more; she would.

The Beauty had planned to tease the adorable girl more, but upon noticing the Jigglypuff in Nanka's arms, chose to instead remark, "Oh my! You haven't evolved your Jigglypuff yet."

* * *

"Yes! I haven't!" Nanka shouted quickly, leaping on the chance to change the topic. "I figured she wasn't a high enough level."

"Jig." Melody said with a nod, still happily being held by Nanka.

The Beauty stood back from Nanka, a less mischievous smile on her face as she explained, "Oh no, Jigglypuffs' won't become Wigglytuffs' through levelling. You'll need a moon stone for that."

"O-oh, thank you for the tip." Nanka replied, before glancing down at Melody, a question now dancing in her head.

* * *

After a battle against the complimentary Beauty; a cruel mistress who took advantage of Nanka's uncontrollable teenage attraction towards pretty women and men with many a subtle body movement, Nanka took some time to think about the advice she was given.

"Sooo, we have plenty of moon stones stored away. What do you think about evolving, Melody?" Nanka asked her Jigglypuff, currently skipping alongside her.

Melody hummed to herself, weighing up the pro's and con's, before a slow shrug, "P-puff?"

"Perhaps we should think about it later." Nanka said, before giggling to herself. "I'm so glad that I don't have to worry about stuff like evolving or when I'd want to."

* * *

Nanka had all of her moon stones stored away, and she had no idea when she'd next get access to a PC, so she had plenty of time to let the question brew in her head. In the meantime, she decided to continue onwards down Route 15.

Her next Pokémon battle was against a confident junior trainer, who said that Nanka looked gentle.

Nanka considered herself a gentle person; Jolt on the other hand was not.

* * *

"Looks like we're onto Route 14." Nanka noted as she looked up from her Town Map. "Well, you're on Route 14, Jolt. I'm still on Route 15."

Jolt gave a puzzled look to Nanka, and then looked to the invisible line that divided the routes. He hopped over to Nanka, entering Route 15. He then hopped back to where he had been, entering Route 14.

"Route 14!" Nanka cheered as she hopped over to Jolt, then hopped back to where she had been. "Route 15!"

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered as he hopped back to Route 15, then cheered again as he hopped back to Route 14.

The two of them hopped back and forth between the minute line dividing Route's 14 and 15 for the next ten or so minutes.

* * *

As Nanka praised the victory of Ribbon, and the Bird Keeper tended to his Farfetch'd, the latter decided to begin chatting, "Have you ever heard of the Legendary Pokémon?"

"Eh?" Nanka replied as the image of the glistening bird from earlier flashed through her mind. "Y-yeah…"

"I heard the three Legendary Pokémon are all birds of prey." The Bird Keeper added as he looked to the sky with wistful eyes. "I'd love to spot one."

* * *

"Did you teach any of your Pokémon fly?" The next Bird Keeper, one of many along Route 15, asked as he sent out his Spearow.

Nanka lowered her head, despondently replying, "N-no, I don't-"

"I taught all of mine!" The Bird Keeper proclaimed smugly, as he sent out his Doduo to wait on the side-lines, readied as his next battling Pokémon. "I even taught it to my Doduo here, and he's supposed to be a flightless bird Pokémon."

Dejected and irritated, Nanka enjoyed Jolt's merciless approach as he struck down the birds with Thunderbolts.

* * *

 _'It's getting late…'_ Nanka thought as she looked up to see a few twinkling stars visible, "…and I don't know where the exit is."

Nanka and Jolt were amidst Route 13, a route comprised primarily of a wooden fence maze. With several trainers wandering it's narrow paths, it could be quite chaotic.

Luckily, Jolt had found a wider patch within said maze, where Nanka decided to set up their tents for the night.

* * *

On an early and chilly December morning, Nanka and Jolt made their way out of Route 13's wooded maze; certainly a unique feature to the river fronted area.

Nanka stifled a yawn as she commented, "N-not much further to… to Silence Bridge."

Jolt ran ahead, looking up to the cloudy sky and the small rays of morning sun peeping through them, as Nanka continued to mumble, "Then we'll… g-go toooo… Lavender tooowww…"

Jolt turned back to Nanka, wondering what was taking the sleepyhead so long to catch up, only to find Nanka dozing off by the Route's sign.

* * *

Jolt's eyes sparkled, much like the beautiful blue river, as he eyed up the rippling spots perfect for fishing at.

"Kachu! Pikachu, Pi?" Jolt called out to Nanka as he swung his arm, making the motion of casting a fishing rod.

"You've already fished here before, Jolt. This is where we got Chu-Chu after all, and besides…" Nanka replied, holding out a hand to feel a small droplet of water fall onto it, "…it looks to be raining soon."

"Kachu!" Jolt huffed, stomping his feet.

* * *

"Piiikaaachuuu!" Jolt shouted out a battle cry as he leapt at Nanka's yellow bag, quickly unzipping it and pulling out the old rod.

"Jolt, we don't have time to be fishing. We need to get to the nearest town and restock on supplies." Nanka snapped back, grabbing hold of the Old Rod and attempting to pry it from Jolt's paws. "C'mon, leeettt gooo!"

The trainer and starter continued to argue and fight over fishing rod, only halting when the slow pitter-patters of rain begun to pour down as a drenching shower.

A window swung open on the lone cottage set up on Silence Bridge, an orange jacketed man poking his head out as he called out, "You two need some shelter?!"

Forgetting their bickering, Nanka and Jolt quickly accepted the offer and ran inside the cottage.

* * *

"Well, I'll be!" The orange jacketed man exclaimed, eyes upon the old rod as Nanka and Jolt shook off the rain. "That theirs one of my lil bro's fishing rods."

In the midst of pulling out a towel from her shoulder bag, the soaked Nanka and Jolt looked to the friendly fisherman holding their old rod, and inquired, "Your brother, sir? Do you mean the Fishing Guru?"

"That's the one!" The Silence Bridge's lone homeowner chuckled with his upbeat and booming voice. "I looove to fish! He does too, and I reckon from your fighting over this beat up rod, that your Pikachu seems to be quite the fishing lover too."

* * *

"Pikkkaaa!" Jolt nodded furiously as grabbed the old rod from the Fisherman's hands, holding it aloft his head as if it were a sacred treasure.

"Well I'll be!" The Fisherman chuckled. "Fishing is a way of life, but it's mighty unusual to see a Pikachu follow that way of way of life!"

Grabbing a fishing rod off a nearby shelf, the Fisherman knelt down to Jolt, "Weeeelllll, my unusual fishing buddy, how 'bout you take one of my super rods? Top of the line fishing tool here!"

* * *

"Oh no! I completely forgot about the other Snorlax!" Nanka cried out in despair as the turquoise skinned behemoth blocked the path back to Lavender Town, as it had the previous month. "I mean, I can wake it up with my Pokéflute but…"

Nanka looked to her exhausted Pokémon in their Pokéballs, some fainted and others without a drop of energy. Nanka then looked back to Jolt, who along with Slothful, were the only Pokémon in okay condition. As raring to go as Jolt was, and as powerful as Slothful was, it seemed far too reckless to challenge the snoozing Snorlax to battle.

* * *

After weighing up her options, Nanka voiced aloud her decision, "I-I think we should go back to rest at a Pokécentre. Slothful, Jolt; lets head back… all the way… to Fuchsia City."

Returning Slothful and getting back onto her bicycle, Jolt happily hopping into the attached basket, Nanka begun to cycle back towards Fuchsia City. This meant journeying through three routes and a wooden maze just to get to the nearest available Pokécentre.

From the middle of Thursday to a late night of the following Friday, Nanka made her way to Fuchsia City, then back to the still snoozing roadblock.

* * *

Much like with Slothful, the Silence Bridge dwelling Snorlax wasn't too pleased to be woken up, and so decided to attack.

Prepared for this, Nanka called out to her readied Eevee, "Ion! Sand-Attack that Snorlax!"

Ion threw sand into the Snorlax's eyes, irritating the Pokémon and impairing his vision.

Then the Snorlax forgot about it.

So Ion threw sand at the Snorlax once again.

Using the move amnesia though, whilst he still had sand irritating his eyes, the Snorlax forgot that it was ever thrown at him.

* * *

"Shrew, Shrew!" Arid cheered atop the knocked down Snorlax's belly.

"G-great job, Arid." Nanka stuttered out some praise for her Sandslash's victory, happy for him, but distracted by the many dug holes in the bridge. _'How did Arid use dig on a bridge? How did he not fall into the water?'_

"Shreeewww!" Arid yelped as he was flung off from the rising Snorlax.

The surprisingly calm Snorlax looked towards the mountains, flapped his arms, and begun flying off into the starry night sky. Witnessing this, Nanka could only fall to her knees, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

After a brief internal debate as to whether she had imagined what she had seen from a lack of sleep or that her dream-turned-nightmare was a sneak peek into the future, prompting the girl to check her clothes weren't disappearing, she and her weary team made the short distance to Lavender Town for a night's sleep.

The next morning, the group all set off excitedly for their next destination; Saffron City.

"The road is closed?" Nanka repeated what the sweltering guard had said. "But why?"

The Saffron City gateway guard began sweating even more, stammering out, "I-I um, yeah… can't tell-say! I can't say right now, s-sorry."

* * *

"What should we do now…?" Nanka wondered aloud as she wandered around Celadon City with Jolt.

With nothing else to do, Nanka decided to return to Celadon City to restock on supplies. As they walked around the city, questions of where to go next filled their heads. The duo was walking to Celadon Mart with such thoughts, but when Nanka heard a familiar jingling sound, she froze. Looking in the direction of the sound, Nanka gazed affectionately at a large and familiar building, sounds and sights distracting her from her previous adventuring question.

* * *

It did not take long for Jolt, who had been thinking of a super cool and super sneaky action-packed plan to get past the guard and into Saffron City, to notice that Nanka was gone. It did not take long for him to find her either; unfortunately just outside the worst possible place.

"Pika, Pika, Kachu! Pikachu!" Jolt snapped as he spotted his fiery eyed trainer staring longingly at the formerly Rocket owned Game Corner.

"J-Jolt!?" Nanka burst as she noticed her scowling Pikachu, who ran around her and stood between her and the Game Corner close by. "I-I was just, um… c-collecting my prize. Yeah! With the game coins I'll earn- I mean earned… from before."

* * *

Jolt kept Nanka in his sights the entire time that she walked into the exchange booth, a thankfully separated building from the alluring Game Corner, ensuring she didn't try to make a detour to said Game Corner next door. That was in fact Nanka's plan, but any distraction was worthless as her Pikachu maintained his vigilant watch over her.

"H-hello, I'd like toooo… exchange my game coins please." Nanka said as she continued to hear the buzzing sounds of excitement, tempting her back to the ever so close-by slot machines.

"Sure, which prize do you want kid?" The plain clothed booth clerk asked, the more… office-like uniform she was wearing seemingly being a change made when the Game Corner was taken over by a non-criminal organisation.

* * *

"I guess I'll go with…" Nanka begun to say as she read the prizes featured at the booth, unsure as to what to go with, having had no prior intention of popping in here, "Oh! A Vulpix! I'll have the Vulpix please."

"Wonderful choice!" The Clerk responded with a broad smile, retrieving a Game Corner branded Pokéball from behind the counter, passing it over to Nanka at the same time as she received from Nanka the thousand game coins payment. "I will warn you though, that due to the former owners of this establishment being the nefarious Team Rocket, that some of these Pokémon haven't been all too well treated until recently. Your Vulpix might take a little while to warm up to you."

"Thank you." Nanka said with a nod, rushing over and presenting the prize ball to a now relieved Jolt. "Look, Jolt! We've got a Vulpix now; just like Vicky does."

* * *

Nanka left the gift booth happily humming her favourite tune, her cheeriness drowning out the alluring promises of fortune that ringed from the busy Game Corner nearby. Jolt didn't allow himself to relax until said Game Corner was out of view, breathing a sigh of relief as he and Nanka walked on by,

"Well, we do still need to restock on supplies…" Nanka said between her cheery hums, gazing at the Vulpix containing officially licensed Game Corner ball in her hands, "…but I think I'll leave that to tomorrow. There's something else I'd rather spend the day doing."

* * *

Nanka decided to spend the rest of the day getting to know about her new travelling companion; Beauty the Vulpix.

The first thing Nanka found out about Beauty was that the dark red furred fox was very shy. Perhaps 'shy' wasn't quite the correct word, but rather that it seemed as if Beauty was unsure how to even interact with people or other Pokémon. Beauty seemed puzzled when Jolt offered a handshake, tucking away behind her six pale orange tails, and was equally perplexed when Nanka rolled a toy ball over to her.

* * *

The following day, Nanka travelled to Saffron City… or she would have if the road wasn't still closed. There was a bright side to this delay on her continuing journey, and that was in giving her some time to train Beauty for the potential battles and dangers ahead.

Nanka thus opted to travel to Silence Bridge, having earlier spotted a small field brimming with grass type Pokémon. The fire type Beauty would be sure to have an easy sparring against the wild Bellsprouts and Oddish… that was, once Nanka managed to successfully convince Beauty to even try.

* * *

"Don't worry, Beauty. You can do it!" Nanka cheered for her Vulpix as Beauty entered her first trainer battle.

Beauty was, of course, quite hesitant about the whole thing. She only started to fight when the Nidoran Male began charging at her, and so leapt away from the horned foe, keeping her distance with a slew of Embers. These embers, along with one instinctive quick-attack, were enough to defeat the opposing Nidoran Male. This was all to Beauty's great surprise, sniffing cautiously at the fainted Pokémon, and yelping with fright as he was returned his Pokéball.

* * *

After a day of playing and training, Nanka returned to Celadon City to restock on items. As she cycled leisurely to the city, Nanka started to recount what she needed.

 _'So let's see, we need more Great Balls, more Super-no, more fresh water; it's better. Hmmm, what else…'_ Nanka thought, stopping only briefly to focus on a sharp bend in the road, and then looking to her Pikachu and asking, "Hey, Jolt; do you think we should buy more stones?"

"Kaaa…" Jolt hissed at the very suggestion.

"I guess you don't want a Thunder Stone…" Nanka said with a nervous giggle, "…but how about a different stone, for one of the others?"

This suggestion provoked a kinder reaction, as Jolt agreed to this with a curt nod

* * *

Purchasing only a few small bits on her way up through the Celadon Department Store, Nanka soon reached the Wiseman's gift store and it's selection of many stones.

"I already have a Water Stone, and I have several Moon Stones, but should I buy another evolution stone?" Nanka asked herself as she glanced at the many stones.

"I think Weepinbell evolves by Leaf Stone..." Nanka said as an image of Devourer popped into mind. "...or was that Gloom? I'll get a Leaf Stone, just in case."

* * *

As the fifteenth and final fresh water bottle popped out of the vending machine, Nanka sighed to herself, "I wish we could visit Saffron City."

Nanka picked up the fresh water and walked over to the table her Pokémon were sat at, munching away at a small lunch. The trainer slumped to her seat, her mind still focused on visiting Saffron City.

"I wonder why the road is still shut." Nanka mumbled.

* * *

As questions without answers lingered in her mind, Nanka mumbled, "I...I wonder if we could get by the guard somehow."

Nanka then felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to look away from the sky and to Licker. A smirking Licker held aloft a fresh water. As Nanka looked to the bottle of water, she thought of how thirsty the guard seemed.

Nanka smirked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Licker?"

* * *

The guard was dead.

Licker looked to the body sprawled across the ground as she juggled a fresh water; her weapon of choice. She smirked; the deed was done.

"T-that's not what I was thinking at all!" Nanka cried out, trembling at what she had just witnessed unfold.

The guard's leg twitched.

Licker gasped; he was still alive! Grasping the fresh water bottle tighter, Licker prepared to finish the job.

* * *

Unfortunately for Licker, one of the most enjoyable days of her undead life was halted by her soft-hearted trainer, who returned her to her 'Confinement Ball' before she could finish the guard off.

Nanka was left trembling, staring at the guard's seemingly lifeless body, unaware of the hanging-on twitches and groans that her Haunter had noticed. Fear flooded Nanka's mind; thoughts spiralling to the worst possible outcomes.

She panicked; fleeing to Saffron City.

* * *

It was only the first day of the New Year, but after such an incident, Nanka had already decided on her New Year's resolution.

"Jolt..." Nanka started addressing her Pikachu. "From now on, I vow to avoid as much trouble as possible this year! The rest of our Pokémon journey is going to be incident-free!"

Little did Nanka know; that by entering Saffron City, she was already breaking her resolution.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends the... 14th chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure, and the beginning of Nanka's long time spent in Saffron City. Let me warn you now, Silph Co takes a long while to journey through.**

 **In any case, I was advised early on with this Director's Cut to make the Pokémon attack name's lower-cased. I could understand the reasoning, whilst they are upper-cased for the games, the names of such things don't warrant upper-casing in real life. That said, as I read through this, I feel the attacks and key items have a lack of pop when reading the story; their harder to notice. I kind of prefer having them in upper-case, as improper as it might seem outside of the realm of Pokémon. I've alternatively considered writing attack names and key items in bold to draw attention to them, but what do you lot reading think?**

 **As for the chapter itself, well it surprised me how long it took to get to Saffron City. I spent a surprising amount of time writing up small scenes with the trainer encounters on Route's 15 and 14, which I hope said scenes proved entertaining. It's worth noting that with the original creation of this series and the nature of the site it was initially uploaded on, that the majority of this story was improvised. A lot of the scenes were on the spot reactions to what had happened in the gameplay of my Pokémon Yellow playthrough, with some intended ideas having to shift or drop based on what occurred. Hopefully I managed to maintain both a consistent level of skill and character whilst writing this story.**

 **That ending Licker scene by the way, easily one of the highlights of NPMA. I was proud of it myself, but it had folks roaring with laughter back on the original site, so I'm quite proud of it. I hope you new readers on this site enjoyed the scene just as much, as well as the whole of this Director's Cut chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 6. I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter, which thankfully, will be arriving punctually on the next weekend.**


	15. Act 6-2: Karate Knockout

_A/N: It's interesting looking to this series of mine and how different it is compared to the other stories I have posted on this site. It's origins as an interactive story on the now defunct Miiverse where posts are limited to 400 characters has resulted in a very different style of presentation and writing. I do worry about whether I have provided enough details for you readers to properly visualise events, as back on Miiverse I benefited from being able to include screenshots of my (Nanka's) Pokémon Yellow playthrough, as well as how things flow given a lot of this story was improvised. I'd love to hear what you readers think of this story so far is basically what I'm saying._

 _That said, I've rambled on long enough. I can plenty more of that in the author notes at the end of the chapter. Enjoy Act 6 Continued of NPMA!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 6 Continued!_**

Having arrived at the golden land of commerce, Nanka decided to take a quick walk around explore the city. It did not take long for Nanka to notice the place was a little eerie; as she walked down empty paths and listened to nothing but silence.

In fact, her first sight of a person was when she turned around a corner and bumped into someone, with the first sound she heard being her own yelp as she fell down onto her behind.

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you're walking!" Nanka heard the standing upright man she had bumped into snap.

Looking up from her seated position, Nanka began to apologise, "Sorry, sir. I should have-," Nanka abruptly stopped upon noticing the red 'R' on the man's uniform, "-Eeek! Team Rocket!"

"Hold on a sec; why aren't you back in your house!?" The Rocket snapped, reaching for his whip and Pokéball as Nanka stumbled to her feet.

* * *

Jolt had been prepared to stand his ground and fight. Nanka had been ready to do the same, having grown more confident since the start of her journey, until many more Rocket grunts came along. With several Team Rocket members heading towards them, Nanka decided running was the best option.

"Why are there so many Rockets!?" Nanka screamed as she ran from the army of thugs, a reluctant Jolt held in her arms.

As she ran by the Pokécentre, Nanka felt someone grab her arm, pulling her inside.

* * *

Nanka tried to scream, but as she was pulled inside, a hand clasped over her mouth. Another hand grabbed her other arm, and smaller arms wrapped around her waist and leg, until both her and Jolt was pinned down in the darkness. As they struggled against the unknown people, or what they hoped were attached to the arms and hands holding them, they heard the many footsteps of Team Rocket as they ran on by.

"Are… are they gone?" Nanka heard one of the people holding her down ask.

"Yeah… I think so." An elderly man said as he let go of Nanka; the others following suit.

* * *

"Pokémon growth rates differ from specie to specie."

"Pardon?" Nanka replied to the strange statement that the long haired brunette next to her had blurted out.

"S-sorry! I'm just trying to distract myself from how the whole city has been taken over by Team Rocket." The distressed woman cried out, receiving a quick round of 'shh' from everyone in the room.

To summarise, Nanka was currently sitting in the Pokémon Centre, where many of the Saffron City folk had taken shelter.

* * *

When Team Rocket attacked, they rounded up most of the citizens and forced them into their homes. A few avoided the Rockets and had been hiding in the Pokécentre since.

"I wish the Elite Four would come and stomp Team Rocket!" A kid wished, looking more bored than scared. "Kanto's best trainers would go 'pow, pow and wham', and then the Rockets will be gone and I could play outside again."

Nanka gulped, going on to suggest, "Maybe… ummm, maybe I could try and sneak out to get some help."

* * *

Nanka was not having much luck.

Her plan to sneak out was thwarted by increased Rocket patrols at each of the gates; ensuring no one else got in or out. The numbers were numerous, and she had only evaded capture on her way to the gates due to Jolt's nose, sniffing out where each moving Rocket was. To make matters worse though, on her return to the other hideaways, Nanka spotted the Rockets were now also patrolling down the path to the Pokécentre.

As a patrolling Grunt yelled out to her, "Being evil makes me feel so alive!", Nanka sprinted about the city, hoping desperately to find a safe-haven.

* * *

"Safe-haven!" Nanka cheered as she noticed an unguarded house with a door left ajar.

She and Jolt sprinted to the open door of the house, leapt inside, and then slammed the door shut. Nanka leaned back against the door and held her breath as she waited for the Rocket to pass by, worried that they had saw her run into the building.

"They won't notice you running in here; they won't even notice this building is here." Someone inside the house said, causing Nanka to jump up in fright.

* * *

Nanka took her focus away from the door and towards the rest of the room, noticing a rugged man in a blue tracksuit, staring at Nanka with glowing pink eyes.

"My Psychic powers block the door." The gruff sounding man explained. "And whilst not invisible to them, my powers are influencing any Rockets to pay less attention to this place."

"Oh…" Nanka mumbled, looking back to the glowing door and then back to the glowing eyed man., "…Oh!"

Seeing this man's amazing powers at work, an idea came to Nanka, but just as she was about to suggest it the psychic man calmly interrupted her, "No, I shall not fight the Rockets."

* * *

"How did,"-

"I can read minds." The psychic man once again interrupted Nanka. "Along with many things."

Sensing curiosity coming from the girl and electric rodent in the room, the man picked up a spoon from the table, bending the top of it without touching it, "I can bend spoons with my mind."

The man then vanished from his spot at the table, materialising onto a different chair, "I can teleport… short distances."

"I could pull down your skirt and force you to dance." The Psychic said as he held up a glowing hand-

"I believe you! Please don't!" Nanka screamed out, hands clamping down onto her skirt as she panicked at the mere suggestion.

* * *

"I can do many things, but I cannot defeat Team Rocket." The Psychic concluded as he lowered his pink glowing hand, a small smirk appearing on his face as she added, "But you can."

"Pardon?" Nanka replied as the Psychic placed a TM down on the table.

"Don't say a word. You want this." The Psychic stated as he levitated the TM over to Jolt, who snatched it from the air. "You should head over to Silph Co soon. Your friend will have already broken in."

"My friend?" Nanka asked, but the Psychic didn't say another word, closing his eyes to rest; the psychic energy surrounding the building still, albeit dimly.

* * *

"W-what should we do now, Jolt?" Nanka asked as she looked too and fro, seeing no Rockets nearby. "I don't see any patrolling Rockets, but I'm sure some will still be stationed at the gates."

"Pii…" Jolt hummed to himself, tapping his chin, before hesitantly pointing to the TM Nanka held. "…Ka?"

"This TM?" Nanka asked, looking at the box labelled 'TM:29', "I think this contains Psychic, which whilst a strong move, could only help us so much. It would still just be us against the Rockets, and I don't think we could defeat so many of them without other trainers."

* * *

"Maybe the Gym Leader can help us out…" Nanka mumbled, remembering that Saffron City had a Pokémon Gym, and said Gym was sure to be filled with powerful trainers who could assist them, "Yeah! The Gym Leader will be able to take out these Rockets.

Forgetting Mr Psychic's mentions of a friend sneaking into Silph Co and instead focusing on a more sensible approach to the situation, Nanka and Jolt started to search for the Saffron Gym. The duo carefully snuck their way through the city, hiding behind benches and darting into narrow alleyways. They soon reached the gym, and in turn, encountered another dilemma.

"W-why are there two gyms?" Nanka whispered to her Pikachu, knowing full well he wouldn't know.

* * *

Hiding behind a white fence, Nanka peeked out to inspect the two gyms. One was old and battered; time having since applied small cracks to its wall and roof, but clean windows indicated it was still used. The second building was new and shiny; long sleek white walls with saffron orange details causing it to glisten from sunlight. The former of these buildings had an old wooden sign carved with the word 'Gym' on it. The latter building had a long metal sign, inscribed instead with 'Gym Gym.'

"Wow, the Gym Leader sure is smart." Nanka commented as she sneaked towards the old and damaged gym. "They must have set up that fake 'Gym Gym' recently, to fool the Rockets."

* * *

Nanka entered into the gym, immediately stepping onto wooden flooring and beholding the sight of many Blackbelt trainers practising alongside their fighting type Pokémon.

"Excuse me." Nanka called out, grabbing the attention of the nearest Blackbelt. "I was wondering if you could hel-"

"Hoohah!" The Blackbelt shouted, punching forth alongside his Machop. "You're trespassing in our Fighting Dojo!"

* * *

"Yay! That was incredible, Beauty!" Nanka praised her panting but proud Vulpix. "Now let's beat this gym and-wait! That's not what we came here for!"

The Blackbelt, returning his burnt and fainted Machop, looked confused as Nanka burst out, "I came here to ask you all for help! Team Rocket have invaded and taken over Saffron City!"

"O-oh!" The Blackbelt mumbled, scratching at his chin. "I… I guess you should ask our leader about that. He's just at the back of the hall."

* * *

"Thank you very much." Nanka replied with a short bow, imitated by both Jolt and Beauty.

Nanka began to walk towards the Gym Leader's location, but suddenly found a white haired Mankey blocking her path.

"To talk with out leader though…" The defeated Blackbelt began to say as he pointed over to the surprised 'Gym Challenger' and the Mankey owning Blackbelt approaching her, "…you must defeat all of us Gym Trainers."

"P-pardon!?" Nanka exclaimed in disbelief, "B-but the city… Rockets invading! Why?"

Jolt's reaction differed significantly to this news, giving a thumbs up to both the Blackbelts.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ion." Nanka apologised as she cradled her injured Eevee. "This gym is a terrible match-up for you."

Ion managed to a weak nod and a shaky smile to the concerned girl looking down to him. He had managed to take out a Blackbelt's Mankey previously, thanks to his Quick Attack, but his attempts to blind the following Machop with his Sand-Attack went disastrously.

"It's probably best you rest up for the rest of this Gym." Nanka said as she returned Ion. "A hall of fighting types is the worse place for a normal type to be."

* * *

As Nanka walked across the clean yet creaking wooden floorboards, her next opponent called out to her, "Hoargh! Take your shoes off!"

Nanka spun around to face the stern martial artist, replying with an innocent giggle, "I already have sir."

The Blackbelt looked down to the young girl's feet, wiggling in her light blue socks, but certainly shoeless, "S-sorry, kid. Few challengers remember to do so in the dojo."

Nanka smiled, "It is proper etiquette after all."

* * *

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered, as the last fighting type Pokémon fell to its knees and collapsed in defeat.

"Yipee! That's the last one." Nanka cheered as hopped with joy. "We can finally ask the Gym Leader for help with the Rockets."

As Nanka started to walk on over to the Gym Leader, Jolt looked around to all the trainers he and his companions had defeated. Numerous Blackbelts were either flat on their backs or sitting down, tending to their defeated Pokémon, massaging them or applying bandages. Jolt smirked though, as the one thing common amongst all the exhausted fighters were satisfied smiles; a feeling he could understand very well.

* * *

"Excuse me." Nanka called out to the cross-legged Gym Leader. "Could I please talk to you for a second, sir?"

The dark haired man glanced at Nanka, then back to his beaten students as he noted, "It's been a while since… since I've seen them so spirited."

The Gym Leader smiled, then grinned, then roared with laughter as he got to his feet, "I should thank you for reigniting their fighting-spirit."

* * *

"Oh, that's um, okay, but I really need to ask you something." Nanka replied, eager to bring up her fairly urgent request for help. _'Thinking about it, I'm surprised no one here has noticed all the Rocket members outside.'_

The Gym Leader faced her, still laughing merrily, "If it's a request you have, then I'll be happy to hear affttteeerrr…"

Nanka gulped, whilst Jolt started doing some stretches, both of them already predicting what was to come, "A-after…?"

"After you defeat me, Karate Master Kiyo, in a two versus two Pokémon battle!" Kiyo declared with an eager grin.

* * *

Jolt was first up, the fight loving Pikachu thrilled to be battling in a fighting dojo. His opponent was a brown… potato shaped opponent with springy legs. Jolt had to stifle a laugh as the oddly shaped Pokémon stretched his legs, preparing for the match.

The bell rang for the battle and Jolt immediately shot out a Thunderbolt. Undeterred from the blast of electricity heading his way, the fighting type Pokémon rolled into the attack.

"What!?" Nanka gasped as the opponent withstood the Thunderbolt, rolling through it and up to Jolt. "J-Jolt! Look out!"

* * *

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!" Kiyo shouted out passionately.

Nanka's alarmed cry had been too late, as a stunned Jolt was struck by the Hitmonlee's Rolling Kick, flinging the light weight Pikachu into the air. A little dazed from the impact, Jolt was nevertheless able to make a safe landing.

"P-Pikaaa!" Jolt smirked as he stood up straight, wincing slightly from a bruised chin.

"That was a good, strong blow. One more should do it." Kiyo advised his Hitmonlee, eyes focused on the injured state of Jolt.

"Hiii!" The Hitmonlee shouted out as he sprung forth, beginning the motion of a Rolling Kick again, only to freeze up.

As the shaking Hitmonlee tried to take another step, he staggered and fell to one knee, now feeling the heavy damage from the Thunderbolt he had willed his way through. Jolt was quick to take advantage of this opening, launching a second Thunderbolt and knocking out the Hitmonlee.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you Pikachu was able defeat my Hitmonlee." Kiyo stated as he withdrew his kick fighting Pokémon, proceeding quickly to send out his second and last Pokémon. "But he's too injured now to stand a chance against my Hitmonchan."

As the also brown fighting Pokémon emerged onto the wooden battlefield, though this time shaped more like a human rather than a potato, Jolt smirked with confidence. However, looking at the Pikachu's unsteady feet and increasingly bruised cheek, his trainer worried.

"Jolt, could you um… could you please switch out?" Nanka asked her injured Pokémon, receiving a disapproving frown in response. "Pretty please, Jolt."

* * *

Jolt walked back to Nanka, head hung low as he moped, whilst Nanka sent out Licker.

The very moment that Licker burst out of her Great Ball, the boxing gloved Hitmonchan sprinted forward, throwing out a flurry of fierce Comet Punches.

Said punches went right through the unfazed Haunter.

"Argh, no… it's a ghost type. The Karate Master snarled through gritted teeth, as his Hitmonchan continued to try and hit Licker.

* * *

Licker soon grew bored of the Hitmonchan's futile attempts to punch her fighting type immune body, and so with a spark from her fingertip, zapped the Hitmonchan with a Thunderbolt.

"Hiii!" The Hitmonchan yelled in agony, as he collapsed down to the floor, fainted.

"Hooray, Licker! We did it; we beat the Gym Leader!" Nanka cheered, throwing her arms up in the air and jumping merrily on the spot.

As Nanka praised both her Haunter and Pikachu, the downcast Karate Master wandered over to his downed Hitmonchan and returned him to his Pokéball.

* * *

"Indeed, I have lost, however…" Karate Master Kiyo said as he approached Nanka with a downhearted expression, "You have not defeated the Gym Leader!"

"W-wha-I mean, pardon, sir!?" Nanka blurted out. "I thought you were the Gym Leader."

Still grim face, Kiyo sighed, "I was the Gym Leader… and this dojo was the Saffron City Gym… but we lost the rights to being the city's official gym just a few short years back."

* * *

Nanka's disappointment was plain to see, and the dojo leader was quick to notice, "I'm sorry about not informing you earlier. It was… it was nice to have this place treated like a gym again."

Nanka was not disappointed about that.

"I can't offer you a Gym badge, but I can give you a prized fighting Pokémon!" Kiyo reassured Nanka, unaware that her disappointment had nothing to do with lie about the gym.

* * *

"Really? Thank you very much sir." Nanka said with a wide smile, looking over to the two clear Pokéballs, seeing the same kind of brown fighting Pokémon that the Karate Master had. "So these are a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan."

"That is correct; much like my own valuable companions." Kiyo confirmed; a proud smile on his face. "There's Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. He's a particularly swift and strong fighting type Pokémon, and there's also Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. He has all sorts of unique punches; a right master of the elements."

* * *

"I choose…" Nanka began to say as her hand glided over the two Pokéballs, finally settling on the one to the left, "…Hitmonlee!"

"Ah, a fine choice!" Kiyo said as he gave a curt bow. "Once again, on behalf of myself and all my students, I sincerely apologise for not explaining the situation sooner."

"It's okay, really." Nanka reassured the Karate Master. "Truth be told, I didn't come here for a gym battle or badge."

* * *

One short swift summary of Saffron's sticky situation later…

"I see…" Kiyo hummed, scratching his chin as he thought upon all that Nanka had told him. "So you came to ask for help against these Rockets?"

"Y-yes sir." Nanka replied with a nod, her voice shaky as she held back the fact that she was trying to ask the 'official' Saffron City Gym Leader for help specifically. _'It's kind of strange that the actual Gym Leader hasn't noticed the Rockets either. You would think more people would notice a city being taken over.'_

"Very well; we will be happy to help." Kiyo announced, causing the hopeful girl before him to light up with appreciation. "…Tomorrow."

* * *

"Why tomorrow!?" Nanka exclaimed.

"To rest up, of course!" Kiyo stated as he turned to the rest of his students. "After all, my students and their Pokémon look to be completely exhausted after their battles with you."

"P-pardon?" Nanka squeaked out, looking across the hall to see all the shattered trainers, still resting up from their battles with her.

* * *

Being unable to do anything else, Nanka and Jolt sneaked their way back to the Pokécentre shelter to rest up for the coming day. Well… try to rest up that is.

Nanka's sleep was faint; Mr Psychic's words plaguing her head as she tossed and turned in bed. Even after pushing those worries aside, ending her fidgeting, the slight sound of the centre's door creaking open and shutting caused worry to come flooding back to her mind.

* * *

"W-what was that?" Nanka squeaked quietly, bolting upright in her bed.

Looking around the room, Nanka did not spot anyone having entered, but she did notice someone missing.

"J-Jolt?" Nanka mumbled, looking around her bed in case her Pikachu had fallen off.

Seeing no sign of Jolt, Nanka sighed and got out of bed, _'Well… I have a pretty good idea where he's heading.'_

* * *

Sneaking through the lamp lit streets of Saffron City, Nanka made her way hastily to the Silph Co Office Building. Cautiously stepping in front of the automatic glass doors, Nanka immediately spotted Jolt inside, standing at the edge of a fountain with his back turned to her.

"Jooolllttt." Nanka called out quietly yet sternly, as she marched over to him.

Jolt quickly spun around to face his trainer, emitting a nervous 'I got caught' chuckle, and twirling his paws.

* * *

Nanka's stern expression faded instantly, replaced by a broad smile, "Thank you, Jolt."

Jolt looked to Nanka suspiciously, confused at the uncharacteristic reaction from her.

"I was worrying over what Mr Psychic had said, but couldn't bring up the nerve to risk coming here." Nanka explained, twiddling her fingers. "So thank you for… the little push as it were, Jolt. Now how about we search for this supposed friend of mine who is supposedly here?"

Jolt immediately nodded enthusiastically, hopping towards the stairway, and excitedly motioning for Nanka to follow.

* * *

As Nanka and Jolt peeked around the corner, they spotted a yawning Rocket member, standing on guard. Jolt grinned, eagerly stepping forward to take out the Rocket with a quick zap, only to be held back by Nanka.

"Jolt!" Nanka reprimanded her Pikachu with a whisper. "I know I agreed that we'd search this place, but let's try and avoid any unnecessary fights… okay?"

Jolt sighed, but nodded, proceeding to join Nanka in sneaking upstairs.

* * *

"Shoot! It needs a card key." Nanka 'cursed' under her breath as she inspected the locked door.

"Pik-Chhh!" Jolt joined in, though his curse word was a touch… fouler than the innocent trainer of his, before resuming his watch for patrolling Rockets.

"Hmmm, thinking about…" Nanka began to ponder as she turned to address Jolt, "…Team Rocket probably has all the Silph Co. employees held hostage. We need to rescue them if we can, and one of them is sure to have a card key."

* * *

Reaching the 4th floor, it was as the duo crawled behind some flower pots that they spotted a Silph Co. scientist in the hallway.

Seeing no Rockets in sight, Nanka made her way over to the employee, calling out quietly, "E-excuse me, are you okay?"

The scientist turned to Nanka, blinking in bewilderment, "O-oh! H-hello there; are you one of the Rocket's daughters or siblings or something?"

* * *

"Nope!" Nanka said with a smile. "No need to worry, I've come to help."

The Scientist looked Nanka up and down in bewilderment, noting, "In your nightie?"

Nanka looked down at the pink nightgown and Jigglypuff designed slippers she was wearing, having not changed clothes upon noticing Jolt gone, and having rushed out after him.

"S-someone kind of rushed my decision to come help." Nanka replied, glancing at a snickering Jolt.

* * *

"C'mon, Jolt! It's not funny." Nanka turned to address her Pikachu, unaware of the sinister grin appearing on the Scientist.

Nanka and Jolt were in the midst of a playful argument, when both heard a whirling sound from nearby. Instinctively, they leapt out of the way as a Sonicboom struck the spot they'd been standing at.

Nanka gasped as she saw the Silph Co. Scientist now with an aggressive Magneton beside him, each of the metallic Pokémon's three eyes glaring at her.

* * *

Nanka didn't have time to question why the Silph Co. employee and his Magneton was attacking her, she sent out her new Himtonlee, and prepared for battle.

"Careful Stretchy!" Nanka called out the name she gave her gifted Pokémon as said Hitmonlee appeared from his Pokéball. "You might have a tough time!"

Stretchy immediately leapt forth, Double-Kicking the Magneton unconscious and sending it crashing into the flower pots.

"...Yay!"

* * *

Victory achieved, Stretchy the rough and tough fighting type Pokémon glowered with pride… literally. The Hitmonlee struck a pose with outstretched arms and legs, winking as glittering sparkles surrounded him. As Stretchy continued celebrating his victory with pose after pose, and the battle assisting Ion got to work brushing his bushy tail, Nanka heard the sound of voices and footsteps.

"Oh no! We've got to get out of here, quick!" Nanka exclaimed, returning her victorious Pokémon.

Nanka started to run, only for her to step on a strange tile and be flung into the air. The airborne Nanka screamed as her body began to glow, an her vision turned white.

* * *

Nanka did not know where she was, nor did she know what had happened. She did know that she had suddenly been flung into the air and then blinded by a bright light, but anything else she was unsure on; her thoughts were currently jumbled and her body tingled all over.

She was struggling to regain her bearings, walking with a hand against the wall to keep her balance. Judging by Jolt's groans, he was close by, but also just as disoriented.

"Hey, kid!" Nanka heard a blurry person yell out. "What you messing around here for kid?!"

* * *

Even disoriented, Nanka and her Pokémon were able to fend off the attacking Rocket, though not without injury. As Nanka treated her Pokémon, she worried that the Rockets would have once again overheard the battle and come rushing to her location. Easing her worries, Jolt decided to scout out the area.

"Are there any Rockets coming?" Nanka asked as Jolt ran back to her.

Jolt shook his head.

* * *

Nanka smiled with relief, only to notice Jolt pointing to a nearby room, "Kachu, Pika Pi!"

Nanka followed her Pikachu into the nearby room, immediately noticing the tied up Silph Co. employee.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Nanka inquired as she rushed over to untie the hostage.

"No but yes but thank you!" The panicked employee rambled. "So many Rockets! What should I do? What should I do!?"

* * *

Once the Silph Co. employee and former hostage had calmed down, he began to explain a few things to Nanka. For starters, some of the Scientists had betrayed the company and were now working for Team Rocket. Secondly, that every one of the employees Card Keys had been confiscated. Third, that the diamond tiles, one of which Nanka had stepped on, were Silph Co's newly made teleporters.

As the employee left, Nanka was left to ponder on what to do next.

* * *

"I think our options would beeee… searching for the card key, using the teleporter…" Nanka paused at the mention of the teleporter, soon shaking her head, _'Nope, nope, no. I'd rather not use those teleporters.'_

"Pika!" Jolt added with enthusiasm, demonstrating a little bit of shadow boxing to Nanka.

Nanka giggled, "Of course you would suggest fighting each of the Rockets… though I suppose if we took them on one-by-one, we might be able to manage it."

With the three options in mind, Nanka began to shift through them in her head, beginning to hum. Concentrating more on her thoughts than where she was looking, she gazed briefly at her nightgown adorning body, a sudden thought occurring to her, _'Ah, I know what I need to do first.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 15 draws to a close; a little abruptly, but it is a better ending that I had previously (I've added in that last paragraph). As mentioned, this story was designed initially for a different site with different rules and limitations to them. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed reading it here on this site.**

 **As mentioned last time, I am still unsure of how to handle Pokémon attack names and key words; how much of the wording should be faithful to the game's writing and how much should be faithful to proper writing rules. Within the editing process, I do find it easier to read and check things when Pokémon attack names, key locations and items, and trainer classes (which for many of the trainers are in place of their names, given they lack them in-game) when they are capitalised. Unless this proves problematic to read for some folks, I shall stick to that; it's easier for me.**

 **As for this chapter, well something unique to this director's cut in terms of trivia is that this chapter took quite a while to edit. In my two week break, the previous chapter and the following chapter were edited very quickly; this 15th chapter took up the bulk of it. Along with correcting errors, rewording a few things and expanding details, I also like adding the odd additional scene here or there. I ended up thinking of a new scenario regarding the fighting dojo and a piece of artwork I drew for NPMA, wherein Nanka was required to wear a fighting uniform to take on the dojo, but through various events ended up dressed in a Dirndl. Whilst I liked the idea, I debated as to whether this deviated too much from events in the original and so decided not to include it. This is primarily a re-upload of NPMA, not an entirely new story after all.**

 **Also, fun fact, Mr Psychic is Sabrina's family photographer. With that piece of trivia, I shall say cheerio; hope you enjoyed this chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure and shall enjoy the chapter the following weekend as well.**


	16. Act 6-3: Orange Occurrence

_A/N: Apologies is this chapter is a slight bit later; had to help sort out a barbecue which doubled as both my oldest brother's 32nd Birthday party and my younger brother's 21st Birthday party. This chapter and the following one is just filled with key fights against important characters within NPMA, so it was a lot of fun to rewritie. Here's hoping you'll have as much reading it!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 6 Continued Further!_**

Jolt sat in the hallway, poking the zapped unconscious Rocket, bored. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, his trainer stepped out into the hallway, now garbed in her usual blue sleeveless shirt and red miniskirt.

"Thanks for waiting, Jolt." Nanka said as she finished braiding her hair, pink Zubat-shaped ribbon tied into the right spot. "It would have been rather embarrassing to take on all these Rockets in a nightgown, not to mention how hard it is to run while wearing slippers. Speaking of which, should we start taking each and every one of them out?"

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered, punching the air with excitement.

* * *

Despite her cautious nature, Nanka decided that her best way to proceed through Silph. Co would be to take out the Rockets. It would be crazy to try to take them all at once though, which is why she and Ion were currently underneath a table.

"Are you ready, Ion?" Nanka whispered to her well groomed Eevee, as a lone Rocket member with an Ekans around his neck walked by the table. "It's time to test out your new attack."

Ion nodded, his fangs glistening, as he sneaked out from under the table.

"Itrud"- The Rocket had started to yell upon noticing Nanka and Ion, only to be cut short as Ion lunged towards the Rocket and his Ekans, chomping down on them with Bite.

* * *

The Rocket guard was loitering leisurely at his post, chewing on a lollipop, when a Pikachu ran up and snatched his whip from his belt.

"Oi!" The Rocket exclaimed as he turned to begin chasing after the thieving Pikachu. "Who let a Pikachu in here!?"

Grabbing a Pokéball from his belt, the Rocket sent out his grey-bodied Machop, "Hey, Matches. Get my whip back, will ya?"

The sent out Machop immediately began pursuing the Pikachu around the corner, only to suddenly be uppercut by a burrowing Sandslash. It was another successful Rocket take down from Nanka's team of Pokémon.

* * *

Nanka's plan had to been to take out lone Rocket members one by one, so when she spotted a pair of them walking in her direction, she instantly dove out of sight and into the nearest room. Having avoided the patrolling pair, much to Jolt's displeasure, the duo found themselves in a large office space with stacks of paperwork.

Despite their circumstances, curiosity got the better of Nanka, and she began reading through the Pokémon reports concerning trade evolution's and Pokémon attacks. Jolt was also curious, but given he couldn't read, soon lost interest.

* * *

 _'I can't believe that people were able to create a Pokémon'_ Nanka thought to herself as she read her tenth Pokémon report, this one detailing the supposed invention of a Pokémon known as Porygon.

"Whaaat?" A surprised voice rang out from across the office, swiftly snapping Nanka's attention away from reading, and towards the crazy-haired Juggler approaching her. "There shouldn't be any children here!"

* * *

"O-oh, well you see, I'm…" Nanka began to stammer, looking aside to see Jolt asleep from boredom, and so instead having to rummage through her mind to think of an excuse.

"Why would a kid be here…?" The Juggler mumbled to himself, keeping a fixed stare on Nanka, until his eyes opened wide with realisation. "Oh goodness! You must be a friend of the bosses kid!"

"Yep! That's me; I'm a friend!" Nanka replied quickly, leaping on the fortunate suggestion. "I was just um… l-looking for the ladies' room."

"Oh, it's down the hall there kid, around the corner." The Juggler chuckled. "Great to know that red-head has some friends. No offence, but I didn't think he had any, let alone two."

* * *

Nanka was relieved at having avoided a fight with her encounter with the Team Rocket's entertainer… as well as relieved to know where the lavatories were in the large business complex. Exiting the toilet area, Nanka kept adjusting her yellow shoulder bag, feeling uncomfortable with its weight.

 _'Hmmm, maybe I should use up some of the items in it.'_ Nanka thought, dropping the bag to the floor, causing the drowsy from boredom Jolt to snap to attention. _'I've a lot of TMs, perhaps I should teach someone one of them? Oh, maybe Stretch and this TM…'_

* * *

"Okay, Stretchy!" You've now learned Mega Punch." Nanka announced with a smile, discarding the empty TM box in the closest bin. "Please try it out."

Stretchy gave a dazzling thumbs-up, before turning to face the wall and raising his leg in preparation.

"Um, Stretchy… you need to use your arms and hands for Mega Punch." Nanka noted.

Stretchy lowered his leg, looked to his beautifully manicured hands and his freshly painted nails, then looked back to his sweet faced trainer with an expression of outright shock and horror.

* * *

Seeing a Scientist comforting his nervously shaking Pokémon, Nanka ran up to them and asked, "Sir, are you and your Electrode okay?"

As Nanka approached, the Scientist snickered, "You mistook me for a Silph worker."

"Go Electrode!" The Scientist ordered as the electric Pokémon that looked like a giant Pokéball with eyes fiercely rolled towards Nanka.

"Actually…" Nanka started to say as Jolt leapt out from behind a nearby plant pot, body slamming the Electrode out of the way, "…we didn't."

* * *

"Warg!" The Rocket cried out as Stretchy knocked out his Hypno with a powerful, but reluctant, punch. "Brothers, I lost!"

The Rocket then proceeded to slump to the floor in defeat, casting a bitter look towards the victorious trainer, "My brothers will avenge me!"

"Ummm…" Nanka began to twiddle her fingers, fidgeting on the spot. "By brothers, do you mean the men referring to themselves as the Rocket Brothers?"

"Yeah! My three brothers will knock you down!"

Nanka giggled nervously, as Jolt puffed out his chest proudly, "W-well, the thing is… I, um, kind of beat them already."

* * *

"Maaachoooke! Welcome our little intruder for us!" The Rocket declared as he sent out a broad and muscular Machoke, who came out flexing his muscles, surrounded by sparkles.

Stretchy and the Machoke stared at one another, fires kindling in the two fighting types' eyes. With incredible strength and swiftness, the two powerful martial artists… posed. Then posed again and again and kept on posing; each flex and stretch making them sparkle brighter.

Meanwhile, Nanka, Jolt and the opposing Rocket had their hands over their eyes, temporarily blinded by all the sparkles.

* * *

"Jolt," Nanka said as she looked to her starter with uncertainty, "W-what do we do now?"

Jolt started tapping the floor with his foot, joining his trainer in thinking. The two of them had gone to just about every floor and beaten every Rocket they spotted. Now though, they were at a dead-end, with nowhere else to go.

"I guess… with all the doors locked and no card key… we'll have to start using the teleporters." Nanka noted reluctantly.

* * *

 _'Let's see… just how should I go about using these teleporters?'_ Nanka asked herself internally, one foot raised above the diamond panel of the teleporter.

After an internal debate, Nanka announced, "I should dip in and out of each teleporter. It'll be easier to keep track of where I am."

With a trembling foot, Nanka stomped down on the teleporter. A squeak of fright escaped her lips as she was once again flung up into the air.

* * *

Landing from the teleportation, Nanka took a dazed step forward, immediately falling to her knees. Barely regaining her senses, Nanka could do little but wait until Jolt teleported into the room.

"T-thank you for waiting, Jolt." Nanka groggily said to her shaky footed Pikachu, who only handled the disorientation of teleportation slightly better than Nanka. "Who knows what could happen if we tried entering the teleporter together? I dread to imagine."

* * *

As much as Nanka dreaded imagining what could have happened if the teleporter had gone, she couldn't help but think of it.

 _"H-how did we get here!?" Nanka screamed atop the snowy mountain of Sinnoh's Mt Coronet, shivering in the icy region in her sleeveless shirt and mini skirt. "J-Jolt; we're going to freeze up!"_

 _"P-piii…" Jolt tried to talk, but was already in block, the hail having struck him with the freeze status._

That was just the worrying situation of where they could have ended up, as Nanka also worried about what could of happened to Jolt and herself physically.

 _"Pikkkaaa!" Jolt yelled out in despair as he noticed his tails and ears missing, the latter with replaced with disturbingly small pale-peach ones of a human._

 _"Eeeek!" Nanka yelped out, ticklish sparks buzzing from her blushing cheeks as her newly gained Pikachu tail lifted up her skirt. "How do I lower your tail, Jolt? How do I lower my tail!?"_

Nanka shuddered at the thought of either scenario, whilst Jolt sighed with relief that neither had occurred.

* * *

"Kachu! Pi-ka!" Jolt shouted out as he ran over to pick up a small, shiny item in the narrow hallway that they had teleported to.

"Y-yes?" Nanka mumbled as she stumbled over to Jolt, only seeing the card key he was holding when she was right next to him. "Is that a card key? Great job, Jolt."

Nanka accepted the card key from Jolt with shaky hands, her body still tingling from teleportation.

 _'I'm never going to get used to this.'_ Nanka moaned as she followed Jolt to the teleporter, her Pikachu beginning to adjust to the transporting experience a lot quicker than she was.

* * *

"Bingo!" Nanka cheered as, with a quick swipe of the card key, the large electronic doors opened before her.

Before Nanka and Jolt was a room filled with beds and medical equipment, as well as lone, quivering nurse. As the young girl and her electric rodent entered the room though, coming into clear view, the nurse's frightened looked eased into a hopeful smile.

"H-hello there; I… assume a young girl like yourself is not with those Rockets. Are you?" The Nurse asked.

* * *

Nanka and the Silph Co Nurse explained their respective situations; the latter having hid in her office when the Rockets invaded, with the electronic doors firmly locked.

As the nurse had the security doors shut and locked once more, sealing themselves safely inside, she turned and noted, "You look tired! You should take a quick nap!"

Utterly exhausted from a spree of midnight battling, Nanka graciously accepted the offer.

* * *

Nanka enjoyed a couple of hours of pure bliss, snoozing peacefully, only to be abruptly awoken by her own crash landing with the floor.

In this all too familiar scene, Nanka looked up to her bed to find the usual culprit for her rude awakenings, "Jolt! Don't roll me off the bed."

Jolt was mostly unfazed by Nanka's rage, he was a little scared at seeing her bed hair flowing up in the shape of angry Tauros horns, but his primary expression was concern as he pointed to a now open doorway and said with a worried tone, "Kachu. Pikachu, Pika."

* * *

With a small yawn, Nanka sluggishly followed Jolt through the open doorway, her worries over the now unlocked door in the Rocket filled building subdued by her sleepiness. Entering the corridor, Nanka soon found the likely culprit for opening the doors; a Sandslash, her Sandslash.

"Ariiiddd. Come back to bed." Nanka drowsily mumbled, failing to notice that her energetic Pokémon was happily dancing around a teal haired Rocket member.

"You!" The Rocket snapped upon noticing Nanka, looking back to Arid, then back again to Nanka. "You two! You're that annoying Sandslash and that freaky swimsuit girl!"

* * *

"Don't call me that!" Nanka snapped, waking up from hearing the insulting remark and immediately recognising the Rocket before her, "You're that Rocket thief again!"

"Yeah, Carl, if you care to even try and remember freaky kid! You stopped me from stealing, loitering, getting payback, but this time, this time… this time…" The Rocket had started to rant, but slowly stopped, pausing briefly before blurting out, "Why are you wearing a nightgown?"

"I… I was sleeping just now. You woke me up." Nanka admitted, brushing her hair down with her hand. _'Taking on Rockets in my nightgown is happening a lot lately.'_

* * *

"You were sleeping… in Rocket territory." Carl mumbled in disbelief, before exploding with rage. "I've had it up to here with you! You've been dissing me, you've been dissing the Rockets, and I even heard you've been dissing our honourable boss!"

"Does foiling their plans count as dissing them?" Nanka asked Jolt, knowing full well that Arid was preoccupied with merry dancing.

"Pi? Pikachu, Chuuu." Jolt replied with a shrug, feeling that it didn't matter if they had dissed them or not; they were Rockets, they probably deserved to be dissed.

"This is the last time you'll be dissing anyone!" Carl frothed from the mouth as he yanked a Pokéball off his belt and tossed it high into the air, "Drowzee! Take care of this disrespectful, nightie wearing, freaky Swimsuit Vigilante!"

As the all too familiar long nosed Psychic type of Carl's emerged, Arid threw up his arms in celebration; it was nice to be playing with friends after all.

* * *

Nanka was not a morning person, and in her sleepy state and irritated state, she did not consider how Arid digging up and down through the floor could alert other Rockets. She was however just awake enough to note the irony of the Rocket Theif's Drowzee being trounced by the very move they had tried to steal.

"Grrr, don't start smiling!" Carl growled as he sent out a sludgy Grimer. "I caught this fella a few days back to help me get back payback!"

* * *

"Slaaaa!" Arid yelled out with his usual happy smile as his claw impacted with the gooey purple poison type. "San?"

Arid was surprised to find his Slash attack halted by the Grimer, his claws firmly stuck in the sludge Pokémon's body, as a blue aura glowed around Arid's unmoving claw.

"Arid, you've been disabled! Get out of there and Dig." Nanka called out, her Sandslash managing to jump away and burrow quickly under…floor.

"Then we'll just hit you as come popping back up." Carl sneered, his Grimer joining in with the leering expression, as he readied a dripping fist to Pound the emerging Sandslash.

* * *

"Ummm, w-whack-a-diglett!" Nanka shouted out, an instruction that caused Carl to raise a brow, but otherwise ignored it.

As Arid popped back out of the whole, Carl's new Grimer threw out a Pound attack… and missed. Before the attack had landed, Arid had dropped back into the hole, soon emerging once again. Grimer threw out a second punch though, only to miss again, and again, and keep missing as Arid dove in-and-out of the hole.

"Grrr, just hit him already!" Carl yelled out, as both he and his Grimer grew frustrated.

Carl's Grimer decided to try and pursue Arid, poking his upperbody into the hole… to which Arid then popped out from behind him and knocked him out with a Dig attack.

* * *

"Not again! This can't keep happening!" Carl shouted, stomping his feet as he tossed out his Machop. "Machop, don't you dare fail this time! I've had enough of these two to last a lifetime."

"Machoooop!" The fighting type proudly boasted as it ran at Arid, only to quickly share the same fate as the Grimer, "Maaachop!"

"I can't believe this; losing to this bratty Swimsuit-Ghaaah!" The Rocket Thief's rant was put to an end by a swift Thunderbolt from Jolt, knocking the criminal unconscious.

"Thank gosh, I really couldn't stand another insult from him." Nanka said as she took a deep, calming breath. "Thank you Arid, and you too Jolt."

* * *

Reluctantly awake, Nanka decided to get dressed and continue defeating the Rockets in Silph Co. With an understanding of the teleporters and a card key, manoeuvring through the company building was proving easy.

Opening a locked door, Nanka stumbled upon a frightened Silph Co employee, holding a Voltorb tightly to her chest.

"Eeek! No! Stop! Help!" The employee screamed as she saw Nanka. "I won't be taken by a Rocket! Orb, use Self-Destruct!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nanka joined in with the screaming as she rushed over to the panicked employee and her explosive Pokéball shaped Pokémon. "Please stop! I'm not with Team Rocket!"

The teary eyed women stopped screaming, slowly lowering her raised, dimly glowing Voltorb, "Oh… you're not… I thought… never mind, Orb. It's okay."

"Vooolll…" Orb the Voltorb sighed with relief, the self-destructive energy fizzling away.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." The woman, previously prepared to blow herself up along with Nanka, apologised with a nervous chuckle. "H-here, take this. I hope this makes up for… that, just now."

The calmed employee passed Nanka a TM, worryingly containing the move for Self-Destruct.

* * *

After a nearly explosive situation, Nanka and Jolt resumed teleporting their way through the building. By now, Team Rocket had noticed several of their members defeated, and had in turn ordered in back-up. This led to many more battles for Nanka and her travelling companions as they found and rescued hostages.

"Team Rocket is in an uproar over some intruder barging their way through since yesterday afternoon." One employee remarked to Nanka as she untied his hands. "That's you, right?"

"I… think so." Nanka replied, though a thought quickly occurred to her, _'I've only been here since just before midnight. So is someone else taking on the Rockets?'_

* * *

"An again…" Nanka sighed as she stepped on yet another teleporter panel; prepared for yet more disorientation.

As her tingling body was launched into the air, Nanka firmly closed her eyes. She hated the teleportation sensation, but she was no longer surprised by it, no longer screaming in fright.

As she descended from said teleportation though, Nanka felt something collide into from below. Surprised, Nanka screamed as she was flung about, crashing down.

* * *

Jolt teleported into the room, shaky, but needing only a few seconds to regains his bearings. The tingling wasn't all too different from situations when he'd release too much electricity in an attack or the dizziness from excess running, so it was all sensations he could tolerate thanks to familiarity. In any case, with quickly regained sense, Jolt soon noticed his unconscious trainer on the floor.

"Kachu!" Jolt yelped as he ran over to Nanka, poking her fair skinned cheek repeatedly.

"Oowwww." Nanka groaned, turning her head towards Jolt, and forcing her eyes open. "J-Jolt?"

"Uuurggghhh." Another groan joined in with Nanka, a boy's voice from across the room.

* * *

Hearing a familiar voice, Nanka sluggishly sat up, noticing a brown haired teen lying face down but a few steps away from her.

The boy before her lifted his head, grunting out, "N-Nanka?"

"G-Man!" Nanka exclaimed, shocked at seeing her childhood friend in the invaded company building. _'Hold on… this must be the friend in Silph Co that Mr Psychic mentioned. I… probably should have expected it to be G-Man.'_

"Heh, what kept you Na…" G-Man had started to say, only for his voice to trail off, a small blush cropping up on his face, "…o-orange?"

* * *

"Orange?" Nanka repeated, unsure as to what to G-Man meant, but began following his almost embarrassed yet near mesmerised gaze directed at her legs. "The only thing I have on me that's orange are my…"

Realisation dawned upon Nanka, as she clamped her spread out legs together, spun away from G-Man and tugged down on her skirt. At the same time, G-Man had bolted up into a sitting position, also spinning around to look away from Nanka. As the two blushing teenagers sat apart from one another, avoiding eye-contact, an awkward silence hung over them.

 _'He saw my knickers, he saw my knickers, ooohhh it was an accident but still…'_ Nanka blushed brighter and brighter, trying to forget the embarrassing moment, to little avail.

 _'Don't think about your rival's butt, don't think about your rival's butt, rivals don't think about each other's butts.'_ G-Man repeated in his head, though the image of Nanka's posterior remained firmly in mind.

* * *

"A-anyway…" G-Man broke the awkward silence ensued, beginning instead an awkward conversation, "N-Nanka, why are-"

"Pika! Jolt interrupted, angry sparks buzzing from his cheeks as he stood between the still blushing teenagers, holding a paw outstretched. "Kachu, Ka, Ka, Pikachu, chhhh!"

"N-now, Jolt, it was an accident. I'm sure G-Man didn't mean to… didn't mean to…" Nanka mumbled as she held her Pikachu, steam whistling from her ears.

"Y-yeah, I didn't. I was using the teleporter and then something hit me from above!" G-Man pointed out, trying to defend himself, but still receiving 'back-off' glares from his rival's starter.

* * *

"Let's just, um, forget about it… please." Nanka remarked, her blush finally beginning to die down, and quickly asking in an attempt to change the subject, "A-anyway, why are you here G-Man?"

"Heh, y'know me, just thrashing some Rockets." G-Man boasted as he rose to his feet… backing off slightly from the still Thunderbolt ready Jolt. "Really, I should be the one asking you that question. Rushing into danger to pick a fight with criminals; sounds pretty reckless coming from you."

Nanka smiled at this comment, slowly getting to her feet as she replied, "O-oh, well Jolt had already broken in and I was told that a friend-"

"Maybe you've just gotten used to the hero shtick." G-Man added, cutting Nanka off, "Wouldn't you say, eh, Swimsuit Vigilante?"

* * *

Nanka's blush returned in full force as she begun to stutter, "Eh, I, um, h-how…?"

"Green haired girl with orange-y eyes running about in a one-piece swimsuit narrows it down a lot." G-Man said teasingly, a playful smirk on his face. "Though the rumours and sightings do vary; some say the Vigilante had golden eyes, others say she wears a bikini, everyone assumes the Swimsuit Vigilante is an adult though. Still, I wonder… should I tell anyone the truth?"

"N-no, you wouldn't! G-Maaannn!" Nanka stuttered back, embarrassed and annoyed with her friend's teasing, though she knew he was only joking… she hoped, "Fight me!"

* * *

"Say what?" G-Man uttered back in disbelief, an expression Jolt shared.

"Fight me!" Nanka yelled out again, her usually calm candle-like eyes burning with determination. "Fight me, and when I beat you, swear you won't tell a single soul about the Swimsuit Vigilante identity thing."

"You know, I was just-"

"Promise me!" Nanka yelled out again, leaning up close to G-Man and stating straight into his grey eyes.

"Okay, okay; I promise." G-Man accepted, backing off from Nanka and her soul piercing gaze in order to send out his Sandslash. "Go, Sandslash, I guess."

"Stretchy!" Nanka announced as she sent out her Hitmonlee. "Destroy him!"

* * *

With unspecific orders, Stretchy did what was natural to him, hitting the spiky backed opponent he faced with a Double-Kick. To his surprise, the Sandslash blocked both kicks, barely bruised from each impact.

"Stretchy, try using a Mega Punch instead." Nanka yelled out.

Stretchy swung his faintly glowing fist at G-Man's Sandslash, causing the heavy ground type to stagger back. Injured, but far from down, G-Man's Sandslash wasted no time in retaliating with a Slash attack.

"Slash." G-Man's Sandslash whispered quietly, as Nanka's Hitmonlee dropped down from a critical hit, fainted.

* * *

"My Sandslash ain't just tough"- G-Man began bragging as Nanka sent out her own Sandslash. -"He's strong too. Heck, he's even bigger than your Sandslash."

"T-that may be true, but my smaller Sandslash here knows Dig." Nanka retorted. "Arid, Dig please."

As the ever energetic Arid burrowed through the once well maintained office floor, G-Man grinned, "I know that, but did you know… that my Sandslash uses Swift!"

"Oh no; Arid, get out of there!" Nanka shouted out a warning as G-Man's stoic Sandslash fired off a barrage of stars down into the tunnel, homing in and assaulting Arid.

* * *

Enduring the unforeseen onslaught of stars underground, Arid emerged to strike his Sandslash opponent with a Dig attack. Once again, the more stoic Sandslash proved his toughness, taking Arid's attack to his chin with a grin on his face.

"Finish him off, Sandslash!" G-Man declared, his Sandslash raising a claw to strike.

"Arid, Slash back quickly!" Nanka shouted out in response, her Sandslash crossing claws with his larger mirror opponent.

Numerous claw swings collided off one another, but thanks to an edge in speed, Arid managed to land a swift Slash to his opponent's face. Though G-Man's Sandslash tried to endure the attack as he had all the others before, their damage had stacked up, causing the ground-type to fall down to the floor; fainted.

* * *

"Well, I'm still in the lead." G-Man said with a proud smile as he returned his fainted Sandslash, quickly sending out a majestic pale yellow fox with numerous tails. "Let's keep it that way, Ninetails."

"So pretty!" Nanka commented as she admired the shining fur of the happily posing Pokémon before her. "Did you use a Fire Stone to evolve your Vulpix?"

"Duh." G-Man retorted, before pointing over to his glamorous Ninetails, whom was holding her head up high and mighty. "Now my Ninetail's beauty matches my handsome looks. Together, this good looking duo is going to stomp you and your team, Nanka!"

Just then, Arid popped out from the floor, knocking out G-Man's Ninetails with a single hit of Dig.

* * *

After G-Man finished despairing over the quick defeat of his Ninetails, he sent out his spiky Cloyster.

"Wooowww; so many of your Pokémon have evolved since I last saw them." Nanka noted as Arid went into attack the black pearl shaped Pokémon, only for it to Withdraw into her large clam-shell body.

"Slaaa…" Arid moaned, blowing on his broken nail, though thankfully his Poison Sting had at least managed to poison the armoured bodied Cloyster.

"Yeah, between filling my Pokédex, my team and I have been training hard." G-Man explained, before increasing his volume and roaring with confidence. "We're unstoppable now! Cloyster, Aurora Beam this Sandslash away!"

* * *

As the Cloyster's multi-coloured beam knocked out Arid, the temperature of the room dropped, an icy chill flowing from the room.

"Brrr, Beauty, could you warm us up a little?" A Nanka asked as a shivering Jolt helpfully grabbed hold of the fire type's Pokéball and sent out Beauty for her.

Beauty had heard Nanka's request, giving a curt nod to her trainer, only to suddenly be Clamped from behind by G-Man's Cloyster.

"G-Maaannnn!" Nanka yelled out as her Vulpix fainted from the crushing water type attack. "I was going to warm us up."

"T-t-that was fooorrrr m-my Ninetails…" G-Man said through chattering teeth, his body trembling greatly compared to Nanka's slight shivers. "T-t-though I regret th-that. I hate the cold!"

* * *

"Piiikaaaa!" Jolt shouted out, his electric sparks blasting away any remaining chilling winds from Cloyster's Aurora Beam. "Kachu, Pi, Pikachu!"

"Thank you Jolt, and sure, go right ahead." Nanka said as her Pikachu took to the battle arena, launching a lone Thunderbolt at the dual ice and water Cloyster, with that one tremendous shock being all that was needed.

"Hey, Nanka," G-Man said as he returned his Cloyster, still brimming with confidence, "How about I give you a taster for the upcoming Gym?"

G-Man sent out his next Pokémon, a yellow moustachioed Pokémon emerging from the Pokéball's light with a cry of his name, "Kada-,"

Jolt immediately Body Slammed the Kadabra, knocking the psychic type out before he could even land.

* * *

G-Man was silent as he returned his fainted Kadabra.

"We can still win this; I saved the best for last after all!" G-Man declared, electing to ignore what had just happened with his Kadabra, and instead sending out a spiky, yellow furred Pokémon. "The best of course being my Jolteon!"

"Jooolllttteon!" G-Man's Jolteon introduced itself with a proud shout, followed by a polite bow towards Nanka and Jolt.

"Is… is that your Eevee?" Nanka's inquired as she returned the polite bow given to her with a similar one towards the Eevee evolution.

"Sure is, one Thunder Stone and bam!" G-Man explained with a snap of his fingers. "Now I've an electric type far better than yours in every way."

"Pika!" Jolt snapped back at the remark, then pointing towards his Jolteon opponent with an eager expression. "Pika, Pika, Pikaaachu."

* * *

Jolt dashed forth at Jolteon, sparks flying from his cheeks as he readied his attack. To his surprise though, Jolteon leapt away, beginning to nimbly run circles around Jolt.

"J-Jolteon is faster than Jolt!" Nanka exclaimed in alarm, having never seen her speedy Pikachu struggle to keep up with another Pokémon.

"Naturally, I told you my Jolteon is the better electric type in every way." G-Man boasted as he puffed out his chest, laughing with pure pride. "He's not just got speed and electricity though; he's got some super unique moves. Jolteon; you know what to do."

Avoiding another failed attack attempt from Jolt, G-Man's Jolteon leapt right above Jolt, raining down a shower of Pin Missiles from his fur and onto the Pikachu below.

* * *

At Nanka's suggestion, Jolt shot forth a Thunder Wave, slowing Jolteon down with paralysis. With both the speed decreasing affects and the body freezing effects of the paralysis status condition affecting Jolteon, Jolt returned to being the fastest in battle, and so was able to Body Slam the formerly more nimble opponent.

"Jolteon, fight it off! Pin Missile!" G-Man yelled out.

Heeding his trainer's words, Jolteon fought through the paralysis and fired off the bug type Pin Missile attack at Jolt. Jolt in turn fought through the onslaught of needles to deliver another Body Slam to Jolteon.

* * *

With a third Body Slam from Jolt, G-Man's Jolteon staggered back with wobbly legs. He tried to keep standing, but eventually collapsed; defeated.

"Jolteon!" G-Man shouted as he ran over, kneeling down to comfort his weakened Pokémon. "You were close, buddy. Real close."

Nanka felt her face heat up, gentle warmth and a wide smile coming to her face as she watched G-Man comfort his Jolteon. Nanka couldn't help but feel a giddy fluttering in her chest as she watched her childhood friend, showering his starter with pride and affection, even in defeat.

* * *

Tuckered out from their battle, and perhaps due to having not seen each other in a while, Nanka and G-Man sat down afterwards with their resting Pokémon.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Nanka said, her serious eyes demanding an answer.

"Y-yeah, sure, I promise I won't tell anyone about your 'secret identity'" G-Man agreed, leaning away from his rival's glare. "You know I was kidding earlier, right?"

"I knew… kind of." Nanka replied; a playful smile on her face as she motioned towards her still serious faced Pikachu. "Besides, if you tell anyone, I'm sure Jolt would have be happy to have a word with you."

* * *

After getting 'business' out of the way, the two friends began a pleasant conversation, almost entirely about their adventure so far.

"Hmmm, you haven't decided what to evolve your Eevee into?" G-Man remarked as he watched as Ion the Eevee went about brushing his Ninetails' nine lengthy tails.

"I... don't actually know how to evolve Ion." Nanka admitted with a nervous giggle.

"Evolution stones, obviously!" G-Man blurted out, gently prodding his rival's forehead. "Yeesh, your noggin knows nothing about how to evolve Pokémon."

"H-hey, Eevee's are rare." Nanka retorted, pouting as she lightly batted away her friend's arm. _'If Eevee evolves by stone, then I do have a Water Stone tucked away in my PC. Maybe I should give it to Ion after all this.'_

* * *

After an Eevee evolution explanation filled with light-hearted insults, matched occasionally by a quick witted retort from Nanka, G-Man rose to his feet.

Stretching, he begun to complain, "Man, I was so ready to take on the Boss Rocket too."

"B-boss Rocket?" Nanka inquired with a slither of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I heard the Rocket leader was here so my Pokémon and I was going to deck him!"

* * *

"But he's locked in the head office room and I don't have the key." G-Man sighed, looking rather annoyed as he returned each of his Pokémon. "And now I have to sneak out to heal my Pokémon."

"S-sorry." Nanka apologised, albeit with a faint smile.

"Well good luck and smell ya later..." G-Man said as he stepped into the teleporter, flashing Nanka a sneaky smile. "Swimsuit Vigilante!"

"Y-you promised! Promised!"

* * *

 **A/N: As always, I hope any who are reading this enjoyed this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure; the sixteenth chapter I believe. It surprised me how long events in both Silph Co and Saffron City took back when I wrote this for Miiverse and it still surprises me as I rewrite these chapters for this director's cut.**

 **This chapter marks the last appearance of Carl Grey Archer, who in the game of Pokémon Yellow, is actually three different Rockets who happen to share the same team of Pokémon. Taking advantage of this, I spun him off into his own consistent character, one whose story is not finished being told. I gained a fondness for Carl for a couple reasons, both the way I introduced subtle characteristics of his such as his love of radio and hatred of swimwear throughout his mere three appearances, along with how his introduction also served as the introduction of story focus for this series. Carl's introduction as the Rocket Thief served as the pivot point wherein I started emphasising the story as much or even more than my Pokémon Yellow gameplay experience. So thank you Carl, both for now and for the future.**

 **This chapter also features a moment that was rather... difficult, for me to write. The scene with Nanka and G-Man was one I questioned and debated on for quite a while; the scene featured in this final product actually being the 3rd idea I had for this type of scene. Ever since Nanka and G-Man's battle on Nugget Bridge and the decision to emphasise the story more, I started planning ways to take their character interaction in a direction that hinted at more than being friends/rivals. The idea of having a teleporter accident scene between the two was something I had thought of all the way back then with that decision, but there were several ideas for this. The first idea would've resulted in G-Man atop Nanka; a result of their mid-teleportation crashing. I really wanted a scene like this between the two but I couldn't figure how make the mid-teleport crash result in them falling down in such a manner. The second idea would've involved G-Man and Nanka waking from the crash, with G-Man trying to remember what happened, only remembering something soft and orange hitting his face. Nanka would've realised what he was talking about and fought him to prevent him remembering. I ended up going with the 3rd idea, but was always worried about how such ecchi humour would be received. Thankfully, everyone seemed to either like it or pass by it without commenting; the appreciated focus was more on Nanka and G-Man's cute interactions, which I do love to bits.**

 **Expect more cute interactions between Nanka and G-Man in future chapters, as well jokes, adventures, and action! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy future chapters.**


	17. Act 6-4: Venomous Victory!

_A/N: Last chapter was a little late and this one was a little early; I'm just confusing you with these updates now, aren't I? I'm in a strange state of being decently ahead schedule with NPMA chapters but terrified of falling behind again (I blame the artwork I have to colour in, a feature I sadly cannot show off on this site). Anyway, I won't ramble for any longer, go ahead and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 6 Continued Even Further!_**

After a quick rest following her battle with G-Man, with her travelling companions rejuvenated, Nanka continued their infiltration of the invaded Silph Co. One quick teleport later and a small dose of nausea, and they were marching down a hallway on the top floor.

"I already have a Water Stone, so it'd make sense if I offer that to Ion." Nanka shared her thoughts with Jolt as they walked through the hallway. "I mean, I do have a Leaf Stone, but that won't do anything. After all, it's not like Eevee can evolve into some sort of Leafeon or-,"

Without warning, all the lights went out, rendering the area pitch black.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice called out from the darkness.

Nanka and Jolt continued to look straight ahead, as one by one, the lights in hallway turned back on.

"Prepare for trouble!" Nanka heard, smiling with joy as she saw a flash of red hair.

"Make it double!" Jolt's ears picked up on these words, an eager grin spreading across his face as he spotted a rose in the distance.

* * *

"To protect their world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The red haired Rocket stated her name as the remaining lights turned on, along with her blue haired cohort who also stated his name, "James!"

* * *

"Team rocket blasts off in the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The two partners in crime sang out.

The final trio member then leapt out in front of them, declaring, "Meowth! That's Right!"

As per usual, Nanka began to applaud the trio's performance, but her clapping slowed as she noticed something different about them. Namely, that instead of their usual white Rocket uniforms; the Rocket trio was garbed in black rubber suits.

* * *

"Ummm…" Nanka mumbled as she looked up and down at Jessie, James and even Meowth's thick rubber get-up, "Rubberobo Gang cosplay?"

"No!" All three Team Rocket members snapped, with Meowth following up with, "This is our secret weapon against you, twerp!"

Nanka and Jolt stared back blankly, both puzzled as to how tight rubber suits could ever be a secret weapon against them.

"Yes, our secret weapon to assure us victory is these dreadful rubber suits." Jessie added, before pointing a finger at Nanka, her eyes a raging sea as she snapped. "Dreadful rubber suits which we've been stuck wearing for the past hour, waiting for you to arrive, only for you to be too busy flirting with your boyfriend!"

* * *

 _'Boyfriend?'_ Nanka thought, now even more confused now than she was before. _'When did I get a boyfriend?'_

"Our boss is in a meeting and we won't be letting you disturb him." James explained, sending out his Weezing, also garbed in a rubber suit. "We challenge you to a battle!"

"Well, since you asked nicely… sort of." Nanka mumbled, before gesturing to Jolt. "Go on, Jolt! Have fun!"

"Pika!" Jolt yelled with delight, leaping into battle.

* * *

"Weezing is very defensive, so…" Nanka noted, before instructing Jolt, "Try and use a Thunderbolt. That should work far better, Jolt."

"Pi." Jolt agreed, sending an almighty Thunderbolt ripping through the air, blasting into the black-clad Weezing and… doing absolutely nothing.

"W-What!?" Nanka gasped, Jolt staring on in disbelief, as Weezing floated about without a single trace of damage. "How come that didn't hurt?"

As Nanka and Jolt continued to look on in shock, the Team Rocket trio began to laugh and sing with glee, "Rubber suits! Rubber suits! Suited up to stop electrocutes!"

* * *

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, Sludge it up, Weezing!" James giggled out his attack order; his two headed poison type firing a volley of Sludge at Jolt.

Jolt tried to avoid the attack with a quick Double Team, but found the hallway too narrow to escape from the widespread wave of poisonous goo, each illusion and his real self being hit. Covered in a pool of Sludge, Jolt jumped out of it as soon as he could, only to stagger on landing; poisoned.

"Jolt! Please come back!" Nanka cried out to her poisoned Pokémon.

Jolt turned to his trainer and nodded, only for a net to suddenly be cast over him. With a cry of 'one-two-three', the Rocket trio dragged the net-trapped Pikachu over towards themselves.

* * *

"J-Jolt!" Nanka cried out as Jessie held up the rubber lined net that contained her poisoned companion. "Are you okay, Jolt?"

"Piiikaaa." Jolt groaned, as he struggled with the net.

"B-Beauty! We've got to rescue Jolt!" Nanka announced, sending out her Vulpix.

Beauty only needed a couple seconds to take in the situation, but given what she had been asked to accomplish, she was nervous. Gulping once, Beauty dashed forth towards Jolt in the hopes of freeing him, only for her path to be blocked by the two grinning smiles of James' Weezing.

* * *

"Beauty! No!" Nanka cried as she cradled her defeated Vulpix. "You did well, Beauty! I know you tried your best."

"We… We're gonna win this. We're actually going to win this." James repeated in astonishment, as his injured Weezing struggled to remain afloat, his rubber suit now melting against his purple bodies. "We can win this!"

Just then, James' Weezing was knocked down to the ground by a speeding Eevee, "My Weezing! My victory! Nooo!"

"Thank you, Ion! You did great." Nanka said as she pointed over to her trapped Pikachu. "Now let's go save, Jolt."

Jolt scowled at his Eevee companion from within the net, an Eevee companion who sighed at the request and reluctantly started making his way over to Jolt.

* * *

"Not so fast!" Jessie yelled out, as her Arbok slithered up to Ion, staring at him with glowing yellow eyes. "You're staying put."

Ion froze up at the sight of the snake's yellow eyes, his whole body tingling with paralysis, all whilst Jessie boasted, "Glare worked perfectly. Now Arbok, whilst he's paralysed, go bite down on that mangy fur ball."

"Eeeevvvv!" At the mere accusation of his fur being mangy, Ion growled, eyes burning with rage.

"Ion, you should-," Nanka started to warn Ion, only for her enraged Eevee to leap up and hail down an onslaught of shooting stars at Arbok, then finishing off the poisonous Pokémon with a Quick Attack-"…okay, we're good. Good job, Ion."

"Pi, Pik, Chuuu." Jolt said mockingly at the still huffing Eevee, causing Ion to look over and scowl at Jolt.

* * *

"Eevee, vee!" Ion yelled at Jolt, only to end up conked on the head by a Pay Day coin.

"Ka, Pikachu, chu!" Jolt snapped back from within the net, sticking his tongue out.

"Jolt, Ion, please stop fighting!" Nanka pleaded to her two bickering Pokémon.

"And stop ignoring me!" Meowth Screeched out at Ion and Jolt, though the two continued to squabble with one another.

* * *

"Nyaaarrr! I'll just Slash you down while you're ignoring me then!" Meowth declared as his sharp claws extended out further from his paws.

Meowth then lunged towards Ion's back, the latter Eevee still facing and bickering with Jolt, coming down upon the normal type with a Slash. Without even turning around, Ion rolled out the way and around the attacking Rocket, and then quickly proceeded to Quick Attack Meowth. The critical attack struck the surprised Meowth and flung him conveniently into Jessie and James.

"Nooo!" Jessie screamed out, the net containing Jolt flying out of her hands and conveniently landing right beside a relieved Nanka.

"Awww, we lost…" James sighed from the defeated pile he, Jessie and Meowth were in. "Like always…"

* * *

Nanka immediately knelt down and began to untangle the net Jolt was stuck in, overhearing the Team Rocket trio moan, "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light… again."

Nanka looked up to see the defeated trio walking away, eyes cast downwards in defeat, "W-wait!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth all stopped, turning around slowly to face the victorious girl who had just bested them for the fourth time.

* * *

"I-I, ummm…" Nanka started to say, fidgeting on the spot as the motto-singing criminals stared at her, "…You see, I um, know you're Rockets and bad guys and netted Jolt an all, b-but, um… do you think maybe, we could, we could be friends?"

The rubber clad Rockets stared back at Nanka, dumbfounded, whilst Nanka continued to twiddle her fingers and avoid eye contact.

"W-why?" Meowth uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're thieves. Thieves!" Jessie added.

* * *

"I-I know, but…" Nanka began to say as she faced the criminals, smiling brightly, "I think you're super cool!"

Silence followed, and as the two humans and one talking Pokémon stared back at her, Nanka returned to fidgeting with embarrassment.

"Y-you think we're cool?" Nanka heard James utter, looking back and seeing the three Team Rocket members teary eyed.

Nanka nodded, all three Rockets throwing themselves at her and hugging her, Jessie chirping between appreciative tears, "That so sweet of you brat!"

* * *

After several minutes of chatting away with her new friends, Nanka waved good-bye to Jessie, James, and Meowth, watching as they blasted off… which means they left leisurely via the teleporter.

"I probably shouldn't be making friends with crooks…" Nanka noted with a little giggle, "but I'm glad I did. Those three are funny!"

"Pi…kachu." Jolt slowly nodded, admitting his own appreciation of his favourite punching bags.

* * *

Smiles on their faces, the Pallet Town girl and her Viridian Forest Pikachu skipped on down the now lit hallway. Before them were large glass windows, offering up a nightly view of the whole of Saffron City, or at least as much of everything within its viewpoint.

"Wooowww!" Nanka said in awe, admiring the view from up high, when a funny thought came to her and caused a slight giggle. "You know Jolt, it's a little bit funny, but I doubt we would have been allowed to the top floor of a massive company building like this if it weren't for the Rockets taking it over."

"Pi, pi, piii." Jolt chuckled, before turning to two wide doors behind them, just beside the hallway they had come from. "Kachu… chu."

Nanka looked around to the doors Jolt had noticed; the final room at the top of the Rocket controlled Silph Co, and gulped.

* * *

Nanka opened the doors to the head office, knowing full well that the Rocket leader was likely behind those doors. Fear of Giovanni and his Persian as well as the sadness of Mother Marowak plagued her mind, yet in having beaten countless Rockets and saved several hostages, Nanka had a newfound confidence crushing her worries.

' _We… we can do this!'_ Nanka declared internally with resolve as she and Jolt stepped into the office room. "Giovanni! We're here to-,"

* * *

Nanka stopped as she heard something land behind her, soon feeling her bag fall away from her; its straps slashed away by claws. From the corner of her eye Nanka saw the now loose bag, batted away with a creamy paw and into Jolt. By this point Nanka had started to turn around to witness what was going on, only for the mysterious something to lunge at her, pushing her down onto her back.

"Ah, Nanka! So we meet again!" Nanka heard someone say as a familiar Persian stood over her, pressing a claw to her throat.

* * *

Mere minutes later, Jolt was forced to stand in a corner of the room, watching Nanka sit down alongside the sneering Persian. Jolt wanted to run over and help his trainer, but when he moved even the slightest of an inch, the Persian would start to dig one of his claws into Nanka's cheek. Besides the almost faded cut on Nanka's face were two new scratches, and Jolt dared not risk a third.

Nanka sat shaking; glancing across the room to the quivering director of the company, then back to the intimidating Rocket leader staring her down.

* * *

"Fun-loving girl…" Giovanni said from the seat opposite to Nanka, his tone quiet and posh, but his voice deep and menacing, "The director and I were just discussing a vital business proposition when you… so rudely interrupted."

The Rocket leader looked over to the scared silent director, who sunk as far back into his cushioned seat as he possibly could, before turning to face Nanka with a smug smirk, "Not that an aimless girl like yourself would understand. You have sadly failed to grasp quite what you're dealing with."

* * *

"I-I understa-aaahhh-," Nanka tried to retort, only to end up screaming as she felt Persian's claws dig deeply into her arm, slowly cutting down it.

"Persian, enough! I told you only to do that when her rat moved." Giovanni commanded with absolute authority, briefly looking over to the furious yet resolutely still Pikachu, before looking back to his malicious normal type and chuckling. "Besides, if you cut her up here, my men won't have a chance to get their own payback for their losses."

Persian bowed his head, removing his red soaked nail from Nanka's arm. A yelp escaped the wounded girl's lips, pained tears falling from her eyes, despite her best attempts to hold in the pain.

* * *

"Now where were we…?" Giovanni mused, his posture both confident and relaxed as he sat back in his seat. "I believe you were trying to say you understood, but no; you don't. You've stuck your nose into grown-up matters."

Placing down his glass of wine, Giovanni freed one of his hands so he could pull from his chest pocket a phone, and then present it to Nanka. "You may have trounced my underlings here, but Team Rocket is a vast and powerful organisation built with my own two hands. Back-up will be arriving shortly; another Rocket to replace each one you've struck down today. Your meddling has all been for naught."

* * *

Nanka tried to put on a brave face, but with a bleeding arm, a tear stained face, and the prospect of more Rockets arriving, the colour drained from her. As Giovanni's phone rang, her lip trembled in sync with the villain's broadening grin.

"Talk." Giovanni commanded as he answered the phone.

Nanka could just barely hear a voice yelling through the phone, "B-Boss, we've a problem… surrounded, the dojo… back-up-argh!"

* * *

"What! Answer me!" Giovanni bellowed, his calm and smug expression shifting quickly into a scowling face full of rage.

As Giovanni heard no response from his Rocket, listening to the sounds of people and Pokémon alike fighting and yelling, he was caught off-guard by the sound of his Persian shrieking. Turning around, any and all emotion dropped from his face as his stunned Persian crashed down by his feet, looking to see the bleeding girl and her livid Pikachu standing confidently before him.

* * *

"You!" Giovanni growled, crushing the phone in his large hands. "You shall experience a world of pain!"

Nanka forced a smile on her face, pushing down the fear and pain she was feeling, as the Rocket boss before her sent out his Nidarino. The pinkish-purple Pokémon immediately lowered his horned head and charged at Nanka, but Nanka swiftly sent out Arid, whom speedily knocked the Nidarino away with a Slash attack.

"Thank you, A…Arid." Nanka managed to say, despite a brief gasp as a wave of sharp pain came from her bleeding arm.

* * *

"S-shreeewww." Arid looked back to his bleeding friend, eyes beginning to tear up.

"Arid, don't look away!" Nanka shouted out, alerting her ground type to the once again charging Nidarino.

Arid blocked the oncoming Horn Attack in the nick of time, pushing the persistent Nidarino back, giving himself some space. Arid once again casted his blue eyes back towards his pained trainer, only to once again have the Nirdarino charge at him.

"Pi Pikachu, Kachu, Pikaaaa!" Jolt shouted out to Arid as the Pikachu grabbed the first piece of material he could find from Nanka's bag, rushed over to Nanka, and began wrapping over her cut arm with it. "Ka, Pikachu."

"Sa, Sa!" Arid said, nodding his head as he turned to face Giovanni's Nidarino, determination spread across his face.

* * *

Knowing that Jolt was taking care of Nanka's injuries, to the best of a medically untrained Pikachu's abilities, Arid was now able to focus on confronting his opponent. After a fierce exchange of Slashing and Double Kicking between him and his Nidarino opponent, Arid bested the Nidarino.

"A-Arid's already triumphed over your Nidarino, and we'll triumph over the next Pokémon!" Nanka faked bravado, as she held her now blood-stained nightgown against her stinging injury. "So send out your next Pokémon; we'll defeat them!"

Giovanni smirked, "I already have."

Giovanni's Persian shrieked with joy as he leapt towards Nanka, his red jewel glistening as he readied his claws. Giovanni's Persian then shrieked with horror as he was smacked aside by an angry Nidoqueen.

* * *

"T-Thank you"-Nanka managed to say before her trembling legs failed her, the scared girl dropping down to the floor at the close encounter with the terrifying Persian. "T-Thank you, Venom."

Venom looked back to her pale trainer, shaking all over as Jolt comforted her, trying his best to wrap and tie the nightgown around her wounded arm. Venom then nodded, turning to face the snickering Persian for the second time, cold hatred flowing from her eyes. The Persian stopped chuckling and glared back, screeching once more as he pounced towards the charging Nidoqueen. The two clashed fiercely, Venom eventually managing to Double Kick the Persian and knock him down.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Venom stood over the fallen Persian, only faintly hearing cheers from Arid and Jolt alongside stuttered praise forced out by Nanka. After a few seconds, Venom turned her back to the normal type.

Giovanni's malicious eyes glistened with delight as he saw, from the playful smirk on his Pokémon's face, that his Persian was merely playing dead. That delight vanished as Venom dropped down a Double Kick on the faking Persian, kicking the 'fainted' Pokémon into the floor for good measure.

* * *

"Rhyhorn! Eliminate them!" Giovanni ordered hastily, his composure lost to rage.

Venom Double Kicked the oncoming Rhyhorn and pushed back the dead-eyed rock type back, but despite delivering a super effective blow to him, the Rhyhorn barely reacted to the attack.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, and with her shaking dread slowly disappearing, Nanka blurted out, "Venom! Horn Drill, quickly!"

Venom and Rhyhorn charged at one another, their horns colliding. In the end, Venom's shimmering horn cut through Rhyhorn's horn, allowing the Nidoqueen to strike down the now hornless opponent.

* * *

With a helping hand from both Jolt and Arid, Nanka got to her feet, a spot of colour and a smile returning to her face. "Thank you, Venom! You're doing great out there."

Giovanni meanwhile remained motionless, statue-like, all apart for his wandering eyes. Looking back and forth between his downed Rhyhorn, to the victorious Nidoqueen, to the small girl currently besting his team; Giovanni grinned. He then chuckled, which quickly spun off into mad laughter, bellowing throughout the room.

"Truly, my point has been proven." Giovanni began to ramble to himself, unsettling Nanka as the broad shouldered criminal sent out his own Nidoqueen. "There are still stronger Pokémon out there; that I must have!"

* * *

"And for that goal I must have the Master Ball!" Giovanni continued to ramble, the director of the company flinching at the mention of 'Master Ball' and trying to inch his way to the doorway. "Get back to your seat! We'll finish our conversation after I trounce this child!"

Having scared the bald director of Silph Co into paralysis, Giovanni returned his attention to the battle, facing Nanka with a stare brimming with greed. "Nidoqueen, show her whose boss!"

Giovanni's Nidoqueen swung a claw at Venom, Scratching deep through Venom's blue plated skin, causing her to reel back in pain.

* * *

"Venom!" Nanka cried out as her Nidoqueen struggled to fend off the battle-scarred veteran Pokémon of Giovanni's.

The two Nidoqueen had locked claws, pushing against one another, though Venom was struggling to gain ground against her burlier opponent.

"Nidooo!" Venom yelled out as she used her opponent's own forward momentum to trip them up, lifting them over her shoulder and slamming them down to the floor with a quick burst of strength.

Without hesitation, Venom followed it up by Body Slamming the Nidoqueen, again and again until Giovanni's final Pokémon had fainted.

* * *

As Giovanni's Nidoqueen lay unconscious, the nearby director cheered, "Hooray! We're sav-"

"This can't be!" Giovanni snapped, slamming his fists down on a nearby glass table, shattering the entirety of it with his immense strength. "Blast it all! To have my plans for Silph and the Master Ball ruined by some… some goalless brat!"

"Y-yeah." Nanka squeaked out, before raising her voice, casting a look of determination towards the enraged villain. "This 'goalless brat' and her friends have stopped you!"

"Pika!" Jolt added in, standing beside a glaring Venom and Arid… though Arid was unable to hold a 'mean face' for very long.

* * *

Giovanni turned to Nanka with a scowl of pure malice, snarling, "Yes, you did… this time."

Standing tall, Giovanni traded glares with the brave-faced heroine before him, "But Team Rocket will never fall!"

Without warning, the building began to rock, accompanied by a deafening sound. Nanka and her travelling companions were all thrown off their feet as the nearby wall was blown apart.

* * *

A dazed Nanka quickly sat up, turning to the direction of the explosion, and seeing the Rocket Boss marching to a helicopter hovering outside the recently made hole in the building.

"Nanka!" Giovanni shouted out as he grabbed onto the helicopter's rope ladder. "Never forget that all Pokémon exist for Team Rocket! Unlike you, I aim for greater heights, greater strength!"

Nanka could only groggily watch as Giovanni flew off; the sun rising on the liberated Saffron City as her vision faded to black.

* * *

 _The sound of a hammer slamming down startled Nanka awake, where she found herself standing within a dark void, "W-where am I…?"_

 _"Miss Chandler," A voice called out, and before Nanka's eyes, a white wigged judge with no discernable face appeared from the darkness, "The court has found you… guilty!"_

 _"G-guilty!" Nanka exclaimed, panicking as more and more people began to materialise around her, all staring at her. "Guilty of what!?"_

* * *

 _"Murder-der-der-derrrr!" The Judge's voice echoed. "Murder of our most beloved and dedicated Saffron City guard!"_

 _Nanka continued to panic, tearing up and breathing heavily as she looked around the room, the hoard of people to continuing to stare at her and solely her, "N-no, I didn't, I… please stop staring!"_

 _"We really, really, reeeallly like that guard." The Judge explained, pointing a finger at Nanka. "So your punishment shall beeee… death!"_

 _"P-please, I…"_

 _"By Persians!" The Judge shouted as he and the rest of the people in the dark void morphed into terrifying cream coloured beasts._

 _"Noooo!"_

* * *

 _Nanka screamed as the Persian leapt at her, knocking her over onto her back with it's… wet feet?_ Nanka forced her eyes open, no longer seeing a dark void or malicious Persians, but to a concerned Vaporeon.

"Vapooor!" The Vaporeon purred softly, gently brushing Nanka's long green hair.

"I-Ion!?" Nanka blurted out, disoriented by her nightmare, and still unused to her recently evolved Eevee's new form.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, with her messy bed-hair head jumbled by her nightmares, Nanka began recollecting recent events.

Once defeated, Giovanni left Silph Co. via helicopter. Not long after, members of the dojo stormed through the building, them and the city folk being the ones responsible for stopping Team Rocket's back-up.

It had been a couple of days since they had found her lying unconscious, surrounded by her Pokémon, so they had been letting her rest whilst repairs on the city started.

* * *

Ion sat on the bed with Nanka, being gently stroked as his trainer continued to sort her head out.

Nanka remembered mostly resting; trying not to use her bandaged right arm too much. The scratches on her cheek were already healing, disappearing as quick as the first cut, but the gash on her arm… that was said to likely to leave a scar. Thankfully, the pretty pink nightgown of hers that had been used as a bandage had been thoroughly cleaned, allowing her restful days to be spent in a non-blood soaked nightie. She also recalled giving Ion a Water Stone, her Eevee evolving into the blue skinned and finned Pokémon that is Vaporeon, along with the Director of Silph Co. giving her some gift. She was still recuperating from the shock of the battle, so her memories of what had been given to her was hazy, some kind of purple topped Pokéball.

* * *

"Oh yeah… there was going to be some kind of celebration tonight." Nanka recalled aloud, before asking her pampered Vaporeon. "S-should I go the celebration, Ion? I'm… a little worried they'll ask me to do a speech or something; I'm not good with that sort of thing."

Nanka couldn't help but frown as memories of her school play came to mind, wherein she was encouraged into the lead heroine role, and then promptly fainted when the play began. A crowd of people focusing their attention on her… really discomforted her.

"Veee." Ion mewed, placing a reassuring paw on Nanka's shoulder. "Vapor, Vaporeon."

Nanka smiled back at her Pokémon, "Well… I am assuming things after all, and I've already been invited; attending would be the polite thing to do."

* * *

"Kaaachuuu!" Jolt cheerily yelled out as he saw Nanka wide awake, leaping up to happily greet his trainer, then turning to scowl at Ion. "Chhhh."

"Vvvv." Ion scowled back, with Nanka sighing at her two arguing Pokémon.

"Good morning to you as well, Jolt." Nanka greeted her starter as she slid out bed and walked over to her nearby shoulder bag. "We've got a party to attend tonight, so I believe I've slept in long enough."

"Pika?" Jolt questioned with a raised brow, looking over Ion, who chirped in a quick explanation that their trainer had decided to attend the party after all.

* * *

After getting dressed, braiding her hair, replacing her bandages and many other preparations, Nanka and her travelling companions made their way to Silph Co.

 _'I hope it isn't fancy dress.'_ Nanka worried, looking down at her regular trainer attire, cleaned and repaired of any damages it received during her explosion filled Rocket fighting spree the other day. _'And I really, really hope they don't single me out for a speech.'_

Nanka continued to worry about these small details, even as she entered the now Rocket-free building.

* * *

Nanka was currently both happy and baffled. Happy because she and her Pokémon were having an enjoyable time, but baffled because she found herself being treated… normally.

Her fears, as the girl who had defeated Boss Rocket, of becoming a magnet for grateful rescues, were proving unfounded. She did receive many thanks for having freed or untied them, but with exception to the nurse who had overheard her battle with Rocket Thief Carl, not a single hostage appeared to think she had fought any Rocket members.

* * *

She was completely fine with that. It allowed her to enjoy conversing with employees, city folk, and dojo members without being placed on a pedestal. She chatted in peace as her Pokémon ran about, most of them devouring the buffet.

Later on, Nanka decided to take a small and peaceful tour of the company building, free to let her curiosity guide her in the now Rocket free zone.

"Miss." An unfamiliar voice called out, catching her attention.

* * *

Nanka turned to see a smiling man bow his head before her, "Ah, miss! Let me first thank you for helping free so many employees."

"I-it was nothing, really." Nanka replied with a stutter at the level of gratitude.

"And let me apologise for treating you as third pickings," The man said presenting the white Pokéball in his hands. "When I give you this Pokémon as a token of appreciation!"

* * *

"You want me to have this Pokémon! A-are you sure?" Nanka asked as she hesitantly took the presented Pokéball.

"Most certainly." The employee replied. "You helped rescue a lot of us, and I believe this Lapras will be of more benefit to you than the other two heroes."

Nanka was a little puzzled by the mention of 'other two heroes', but her more immediate question was, "This Pokémon is a Lapras?"

* * *

"Oh yes, I should probably inform you a little about him." The Employee said before clearing his throat and pointing to the Pokéball. "Inside is Lapras; a very intelligent water and ice type Pokémon. We kept him in our lab until he-, I mean the Rockets, destroyed it."

Nanka listened intently before looking to the gifted Pokéball with a smile. "Lapras' are known for ferrying people, correct?"

* * *

Having received a new companion, Ferry the Lapras, Nanka returned to enjoying the celebrations. She eventually caught word that G-Man had also been at the party, though the two never bumped into one another, and he apparently left half-way to take on the Gym.

As the party died and the street lamps flickered on, Nanka left for the Pokécentre. To her surprise, she was given a letter upon her return.

* * *

 **'Yo, Nanka!'** Nanka read off the letter, immediately recognising G-Man's handwriting, surprisingly refined and graceful given his character. **'Congrats on beating Team Rocket! Though I know you hate being in the spotlight, so I embellished my credit a bit. Seems most of it has already been given to your alter-ego though, but fear not, with the description I've given them; they'll never guess the Swimsuit Vigilante's identity now. Your secret is safe!'**

* * *

 **'Now I'm off to demolish the Gym and continue onwards to become the Kanto champion. Smell ya later!'**

"That does explain a lot." Nanka noted as she continued reading the letter with a relieved smile, "I was worried someone would someday make the connection. That... that was very thoughtful of G-Man."

 **'P.S. A pink pair of knickers would be far cuter on you than orange.'**

Nanka had Beauty burn the letter to ashes.

* * *

 **A/N: It surprises me how many typos I had to correct on this chapter before uploading it. I wonder whether to believe the paranoid part of me in thinking that some of the words disappeared when I uploaded the document to Doc Manager or whether I simply have been rushing these chapter rewrities too much. Still, I've gone through and corrected all I could find before submitting this here latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure.**

 **At this point in time, I have yet to decide on the name for the chapter, debating between Venomous Victory or Rocket Rumble (and yes, the alliteration is required). Venomous Victory works well in terms of Venom's fight against Persian, which as you might notice, I establish a particular grudge/rivalry between those two (you likewise will probably notice that Jolt and Ion don't like each other, their comrades, but that doesn't they have to like one another). That said, Rocket Rumble works very well for the chapter as a whole.**

 **So speaking of Team Rocket, this here marks the last appearance of Jessie, James and Meowth in Pokémon Yellow. A shame that, they are the best consistent part of the anime series and I enjoyed having them in NPMA. Nanka finding them cool and funny, adoring their motto; all things I can more than relate to. I enjoyed writing their characters, but was also constantly nervous about getting right, given how beloved they are. Another character I enjoyed writing but is on the opposite end of the friendliness scale is Giovanni; I had a blast delivering my own take on this 'Power is Everything and Power is a strong team' villain. Cunning and well dressed, but broad and thuggish and with both an intimidating mind and intimidating strength; I went to great lengths to emphasise this character's authority and his cruelty. Persian in particular has been a great vehicle for displaying the cruelty of the Boss Rocket, and you'll be un-surprised to learn that Nanka has a phobia of Persians from now on.**

 **Despite all the seriousness with the Giovanni encounter, I was still able to end things on a lighthearted note. Originally, Nanka was going to avoid the party and encounter Mimic Girl, but reader's choices led Nanka to the party where she obtained a Lapras. I'll be introducing you to him next chapter. I also originally planned to have Nanka encounter G-Man at the party wherein events would lead them to have a dance scene. Sadly, back on the original site I was uploading this story to, I ran out of room for the chapter. So I instead opted for the letter scene, to which I enjoy greatly for Nanka's reaction to it.**

 **Act 6 was a long one, and there's still another chapter to go. Nanka can't leave Saffron without taking on Sabrina after all; Jolt needs his Gym Battles! So until next time, thank you for reading this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure and I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Act 6-5: Psychic Playtime

_A/N: Despite a hectic week and weekend, I've still managed to deliver this chapter in time, so that pleases me greatly. Yet the hecticness looks like it'll be lasting me the entire month, so the following chapters and such might be a little white. Still, I've got eighteen chapters of this story up so there's plenty to read and enjoy. Speaking of which, I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter of Act 6!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 6 Continued… Even More Than Ever!_**

"Wow…" Nanka remarked with a giggle as she sat down in front of the computer, "I maaay need to sort this out first."

Nanka had woken up that morning with plans to take a walk with her travelling companions, as well as to get know and train her latest companion, Ferry the Lapras. A quick check of her inventory to sort out what to bring led her to seeing a screen filled with muddled assortments of TMs, stones, souvenirs and all sorts; nearing the point of overloading her allotted inventory space.

* * *

"Let's see…" Nanka mumbled to herself as she looked back and forth between her open bag and the computer screen, "I can give Melody those HP-Ups… do I still need escape ropes?"

Jolt meanwhile sat nearby, bored out of his mind. Unlike his 'bed-loving' trainer, he had already been awake for a couple hours, eager to get going.

"I really need to organise all these TMs." Nanka continued to mumble, giving Jolt little hope that they were going to continue adventuring anytime soon.

* * *

"Here you go, Melody." Nanka said cheerfully as she passed the HP-Up pill to her Jigglypuff. "Then after I sell a couple bits and pieces, we'll be heading out."

"Pikaaa…" Jolt grumbled as he lay on the floor; face down, boredom consuming his very soul.

Nanka chose to ignore her Pikachu's dramatics, looking instead to the Pokéball containing her new Lapras, pondering to herself, _'Where should we go to train you up? Rock Tunnel, perhaps?'_

* * *

Nanka cycled up to the tunnel's dark gaping entrance with a feeling of apprehension; bitter memories fresh in her mind.

 _'Not to worry, I've got two water types with me now.'_ Nanka thought as she slowed to a stop. _'Although, Ion doesn't have any water moves… and I think Ferry only has Water Gun.'_

Jolt happily hopped out of the bike basket as Nanka began to worry over these new realisations.

* * *

"I still have TM11 on me. Maybe I should teach Bubble Beam to one of my Pokémon?" Nanka asked herself as she pulled the TM box out of her bag. "I don't know how long it will be until Ion learns a water move of his own, whereas Ferry already has Water Gun, so…"

After a couple minutes more of consideration, Nanka sent out her Vaporeon. Opening both sides of the blue tinted TM, Nanka started to use the device she got from Cerulean Gym, teaching Ion Bubble Beam.

* * *

"Oh, I should probably get Ferry out as well; give him a chance to warm-up first." Nanka said as she threw out the recently gifted great ball. "Good afternoon, Ferry!"

Out from the ball emerged a big blue Pokémon with a large shell on his back and a long, smooth neck. The water type Pokémon blinked twice with his dazzling grey eyes, shaking his small horned head with slight but graceful motions. The cream bellied Pokémon flashed a handsome smile as he saw Nanka, a soothing purr of his name coming out in his greeting.

"Hello again to you too, Ferry." Nanka greeted her newest travelling companion, a member of the rare and intelligent species, Lapras. "Let's have fun training today."

* * *

"You can do it, Ferry!" Nanka cheered as her Lapras shot the opposing Zubat with a Water Gun. "Follow it up with another Water Gun!"

As the Zubat recovered from the attack, Ferry began to reel his head back, preparing another Water Gun. Ferry reeled his head back a little too much though, the long necked Pokémon losing his balance and falling back onto his shell. He still shot out his Water Gun though, just now facing the opposite direction… and blasting Jolt instead.

* * *

Dusty hovered in the air nervously, carrying out her task of lighting up the area as drops of water fell from her body. Jolt meanwhile shook his soaked body, shaking off many droplets of water after another recently misfired Water Gun.

Nanka held back a chuckle as she thought about her two drenched Pokémon behind her. The two had been frequent victims of accidental Water Guns fired from a tripping Ferry. Lapras were certainly smart Pokémon, but her Lapras was also very clumsy.

* * *

"That should be enough training for one day." Nanka said, smiling as she exited Rock Tunnel.

She was followed by a sheepish Lapras… and a gang of annoyed, drenched Pokémon.

Nanka was surprisingly lucky for once, having avoided every clumsy Water Gun from Ferry. The rest of her Pokémon were not.

Really, Ion shouldn't have been concerned about getting wet, but it seemed he hadn't quite adjusted to his lack of fur yet.

* * *

Nanka and her travelling companions spent the night in Lavender Town, it being the nearest location after a day of training, as well as due to how Nanka found the ghostly whispering from Pokémon Tower soothing. Jolt on the other… paw, didn't get a wink of sleep through the night, only finally sinking off into the dreamland as a glimpse of sunlight peeked out from around Pokémon Tower and its surrounding caves.

As a result of all this, Nanka awoke from a blissful slumber at around eight o' clock, an early hour for Nanka and a late one for Jolt.

 _'Jolt did get the brunt of those Water Guns; maybe they tuckered him out.'_ Nanka thought, looking down to her snoozing Pikachu as she quietly rose from her bed. _'It's quite nice to not be pushed out of bed for once.'_

* * *

Having woken up earlier than usual and with her adventure encouraging starter sound asleep, Nanka was left in an unusual position; with plenty of free but quiet time on her hands.

 _'I suppose I should sort out more of my TMs, free up space in my bag.'_ Nanka thought to herself as she finished dressing herself by gently placing her white hat atop her head. _'I still have that TM that Mr Psychic gave me, the one that contains… Psychic.'_

Briefly considering her options between Ferry the Lapras, Dusty the Butterfree, and Slothful the Snorlax, Nanka soon retrieved TM29 from her bag and sent out her first caught Pokémon; Dusty. Quietly, Nanka used the TM box to teach her special stat focused Bug type the all-mighty psychic move; Psychic.

* * *

Despite his lack of sleep, Jolt's body clock refused to let him slumber for much of the morning, so he and Nanka were soon heading off for Silence Bridge. Once at the lengthy wooden bridge, Nanka sent out her team of Pokémon, allowing them to enjoy themselves and the fresh and only slightly chilly air.

"We'll be doing a little more training today, Ferry." Nanka addressed her Lapras, the latter looking about the area, puzzled. "But I thought you might not like doing all your training in a dark tunnel, so we'll be doing the rest here. You should probably relax and go for a swim first; have a bit of fun-time before we begin."

Ferry hesitantly nodded, then looked over towards the vast river.

* * *

Ferry looked towards the river… for a good half hour, the other Pokémon running about or relaxing around their motionless new friend. Slowly though, after much staring, the transport Pokémon started to lower himself down into the river.

"I'm glad Ferry is finally beginning to enjoy himself." Nanka noted as she turned around to see her Lapras had finally gone into the water. "He's splashing about with such joy… and now he's diving under the water."

Ferry had been submerged under the water for several minutes before Nanka began to worry, "F-Ferry? You can come on up now, okay?"

* * *

Ferry sat on the bridge, head hung in shame, as water dripped from his soaked body. Nanka, Chu-Chu and Jolt avoided eye-contact with the dual water and ice type, uncertain as to what to say to comfort their companion.

 _'Ferry… can't swim.'_ Nanka repeated in her head the absurd but somehow real fact, having just had to have Chu-Chu fish her newly acquired Lapras out from the bottom of the river. _'I… I just assumed all water types were born knowing how to swim.'_

* * *

With Ferry…'struggling' to swim out and fight opponents, Nanka was tasked with luring the wild Pokémon to Ferry instead. That soon became Jolt's job as he snatched the super rod away from the less-than-adept fisherwoman.

"Please, Jolt. Let me try one more time." Nanka asked as she wrung out her hat. "I only hooked my hat by mistake once… thrice."

Jolt ignored her requests, focused solely on his fishing hobby, and soon luring in a Seadra for Ferry to fight against.

* * *

After much nagging, Jolt gave the super rod back to Nanka, allowing her a second chance at fishing for the day. He kept a steady eye on her as she prepared the lure, making sure she didn't get tangled up… again.

"See, Jolt! That went fiiine." Nanka pointed out as she cast the lure, almost immediately hooking onto something as it plopped into the water. "I've even got a bite already."

With a strong tug, Nanka's fished up catch flew up high in the sky, the illuminating sun revealing it to be… a bucket?

It was a rusty old bucket that promptly landed on Jolt's head.

Nanka was banned from fishing.

* * *

After a second day of training Ferry, with Jolt happily fishing for most of it, Nanka felt her Lapras now had enough experience to keep up with the rest of the team. Thus, she started discussing with Jolt their plans to take on the 'real' Saffron gym.

That said, after another lovely night's sleep in the haunted Lavender Town, Nanka took a brief detour towards Celadon City; more specifically the Celadon Department Store. She needed to restock on healing items and, given her friend Vicky's advice, decided to take advantage of the bargain sales of fresh water bottles.

* * *

 _'TM26 contains Earthquake; that would be a good move to teach someone, but who?'_ Nanka asked herself as she made her way through Saffron City and towards Saffron Gym, already seeing the building in the distance. _'I think my best choices would be Keraton and-'_

"Heeeyyyy, Naaankaaa!" Nanka heard someone call out, turning around only for whoever was calling her to leap into her with open arms, effectively tacking her to the ground.

Dazed from the fall, it took Nanka a bit of time for her to recognise the younger dark haired girl who was now on top of her, "V-Vicky!?"

* * *

"Yep! That's me alright!" Vicky said with a large grin. "You here to nab a marsh badge as well, right?"

"Y-yeah, but Vicky could-"

"Awesome! We'll both trash the Gym Leader before she can even think of an attack to declare!" Vicky interrupted, punching the air.

"Pikaaa!" Jolt joined in with a punch aimed at the sky, sharing the same enthusiasm for battle as their peppy picnicker friend.

"That's nice Vicky, but-"

"I caught an epic Pokémon at the Safari Zone. Did you catch anything there? Bet it wasn't as cool as mine; what was it though?" Vicky continued talking and asking questions, speaking faster and faster with each word.

"Viiickkkyyy!" Nanka exclaimed. "Could you please get off of me first?"

* * *

"Oh yeah, I probably should do that." Vicky noted, hopping off of her friend and helping her up onto her feet. "But anyway, how ya doin' Nanka?"

With Vicky no longer on top of her, Nanka was able to better appreciate seeing her energetic friend once again; giggling as she replied, "I'm doing quite well, Vicky."

Vicky raised a brow as she leaned around to stare at Nanka's bandaged right arm, "Except your arm, that doesn't look quite well at all."

"Hehe, y-yep, except that…" Nanka replied with a forced chuckle. _'The way Vicky just speaks her mind… kind of reminds me of G-Man.'_

* * *

"Viiickyyy!" Vicky's tall, lanky and, judging from his expression, irritated older brother called out as he ran over to her and Nanka. "Don't just go running off in a big city, especially one that had criminals thriving in it mere days ago!"

Rather than look apologetic to such shouts of her approaching brother, Vicky's eyes instead lit up, "But then the Swimsuit Vigilante appeared and kicked Rocket butt! Just like the greatest heroine always does!"

"Yeah she, um, sure did…" Nanka added as she waved hello to Ricky, all whilst Vicky began raving about Nanka's… 'Alter-ego.'

* * *

"You caught a Rhyhorn? That's awesome!" Vicky complimented as a long and slippery blue creature slithered around her. "Though not as awesome as my super rare Whippy here."

"My Keraton is plenty awesome, buuuttt…" Nanka started to say, as she looked towards the large headed Dragon, "…your Drantini is definitely adorable. How did you catch such a rare Pokémon?"

With hands on her hips and pushing out her chest, Vicky replied, "Because amongst all my many talents, fishing is also something I'm a pro at. I found a nice spot and caught my Whippy with plenty of minutes spare."

"Too bad humility isn't one of those talents." Ricky muttered under his breath.

* * *

The three friends and their Pokémon continued to chat for a good hour, exchanging tales of where they had been and what they had done. It seemed Vicky had been going in a similar direction to Nanka, having headed towards Fuschia City and taken on Koga; along with her mentioned trip to the Safari Zone.

"Sorry, Nanka, we gotta run off." Vicky spoke up after said good hour, casting star struck eyes towards Silph Co. "I want to know more about the Swimsuit Vigilante and her kickass adventures! I hear some boy saw enough of her to say what she looked like and everything now; so jealous!"

"You… you go do that, Vicky." Nanka encouraged with a stutter, finding it rather awkward whenever the conversation fell onto the topic of the Swimsuit Vigilante, a.k.a. herself.

* * *

"It's nice chatting with you, Nanka." Ricky said a small and tired smile on his face as he added quietly. "Thanks for talking with my little sister. She's so hasty and headstrong that I'm always tuckered out chasing after her."

"I was more than happy to, Ricky." Nanka said before giggling, covering her wide grin with her hand, _'An now Vicky's sounding like Jolt.'_

"Oh, Nanka, quick thing!" Vicky called out, having already sprinted quite a ways towards the Silph Co building before stopping and turning around to address Nanka. "Sabrina's a super cool and strong psychic type user, so don't use fighting types; they'll get creamed!"

* * *

"Don't use fighting types, they'll get creamed…" Nanka repeated Vicky's advice as she and Jolt entered the sterile walled gym. "Sabrina uses psychic types… so I definitely cannot use Stretchy and I'll need something good against psychic types."

"Pikachu!" Jolt shouted out, pointing to himself.

"Weeellll… electric isn't bad against psychics…" Nanka noted, placing a finger to her chin and humming as she thought. "If their psychic types then they probably have really good special stats, but probably not very good physical ones."

"Pika Pi, Kachu!" Jolt shouted out again, flexing one of his stubby arms.

Nanka smiled at her Pikachu, "Oh, you're plenty strong enough Jolt. Sometimes your Body Slam seems far more effective than your Thunderbolt, so I'm sure you'll do just fine here."

* * *

Saffron Gym, the gym of psychics, wasn't at all what Nanka was expecting. Her hopes for a vivid and mystical gym were far off from the lab-like Saffron Gym. Plain white walls, bland plastic panelled floors, and of course, an abundance of teleporters made up the building's interior design.

"Uuugh…" Nanka moaned as she stepped unsteadily out of the teleporter, and unknowingly into a gym match. "I will never get used to them."

* * *

"It's your turn, Slothful!" Nanka declared as she sent out her Snorlax, who came out of the Pokéball lying down.

Slothful opened an eye, looking at a similarly lazy Slowbro, and then sighed. Slothful and her shell-tailed pink opponent both clambered to their feet with much… disinterest. Standing up, the two combatants then dragged themselves lethargically over to the other.

 _'This is going to take a while.'_ Both trainers thought.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" The Psychic cried out as Licker finished off her remaining portion of the Kadabra's dreams.

"You did wonderfully, Licker!" Nanka praised her Haunter, who was satisfied at having gobbled up every joyous night's sleep her opponent could of ever had. "I thought you would do well, but it certainly is true that ghosts and bugs are the best choice against psychic types."

* * *

"Psychic Pokémon fear only bugs!" The Psychic remarked, leaning against the wall in a 'cool guy' manner.

"Oh, you mean like Dusty here." Nanka said as she pointed up to her Butterfree flying by her shoulder.

"Y-yes! That thing!" The Psychic screamed, scooting along the wall and far away from Nanka and her bug type Pokémon.

Looking to Dusty, Nanka giggled, "It seems the psychic trainers themselves also fear you."

* * *

"That seems to be the last trainer; great job everyone." Nanka said, looking to each of the Pokéballs within her bag and then to Jolt. "Let's head back to the centre for a well-earned break."

"Pi." Jolt agreed with a quick nod, as they both looked to the two teleporting panels in front of them.

"That said…" Nanka began to say as she looked to the two panels, and then placed a finger to her chin in thought. "…do you remember which teleporters we used to get here?"

Jolt started humming, tapping the floor in thought, only to eventually shake his head.

"Then I think getting back to the Pokécentre might take a while…" Nanka commented with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Having cleared the gym trainer challenge of Saffron Gym, Nanka began making plans for her upcoming match against Sabrina. By the time she awoke the following morning, Nanka had decided upon her team; Jolt, Dusty and Licker. With that said, further training needed to be done, so she grabbed her Silph Scope and took her Butterfree to Pokémon Tower.

The two curious girls loved their time there. Dusty was fascinated by the graves, her curiosity high, whilst Nanka delighted in her surroundings and the ghostly encounters.

Jolt clung to Nanka's leg throughout their Pokémon Tower training.

* * *

After a day spent training (and touring) in Pokémon Tower, Nanka opted to spend the next day training Dusty in an area Jolt would be more comfortable at, preferably not clinging to her leg the entire time. That place being a small patch of grass by Silence Bridge, so Jolt could go off and fish whilst Nanka focused on training Dusty in an open and sweet scented area.

In the midst of instructing Dusty to take down Glooms and Weepinbells with powerful blasts of Psychic, Nanka would glance over to her fishing Pikachu, who seemed more… excited than usual.

* * *

As Nanka continued to train Dusty, a loud rumbling sound caught their attention. Looking up to the sky, neither human nor Pokémon could spot a dark cloud in the sky, so instead they looked towards the fishing electric type.

At that very moment, Jolt had hooked a Seadra, the blue seahorse rather niffed and firing out fast blasts of Water Gun.

"Oh, it was just Jolt fighting. Good luck, Jolt!" Nanka cheered, as the unusual rumbling sounds continued to be heard.

A slight shadow started to quickly form above Jolt and the sound of roaring thunder was heard. With one mighty boom, lightning rained down upon Jolt, a mighty field of electricity surrounding his small yellow body. With a roar akin to thunder, Jolt blasted forth an explosive force of electricity, blitzing the Seadra foe into ensured unconsciousness.

* * *

The immense force of Jolt's electric attack blew Nanka off her feet, causing her to briefly tumble along the bridge. Having fallen down, the stunned girl remained on her back until a frazzled Dusty helped her up, wherein they bore witness to the thunderous results.

A chunk of the bridge was missing, nearby trees were singed, and river dwelling Pokémon were fleeing. Just before the blasted away bridge edge stood Jolt, beaming with pride that he had at long last learned his strongest attack; Thunder.

* * *

"Great job, Licker! That should certainly be enough practice for now." Nanka congratulated her Haunter as said ghost type struck the Fearow with a Night Shade. "Your ghost attack will be of great help against Sabrina's psychic types."

Since Jolt blew up part of Silence Bridge, and scared of how much trouble she might have ended up for her Pikachu's spontaneous decision to try out his new move, Nanka left for Cycling Road to finish up training. This was for the best anyway; she had finished training Dusty and Licker had an easy-going time from practising against foes that struggled to harm her.

 _'I think I will have Licker lead.'_ Nanka thought, beginning to plan out tactics for her upcoming gym battle. _'If I have her start out with Hypnosis, I can switch out to Jolt and Dusty safely, if I ever need to do so.'_

* * *

The next day, with preparations all taken care of, Nanka and Jolt headed towards Saffron Gym with a good deal of confidence. Confidence to take on the gym leader that was, they were less confident about handling the teleporters yet again, particularly Nanka.

After numerous directionally confused teleports, Nanka landed into the centre most room of the building, stepping away from the warping panel with her usual wobbly steps. Seconds later, Jolt materialised into the room, shaking his groggy head only once before he got his usual eager grin on his face.

Looking to her Pikachu and returning said eager grin with a confident smirk, Nanka then spun around to inspect the room, immediately noticing a long-haired lady sitting in a fancy chair.

 _'Her eyes are… pretty.'_ Nanka couldn't help but think as she looked to the stoic-expression woman, admiring her sparkling red eyes. _'She's got green hair too… lovely green hair.'_

* * *

Shock briefly flashed up on the lady's face, before quickly returning to her composed look as she remarked, "Thank you for the compliment. Most people find my gaze… intimidating."

"Eeep!" Nanka squeaked. "D-d-did I just say that out loud!?"

"No, you did not." The lady replied, maintaining her stoic gaze, though brief glimmers of emotion would shine through in eyes or twitching of her lips. "I can read minds… all too well, I'm afraid; apologies for the intrusion into your privacy."

"You can read minds!" Nanka squealed in awe, her eyes sparkling like stars.

* * *

"Y-yes, I can." The lady stuttered as she turned her head away from Nanka, the glimmer of shock returning to her in the form of widened eyes. "I-I must say, I've never met anyone who has been so… enthusiastic, about my psychic powers."

"Why wouldn't they be? I think it's amazing." Nanka complimented the psychic woman, shaking from side-to-side with energy. "There are so many questions I could ask you, but I don't even need to say them because you can them in my head. That's so amazing!"

"Y-yes, I… I'm a little too strong of a psychic, so it is difficult to stop myself from mind-reading." The lady replied as she turned to face the excited Nanka, struggling to hold back a smile as she was bombarded with questions, compliments and happy thoughts. "R-regardless, I am Sabrina; Gym Leader of Saffron!"

* * *

 _'Chuuu! Pika, Pika, Piii, Pikaaaachuuuu!'_ Introducing herself caused Sabrina to be overwhelmed by even more thoughts, this time from the enthusiastic girl's companion, a Pikachu whose eagerness boomed loudly in his head.

"C-calm down…" Sabrina squeaked out, once again turning away from curious girl and eager Pikachu, struggling to not smile at all the positive energy directed at her. _'Usually… usually folks are scared of me, or at least intimidated, but this… I must compose myself.'_

As Sabrina took many a deep breath, Nanka and Jolt stood silently, but their thoughts were loud with curiosity and passion.

* * *

"B-before we begin our gym battle…" Sabrina said as she began to turn around, her long dark green hair whipping from to one shoulder to the other, "…would you… like to ask some questions before our battle?"

Nanka's face lit up with a wide smile, "Yes, please!"

Despite her resolve to act her usual part as the serious and dedicated Gym Leader, Sabrina's lip trembled with joy, the slightest of blushes gracing her beautiful fair face, "I-I-I will be happy too, though please calm your thoughts."

Seeing the elegant red-dressed gym leader, a woman of seeming constant seriousness and composure, act timid before her inevitably led Nanka to think, _'She's… surprisingly adorable.'_

* * *

"I first used my psychic powers to bend spoons, my hair is a natural green but I've considered dying it a shade of blue and the whip…" Sabrina reeled off her answers rapidly before staring down at the whip in her hand, faintly blushing, "I… I simply like whips, though many less innocent minded people have had 'specific' thoughts as to why I own one. Now before any more questions, I believe we should have our gym battle."

Nanka smiled, gratefully replying, "T-thank you very much for answering all my questions."

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered, having patiently sat through the Q&A session, getting more and more hyped for the battle the longer he waited.

* * *

"It was my pleasure." Sabrina replied, thankful to hear the many questions dwindled away and the happy energy surrounding Nanka and Jolt to have calmed to a more manageable level. "Although…"

Nanka looked to Sabrina, the beautiful lady's face void of most expression, though her red eyes glowered ever so slightly with a pink tint. "Although..?"

 _'She's already trusting of me'_ -Sabrina paused her thoughts as her eyes moved up and down, studying each part of Nanka, the slight pink glow in her eyes glowing brighter _-'and she's the right size; I'm sure I have plenty to fit her.'_

* * *

A smirk appeared on Sabrina's otherwise stoic face, the pink glow of her red eyes dimming down, just as the gym leader sent out her Abra, "Well for answering so many questions, I would like to ask of a… payment from you, provided I win and you lose of course."

"Payment?" Nanka replied as she sent out Licker, the Haunter snickering at the sight of her mere Abra opponent. "What kind of payment, miss Sabrina?"

"If I win, I would like you to be…" Sabrina paused, a brief flash of pink in her eyes before completely returning to their usual shade of red, "…my doll for the day."

* * *

"Your… doll?" Nanka repeated, unsure as to what the beautiful psychic before her meant, yet feeling a hint of worry as to what the pleasant Sabrina meant. "Sure, I guess. It's only if I lose, and I don't think my Pokémon plan on letting that happen."

"Piiii, Kachu!" Jolt cheered in agreement.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Sabrina said, her smirk fading away for her usual calm and composed expression to appear once more on her face. "Abra."

With just the mention of his name, Sabrina's Abra began to teleport, swiftly appearing all over the room, "Licker, we have to stop that Abra from moving about so much. Try use Hypnosis on it."

Licker agreed, and after many attempts, the Haunter managed to send the yellow bodied creature to sleep. As the Abra slumbered in the air, still remaining afloat thanks to his psychic energy, Licker flicked a Thunderbolt at her sleeping foe.

* * *

"Fantastic job, Licker! The plans working perfectly!" Nanka cheered for her Haunter, whom grinned smugly.

"Effective." Sabrina noted as she sent out a large tailed and large moustached Kadabra. "But risky; Hypnosis is inaccurate. It will not always"-Sabrina stopped talking as she noticed her Kadabra had already fallen asleep, hypnotised by Licker.

"Hauuunt!" Licker sneered at the Gym Leader as she proceeded to blast the sleeping Kadabra with Night Shade.

* * *

The dozing Kadabra was struck a couple times by the black and purple lightning-like energy of Night Shade before the pain of the attacks awoke her, snapping her small black eyes open to the battlefield. Realising what had happened and where she was, Kadabra wasted no time in raising her spoon, pink psychic energy swirling around it… and was promptly blasted unconscious by a Night Shade before she could do anything.

"Go, Licker, go!" Nanka cheered, jumping up and down with joy at their second victory.

"Pi, Pi, Pika!" Jolt joined in, cheerful at first, though then added with a disappointed tone that arose from waiting for his turn in the fight. "Chhh."

* * *

Sabrina remained silent and expressionless as she threw out her last Ultra Ball with telekinetic powers. Emerging from the ball was a Pokémon much like Kadabra, except he was taller, lacking a tail, and most importantly of all, held two spoons in his hands.

"Alakazam!" The Pokémon announced, psychic waves visibly flowing from his thin body.

Nanka flinched, a pit of worry building in her stomach, "L-Licker! Be careful."

 _'This should be easy enough now.'_ Sabrina noted, though she wasn't without her worries, casting a nervous glance towards the pumped-up Pikachu. _'But after her Haunter falls… that Pikachu will be next. I'll have to begin preparing for his physical attacks.'_

With that thought in mind, Sabrina took out an X-Defend spray bottle from her belt.

* * *

"H-huh…" Nanka mumbled, as her worries proved unfounded when the hypnotised-to-sleep Alakazam fainted from repeated Night Shades, "…he seemed so strong as well."

Sabrina closed her eyes, quietly reprimanding herself, "I prepared for what I envisioned to come with X-Defends, and yet defeat instead came to my Pokémon in a way far simpler than I expected."

Sabrina opened her and looked over to the cheering young girl before her, unable to stop herself from smiling.

* * *

"Chuuu…" Jolt moped; his head hung low in sadness over having not fought even once.

"I'm sorry, Jolt. I'll have you lead for our next gym battle, okay?" Nanka said her to Pikachu, leaning down and petting him on the back.

Sabrina walked over to them, holding out a badge as she said, "It appears my Pokémon and I did not work hard enough to win. Nanka, you and your Haunter have earned this Marsh badge!"

* * *

"Please take this TM with you as well." Sabrina said, passing TM46 to Nanka, a sigh soon escaping her lips as she added. "I was looking forward to having you as my doll for the day, but a loss is a loss."

Still unsure as to what Sabrina meant, Nanka tilted her head as she inquired. "What do you mean by having me as a doll?"

Sabrina averted her gaze, the faintest of blushes cropping up on her face as she replied, "I-it's a secret."

 _'So cute!'_ Nanka couldn't help but squeal in her head, quickly blushing as she realised that the psychic before her most likely heard that, and stuttering out, "If... if it's only for a day then I, um, I guess I wouldn't mind."

* * *

"I wish to be an actress!" Sabrina blurted out, and with it, a wave of psychic energy shook the room and caused the lights to flicker.

"P-pardon?" Nanka replied, surprised at Sabrina's sudden emotive outburst.

"M-my apologies about that, um, outburst." The Gym Leader said as she turned to face Nanka, a shaky smile and faint blush breaking her composed look as she continued, "I've always had strong psychic powers; very strong ones. I often have to keep my emotions in check but I… I wish to be an actress."

"O-okay, that's a very nice dream miss Sabrina, but…" Nanka said, tapping a finger to her chin, "what does that have to with dolls or acting?"

* * *

"W-well, I've always admired the range of emotions that actors and actresses display, at their own choosing." Sabrina began to explain with a quieter and more timid voice. "I don't often do a good job of expressing myself, so to be able to act and feel like another… I wish to do so."

Nanka nodded her head in understanding, though still had a confused frown upon her face.

"I also love dressing up for roles, and so…" Sabrina said as every wall in the room slid open via psychic force, revealing a massive assortment of clothes, "…I've purchased many wonderful outfits over the years."

* * *

"So by wanting me as a doll..." A blushing Nanka started to realise as her hair ribbon was untied and removed by Sabrina's telekinesis, "Y-you meant you wanted to dress me up like a doll."

"That is correct; I've grown out of many of these clothes and it would be a waste if no one were to wear them." Sabrina replied, nodding as several outfits floated over to her, "It's not like I was going to turn you into a doll; that would be absurd."

"Ummm, J-Jolt…" Nanka addressed her Pikachu, looking over to him with a nervous expression, "…I think we might be a while-," Nanka yelped as she felt her leg raise, her boot and sock being quickly removed by Sabrina's telekinetic grasp.

"Now..." Sabrina said as her eyes glistened pink, a similar glow running up and down Nanka's body, quickly prying off each piece of clothing on her. "What outfit should we try on you first?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here marks the last chapter of Act 6. Following this, I have plans to create a bonus chapter... which might not be made available to read here due to how it's emphasised and based around artwork. If I do upload said bonus chapter on this site, then you'll see a new chapter around the 25th-26th of August. If not, then Act 7 will be beginning on the 8th September... which is quite the wait. Very sorry about that; I do still plan on sticking with goal of uploading all the NPMA chapters by the end of the year though.**

 **I guess the first thing to comment on with this chapter is Ferry the Lapras. In future, when I do the follow up with NPMA, I don't plan on allowing Nanka to have so many Pokémon because it really starts to get difficult to give them each a distinct personality. In the case of Ferry, I was also stuck because I didn't want him to be the typical hyper intelligent or graceful Lapras... but I didn't want to do the opposite and make an idiot. In the end, I kept him as a smart Pokémon raised in a lab, but one that is a huge klutz and cannot swim due to living life in a lab (that, and I didn't teach him Surf).**

 **This chapter also marks the return of Vicky, which was originally a much smaller scene due to content restraints. In this director's cut though I can include the original scene as mostly intended, although the name of her Dratini has somehow changed in the process (I forgot the original name I gave it). Much like with G-Man, I particularly enjoy writing the interaction scenes between Vicky and Nanka; giving Nanka a human friend to chat with. I made an early decision to not have Nanka able to understand her Pokémon's language or anything like that and I feel it's been a blessing to the story; it's made me more creative in writing how Nanka interacts with her Pokémon and emphasises the difference when there are scenes involving Nanka talking with human friends.**

 **Finally, there is Sabrina, whose character is... different from what others might picture her as. Not only is she different, but she's also one of the most entertaining characters to write for. I wanted Sabrina to retain the stoic expression and presentation she has in her design and games, but also indicate more of her gentle in-game character and her future as an actress. I feel this might have made her a little weird, with her interactions with Nanka getting a little... out-there (the whole forceful dress up sequence), but it was fun to write and people enjoyed it a lot over on the original site this story was uploaded to. Besides, at least this version of Sabrina isn't turning people into dolls and holding them prisoner.**

 **As mentioned, it'll be a while before the next proper chapter but I hope you've all enjoyed reading this chapter along with all seventeen previous ones.**


	19. Act 7-1: Wintery Wading

_A/N: Apologies for the long delay, but after bonus chapters and job finishing and wedding organisation, I'm back; Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure is back!_

 _As mentioned last time and just now, there was a bonus chapter of NPMA set between Act 6 and this here Act 7, detailing the events between Nanka and Sabrina's Dress-up Doll session. It kind of relies upon artwork made for the series, so it cannot be properly done on this site. To make up for it, as always, this chapter is far earlier here than it is on other sites, so do enjoy this in-advance reading._

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 7!_**

 **The Story So Far!**

 **After a variety of events that ranged from spotting Legendaries, murder, and acquiring a Vulpix named Beauty, Nanka and Jolt went to Saffron City. To their surprise, said city had been taken over by the nefarious Team Rocket.**

 **After obtaining a Hitmonlee named Stretchy, Nanka and Jolt snuck into Silph Co; the largest tech company and building of Kanto, as well as the reason for Team Rocket's city takeover. Inside, Nanka got to work freeing hostages and taking down Rockets, along with a somewhat embarrassing encounter with her childhood friend and self-proclaimed rival, G-Man.**

* * *

 **After numerous encounters with Rocket members ranging from friendly children entertainers, a familiar thief, traitorous scientists and the loveable Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James and Meowth; Nanka and Jolt once again came face-to-face with Boss Rocket. After a tense showdown with Boss Rocket and the arrival of back-up, Team Rocket left Silph Co. After saving the day (unbeknownst to many) and getting some rest, Nanka was gifted with both a Master Ball and a Lapras she named Ferry.**

 **Later on after a reunion with her friends, Vicky and Ricky, Nanka and Jolt challenged the Saffron Gym. Nanka won, but after friendly chatter, she agreed to spend the evening with gym leader Sabrina as her… dress-up doll?**

* * *

The clock struck 12PM, sunlight pouring into the Pokécentre guest room, urging the weary girl to rise for the day. Nanka did not rise though, instead she chose to remain face down in bed, a full-face crimson blush still upon her as memories of last continued to repeat in her head.

Last night Nanka had agreed to spend the rest of the day with Sabrina, Saffron Gym Leader and powerful psychic, as her dress-up doll. The idea of choosing from a wide selection of clothes and getting to try on such a wide variety of outfits seemed pleasant; exciting even. Unfortunately, there was quite a difference between dressing and being dressed, and dress-up dolls weren't supposed to dress themselves.

* * *

 _"You do have green hair, so this is certainly the most fitting of characters." Sabrina said as she passed a sailor scout uniform of white and dark green, along with a golden circlet. "I'm a fan of the show myself, so I have one of every uniform."_

 _"Oh, so this is, um, Sailor Moon cosplay?" Nanka said as her red skirt was swapped out for a dark green one, and her flowing hair was fashioned to have a small bun atop her head._

 _"Sailor Pluto to be precise. Sabrina was quick to point out with a slight peppiness to her voice._

* * *

 _"The boots are a little tricky to walk in at first…" Nanka noted, looking down at the Sailor Pluto cosplay she was garbed in and gently tugging on the large red ribbon on her chest, "…but I like the ribbon. It actually doesn't look too different from what I usually wear."_

 _Looking towards Sabrina, Nanka was surprised to see another sailor scout uniform floating down, "Oh, do you want me to change clothes already?"_

 _Sabrina didn't respond to Nanka's question, only smiling to herself as she untied her belt and removed her dress within the blink of an eye._

* * *

 _"W-W-Why are you undressing!?" Nanka screamed out, spinning around and covering her hot, scarlet face._

 _"Oh, you were having so much fun that I simply wished to join in." Nanka heard Sabrina answer, the teenager unable to stop herself blushing brighter as she heard the gym leader's various clothes drop to the floor. "I am unsure as to why you feel the need to look way; I have no problem dressing in front of another girl."_

 _Nanka didn't reply to that, even as steam blew from her ears, her mind a muddled mess of teenage thoughts and feelings that she herself had yet to fully comprehend._

* * *

 _"You can't see how nice we look if you keep your eyes shut." Nanka felt Sabrina's voice tickle her ear and neck._

 _Opening her orange eyes, Nanka was greeted with her and Sabrina's reflections, the standing mirror showcasing the two sailor scout cosplayers standing just behind one another. Nanka couldn't even stutter out a reply, seeing her face retain a crimson of embarrassment as she took in the sight of the short skirted fair skinned beauty up against her back, said beautiful women playfully smirking at her reaction._

* * *

 _"I-I-I… never realised how, s-short their skirts were." Nanka said as she looked away from her and Sabrina's respective Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mars dressed reflection._

 _"Perhaps, though it's not much shorter than your usual skirt." Sabrina said with a hum as she pinched the sides of Nanka's skirt, lifting it up but a fraction._

 _"Sabrinaaa!" Nanka yelped as she forced her skirt down, her immediate panicking response getting a full-blown chuckle out of the psychic._

* * *

 _"Now then… what should we try on next?" Sabrina mused aloud as swiftly lifted off Nanka's shirt in one smooth motion._

 _"Eek! It's worse when you take off my clothes by hand." Nanka screamed out, her previous embarrassment from the situation coming back to her in full force. "C-c-could I at least dress"-_

 _Nanka's question was cut short when, as she tried to pull away from the overly eager gym leader undressing her, her leg was caught between Sabrina's. With barely a sound, Nanka toppled backwards, with an off-balanced Sabrina quickly falling down on top of her._

* * *

 _With a small blip of light, a tall and lanky teenager with an Abra resting peacefully on his shoulder, teleported into the violet walled room._

 _"Geez, to think sis thought she could beat us here." The smiling teenager said to his Abra, who nodded rapidly in agreement. "How are we supposed to lose when we can use your teleport to skip right to the gym leader's room? Speaking of which, where is the… Gym…l-leader…"_

 _The dark haired boy's voice trailed off as he noticed the paused gym leader Sabrina dressed in a sleeves white shirt and a tiny red miniskirt, presently atop of the shirtless body of his sister's friend._

 _"R-Ricky…?" Nanka mumbled, managing to recognise Vicky's older brother and trainer escort despite how she was viewing him upside down._

* * *

 _A silence hung over the room, one that wasn't broken until the teleporters activated, with a young girl rushing out of them._

 _"Brother! You cheater! You used Abra…" Vicky's voice trailed off as noticed her travelling trainer best friend lying on the floor. "Hey, Nanka! Are you still in your gym battle? Are you supposed to take your shirt"-Ricky swiftly placed his hands over his sister's eyes, much to her annoyance as she shouted, "Hey!"_

 _"S-s-sorry to interrupt! We didn't see anything, nope, nothing! Be back later!" Ricky stammered out, avoiding looking over to Sabrina and Nanka as he began dragging Vicky away._

 _"I-It's not what you think!?" Nanka cried out, covering her upper body with a very perplexed Jolt._

* * *

 _"I won't tell anyone about your forbidden acts, I swear on our holy lord Arceus!"_

 _"Brother! I can't see! I need to see for my Gym battle!"_

 _"If you want, you can join in too. It's more fun with others."_

 _"T-t-thank you miss gym leader miss, b-but-inappropriate! My sis is here!"_

 _"N-no, i-it's not, we're not… come back!"_

Steam blew out of Nanka's ears, the memories continuing over and over again, leading her to bury her face further into her pillow. Her flustered recollections were eventually and abruptly halted by an impatient Jolt leaping onto her back, jolting her out of her thoughts.

* * *

"S-sorry, Jolt, I probably shouldn't worry so much about something I can't change." Nanka said to her Pikachu, whom nodded with a firm expression. "W-we should just move on… onwards to adventure!"

Jolt threw up his paws in celebration.

"But first, let's quickly sort out a few TMs."

Jolt dropped his paws as he begun to pout.

Nanka shifted through her TMs, and after much consideration over the past couple days, decided to teach Venom the Nidoqueen the powerful Earthquake technique. Sure, Venom would no longer has a poison move, but having her forget Poison Sting was hardly a huge loss.

* * *

Jolt was bored.

"Beauty could do with Reflect, but she might learn something better later on, so is there a need to teach her it?"

Jolt was so, soooo very bored.

"Ice Beam would be handy for dragon types, but who to teach it to?"

Jolt was without words to describe how bored he was.

"Arid would love Swords Dance; it's perfect for him!"

Jolt already had fantastic moves, so he just had to wait as his trainer sat down and shifted through all her TMs.

* * *

 **"Psywave: a psychic attack of varying intensity. It occasionally inflicts heavy damage."** Nanka read off of TM46's pink case. "Should I… hmm, should I teach one of the team Psywave?"

"Chhhh…" Jolt mumbled, face flat down against the bed in complete disinterest.

"It can inflict heavy damage…" Nanka mused with an optimistic smile, though it soon lowered with a worried frown, _'But varying and only occasional damage worries me…'_

* * *

"Hmmm, I'll consider it later." Nanka decided as she dropped the TM back into her bag. "We should go back to adventuring, shouldn't we Jolt?"

Jolt immediately perked up at this, raising his face from the bed with a broad grin and enthusiastically sparking cheeks.

"Although…" Nanka said as she looked towards the Pokécentre's wall mounted clock, "…it's getting late. We should save continuing our journey for tomorrow."

Jolt's face dropped back down against the bed as his joyfully buzzing cheeks stopped.

* * *

Very early the next day, Jolt dragged Nanka out of bed, rushing the girl out of Saffron City so quickly that her usually considerably cared for hair was still unbraided. Jolt pushed and pulled the sleepy teenager up hills and past bushes, whom yawned and grumbled the entire way, until the duo stood by a river just outside of Rock Tunnel.

"C-Chu… Chu-Chu…" Nanka mumbled, before emitting a yawn as she sent out her Gyarados, "Could you… Surf us to the Powder Pant?"

Chu-Chu was confused, until Jolt corrected the drowsy Nanka, "Kachu Pi… Pikachu huuu."

Chu-Chu nodded in agreement, grabbing his sleepy princess with his tail and placing her gently onto his back. Captain Jolt naturally hopped onto his head, eagerly pointing towards their next destination.

* * *

"Y-yaaayyy, Boody…" Nanka cheered lethargically as, thanks to a successful Confuse Ray and powerful special attacks, her Vulpix defeated the Pokémaniac's Rhyhorn.

Nanka was still half-asleep, a pleasant river ride on her Gyarados having not helped her wake up one bit; it did the opposite in fact. It was in this eye-drooping state that she was challenged to a Pokémon battle by some Zappy-doo searching Pokémaniac; Nanka really couldn't tell what was specifically said.

In any case, she accepted, and was surprised to see Beauty managed to best a rock type with her mostly mumbled attack suggestions.

* * *

"Well get ready girlie, you and your pretty fox are going to get licked!" The snickering trainer said as he sent out a tubby pink Pokémon with a humungous toungue. "Although my Lickitung doesn't actually have lick so…"

The wild haired Pokémaniac paused for a moment, thinking out his next witty remark, when he noticed an odd whistling sound. Looking to his opponent, he noticed the sloppily dressed girl was sound asleep, slumbering away as she stood.

"You, uh… shouldn't sleep because… the nightmare, um, uh…" The Pokémaniac started to say, though eventually just yelled out. "Wake up!"

* * *

After Beauty's no-hit 'PERFECT' victory over the Pokémaniac, Nanka wondered over to the river and splashed her face with water. After a brief moment waking herself up, Nanka set about tidying herself, sorting her clothes and braiding her hair. Once fully organised, Nanka turned around and set her eyes to the destination she had made plans to visit last night; Kanto's abandoned Power Plant.

"It's strange that an abandoned Power Plant is still producing electricity." Nanka noted, seeing the occasional flash of light through the dusty windows. "Mysterious indeed, right Jolt?"

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered, nodding excitedly in agreement.

* * *

With a slight heave, Nanka and Jolt pulled open the cracked metal doors of the plant and made their way inside. Dusty windows and the mountainside location led to a generally dark interior, but as earlier noted, lights here and there sparked on and off whilst some continuously glowed softly.

The great amounts of rubble and dust would lead one to assume that the abandoned Power Plant had been untouched, but with the debris and broken machinery parted to the sides in order to leave clear pathways to each doorway, it was evident that others had explored here before. Electricity still pulsed through the building, some machines still cranking and churning whilst others merely generated a hum, a sound soothing to Jolt's ears.

"Jolt, be careful!" Nanka called out to her gleeful Pikachu as he dashed about the area.

* * *

Jolt turned to his trainer, a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, but instead he shouted out in alarm, "Kachu, Pik!"

Nanka didn't understand what Jolt had said, but she did understand the ducking motion he performed, and so she imitated it just in time to avoid an angry metal ball flying at her.

"H-hey! Please watch where you're going!" Nanka snapped at the menacingly glaring Magnemite before her.

The Magnemite suddenly looked sad.

* * *

The Magnemite which tried to attack her, a one-eyed metal ball Pokémon that hovered with the power of magnetism, was an odd one.

One moment it was angry and aggressive, another moment it was sad and depressed, and then it became happy and carefree. It also appeared to be talking to itself.

Eventually it shifted back into it's aggressive persona, firing a Sonic Boom at Nanka. Sending out Stretchy, Nanka had the Hitmonlee swiftly Mega Punch through the ear-piercing sound waves, knocking the small electric type down.

* * *

Catching the bizarre Magnemite with an Ultra Ball, Nanka decided to name the gravity defying Pokémon, Hover. Hover's ball teleported away to Nanka's PC, and so with that brief Pokémon battle out of the way, the curious girl and Pokémon decided to continue exploring the Power Plant.

To cover more ground and to allow them some stretching time, Nanka sent out the rest of her travelling companions, allowing Stretchy, Chu-Chu, Ferry, Beauty and Popper to explore with them. During their exploration, an inquisitive Ferry noticed an unusually large Pokéball. Calling for his trainer's attention, Nanka and Ferry leaned down to further inspect the 'Pokéball.'

* * *

The more the trainer and her Lapras stared at the oddball, the more it began to sweat.

"I'm pretty sure this is a"-Nanka was interrupted by the ball releasing an explosive outburst of sound,-"Voltorb!"

As their ears ringed from the Sonic Boom, Ferry knocked the Pokéball imitating electric type away with his Body Slam. The Voltorb recovered quickly though, it's high level meaning it was only slightly hurt by Ferry's strong blow.

* * *

With a powerful shot of Water Gun, Ferry proceeded to shoot the fainted Voltorb away, bouncing off the walls like a ball on a snooker table.

"Great job, Ferry; that Voltorb was a lot tougher than I thought they were." Nanka congratulated her Lapras, patting the large sea creature on the head. "I suppose we should be a bit more careful around here with those item imitating Voltorbs about. So long as we don't go to pick up any Pokéball looking objects, we should be fine."

* * *

"Urgh…" Nanka groaned, soon spluttering afterwards with a series of coughs as she opened her eyes to thick smoke surrounding her. "W-what… happened..?"

Nanka started to hazily recall what had just occurred, first remembering how she had been walking about the Power Plant with her Pokémon, although Popper the Dugtrio was marching off ahead of them to scout out the area. She was with Chu-Chu and Jolt when… when Voltorbs fell down from above and… a bigger, colour reversed Voltorb. She remembered them all glowing, and then…

"Jolt! Chu-Chu!" Nanka cried out, managing to see through the now departing smoke to see her injured Pokémon, fainted from taking the full force of several self-destructs.

* * *

As Nanka watched her Pokémon heal up, she pondered to herself, _'Should we continue investigating the Power Plant if it's so dangerous?'_

Numerous Voltorbs and even their evolved form of Electrodes disguising themselves as Pokéballs was surprising enough, but for the exploding electric types to fall down from atop the various machinery and engines… that was something that not even the studiously observant Popper had taken into account. Popper and Nanka's other Pokémon had been quick to find her, helping take her and their fainted teammates out as fast as can be; just in case any more hot tempered Voltorbs were prepared to roll up and blow up on them again.

Now the group waited in the Pokémon Centre for Jolt and Chu-Chu to heal up, some having returned to the PC, others waiting patiently on the seats.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Nanka walked over to sit with her other Pokémon, _'It's too dangerous… we'll have to come back some other time.'_

Looking to distract herself from her worries, Nanka looked around to see what her companions were doing, "Hey, Melody; What's that you've got there?"

The Jigglypuff jumped up in surprise, attempting to hide the magazine she had been reading behind her.

* * *

Curious, Nanka leaned to the left, then when Melody spun around to continue hiding the magazine, Nanka darted the other way to catch a glimpse.

The magazine's cover was of bikini clad beauties and swimmers, relaxing on a beach. "A… swimsuit magazine?"

"J-Jigglyyy!" Melody shook her body in denial, though this loosened her grip, allowing Nanka to snatch the magazine away from her Pokémon.

* * *

As her cute and naïve trainer flicked through the pages of the adult oriented magazine, sighting the numerous glamour shots of gorgeous ladies, Melody felt the pretty pink colour drain from her body.

"M-Melody, could it be, t-that you…" Nanka started to say, staring at her sweating, colourless Jigglypuff, "…want to go to the beach?"

Melody was silent for but a moment, but as relief washed over her and colour was restored her to body, she cried out cheerfully, "J-Jig! Puff-Puff, Jigglll!"

* * *

So it was decided that, in order to relax after their explosive ordeal at the Power Plant, the group would head to Fuchsia Beaches for some fun in the sun. In no rush, it was a two day trek from the Rock Tunnel to Fuchsia City, giving some time for Nanka to ponder a few things.

As their feet touched down on the warm sand, Nanka looked over to the nearby sales shop and mused aloud, "Hmmm, maybe I should treat myself to a new swimsuit?"

"Jig, Jig, Jigglypuff!" Melody cheered, overjoyed at the thought of seeing her cute trainer in all kinds of swimwear.

* * *

Unfortunately for Melody, there was a hurdle to overcome before she would ever get to see Nanka try on any new swimwear.

"Too dear… too dear… definitely too much…" Nanka mumbled away as she walked along the rows of swimsuits and bikinis, not so much looking at them, but rather the price tags. "Why are they all so expensive?"

The poor village girl looked up from the price tags with a frown, a frown soon accompanied by a blush as she gazed at the revealing water clothes on sale, "And why are they all so… risque?"

* * *

Melody sighed with disappointment, wondering away from her stingy trainer, saddened at the thought of never seeing the small but pretty girl adorn an attire that would get her Pokémon heart pounding.

In the midst of this disappointment though, something magical caught Melody's eye, a simply divine bikini with few zero's on its tag, "Jiggly! Pu, Pu, Pu, Jiggly!"

"Oh, Melody!" Nanka called out as she wondered over to where her Jigglypuff was standing, "Did you find a swimsuit for me-eeeek!"

* * *

"Puff-Puff!" Melody swooned over the minuscule white bikini top and black bikini bottom, her pupils forming hearts as she imagined Nanka in them.

"T-T-T-this isss-I, eeep…" Nanka stuttered as she gazed at the admittedly cheap garments, but one where the very sight of it had her red in the face.

The assemble was labelled as the ' **Bravo Bikini** ', with most of the clothing going to its additional white thigh-high boots and black elbow length gloves. The bikini itself was much shorter in fabric, with a black bikini bottom barely as big as her hand, held together by admittedly cute ribbons at the sides. The white bikini top was equally skimpy, effectively two white triangles tipped at the very top to ascencuiate the chest, held once more by small ribbon.

"I-i-it's the only one, I-I could affo…" Nanka began to stutter out, her trembling hand reaching for her wallet, only for every imagined scene of herself in such a garment to cause her to heat up. "Unacceptable! I can't!"

* * *

After declining to purchase a new swimwear, they very memory of that last 'Bravo Bikini' still causing her to blush, Nanka changed into her usual blue swimsuit and headed out onto the beach with her travelling companions. Throughout the day, Nanka would rotate her team members, allowing each of her Pokémon time to enjoy the beach. Keraton and Arid burrowed holes in the sand; Dusty perched atop a sandcastle that Devourer had sweetly crafted for her, whilst Jolt surfed against Chu-Chu.

Surprisingly, the serious duo of Popper and Ribbon were the troublemakers of the day, with their sand trenches leading to open sand warfare.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Nanka was pleased to have given a chance for each of her Pokémon to have some beach-time fun. It also allowed her the chance to introduce Hover the Magnemite to everyone; he was still an odd Pokémon.

As the sun began to lower, Nanka looked out to the sparkling sea, its sunny orange waves stirring her sense of adventure.

"Chu-Chu!" Nanka called out to her Gyarados, her expression clearly displaying her eagerness. "Would you like to go for a bit of a swim with me?"

* * *

Nanka removed her dry lips from the flute, blue in the face and gasping for air. Meanwhile, Devourer woke up with a pained headache.

Even out on the evening sea, trainers were eager to battle. Swimmers shouted out to her atop her Gyarados, challenging her to a Pokémon battle.

As the Swimmer's Poliwag Hypnotised her Weepinbell for the eleventh time in a row, Nanka regretted accepting the challenge.

* * *

"Go on, Hover! It's your first trainer battle!" Nanka cheered as she sent out her Magnemite.

Hover looked at it's Goldeen foe, staring briefly at the red and white horned fish, before turning to face Nanka with a glum expression.

"Hover, look out!" Nanka warned her Magnemite as the Goldeen leapt out of the water to attack.

With an angry eye and a fierce screech, Hover zapped the attacking Goldeen unconscious. As the Golden's fainted body hit the water, Hover's expression turn to a cheery one; the floating electric type celebrating it's win with a dance.

* * *

"I just love your ride!" A waving Swimmer called out to Nanka.

Noticing the woman in the sea, Nanka waved back from atop Chu-Chu's back, "Thank you very much, miss!"

The Swimmer continued to smile as her Poliwag swam in front of her, "Hey! Can I have it if I win?"

"Wha-no! Absolutely not!" Nanka replied, gripping onto her Gyarados' crown a little bit tighter.

"Chu-Chu, Pikachu!" Jolt snapped, with whatever he said causing the Surfing Chu-Chu to smile joyously.

* * *

"The perfect sea, the perfect breeze…" Nanka said to herself as a gentle gust of wind blew by, her long green hair softly flying up as she listened to the sound of the waves.

The girl in her one-piece swimsuit was enjoying every bit of her peaceful sea faring voyage, courtesy of her Surf knowing Gyarados. Also atop of the sea serpent was Jolt, naturally seating himself on Chu-Chu's head as if he were a captain of a ship, and Melody, who was content to relax on Nanka's smooth legged lap. Technically Hover was also out of his Pokéball with them… but it was of course floating beside them, rather than seated on Chu-Chu.

* * *

Stars twinkled above as Hover struck a trainer's Horsea with a well-aimed Thundershock. "Great work, Hover!"

Hover spun around cheerfully, then stopped abruptly as a gloomy expression took over it's happy features, followed by it's eye glowing red with rage. As Hover begun to talk to itself as per usual, a language of buzzes and screeches with various pitches for each of it's personalities, Nanka and Jolt couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly, an intense light burst forth from Hover's body, illuminating the night sky and sea.

* * *

Hover's shining body spread out, two other round Magnemite shapes forming beneath. With a frazzle of electricity and a trio of screeching, Hover's evolution into Magneton was complete.

"Hover, you evolved!" Nanka cheered, quickly noticing the three different expressions on each of Hover's connected Magnemite bodies. "An this kind of explains a lot."

Hover looked back with a cheery, fierce and depressed looking eye; though for the first time in it's life, it expressed all three expressions at the same time.

* * *

The stars out here are beautiful…" Nanka mentioned as she lay atop the Surfing Chu-Chu, staring up at the night sky and enjoying the gentle rocking motions, "Hold on! Stars!"

Nanka bolted upright, looking around herself at the beautiful but shadowed sea around her, "H-h-how far did we sail out!?"

As the swimsuit garmented Nanka gazed across the vast and dark sea, an icy wind blew by from the west, causing the girl to hug herself for warmth, "An wh-why is it so cold!?"

* * *

Nanka sighed with relief as she spotted a white, cavernous chunk of land ahead and shouted out, "Land ahoy!"

Once they were close enough, Jolt leapt from Chu-Chu and touched down onto the ground, but was surprised by how he immediately started to sink into the cold and wet cotton surface. Nanka couldn't help but giggle as she watched her Pikachu, unfamiliar with snow, hop about the place to avoid sinking into it.

Nanka was still giggling when another icy gust of wind blew by, reminding her of the wet swimwear she was currently wearing, "Oooh; this is too cold, even for me. Chu-Chu, could you form a changing room please?"

Always happy to help his princess, Chu-Chu coiled a tail around his trainer, obscuring her from sight. A couple minutes later, Nanka had changed into her regular dry clothes, though her hair was still wet and unbraided.

* * *

Nanka had not seen snow all too often, Pallet Town being fairly warm all year, but it had been a delight on the one or two days each year it would fall down. Aside from Chu-Chu though, her other Pokémon seemed to have experienced snow even less.

Jolt and Melody were baffled by it, but quickly came to enjoy the cold substance once they began a snowball fight. Devourer crafted snow food, which he had to do swiftly as Slothful kept eating much of it, whilst Hover was trying to somehow dodge the snowflakes gently falling down. Nanka was happy to join in with each game; skipping over to throw snowballs, dodge snowflakes, craft snow food and give herself brain freeze from eating said snow food.

* * *

"T-t-the snow was f-f-fun, wasn't it Jolt?" Nanka asked her curled up Pikachu as they sat in front the weak campfire, her teeth chattering from her snow food buffet, "It is v-very cold though."

Nanka and her Pokémon were having a blast in the snow, but as the night wore on, it grew colder and colder, even more than the fairly cold-resistant Nanka could bear. Eventually they were forced to retreat into the small islands caves; which were only slightly warmer thanks to a lack of wind.

"K-K-K-chuuu!" Jolt sneezed, before further cuddling up to Nanka as he rested on her lap, still stubbornly refusing to ever venture back into a Pokéball.

* * *

The next day, Nanka and Jolt begun venturing deeper into and exploring what they assumed were the south-of-Kanto Seafoam Islands… because they wanted too; not due to being lost of course.

"Jolt, did you know that G-Man hates the cold?" Nanka said to Jolt, distracting herself from the fact that they were hopelessly lost. "He would try to make a snowball to throw at me, but then drop it because his hands got too cold, even with gloves on. Then he would start running away the moment I made a snow-"

"Gyaaahhh!" Nanka screamed, as she found herself lifted off the ground by large orange pincers.

* * *

"Kachu!" Jolt shouted out, sparks buzzing as he prepared to take down the large water type crab that was running off with Nanka, only for the Kingler to hold his flailing hostage in the way of any attack. "Kaaaa, Ch!"

"J-Jolt!" Nanka cried out for help, wiggling about as much as she could within the firm pincers of the Kingler. "M-maybe I can…"

With a fair bit of effort, Nanka managed to unzip her yellow shoulder bag, with her Pokéballs cascading out of it. Jolt immediately got the plan, grabbing the first falling Pokéball he could and tossing it over the Kingler's head. Out from the ball came Devourer, leading the Kingler to be trapped on opposite sides by both a super effective Pikachu and Weepinbell, unable to use Nanka as a shield for both attacks.

* * *

After her close shave with a hungry hunting Kingler, Nanka decided it would be safer to avoid the bottom floor of the island.

"Thank you back there." Nanka said as Jolt and Devourer followed along behind her. "That Kingler came out of no-"

"Gyaaahhh!" Nanka screamed as she fell through a hole in the ground.

Nanka continued to scream as she fell down two of the island's cavern layers, dropping into the icy water on the bottom area she was hoping to avoid.

* * *

"Thank you, Slothful." Nanka said with a low tired tone and a forced smile as her Snorlax pushed the boulders away with Strength.

Nanka, now in her nightgown, continued to try and dry her hair out by the barely surviving campfire, "This has really not been our day."

Jolt nodded, trying to dry his fur out; a result of him and Devourer both having fallen down the same hole as Nanka shortly after her. Jolt wasn't too pleased by it, but he received the icy splash of water far better than the grass type Devourer.

* * *

"That's strange…" Nanka noted as Chu-Chu dove into the now calm but still chilly body of water, "…the water's calm now."

Nanka and Jolt hopped aboard Chu-Chu and the trio began to Surf along the water, looking for an exit. They had no luck noticing an exit, but did notice the plummeting drop in temperature.

"P-p-piiii…" Jolt moaned, producing a few sparks from his cheeks for warmth.

"W-w-why is it-t getting even c-colder?" Nanka stuttered out from constant shivering.

* * *

Nanka shivered as a large icicle winged bird, perched high above on frosted rocks, stared down at her with piercing red eyes, "A-Arti-Articuno!"

Nanka was both amazed at the sight of the rarely seen Legendary before her… and terrified, _'Articuno is said… said to appear before travellers… to spirit them away.'_

Nanka continued to stare at the glistening bird, frozen in place, whilst Chu-Chu trembled before the overwhelming power he felt emanating from the mythical bird. Meanwhile, Jolt grinned eagerly.

* * *

Nanka continued to stare at Articuno, transfixed by it's chilling aura, her thoughts fading to darkness… that was until she heard a crackling sound, with sparks of electricity lighting up her darkening sight.

"J-Jolt! Stop!" Nanka cried out, grabbing hold of her battle ready Pikachu and preventing him from lunging at the flying ice type before them. "We are ever so sorry Legendary Articuno sir, miss, sirmiss. We'll just be,-"

Articuno screeched, flapping it's wings and whipping up a raging snowstorm in an instance.

"Running for our lives!" Nanka screamed, throwing herself onto Chu-Chu's back, who started swimming away as fast as he could.

* * *

The Kingler shimmied before the running girl, foaming with anger and hunger as he raised his pincer, readying a strong Vicegrip.

A critical Thundershock zapped the Kingler, frying him until he fell down to the ground, the fleeing girl crying out as she ran past, "Sorry! We're in a hurry!"

The Kingler's day got worse as a rampaging Articuno swiftly flew by in pursuit of the girl and her Pokémon, freezing him solid along the way.

* * *

"There's the exit!" Nanka shouted out with delight as she and her Pokémon ran towards the opening, its warm rays of sunlight inviting them to the outside.

Then the entrance was frozen over by Articuno's Ice Beam… then Articuno landed before it.

"Nooo!" Nanka exclaimed, turning around to run the other way, but not before sending out her Snorlax. "Slothful, use Strength or something!"

Slothful barely had chance to taken into account that she was face-to-face with an enraged Legendary; she just grabbed the nearest boulder and threw it at Articuno. The boulder struck, but Articuno was barely fazed, the large rock projectile merely serving as a minor distraction.

* * *

Nanka and her companions leapt out of the Seafoam Island caves; wet, cold and exhausted. Yet each of them forced themselves up off the ground, grabbed whatever they could find, and began blocking up the exit. Only once blocked did they allow themselves to drop down, too tired to move, but enough energy to laugh in relief.

"Piiikaaa! Chhh, Pikachu!" Jolt complained to Nanka and his fellow teammates; having been carried away from an exciting battle against Articuno of all Pokémon.

The group just stared back at Jolt in disbelief; even Chu-Chu thought his captain trying to take on a mythical being was a foolhardy idea, and one they had no intention of doing… if they could avoid it.

* * *

"Are you on vacation too?" The young girl asked as she bobbed up and down in the water, floating thanks to an inner tube. "Is that why you're in a gown? Did you fall asleep out here?"

"Y-yeah…" Nanka replied, too tired to explain. "…s-say, you wouldn't, ummm, happen to know what day it is, would you?"

"Friday!" The Inner Tube Girl replied as her Tentacool, Horsea and Seel swam on up to her.

 _'We were in those caves for a whole day!'_ Nanka screamed in her head.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt were riding atop Chu-Chu, whom was slowly surfing through the sea, when a Bird-keeper on a nearby platform called out, "Hey! Want to battle?"

Nanka stood up, her balance for some reason shaky, as she called back, "No thank you! Maybe laaaa-eek!"-

Nanka yelped as she and Jolt found themselves flung onto the wooden platform, followed by a weakened Chu-Chu crashing down beside them.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Chu-Chu." Nanka apologized as she stroked the head of her feverish Gyarados. "You've been working so hard... too hard."

"Gyarrr." Chu-Chu replied weakly, a shamed look on his face as he was returned to his Pokéball.

"You just get some rest now, Chu-Chu." Nanka said to Chu-Chu's Pokéball, before turning to Jolt. "Well, Jolt... looks like we'll be swimming the rest of the way ourselves."

* * *

Swimming alongside Jolt, who took to the water naturally and with joy, Nanka was still challenged to the odd battle by swimming trainers.

"My boyfriend gave me these big pearls!" The Beauty said, both to strike up friendly banter and to show off. "Don't suppose you've hooked yourself a lover?"

"Nope." Nanka stated; struggling to feign interest as the subject of romance got brought up.

* * *

"There sure are a lot of Tentacools." Nanka noted, looking around at the many jellyfish Pokémon on Route 20. "Oh, one's coming this way. How nice!"

As the friendly and wiggly Tentacool got closer, Melody suddenly burst out of her Pokéball, proceeding to shoo the Tentacool away, "Ji! Ji!"

Melody knew how that scenario could have gone and so turned to her cute, innocent, swimsuit clad trainer, and smiled

* * *

"We... we..." Nanka gasped as she pulled herself out of the water and onto the sandy land. "We made it!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt cheered as he hopped onto land, shaking off the water from his body.

"Now let's get to that Pokécentre, heal up, and..." Nanka threw her arms up with enthusiasm, but struggled to hold them up for long, "...rest."

Jolt did not argue as he and Nanka sluggishly walked forth.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go; the latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure for your reading enjoyment. Now let's fill the end notes with some info on the chapter and then I can go back to playing SNK Heroines and Octopath Traveler.**

 **For starters, there is the Sabrina and Nanka flash back scene, which was a fair bit different in the original version. When I originally made these chapters, I of course had never made the recent bonus chapter, so the flashback scene now contains an extract of the bonus chapter rather than it's own (and perhaps more nautrally flowing) scene of Sabrina dressing/undressing Nanka. The events of Ricky and Vicky walking in on them though, that is the exact same.**

 **Hover is Nanka's latest Pokémon, caught by visiting the Power Plant, a destination chosen by my old readers back when this was interactive. I like Magnemite, and whilst it's somewhat redundant in Pokémon Yellow given your starter, I enjoyed Hover's split personality character. It was caught at a level where it should have evolved already, so I came up with split personality idea based on that and of course, Magneton's three bodies. I also got to show off more of Melody's perverted character, even throwing in a fun little reference to the Bravely series of video games with the Bravo Bikini.**

 **Chu-Chu getting sick was an interesting development and one not really affected by reader's decisions... at least entirely. I wanted a reason to keep Nanka bound to Cinnabar Island for a while, as well as to push Chu-Chu aside for a while; he's so strong that it made a lot of fights in the game stupidly easy. A self-handicap as it were, but one I feel I found an effective way to implement into the story.**

 **So yeah, that entails Act 7 of the Director's Cut of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure; hope you had a good time reading it!**


	20. Act 7-2: Enigma Enquiry

_A/N: It's rather funny; I managed to get this chapter written up on Monday, yet due to having to prepare videos for my channel's upcoming schedule, I almost missed out uploading this finished chapter on this Saturday. Luckily I managed to fine some time in the night to upload the chapter, so without further ado, please enjoy... the 20th chapter I believe, of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure._

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 7 Continued!_**

"Its okay, Chu-Chu." Nanka said softly as she gently stroked her sickly Gyarados' head. "You just make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Gyarrr…" Chu-Chu moaned, saddened to be letting his princess down, but happy at the concern he was being given.

Nanka and Jolt smiled with relief as Chu-Chu lay back down to rest, to recover from the many long swims and close calls through freezing environments he had endured recently.

* * *

"Let's see here…" Nanka mumbled aloud as she looked through her TMs. "TM46 says it does varying and occasional damage. That… that worries me too much; sorry Sabrina, but I won't be using your TM."

Rummaging through her bag further, Nanka pulled out TM33, "Reflect! Just what I was looking for! Beauty, could you come here for a second?"

It had been something that Nanka had been contemplating for a while, both as she was Surfing atop Chu-Chu and as she spent her nights in the Seafoam Islands, but she had finally decided to use one of her Reflect TMs to teach the defensive barrier creating move to her Vulpix.

* * *

Having rested up from the exciting yet terrifying ordeal on Seafoam Island, Nanka left the Cinnabar Island Pokécentre with an eagerness to explore the fiery town of burning desire.

"Where should we visit first, Jolt?" Nanka asked her companion as she skim-read a tourism leaflet. "Cinnabar's beach is pretty popular, but I think we should first check out the… Jolt?"

When she received no response from her starter, she spun around to spot her Pikachu already dashing off.

* * *

Jolt eagerly zipped and dipped under people, bouncing with joy as he made his way to the Gym. The Gyms doors in sight, Jolt lunged towards it… and slammed into it face first.

"Jooolllt!" Nanka called out as she spotted her Pikachu sliding down the Gyms door. "There you are."

Jolt recovered from his collision, and paying no heed to his trainer, tried pushing open the handle lacking push door.

It wouldn't budge; the door was locked.

* * *

"It looks like the Gym is closed." Nanka noted after her own attempt to push the door open. "Welp, nothing we can do. C'mon Jolt; to the Pokémon Lab!"

"Chuuu…" Jolt moaned as he dragged himself after Nanka.

Despite it's business as a tourist attraction, Cinnabar Island was fairly small, so it was only a short walk before the trainer and Pokémon reached the island's laboratory. Stepping inside, the duo was greeted by a building filled with scientific wonders and teachings; nothing that Jolt understood. As Nanka listened to the many conversing scientists, Jolt's gaze locked onto a portrait of the lab's former head scientist, a kindly smiling bald man whom looked oddly familiar.

* * *

" **Research and Development, Testing…** " Nanka wandered down the hallway, reading off the signs of each of the lab's many rooms, **"…Fan-club?** "

"Ah yes, due to the recent expenses of our latest project, we have had to acquire further funding for the lab by renting out one of the rooms to some…" The nearby scientist explained with a forlorn expression, "…odd folks."

"Shame really, I found the studies of the nature of trading and trade evolution to be quite fascinating." Another scientist added, wistfully looking to the door now labelled, 'Fan-club.'

Quickly thanking the pair of scientists for their explanation, Nanka looked to the fan-club, curiosity urging her to enter inside… a decision she immediately regretted.

* * *

Within the small but well lighted room was walls covered with pinned up newspaper and magazine clippings, along with three people sitting around a table laden with all sorts of swimsuits. This in itself was bizarre, but what caught Nanka's immediate attention and filled her with dread was the hung up banner, a banner with ' **Swimsuit Vigilante Fan-Club!** ' printed on it.

 _'Oh no.'_ Nanka thought as one of the members spotted her.

The noticing girl's face lit up at the sight of Nanka, running over to her with a squeal.

* * *

"Wow! You look just like the Swimsuit Vigilante!" The freckled older teen squealed as she observed Nanka close up.

"W-what?! N-no, I'm not, I-I mean, ummm, no I don't; of course I don't!" Nanka exclaimed, holding her hands in front of her in protest as she squealed internally. _'H-how? I thought G-Man said he gave everyone a fake description so no one would suspect it was me.'_

"Hmmm, she has the hair, but isn't she a tad young…" An older gentleman with small spectacles commented, before unpinning a newspaper article from the wall, "…let's… double-check that description that one boy gave."

 _'Yes, the fake description G-Man gave! That will stop them suspecting me.'_ Nanka hoped, standing frigidly as she sweated nervously.

* * *

Adjusting his spectacles, the old man began to read the article, **"According to one G-Man, the only non-criminal to have had a clear sighting of the Swimsuit Vigilante, the Vigilante is described… as having long green locks of hair as lush as a vibrant forest… gentle yet fiery eyes that could light up any darkness… smooth peachy skin of moonlight tint…"**

 _'G-Man's description just sounds like he's talking about me!'_ Nanka continued to scream in her head, but the more she thought about how she was being described, the more she began to blush. _'It just sounds like… G-Man's describing me… very nicely.'_

* * *

"You're forgetting a huuugggeee difference." The third member of the club, a raven haired young man with headphones around his neck, spoke up. "This girl simply cannot be the Swimsuit Vigilante."

"O-oh, right…" Nanka mumbled, still blushing beet-red, though her smile begun to drop as she thought to herself, _'T-that's right; that was G-Man describing the Swimsuit Vigilante… not me. He probably exaggerated everything about me and thought that was enough.'_

"Aaaaah; you're right!" The other two members shouted out in unison as they read further into the article. "The interviewed boy states, and I quote, **the Vigilante also had big bouncy beach balls barely contained by the tight straps of her revealing swimsuit."**

Nanka's hot uncertain blush plummeted in temperature until it morphed into an icy emotionless stare.

* * *

After her… 'interesting' encounter with the Swimsuit Vigilante fan-club, Nanka found she had quite a few things to say to G-Man about his… choice of words. Until then, the encounter with a fan-club whose members were unknowingly devoted to her was best pushed to the back of her mind, at least that's how Nanka felt. She would continue to explore the lab and hopefully find the other rooms more to her liking.

The Research and Development room was indeed much more to her liking; one proud scientist even gifted her with a TM he had created, a TM of the attack Metronome to be precise.

* * *

Nanka and her Pokémon continued to wander around the lab; Ferry and Hover particularly enjoying themselves in the technological setting. Nanka read about the labs discoveries and experiments, only understanding the odd bit or two, and only thanks to Professor Oak frequently talking to her when she was growing up.

 _'Thinking about it, the Professor would often come up to talk to me about his research…'_ Nanka reminisced, _'…but I don't recall seeing him ever discuss his science with G-Man before.'_

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" Nanka called out to a nearby Doctor, the title stated on his name tag, and pointed to a large machine. "May I ask what this machine here does?"

"Hiya! That fossil machine!" The Doctor replied with a thick foreign accent. "Turn fossil back to Pokémon!"

Nanka turned back to the machine in astonishment, "This… can bring fossilised Pokémon back to life!?"

"You! Have you a fossil for me?" The Doctor asked with a hopeful grin as his narrow eyes sparkled.

* * *

"I actually have two… I think." Nanka declared with a bright smile.

To her surprise though, the Doctor appeared sad, "Unfortunate, we can only revive one fossil every so many months."

"Only one?" Nanka repeated with a similarly saddened tone.

"Kid!" A nearby scientist lounging back on an office chair yelled out, "We are spitting in the face of Arceus and resurrecting the dead. Be more amazed we can resurrect any."

* * *

"O-oh, you're right, my apologies sir." Nanka said with a curt bow of her head.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" The seated scientist replied, seemingly unused to such politeness directed at him. "…In any case kid, it takes a lot of power to run that machine but if you've been lucky enough to find a fossil in good enough condition to restore, well we'll do that for you."

"Thank you very much, sirs!" Nanka replied, exchanging a smile to both men, before looking over to the PCs within the room. "If I can access my personal PC storage from here, I can get a fossil out for you."

* * *

As Nanka looked at the monitor, searching for her Dome Fossil within her storage, she noticed an item listed as 'Old Amber.' Seeing the Amber on screen reminded her of the Pewter Museum of Science, the mocked staff member who gave her the amber and his request for her to have it checked out at Cinnabar's Lab.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot about this." Nanka realised as she withdrew the Old Amber and brought it on over the Doctor. "Could you please see if this amber has any life within it?"

Nanka patiently waited for a half-hour as careful study was done on the gleaming orange chunk, though once that half hour had passed, the Doctor cheered, "Life is here! I take a little time! You go for a walk and fossil will be alive!"

"Really!?" The curious girl asked with giddy enthusiasm, hopping on the spot. "How long should I walk for?"

"A day!"

"A… a whole day?"

"A day is little time for this."

* * *

Having finished exploring every part of the lab, Nanka called it a day. The next morning, Nanka rushed on over to the Pokémon Lab to check on the revived fossil, only to be informed that precisely twenty-four hours had yet to pass.

Instead going for a short walk on the island, touring around and looking for stuff to do, Nanka was told of a burned out building that was used as a test site. Curious, Nanka and Jolt headed to this 'Pokémon Mansion.'

* * *

With a gentle nudge, the massive mansion doors creaked open and the curious girl and her adventurous Pikachu made their way inside. Stepping onto signed carpet, Nanka and Jolt walked between rows of cracked pillars, taking in their dark and dusty surroundings.

Nanka hummed to herself, admiring the rich but worn details of the mansion, "You know… I bet this place would be even more lovely at night."

Jolt disagreed, thanking the sunbeams pouring in from the cracked windows and even walls; the rain of light throwing off the otherwise haunting aesthetic of the place.

* * *

Navigating their way through the many hallways, Nanka and Jolt came across numerous metal doors, firmly shut either by tight locks or perhaps by fallen rubble on the other side.

"I wonder how we can open them." Nanka pondered as Jolt tried forcing one of these doors to open, slamming and banging against it to little avail.

Suddenly a loud and ferocious Roar rang out through the air, sending shivers down Nanka and Jolt's spines. The shivering trainer and Pikachu spun around, spotting a snarling Pokémon steadily approaching them from the shadows.

* * *

Jolt shook his head, shaking off the fear-inducing effects of the unknown Pokémon's Roar attack, and called out, "Kachu! Pika, Pikachu!"

"H-Huh?" Nanka responded to Jolt, quickly noticing her shivering body, and in turn went about shaking the effects of Roar off of her as best as could. "Thank you, Jolt! Now… show yourself… please."

"Growl! Growl!" The Pokémon barked continuously as it stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as an old, bushy browed Growlithe.

* * *

The dull coated dog wasted no time in firing off an Ember after his introduction; likewise Nanka wasted no time in sending out Ion and dousing the oncoming fire attack with her Vaporeon's Bubblebeam. Despite the effective guard, the aged Growlithe managed to redirect a couple specks of Ember around Ion's bubbles, striking the water type.

"I didn't even know… this Growlithe is pretty skilled." Nanka noted, impressed by the Growlithe's quick thinking. "It might be experience; he does seem to be an old Pokémon."

Nanka was so impressed with how the Growlithe was managing to stand up to the super effective Ion undaunted, that she retrieved an Ultra Ball from her bag and proceeded to catch him.

* * *

"I think I'll name him… Barker." Nanka decided as the Growlithe containing Ultra Ball teleported away to her PC. "Superb work out there, Ion."

Ion nodded with a grin as Nanka returned her victorious Vaporeon, "Let's continue exploring, Jolt. There must be a way to open up these doors somewhere."

"Pika!" Jolt cheered, giving a thumbs up.

So the duo began scanning the area; looking around for switches or levers… or even dropped keys that might help them.

* * *

"What a strange statue." Nanka commented as she inspected the carved rock of a long tailed, bipedal Pokémon. "Hey, is that a switch?"

Looking closer at the statue, Nanka could indeed see a small red button on the pink stone pedestal. "S-Should I…?"

Worrying scenarios played out in Nanka's mind, of her falling through a trap hole or the statue shooting lasers at her, but with Jolt's consistent urging, she finally convinced herself to flip the switch.

* * *

Flipping the switch did very little; it opened a door, but that door merely led to a near empty room bar a couple dusty beds. With nowhere else to go in the ground floor, Nanka decided to ascend the rickety staircase to the first floor.

Within seconds of walking onto the first floor and away from the staircase, someone ran into her, causing them both crash down to the floor.

"Ooowww…" Nanka moaned, sitting up and noticing the suspicious shades-wearing man that had bumped into her.

* * *

As ornaments, jewellery, and documents fell from the short man's green clothed bag, he cried out, "My bag of loot!"

Nanka wasn't quite sure what was going on, and when the suspicious man sent out his Charmeleon to attack her, she had no time to figure things out. After a quick battle, her Ribbon best the shady man's fire types, where he then fled with nought but his Pokéballs in his hands.

"Oh, he left all his stuff." Nanka noted, looked at the unfurled bundle of loot.

* * *

Looking at the sprawled items, Nanka quickly came to the conclusion that the various candlesticks, paintings and more had been looted from the mansion; they seemed more at home in the burnt up building than within a man's travelling belongings. With the assistance of her Pokémon, Nanka and her team went about placing each of the objects in their original positions… or roughly where it looked like they had been.

The most curious item amongst the stolen goods though was a diary; a researcher's journal of new discoveries. Rude as it was too, Nanka found herself flicking through it.

* * *

 **'July 10th: We named the newly discovered Pokémon, Mew.'** Nanka read from the diary as she walked on, eyes focused on the yellowed pages and the fading inked writing. **'Feb 6th: Mew gave bir** -eek!"

Engrossed in reading the diary, Nanka had not noticed her surroundings and now found her feet, well, engrossed in sludge. The purple gloopy sludge slowly climbed up her legs, traversing both under and outside of her clothes, soon wrapping around her as a large eyed Muk formed from the, well, muck.

"J-Jolt-eeek!" Nanka screamed out, her well ahead Pikachu wasting no time in running back to her and blasting away every drop of the Muk.

* * *

"I guess I should have paid more attention." Nanka chuckled as she washed her hair. "Perhaps any attention at all might have helped."

Jolt had dispatched with the Muk, but the Sludge Pokémon left a reminder; it's sticky and foul stenched ooze all over Nanka and her clothes. Covered from head-to-toe in the disgusting stuff, Nanka opted to call it a day and head back to the Pokémon Centre for a much needed bath.

"Oooh, I hope this stuff comes out." Nanka pleaded as she combed out a thicker chunk of Muk's muck from her hair. "The smell as well."

* * *

As she started to see just about every trace of ooze leave her hair, Nanka began to worry less about her sticky ordeal, beginning to hum to herself as she washed over her pale skin with a flannel. The bathing teenager was so relaxed that she didn't hear the paws of a small Pokémon walking into the room, and only noticed Jolt when she spotted him from the corner of her eye.

"J-Jolt!" Nanka yelped, quickly submerging herself further into the bath water, only keeping her head poking out to reply. "I-I won't be much longer; y-you can have your bath after I'm done okay?"

"Chhhh…" Jolt groaned, irritated at having to wait so long for his chance to swim in the tub.

* * *

 _'I never thought a Pikachu would enjoy bathing so much.'_ Nanka thought to herself as she watched Jolt walk out, just as Melody skipped on in. "Oh, Melody, are you waiting for your turn to have a bath?"

"Jigglypuff; puff-puff!" Melody cheerfully yelled out, skipping towards Nanka with open arms… until she felt someone grabbing onto her ear and sharply yanking it. "J-Jiggl!"

"Pika, Pi. Kachu, Piiikkk." Jolt said as he kept a firm grip on Melody's ear, dragging the disappointed Jigglypuff out of the bathroom.

Nanka just stared blankly at where two Pokémon had been, "H-huh?"

* * *

The next day, a now fully clean Nanka returned to the dusty Pokémon Mansion, eager to explore it all.

"I hope we can find more of those diary pages." Nanka wished aloud as she journeyed through the mansion, now garbed in a sleeveless black dress. "With you leading us through here though, it should be far easier making our way around and finding stuff, right Barker?"

"Growl, Growl!" Barker barked back, whilst slowly trekking forth, guiding Nanka and Jolt carefully through the creaky mansion.

* * *

"Vuuulll!" Beauty whined in pain as she was zapped by the Magneton.

"C'mon, Beauty! You can do it!" Nanka cheered as her Vulpix stood her ground. "That's it girl. Now take down that Magneton with your super cool Flamethrower!"

Beauty fired off her recently learned attack, a stream of flames bursting forth from her mouth and scorching the Scientist's Magneton until it fainted.

"Outstanding!" The defeated Scientist remarked, chuckling to himself. "I guess I lost."

* * *

Barker guided Nanka and Jolt further into the mansion, where through usage of the old statues and their switches, they opened up rooms left and right. Some contained other explorers, often eager for a battle, or items of great use. Nanka was often surprised at what items she was finding, not simply because of their usefulness, but at how no one else had managed to retrieve them before her.

"Is that… Is that a TM for Solar Beam" Nanka asked herself as she picked up TM22: Solar Beam. "Wooowww; the strongest grass attack in the world, and I have a TM of it. I wonder if this TM would be good for any of my Pokémon… Devourer seems the obvious choice, but maybe Dusty or Slothful could find it useful."

* * *

"So… you're not sure how to get to some of the rooms." The friendly scientist summarised, then chuckled. "You could always try jumping down the hole here, get to the rooms from above."

"Pardon?" Nanka said as she and Jolt leaned over and looked down the gaping hole; seeing the locked room below them.

"Of course, that would be silly." The Scientist brushed off her own suggestion with further chuckling, stopping only when she saw the girl and her Pikachu going down the hole. "Noooo; I was joking!"

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Keraton." Nanka thanked her Rhyhorn as she rode atop his rocky yet smooth back. "I didn't expect the floor to break away like that; you know, to that lady scientist it probably looked like I jumped down."

"Pi." Jolt added, having actually jumped down the hole, landing quite gracefully compared to Nanka's screaming crash.

"In any case, I'm sure you won't have to do this for long Keraton. My foot will be fine later… I hope." Nanka said, gazing back to her swollen foot, which she found herself unable to walk on after the floor descending landing.

"Rhy." Keraton nodded positively, restraining his usual energy to make careful and considerate steps, ensuring the ride was far smoother for his injured trainer atop him.

* * *

"You really didn't have to struggle doing this…" Nanka said as her Rhyhorn managed to awkwardly navigate his wide quadruped body down a flight of stairs to the basement floor of the mansion, "…but thank you, Keraton."

As Keraton nodded merrily, the slightly ahead Jolt abruptly stopped walking, his ears perking up. Leaning forward and seemingly focusing in on the left hand side of the split hallway, Jolt began to run ahead.

"Jolt, don't run off too far." Nanka called out as her Pikachu disappeared around the corner.

Keraton soon strolled around the same corner, but to their surprise they saw… two Jolts?

* * *

"Another Pikachu!?" Nanka exclaimed, surprised at her lucky sighting of a rare Kanto Pikachu… for some reason living in the Pokémon Mansion.

Jolt tilted his head and his doubleganger matched him. Jolt stuck his tongue out and the other Pikachu copied him. Jolt wagged his tail, so naturally his counterpart wagged his own.

"Awww, so cute." Nanka gushed, finding all the copycat shenanigans going on between the two adorable.

* * *

"K-Kachu, Pikaaa!" Jolt grumbled, irritated at being called cute, before raising his paws up at the Pokémon Mansion Pikachu. "Pikachu, Pi, Pi, kaaaa."

The other Pikachu didn't say a word in response, though he did tilt his head in confusion. The mute Pikachu's expression quickly turned into alarm though, when Jolt Body Slammed into him.

"Jolt! That was rude." Nanka snapped, looking over to the downed Pikachu and being taken aback when it suddenly melted into a dot eyed pile of pink goo. "O-oh… it was a Ditto in disguise… still Jolt, he was of no harm."

"Chuuu." Jolt moaned sadly as he looked to the fainted Ditto; his dreams of fighting his own clone to see if he was stronger than himself were dashed.

* * *

"I wonder what this unlocks?" Nanka pondered, staring at the key Barker had found. "Oooh, Keraton, let's check out that room next please."

Keraton nodded, nudging open the door to the next room… and was greeted by carnage. Broken glass, smashed equipment and decomposed skeletons littered the room. Amidst all the chaos, the walls had been smeared in red writing; ' **Mewtwo** ', ' **Powerful** ' and ' **Failed** '.

"…That's enough exploring for one day."

* * *

True to her word, Nanka left the Pokémon Mansion right away, getting some much needed fresh air to clear her head. Putting that terrible sight in the last room and given some time to think, Nanka slowly began to realise she had forgotten something.

"The Old Amber!" Nanka yelled out, surprising Jolt. "To the Pokémon Lab!"

So the trio set off, Nanka still riding atop Keraton, and they arrived at the Pokémon Lab in a matter of minutes. Pausing only for a brief second to check whether Nanka could fit through the lab's doors whilst riding atop Keraton, they opened the doors… and a rocky large headed Pokémon flew right at them.

* * *

Minutes later, a ragged Nanka was sitting down with the Fossil Study Department's Doctor and Scientist. Keraton was nearby, happily munching away at a bowl of pink berries, whilst Jolt was staring at the powerful, long tailed and wide winged rock Pokémon… currently with her head shoved into a yellow shoulder bag.

"You see, fossil is lifey!" The foreign Doctor said as he grinned from ear-to-ear, marvelling at the results of the resurrection of the amber trapped Pokémon.

"Savage too! That Aerodactyl has been right trouble!" The laidback Scientist added, sitting up straight, although he would often return to his slouched seating manner without realising it.

* * *

"W-why did she, um, take my bag?" Nanka asked as she watched the revived Aerodactyl, sitting contently with her face buried in the trainer's yellow bag.

"Dunno, maybe she's familiar with it from being carried around in it as a chunk of amber or something." The Scientist explained with a shrug and a smirk. "Either way, it was your amber, so it's your Aerodactyl."

Nanka looked to the Aerodactyl, an Aerodactyl that had introduced herself by knocking Nanka off of Keraton's back and stealing Nanka's bag, and thought to herself, _'Well, coming up with a name for her is easy.'_

* * *

Nanka had some rough results over the last couple of days. Her usual clothes were still being washed, the stench of a Muk being difficult to remove, whilst a nasty gash on her foot made it painful for her to walk unsupported.

The results of reviving the Old Amber were far better. Idyllic dreams of soaring on the back of a Pokémon with the breeze brushing against her face filled her head, causing the girl to grin as she taught Amber the Aerodactyl the HM for Fly.

* * *

"Now then, where should we head to-Eeek!" Nanka screamed as Amber took off, soaring up into sky full-pelt.

Within seconds, the strong and agile Aerodactyl up high above Cinnabar Island, it's buildings looking like breadcrumbs to Nanka and Jolt.

"W-wooowww!" Nanka gasped, scared but exhilarated as she felt the wind rushing up against her face.

"Roooo!" Amber roared out as she continued fly at seemingly the only speed she knew; fast!

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Pewter Museum Worker; unable to comb his, mocked by his colleagues, unnecessary amounts of paperwork… then an Aerodactyl crashed through the glass ceiling.

"Aerrrooo!" The stone skinned winged beast roared, sending museum workers and visiting tourists into a panic.

The scruffy haired worker didn't run about screaming his head off, although only due to freezing up in shock, his mouth hanging open. He stood gaping at the Aerodactyl for a while, only reacting when the ancient Pokémon landed in front of him and a small teenage girl and her Pikachu fell to the floor.

* * *

"Y-you… b-but you're…" The scruffy haired Museum Worker pointed to Nanka, then looked over to Amber with his widening hazel eyes, "…T-that means you're… you're…"

Amber suddenly licked the Museum Worker, grinning joyously. The grin was soon matched by the Museum Worker as he threw his arms around Amber's neck, hugging the powerful Pokémon.

"I was right! I was right! You were in there! You're alive!" The Museum Worker cheered as he hugged Amber, whom returned his affections by nuzzling up against his shoulder.

"Awww." Nanka gushed from down on the floor, unable to get up given her foot, whilst Jolt gagged at the affection on display.

* * *

It was bizarre and illogical, but it seemed that Amber remembered things as… well, a chunk of amber. She had a connection to the Museum Worker who had put her amber origins on display, who had cleaned her cabinet, who talked to her in the belief that her DNA within the amber existed when no one else would.

 _'Awww, to think Amber could be so sweet.'_ Nanka cooed over the Aerodactyl, currently in the midst of being petted on the head, whereas Nanka had only received roars and growls from her. _'Now if only she hadn't dropped me in the centre of the room; I can't stand up.'_

* * *

"Now then my little Amber, you promise you'll help out this trainer here with her adventure, okay?" The Museum Worker told Amber, who pulled away from her current ear scratching and looked to her favourite person with disbelief.

"A-are you sure about that, sir? Amber did come from your chunk of amber." Nanka spoke up from her forced sitting position, receiving a short growl from the Aerodactyl in the room. "Besides, I don't think she likes me very much."

"Sure I'm sure; we need to pay you back after all." The Museum Worker said, looking to Nanka as he patted Amber on the back. "Besides, from what I know Aerodactyl's, they love to hunt and fight. She's not going to be able to do much of that at a museum."

* * *

"Daaa, Aerrrooo." Amber growled softly to her favourite person, who continued to wave to her as she flew up into the air.

"Thank you very much, sir! I'll take good care of Amber for you!" Nanka shouted back down to the Museum Worker as Amber took her and Jolt up to the clouds at rapid speeds.

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt shouted out cheerfully as they soared up high and fast, loving the exciting feeling of Amber's high speed flight.

"Hmmm, now where should we fly to next?" Nanka pondered, gazing about the cloudy sky. "You know, maybe we should do some shopping in Celadon again. Now that I know how she evolves, I should see about buying a Fire Stone for Beauty."

"Roooo!" Amber roared in agreement, and with a destination set, the prehistoric Pokémon sped off through the skies once more.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter proved to be an easy one to write up, even with expansions to the scene involving the Pewter Museum Worker and the addition of a couple scenes as Nanka bathed. Unlike how the following chapter is currently going; that's proving a pain to write (writer's block is always a menace). This chapter came out well though and it'll be what you have just read, so let's talk about it.**

 **For starters, I would like to clarify that I did not make up the foreign Doctor; he is actually in Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow versions and he does talk like that. I've added a few lines, keeping them in the style of his in-game dialogue, but did not make up this specific character. I did however make up the Swimsuit Vigilante fan-club, which replaces the Trading room in the actual games; certainly not going to find a Swimsuit Vigilante fan-club in the games themselves. That scene was pretty fun to write; got to hint at a few things with it as well.**

 **The bathing scene, of Nanka cleaning herself after the Muk attack, is pretty much all new. There was a little bit of it in the original version, pretty much the first paragraph was what has been retained, but the rest is new content. It allowed me to presents Jolt's love of water even extending to baths, how Nanka even gets embarrassed bathing or being undressed around her Pokémon, and it allowed me to throw in a little Brock styled joke with Jolt pulling Melody away from Nanka similar to how Misty or Max would do so to Brock in the anime. I'm glad I inserted that in. Likewise, I'm glad I expanded upon the scene with the Pewter Museum Worker and Amber. Before I had it as more vague, with mostly just narration, so I gave the scenes plenty more dialogue in this Director's Cut. Amber is the only of Nanka's team in this series whom I'd say is effectively not hers; Amber is the Museum Worker's Pokémon and simply on loan. Thinking of it in anime terms, Amber is the kind of Pokémon who'd be returned once the season is over.**

 **I think that is all I have to say, though of course if you have anything you would like to ask about this chapter or any of the chapters; feel free too. I have plenty of NPMA trivia left unmentioned that I would be happy to fill you in on any time. That said, that's all for this closing author notes; hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one.**


	21. Act 7-3: Parching Puzzle

_A/N: So very sorry that this chapter took longer than usual to come out; there was quite bit more I wanted to add to it (as I will discuss later) and I've also been busy with a collab for the Grin Brothers channel. Hopefully it'll be worth you wait though as we finish off Act 7 with this... 21st Chapter I believe. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 7 Continued Further!_**

With a few simple instructions, Amber was quick to arrive in Celadon City, causing quite the shock as the prehistoric Pokémon landed before the Celadon Pokécentre.

"Thank you very much, Amber." Nanka said as she carefully slid off her winged companion, ensuring she touched down on the ground with her uninjured foot first. "Would you like to join us for some shopping as well?"

"Aeeer…" Amber mumbled, tapping her sharp pearly teeth with an equally sharp claw, before shaking her head, "…ro. Aerodactyl!"

* * *

Placing Amber away in the PC, Nanka decided to take with her a group of Pokémon who would be more enthusiastic about a bit of shopping; Dusty, Devourer, Stretchy and Ion. Jolt naturally tagged along with her, and given she was shopping for Beauty, Nanka felt it right to take her introverted Vulpix along for the trip.

Nanka was certain they would have an enjoyable time… only to swiftly realise that she was completely at her Pokémon's mercy. Unable to walk properly without support, her Pokémon were there to help her, and in turn decide the direction she was going.

* * *

With a hand placed on her flying Butterfree's shoulder, Nanka was able to walk fine with Dusty's aid, though her planned first stop at the Wiseman's Gift Shop ended up with the trainer in a florist. With so many wonderful colours and aromas about her, Dusty was soon singing softly as she brushed up against the wide variety of potted flowers on display.

"Ummm, Dusty, we can't exactly buy and bring along a whole bunch of flowers with us." Nanka pointed out, much to Dusty's dismay. "Perhaps when our adventure in Kanto is over, we can buy some for the house, okay Dusty?"

* * *

With vines rising up to support her, Nanka was tugged along gently by a hopping Devourer, who naturally led her to a café. With little heed of her protests, Devourer pulled out a chair for Nanka to sit on; an offer she accepted, if only to rest up her foot some more.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a bite to eat first." Nanka said, as she gazed at the menu, highlighting in her head the simpler and cheaper meals available. "What will you be having, Devourer?"

"We." Devourer replied, flipping the menu over for his trainer to see, every single meal now underlined with a marker pen.

"You're not having the whole menu." Nanka replied with a giggle, a contrast to the crushing disappointment Devourer experienced.

* * *

There was no way for Ion to reach up and support Nanka's wobbling walk, but luckily for him, Stretchy wanted to take Nanka to the exact same place; the clothes store. The Hitmonlee and Eevee fashionista's were soon scanning through the rows of girl clothes, picking out various assembles and holding them out over their cute trainer to picture how she would look in them.

 _'Oh no, at this rate, I'm going to end up a dress-up doll again.'_ Nanka cried inside, as admittedly very pretty clothes were thrust into her arms, her normal and fighting type Pokémon urging her to try them on.

* * *

For a short while, it seemed as if Nanka was going to be convinced to try on and purchase some new outfits, until Nanka saw the price tag. Ion and Stretchy's persuasion skills proved futile in the face of their trainer's stinginess, and the girl was soon led out of the store without a single purchase.

Nanka did however get to purchase exactly what she wanted; making her way to the Wiseman Gift Store and finally buying an evolutionary fire stone for her Vulpix. Enthusiastic about it, the young girl merrily showed if off to said Vulpix, whom was immediately transfixed by the stone's beauty. The usually shy Beauty wasted no time in boldly leaping up and snatching the stone away from Nanka.

The evolution reaction was immediate.

* * *

As Nanka made her way to the top of the shop, she was unsure how to feel about her new Ninetails. On the one hand, Beauty had rudely snatched the fire stone from her. On the other hand, as Beauty walked alongside her as support for her injured foot, Nanka noticed an increase in confidence in her larger and stronger fox.

"Heeey, Nanka!" A familiar voice called out, leading her to notice a couple of familiar faces in a familiar location.

* * *

"Vick-I mean, hello Vicky. Hello Ricky." Nanka greeted the sister and brother pair with a beaming smile.

As Ricky smiled and waved, Vicky shouted out excitedly, "How ya been Nanka!? I haven't seen you since Saffron!"

Nanka froze. Memories of their previous reunion at the gym came to mind; an awkward walk-in with her half dressed as a Sailor Moon character, leading to a hot blush rising up on her face.

* * *

"Y-yeah, how have you… ummm…" Ricky stuttered out, blushing and unable to look at Nanka, indicating that he was remembering their previous meeting as well.

"Y'know Nanka, there's no need to be embarrassed." Vicky reassured with a soothing voice as she walked over and placed a hand on Nanka's shoulder. "Cosplays cool with me."

 _'That's the least embarrassing part!'_ Nanka screamed internally.

* * *

Vicky looked to her blushing friend with a smile, though her expression soon shifted into an uncertain frown, "What? Is that's not what it's all about? Ummm, I'm cool with Sailor Moon too."

Despite her embarrassed state, Vicky's obliviousness forced a giggle out of Nanka's lips and when Ricky joined in with a chuckle, Nanka found herself laughing out loud. Vicky continued to remain confused, growing annoyed at whatever it was she didn't know about the situation, though she soon pushed it to the side upon noticing how much more relaxed Nanka was becoming.

* * *

"Awww, your Ninetails is so beautiful!" Vicky complimented with a wide grin, trying to stroke the shying away Beauty. "Doesn't like to be touch though does she? I hope my Pixy doesn't get like this when I evolve her."

"Don't worry, Beauty's always been like this." Nanka said with a relaxed smile, enjoying her time chatting away with her two friends, coincidentally in the very same place she first met them.

To further that coincidence, Vicky soon ended up complaining about being thirsty, issuing out a command for someone to fetch her a drink. Very much used to G-Man's own unintentionally impolite way of speaking, Nanka took this more as a question than an order and so happily went over to the vending machine.

"Vicky didn't seem to mind which drink I get her; she seems to like them all. Should I buy soda pop or lemondade though?" Nanka asked aloud as she stood before the vending machine.

* * *

"I'll buy some lemonade." Nanka decided as she inserted the Pokécoins into the vending machine. "I'll get some for all my companions as well."

Nanka somewhat regretted that latter decision, realising quite quickly just how many travelling companions she now had. Jolt was soon buried under nineteen cans of lemonade, his bravado attempt to show he could carry them all proving humorously difficult, whilst Nanka had a far easier time bringing over a can each for Vicky and Ricky.

* * *

With their Pokémon gathered around them and cans of lemonade in their hands, the three friends had a pleasant time chatting away on the store rooftop.

"So I couldn't choose between Cerulean City or Vermillion City so I talked to a bunch of people and they said"-Vicky paused for but a second to take a few mouthfuls of her lemonade-"they said you can't through Mt Moon to Pewter City by Cerulean City, so I figured I'd beat Cerulean Gym, then Vermillion Gym, then go through Diglett Cave to beat Viridian Gym and then…"

Talking of their plans for adventures and recalling the ones they already had.

"So of course, the first thing my sister did was run into the Gym, slip, then fall into the water."

Sharing jokes and having a good laugh with one another.

"Jolt did the same thing; are you sure he's not your brother Vicky?"

* * *

"Rock Tunnel was terrifying; I hope you had an easier time than I did." Nanka said to the brother and sister pair, not noticing that said sister was silently focused on a wall mounted clock.

"It was rough; luckily my Abra knew Flash. For the clever clogs she is, Vicky's plan was going to be to just follow along-"

"Brother, I need to go get something real quick, can I?" Vicky interrupted with a quiet tone, and seeing her brother open his mouth to ask a question, proceeded to continue with. "Nanka can come with me instead."

Ricky looked over to Nanka, the green haired teen nodding with a bright smile in agreement, so the older brother looked to his sister and nodded, "S-sure; don't take too long though. This is a lot of Pokémon to keep track of."

* * *

"So what is this thing you need to buy?" Nanka inquired with a curious hum as she followed Vicky down the stairway, one hand on the rails to ease her hurt foot.

"Ah, it's a secret, Naaan-ka." Vicky said in a sing-song way, then went right back to whistling as she headed towards a merchandise store.

Walking into the store and witnessing various toys and figurines, shelves full of children's playthings and TV show collectables, Nanka giggled, _'Ah, if it's a secret, she must be buying something for her brother; how sweet.'_

* * *

Notes and coins splashed out onto the desk counter with a heavy thud, some making the light or jingling descent to the floor, where Vicky quickly nabbed them and tossed them back onto the counter.

 _'T-t-t-that must be at least two nuggets worth!'_ Nanka screamed in her head, shocked at how much money Vicky was spending for this one item, leading her to stutter out. "V-V-Vicky, it's nice and all you're willing to spend so much for a gift for your brother b-but… isn't this a bit much?"

Vicky turned to Nanka and blinked several times with her thick eyelash eyes, "This isn't for my brother."

* * *

"This is for me." Vicky announced with a squeal of enthusiasm as she was passed her purchased item, then quickly and proudly presented it to Nanka.

Nanka was immediately aghast with horror at the small figurine shown to her. Well-crafted plastic formed a tall pale-skinned lady; fingerless gloved hands on her hips and delivering a confident smile. Long green hair was sculpted out with exquisite care, flowing out behind the figure, managing to avoid touching the voluptuous body. A curvaceous body with ample thighs and breasts was barely clothed in dark blue material; a swimsuit designed in such a way that it split off from the neck and presented plentiful amounts of the woman's chest and belly, re-joining at the waist to thinly wrap around the woman's butt.

"Amazing isn't it!" Vicky shouted out with excitement, admiring the sexy figure from all angles. "It's one of the very first figurines of the Swimsuit Vigilante!"

* * *

 _'It's not supposed to me, it's not supposed to be me, it's not supposed to be me!'_ Nanka screamed in her, presenting Vicky with a frozen fake smile as she forced out, "Y-yeah… amazing…"

"The Vigilante's outfit is super cool but super skimpy, so I know my brother wouldn't let me buy one if he was around." Vicky explained as she poked the soft chest of her figurine. "Huh; I wonder why she's all plastic but her breasts are squishy."

 _'Aaaaaaaaahhhh…'_ Nanka cried inside, holding back tears.

* * *

In-between surprisingly fun prods of the figurine's bouncy breasts, Vicky noticed her teary eyed friend with a vacant gaze, _'Oh no… Nanka must be upset that she doesn't have a figurine as well.'_

"N-Nanka, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a figurine as well." Vicky spoke up, holding out a folded set of clothes as she caught the older girl's attention. "But I got you something else; something we can do together."

Nanka hadn't had time to process what Vicky had said or given her, still trying to get over the horrors of the figure that was kind-of based off of her, when Vicky started dragging her over to the nearest changing rooms.

* * *

Ricky relaxed back on his chair, petting his Abra and humming a hymn, enjoying the brief respite from having to watch over his sister. Relaxing back even further, Ricky placed his travel weary feet on the metal table, absentmindedly gazing around at all the Pokémon about.

 _'They seem to be doing well.'_ Ricky noted, checking up on the two girl's Pokémon, when he heard a pair of energetic footsteps coming from the roof's stairs. _'Ah, that must be them.'_

* * *

Ricky was about to call out to them only to see that it wasn't his sister and friend; instead two cheery school girls came up to the roof, chatting and giggling as the gentle breeze rustled their blouse-tied ribbon and blue skirts.

 _'Oh, thought that was them for a second.'_ Ricky thought as he looked away from the long green and black haired girls in sailor-style dress. ' _Wait; green and black hair!?'_

* * *

"Thanks for looking after our Pokémon, Ricky." Nanka called out, her previously worn black dress swapped out for a white and blue seifuku.

"Uh, yeah, su-"

"Lookie, lookie! We match!" Vicky shouted out excitedly, tugging on Nanka's arm until the teenager posed with her; bending forward together whilst performing a v for victory hand gesture. "Don't we look cute? A bunch of people kept saying that on our way back here."

* * *

"People… as in boys?" Ricky asked with narrow eyes; narrow eyes that seemed to darken when his younger sister nodded.

"One even came up and gave me a gift!" Vicky chirped, oblivious to the aura emanating from her older brother. "I've already got my own TM for Tri Attack though, so I let Nanka have it."

 _'For all his complaining, it looks like Ricky is actually quite the protective older brother.'_ Nanka mused as she looked to the aura emanating from Ricky. "How cute!"

* * *

"Putting that aside…" Ricky said, switching his focus from his sister to Nanka, "…did Nanka here want to dress up? The last such experience was… distressing, for her, an you can be very stubborn about things."

"No worries, Ricky; I don't mind at all." Nanka reassured, doing a little twirl, with Vicky imitating the very moment she saw Nanka do so. "It's quite nice to have matching uniforms and their cute too."

"I bet some of those boys thought we were sisters." Vicky chuckled, looking to Nanka with a wide smile, unaware that her mentioning of boys had restarted her brother's protective aura.

* * *

The rest of that Tuesday was spent hanging out with Vicky and Ricky, the two girls enjoying the rest of the day in their seifukus. Eventually the day came to an end though and they bid good bye, with the next day Nanka and Jolt returning to their own adventuring. Return being an apt word, as they headed back towards the Power Plant.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now, Chu-Chu." Nanka said to her happily Surfing Gyarados, before turning to face the Magneton hovering beside her. "An Hover, we'll be counting on you to guide us."

Hover titled his body in agreement, all three eyes displaying different levels of excitement for the trip ahead.

* * *

A wobbly Nanka walked slowly through the plantation; a trio of Jolt, Hover and Amber with her. Suddenly, an eerily familiar situation dawned upon them as a group of Voltorbs dropped down in front of them, already glowing with explosive power.

"Be caref-" Nanka had started to scream out, when Amber lunged for the Voltorbs, taking the full force of their group Self-Destruct. "Amber!"

"Arrr!" Amber replied, the explosion induced smoke soon clearing to reveal the battle-born Aerodactyl was barely harmed.

"O-oh… good, um… good job, Amber."

* * *

Nanka insisted her foot was fine, keen to walk on her own, but an impatient (and secretly worried) Jolt grew tired of Nanka's sluggish pace and many near-falls. Sending Keraton out of his Safari Ball, Nanka was soon riding atop her Rhyhorn at the insistence of her Pokémon.

During her Rhyhorn riding trip, Nanka discovered a TM; one that contained a move perfect for her tour-guiding Magneton. When enemy Magnemites came floating by, many attempting an assault on her team, their Thundershocks proved measly in comparison to Hover's almighty blast of Thunder.

* * *

"It's still very strange…" Nanka observed from atop Keraton, looking at the buzzing lights and moving mechanisms, "that this place still has power. I wonder why?"

The moment Keraton turned the corner, Nanka received her answer. Nesting in the generator room, in a bed made of wires was a large, yellow feathered bird with a long orange beak.

"Z-Zapdos!" Nanka exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth.

* * *

 _'What do I do? What do I do?'_ Nanka internally screamed as Zapdos' eyes begun to flicker open. _'Keraton's not fast enough to get away and I certainly can't run fast enough with an injured foot.'_

"Zaaa…" The Zapdos mumbled, shuffling in it's nest until it faced Nanka, though it's droopy eyed gaze seemed to suggest it was in a state of such drowsiness that it failed to recognise anything or anyone it was looking at.

As Nanka panicked, muttering and mumbling in fright, Jolt was… uncertain. His battle-loving instincts urged him to charge at the thunderbolt shaped legendary before him… but a quick cast back to Nanka's injured foot had him pause; conflicted between believing he could win the fight and concern with how his friends would be caught up in it.

* * *

 _'M-maybe it's friendlier than Articuno…'_ Nanka thought to herself as she forced out a squeaky greeting, "G-good morning, Zapdos. Ummm, wonderful w-weather we're having, uh, isn't it?"

"Zap, zap, zap…" Zapdos mumbled before fully opening it's black ringed eyes and flapping it's sharp yellow wings, "Dos!"

Nanka suddenly found herself falling off of Keraton, her now trembling Rhyhorn having doubled over.

"K-Keraton!" Nanka screamed out in alarm, checking up on her downed Rhyhorn just as the screeching Zapdos flew towards them.

* * *

Nanka felt she had lived an eventful life. She had travelled across Kanto, defeated the nefarious Rockets, witnessed two legendary Pokémon up close and most of all, gained many wonderful travelling companions.

Now she was pinned down, her companions knocked aside as she gasped for breath; soon to meet her end. She had just one question on her mind though…

"W-why are you…" Nanka asked between bursts of laughter as Zapdos ran it's feather wings along her body, "…t-tickling me!?"

* * *

Nanka's guess that Zapdos was friendlier than the terrifying and territorial Articuno was correct. What she didn't predict in her most vividly imagined possibilities was that Zapdos was a comedian.

Keraton had doubled over earlier from laughter, finding what jokes the legendary bird of thunder was telling absolutely hilarious. The two were soon chatting away, merrily laughing regularly.

Zapdos wasn't all good though. The overwhelmingly powerful Pokémon was clearly used to every individual it met finding its jokes funny, or at least pretending to find them funny, so those who didn't laugh at it's jokes were tickled until they laughed.

* * *

Unfortunately for Nanka, she faced a language barrier. She had no idea when Zapdos was telling a joke or just politely conversing and so she was frequently the victim of Zapdos' tickle attacks. Jolt was the second most frequent victim, more often groaning at the jokes than laughing and then being punished with tickles accordingly.

As night came about and Zapdos turned in for the night, Keraton had to carry a breathless Nanka and Jolt out of the Power Plant.

* * *

"You know, Amber?" Nanka mumbled as she held onto her airborne Aerodactyl, gliding across the morning sky. "I'm so glad you don't have feathers."

This compliment confused Amber, but second passenger Jolt perfectly understood and agreed with this comment after their… ticklish night with Zapdos.

Nanka arrived at Cinnabar Island, heading first to the Laundromat. She soon had on her usual blue shirt and red skirt attire, now Muk-stench free.

* * *

"As you can see…" The red haired lady begun to explain as Nanka stood before a large hole in the wall, "…you don't need to find Blaine's secret key anymore."

"W-why would someone do this?" Nanka asked, as Jolt happily leapt into the building through the charred hole.

"Weeelllll, usually Blaine has trainers search the abandoned mansion and find a key to his gym as a test." The resident said. "But one boy got fed up of looking for it and had his Jolteon blow up the door."

* * *

"A b-boy with a, um, Jolteon..?" Nanka repeated, receiving a nod from the red-head and immediately concluding. _'That… kind of impatience certainly sounds like G-Man. I hope he at least apologised afterwards.'_

"Kachuuu!" Jolt called out from within the gym, poking his grinning head out the hole and motioning energetically for her to come inside. "Pika, Pika, Pika, Piiii!"

"Oh, I'm coming Jolt!" Nanka called back, waving goodbye to the resident and following her Pikachu's speedy entrance through the broken hole in the wall.

* * *

Nanka stepped into the gym, immediately feeling a gentle updraft of heat coming from the tiled floor, accompanied by a faint rumbling sound. Both curious and nervous, Nanka decided to put her questions about the floor aside for the moment, focusing instead on the large metal door and guarding trainer just before her.

"H-eeeyyy nooowww, missy! It's quiz time in the quiz gyyymmmm!" The trainer announced with a great deal of enthusiasm, raising his voice as loud as he could without it becoming a shout. "Answer right and the door opens, answer wrong and it's a fight, fight, fight!"

* * *

Jolt and Amber began warming up, stretching their limbs as they prepared for battle. They weren't sure why Nanka was sat at a computer, or the metal buzzy box as Amber called it, nor did they care. The electric mouse and the dual rock-flying type Pokémon were simply focused on their upcoming battle, drooling in anticipation for a heated battle of fire and flames.

"Correct! Go right on through missy!" The Quiz Host declared with a snap of his fingers, the doors slowly beginning to open after said snap.

"Yay!" Nanka cheered, jumping out of the heated cushioned seat with joy. "C'mon Jolt. C'mon Amber. We don't need to fight this trainer now!"

Jolt and Amber were crestfallen.

* * *

Jolt dragged himself along, consistently disappointed as Nanka got question after question correct; in turn avoiding any battles.

" **Does Poliwag evolve three times**?" Nanka read off the computer terminal, a frown forming on her face. "Oh no… I've never really studied about Poliwags; I don't know the answer to this one."

Jolt's face lit up, hopes for his trainer to get the answer wrong and for him to get to fight rising.

"Hold on a minute… does any Pokémon evolve three times? I don't think so." Nanka suddenly realised, guessing her answer and guessing correctly.

Jolt remained crestfallen.

* * *

 **"Does TM28 contain the move Tombstoner?"** Nanka read aloud. "Well, Tombstoner isn't a move so the answer is n"-Jolt suddenly jumped up and hit the yes button.

"Jolt!" Nanka shouted out as the screen flashed with **'SORRY! BAD CALL'**

The nearby trainer adjusted his thick spectacles and then, without a word, sent out his Growlithe. Nanka could only sigh as Jolt leapt into battle, his usual eager sparks flying from his cheeks.

* * *

With Jolt swiftly defeating the final gym trainer, Nanka and her team had qualified for challenging the Cinnabar Gym Leader. Of course, Nanka needed to decide which Pokémon she would use for said battle and then prepare them with a healthy dose of training.

 _'Hmmm, where to train, where to train…'_ Nanka mused in her head, looking down to the now content Jolt, the one Pokémon she was guaranteed to be using for her upcoming gym battle. _'Let's focus on Jolt first; I need sparring partners or wild Pokémon who are swift and strong… I know!'_

With an idea in mind, Nanka climbed aboard her Aerodactyl the next day and took off for Fuchsia city; more specifically the training grounds between the city and Cycling Road.

* * *

"It might not be bird, but that's a mighty set of wings you got there Nanka." The youngest of the bird keeper trio said as he admired Amber's hard skinned wings… from a safe distance. "Heard you beat the Fuchsia Gym real easy; congrats."

"I, um, wouldn't say it was easy…" Nanka mumbled, blushing at the compliment and fidgeting her feet, "…I certainly wouldn't have been able to do with it without all your help."

"An let me guess…" The older and sterner faced bird keeper spoke up, "…you need our help with the next gym battle too?"

* * *

"I-if you don't mind guys… pretty please?" Nanka asked, looking to the three bird keepers with hopeful eyes.

"Sure we'll help; ain't a problem." The younger teen immediately perked up, patting Nanka on the shoulder as he looked to his fellow flying type enthusiasts. "That's alright with you, eh brothers."

"Ku, Ku, Kukukooo!" The third bird keeper said with a flap of his arms and a rapidly nodding head… although he could also have been mimicking a pecking motion.

* * *

"Caaawww!" The crazy haired bird keeper crowed out as his Dodrio was struck down by a bolt of Thunder, an exhausted Jolt smiling to himself with satisfaction.

"Thank you very much, guys. I would say that's all the training Jolt we'll be needing, right Jolt?" Nanka asked her Pikachu, who nodded, though seemed somewhat distracted by his faintly glow cheeks. _'I still need to think of who else to use against the Gym Leader though. Let's see… I should let Chu-Chu rest up a little more… maybe Hover and Keraton, or there is Barker, Ion, Amber, Beauty; a lot of options.'_

As Nanka pondered this question, Jolt focused on his glowing cheeks and paws. Relying on instinct, Jolt stuck his paws out in front and emitted a few tiny but very bright sparks. The sparks gravitated towards his paws, following them as he gently waved, in turn solidifying a sort of wall or screen of… light? It was odd, but cool.

* * *

After many thanks and good byes, Nanka left for the Pokémon centre with a yawn, the question of who to join Jolt in the Cinnabar Gym battle still on her mind. It was only after a peaceful night's sleep that she awoke with an answer in mind; Amber and Beauty. Having chosen to use her Aerodactyl and Ninetails in the fight, she briefly considered potential spots to train them, eventually settling on the Kanto Power Plant.

"Go Amber; bite down on that Voltorb!" Nanka cheered over the background noise of a laughing Rhyhorn and Zapdos. "I hope Keraton can continue to keep Zapdos company. It would be, um, difficult to train whilst being tickled."

* * *

"Piii-kachuuu!" Jolt cheered on Nanka's behalf, congratulating Amber and Beauty for having finished their training.

Nanka simply smiled at her fully prepared Pokémon. It had been a rough two days of practise at the plant and Nanka had gained quite a sore throat. Training wasn't the cause of that though; Nanka's sore throat was caused by fierce laughter, in turn caused by frequent tickle attacks from the resident Zapdos.

* * *

"Chu, Chu, Chu!" Jolt chanted as he hopped on ahead of Nanka, making his way to the end of the gym.

Nanka giggled, "I'm glad to see you're excited as ever, Jolt."

Jolt nodded as he continued his merry march forward, reaching the Gym Leader's room. The metal doors slid open, the Pokémon and trainer immediately being greeted by a wave of hot air.

"W-whoa…" Nanka winced as she entered the small, sweltering room akin to a sauna.

* * *

Within the small room was an elderly man, whom stood tall and proud in a white lab coat, unbothered in the slightest by the room's intense heat.

"Hah! I am Blaine, Gym Leader of Cinnabar!" The moustachioed scientist introduced himself without so much a single bead of sweat coming from him. "Congratulations on passing my quiz… though I'm surprised you got that last question wrong."

Nanka looked to her starter standing beside her and casted a subtle glare at him; her starter responding with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"In any case, you now face my fiery Pokémon and their intense heat!" Blaine declared as he reached under his lab coat. "You better have prepared yourself a burn heal!"

"Well, no, I have full heals but um…" Nanka started to say, but then turned to Jolt, "…well, never mind, gentleman first Jolt."

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered with delight as Nanka kept her promise, to allow him to fight first in the next gym battle; this battle.

* * *

The moment Jolt and Blaine's Ninetails touched down on the tile coded ring, the battle begun, with the Ninetails going from landing to charging in an instance. With a sudden burst of speed, the opposing Ninetails charged into Jolt with a Quick Attack, knocking him into the air.

"Jolt, let's set up a Light Screen first." Nanka yelled out to her airborne Pikachu.

Much like the Ninetails immediate attack, once Jolt landed he wasted no time in casting forth a wall of light; just in the nick of time as Blaine's Ninetails shot out a stream of fire with his Flamethrower. The fire struck Jolt, injuring him, but was significantly weakened the moment it came into contact with his Light Screen.

* * *

To Nanka's surprise, Blaine's Ninetails was surprisingly tough, withstanding Jolt's hit-and-run Body Slams. Even worse, thanks to a lucky Quick Attack knocking Jolt awkwardly into the wall, her Pikachu had been injured quite a bit.

"Jolt, come back please!" Nanka called out to Jolt as she sent out her own Ninetails. "Do it, Beauty!"

Blaine raised a brow as the Pikachu hobbled out of the ring, swapping place with the girl's Ninetails, "Unusual…"

* * *

As Jolt sat on the side-lines, nursing his twisted paw and sipping from a can of lemonade, he watched Beauty contend with the opposing Ninetails. Blaine's sharp eyed Ninetails was rougher and craftier in battle, but with a lone Confuse Ray, Beauty caused the opposing Ninetails to be bumping into every wall.

"That's fantastic, Beauty!" Nanka cheered. "Now take him down with a Quick Attack!"

"Ni." Beauty murmured, speeding towards Blaine's recovering Ninetails and knocking him out with the speedy ram attack.

* * *

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt cheered at Beauty's victory, crushing his empty lemonade can.

"Keep it going, Beauty!" Nanka added, her quiet Ninetails replying with but a lone yet confident nod.

"Hah! My spirit hasn't been defeated yet!" Blaine declared as he sent out a blazing unicorn, a Rapidash. "This is my choice!"

The speedy fire types began their battle, Beauty being slightly swifter and striking the milky-white Rapidash first with her Confuse Ray.

* * *

"Trap that Ninetails with your Fire Spin!" Blaine instructed his Rapidash.

His Rapidash managed to snap out of his confused state and begun running around Beauty, a trail of yellow-tinted fire following behind him.

"Beauty, get out of there! Quick!" Nanka exclaimed, her Ninetails quickly jumping at the Rapidash, jumping off of the Pokémon to avoid the large ring of fire. "Great! Now blast that Rapidash with your Flamethrower!"

* * *

The mid-air fired Flamethrower struck the Rapidash, its mightier flames snuffing out the weaker Embers the Rapidash tried to protect himself with. Blaine's Rapidash fell to the floor, unconscious and surrounded by his own ring of fire.

"Swapping out! Using Flamethrower on a Fire type! Unusual, but it clearly works." Blaine remarked as he returned his downed Rapidash. "Still... we can still do this!"

* * *

Blaine's next Pokémon looked like a large Growlithe; with a louder and fiercer roar to match, "Arcaniiine!"

"Oh, an Arcanine!" Nanka commented excitedly. _'I will have to ask Blaine how I can evolve my Barker after this match.'_

"Yes, an Arcanine who shall use Take Down!" Blaine declared, the orange canine charging into Beauty with full force, knocking Beauty back to the other end of the room.

* * *

"Nineee!" Beauty roared out as she pelted the Arcanine with her Flamethrower, the opposing fire type withstanding the heated assault.

"Maybe try a Quick Attack instead!" Nanka suggested.

Beauty halted her Flamethrower and sped at the Arcanine with a Quick Attack, only to ping off his toughened body, a blue reflective wall surrounding the Arcanine.

"It's time to get serious!" Blaine proclaimed.

* * *

With a growl, Blaine's Arcanine bulked up, seemingly ignoring several of his prior injuries. Beauty unleashed a Flamethrower, but the Arcanine lunged through the fire and flames, knocking Beauty down with a Take Down.

"B-Beauty!" Nanka cried out as her Ninetails rolled along the charred tiled floor. "Try Confuse Ray again!"

Beauty continued to roll from the impact, but with a shift in momentum, rolled up onto her feet.

* * *

On her feet, Beauty fired out a Confuse Ray at the charging Arcanine, doing little to deter it. Beauty narrowly dodged the Take Down, but Blaine's Arcanine was soon coming back with a second Take Down attempt.

Beauty knew she couldn't move out of the way in time and so chose to close her eyes, bracing for the impact... when the Arcanine lunged past her, slamming hard into the wall. Slowly, Blaine's Arcanine fell down to the floor, fainted.

"We did it, Beauty!"

* * *

Nanka ran over to Beauty, arms open wide for a hug, but stopped just in front of her, "Hug?"

The introverted Ninetails looked unsure at first, but eventually gave a small nod, leading Nanka to wrap her arms gently around Beauty.

"I'm burned down to nothing; not even ashes remain!" Blaine sighed, disappointed as he returned his Arcanine.

"Chhhh…" Jolt sighed as well, disappointed to have done so little.

* * *

Nanka noticed this, and whilst hugging Beauty, turned to Jolt and added, "J-Jolt, you did great too! Your Light Screen really helped Beauty!"

As Nanka lifted her Pikachu's spirits up, the Gym Leader walked on over to her, saying "Well, it looks like you've earned this Volcano badge... and while I'm at it, you should have this TM as well."

Nanka let go of Beauty to receive her team's rewards.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Blaine... could I ask you a question?" Nanka asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine responded with just a nod, as questions flooded Nanka's mind. She wanted to ask about how to evolve Growlithe, ask about what happened at Pokémon Mansion, but one thought rose above all.

"Why is it so hot here!?" Nanka panted out as she continued to sweat.

Blaine chuckled, "Underfloor lava."

* * *

Nanka was proud of her victory and with a mind full of curious questions for the scientific quiz loving Gym Leader of Cinnabar, but was also uncomfortably sticky from sweat and very dehydrated, so she didn't stick around in the Gym for long. The moment she left the Gym, much to her surprise, her Aerodactyl popped out of her Pokéball… and she wasn't happy.

"Aerooo!" Amber screeched with rage as she chased Nanka.

"I'm sorry, Amber!" Nanka screamed out as she ran about the island, keeping away from her angry Aerodactyl. "I'm sorry you didn't get to fight!"

"Aerod-Aaaa!" Amber screamed out as it was frozen solid from Chu-Chu's newly taught Ice Beam, Nanka's loyal Gyarados having chosen to come out of his ball at the sound of his princesses screams.

"T-thank you, Chu-Chu." Nanka said to her Gyarados as she returned the frozen but still furious Amber. "I guess Jolt's not the only one who gets upset at not getting a chance to fight now, huh?"

Nanka and Chu-Chu shared a brief chuckle at this; Jolt found the comment less amusing.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to include quiz in the title, but I failed to find a fire or heat related word that started with q... so I hope you enjoyed this latest NPMA chapter; Parching Puzzle!**

 **So what took this chapter so long to write up? Well that would be the shopping scene, which has been greatly expanded on in this director's cut. Along with taking the previously description-only segment of where Nanka's Pokémon took and expanding it into three individual and detailed segments, I also wanted to present more character interactions between Nanka and Vicky. This was in part due to wanting to have Nanka involved in more friendships, a similar reason as to why I included a new scene where she trains with the Bird Keeper Trio from before, but also in wanting to reference some NPMA artworks I've had commissioned. These include a drawing of the Swimsuit Vigilante, much like she has been described in this chapter, along with a drawing of both Nanka and Vicky in school girl uniforms; it's cute!**

 **The rest of the chapter was much easier to write up; very little changed, though a few small segments had some expansion and extra details such as with the inclusion of the Bird Keeper Trio and the very last segment of this chapter. In regards to the legendary involved in this chapter, well my original plans for said Legendary was quite different. In my initial plans, the Legendaries would be able to shape-shift, and the Legendary of the chapter would have shown up in the chapter as a boy offering Nanka a tour around the Power Plant; whilst telling awful pun focused jokes and surprising the girl with tickles. Whilst I did end up keeping some aspects of this idea; the comedian role and tickles, I did drop the whole transformation aspect. I think it's for the best... mostly.**

 **Things are going to get busier as the end of the year approaches, so between each Act completion I will be having two week breaks. As such, Act 8 shall begin uploading on the 14th October. This longer break should give me more time to add to the Act 8 chapters, fix errors, colour in drawings (for the other site) and edit stuff for my channel. I hope you don't mind the wait and I hope you enjoyed all the chapters you've read so far!**


	22. Act 8-1: Family Fun

_A/N: Apologies for the wait (which I shall be repeating for the other Acts because boy is it easier on me), but I finally present to you Act 8 of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. It had quite a few small additions and adjustments compared to the original Miiverse version, hence why the two week break was needed._

 _By the way, I love how I don't have to colour in a chapter cover artwork here on . It's so much easier to just focus on good old writing. Speaking of writing, let's begin with the chapter now; I have kept you all waiting long enough._

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 8!_**

 **The Story So Far**

 **Nanka and Jolt continued their journey, visiting many new places and gaining many new companions.**

 **Touring the abandoned Power Plant, Nanka made a new friend in Hover the Magnemite, who was soon Hover the Magneton. She also had a close and ticklish encounter with a mythical bird.**

 **In fact, she had two encounters with mythical birds; Legendaries of immense power whose very existence is questioned from time-to-time. Nanka and Jolt could now assure people that they were real, having a frosty encounter with one on Seafoam Islands.**

* * *

 **Arriving at Cinnabar Island, the Pallet Town duo explored the mysterious Pokémon Mansion, and soon made another new friend in the form of Barker the old and wise Growlithe.**

 **Nanka even gained a long since extinct Pokémon as a companion when the Cinnabar Pokémon Lab revived Amber the Aerodactyl from a chunk of… well, amber.**

 **Later on, with a fully evolved Beauty the Ninetails, Nanka and her team bested Gym Leader Blaine and obtained the Volcano badge.**

* * *

"Now, hold still Barker…" Nanka instructed as her bushy browed Growlithe fidgeted and growled as the two halves of the TM box got close to him. "It's okay Barker, there's nothing to worry about."

After half a minute, Nanka pulled the technical machine away with a congratulatory smile, "There you go, Barker! You should know Fire Blast now."

Barker shook his head about, but upon feeling that he was okay after the weird new-fangled box had touched him, gave an appreciative nod towards Nanka.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt walked onto the wooden dock, each small step making a quiet creaking sound. The duo looked out to the expansive sea, relaxing to the sounds of the waves gently brushing up against the island.

"Just one more gym." Nanka said as she sat down with her first Pokémon, her travelling companion since Pallet Town. "But first… how about we go home and visit mum for a bit?"

"Pika, Kachu!" Jolt cheerfully shouted out, giving Nanka a thumbs up.

* * *

Shortly after that conversation, Nanka and Jolt were riding the waves atop Chu-Chu, swimming along back to Pallet Town. Shortly after beginning their trip back to Pallet Town they were challenged to a Pokémon battle.

"Hiiit!" The sparkling Stretchy shouted as he Rolling Kicked the bronze bodied Staryu away… and then fell into the sea.

"Hah! Your non-water types are like a sitting Psyduck for my starter!" The Swimmer shouted out as he sent out his Wartortle, a fluffy eared and fluffy tailed turtle, into the water.

 _'But… Psyducks are water types.'_ Nanka couldn't help but think as she proceeded to call out, "Look out, Stretchy!"

Prepared, Stretchy raised one of his long springy legs out of the water and kicked down the oncoming Wartortle.

* * *

A couple hours had passed since they had begun Surfing along Route 21, yet Nanka was constantly worrying over Chu-Chu the entire time. The previous Surfing trip had taken a toll on him, so when a small wooden island was spotted up ahead, Nanka instructed Chu-Chu to stop off there for a short break.

Jolt was thrilled about this as it seemed to be an avid fishing spot. He was soon fishing alongside a couple of chatty fisherman, merrily laughing as they went about their water based activity.

* * *

"Barker, go get them!" Nanka declared as she sent out her Growlithe onto the wooden platform.

Bushy-browed Barker started by stretching out, tried from a previous close fight with a Swimmer's Tentacool, then when he was ready he set his dark brown eyes upon his opponent.

A Magikarp; a splashing, flailing about… Magikarp.

Barker looked back to Nanka, who smiled back brightly at her fire dog, "You don't have to worry about water attacks this time Barker. Go burn those fishies!"

* * *

Gently knocking on the door, Nanka, Jolt and Chu-Chu waited until a broad shouldered woman with long green hair and matching green eyes opened the door.

"Poppet! Jolt!" Mrs Chandler greeted as she went up and hugged her daughter and her daughter's Pikachu, lifting them both off the ground.

"Mum!" The green haired and orange eyed girl cheered, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"An this must be Chu-Chu!" Mrs Chandler noted as she spotted the nearby Gyarados, putting Nanka and Jolt down in order to go over and lift up Chu-Chu with a hug.

The groundless Chu-Chu had many questions.

* * *

Within a few minutes the quaint Chandler home was bustling with Pokémon, Nanka having released her whole team inside, although Chu-Chu had to settle for looking in from the open window due to his enormous size. The kettle whistled steam, coming to a boil as Nanka introduced her Pokémon to her mother.

"Now I've met you three"- Mrs Chandler said as she petted Jolt, Melody and Venom on the head-"I've heard about you two"-she continued to say as she pointed to Stretchy and Chu-Chu-"But this cute Growlithe here is a new one."

* * *

"Well, I only caught Barker recently soooo…" Nanka started to explain, though her voice started to trail off as she noticed said fire type staring intensely at the nearby coat rack.

"Row!" Barker roared out, spooking the coat rack so much that it jumped… much like all of Nanka's other Pokémon when they saw the wooden coat rack jump.

Mrs Chandler couldn't help but whistle, "Well, well; aren't you a clever dog. Not many folks notice my Sudowoodo about the place."

* * *

As Nanka's Pokémon started to question how they had failed to notice the Sudowoodo in the room each time they had been here, Nanka and her mother enjoyed freshly brewed green and black tea respectively, chatting about their times apart.

"The Clefairy Doll was a lovely gift, Poppet, even if Helioptile here thought there was a new Pokémon in the house for several days." Mrs Chandler said between sips, grinning as her daughter laughed at the comments. "Did you like your presents?"

"Oh yes; I was running out of room in my own journal." Nanka recalled her note-taking gift with a wide smile, "Though I'm a little confused as to why you gave me a holly leaf as well."

* * *

"Eh?" Mrs Chanlder replied, raising one green eyebrow after the other. "Holly?"

Nanka nodded, "Yeah; the holly leaf you said I should stand under with G-Man."

"O-oh; that was just a little, um… extra thing. I thought it looked nice." Mrs Chandler mumbled as she took a sip of her tea. _'Holly!? It was supposed to be mistletoe!'_

Collecting herself and putting aside her mistake, Nanka's mother continued to say, "S-speaking of G-Man, how is he doing? Did you get to spend the holidays together?"

* * *

"Nope; I didn't see G-Man at all in Fuchsia City." Nanka answered, innocent to her mother's disappointment. "I didn't see him again until Saffron City… and haven't seen him since then."

"Saffron City!? You were there during the Rocket incident as well!?" Nanka's mum shouted out, leading over the table with a mixture of surprise and excitement… with a hint of concern.

"O-oh, uh, yeah… I guess I forgot to mention that in our last phone call." Nanka mumbled out, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she started to ready herself a bunch of lies. "Don't worry; I didn't… encounter many Rockets."

* * *

A smirk arose on Mrs Chandler face, knowing full well her daughter was fibbing, "That's nice to hear, though from what I read in the newspapers it sounds like G-Man encountered plenty."

The nervous teen nodded, trying to think of what next to say, "Yes, he did, um, talk to reporters-"

"Good thing that Swimsuit Vigilante turned up to give them a good thumping." Mrs Chandler pointed out, causing Nanka to grow tense. "I told you it what's those criminals needed; she's done us all a great service. To think that G-Man has been the only lucky kid so far to meet her."

* * *

"Yeah, lucky him!" Nanka said bitterly, turning away from her mother with a blushing pout as she remembered G-Man's newspaper description of the Swimsuit Vigilante. "He certainly had a lot to say about her!"

"O-oh…" Mrs Chandler stuttered out, taken aback by her daughter's sudden sharp tone of voice, _'Oh no. I hope she and G-Man didn't get into another argument… hold on; he certainly had a lot to say?'_

* * *

"L-lucky indeed; G-Man suuuure gave a good description of that Vigilante. I hear the models and drawings of her look splendid." Mrs Chandler said coyly, studying her daughter's response.

Watching the polite and typically sincere girl heat up, grit her teeth and pout was an unusual sight to behold, even more so as Nanka grumbled out, "He certainly did; enough to describe her hair, her skin, her breasts…"

 _'Oh my gosh… she's jealous!'_ Mrs Chandler concluded; a fair judgement given she did not know of the Swimsuit Vigilante's true identity. _'My daughter's jealous over G-Man fawning over the Swimsuit Vigilante! That's adorable!'_

* * *

The taller athletic woman rushed over to her daughter's side, placing her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders, "Don't worry, Poppet! I know."

"P-pardon! You do!?" Nanka exclaimed, almost falling off her seat if it wasn't for her mother's firm grip. _'H-how did she know that the Swimsuit Vigilante isn't real? That I'm technically the Vigilante!?'_

 _'I know you're jealous of the Vigilante and want G-Man to compliment you in the same way.'_ Mrs Chandler continued to assume incorrectly. "With my help, the next time he sees you, I'm sure he'll regret all those comments."

* * *

With many a misunderstanding made between them, the day eventually wore on until it reached night. In turn, they soon went to bed, human and Pokémon alike.

The next morning, Nanka awoke to the sound of familiar electronic tunes coming from her SNES, waking up to the blurry sight of Jolt and Melody happily playing on the Nintendo console. She smiled as she started to hear the voices of her Pokémon, playful banter and frustrated yelps coming from them as they played a game of Mario Kart.

 _'I never could beat G-Man at it,'_ Nanka mused as she slipped out of bed, a yawn preventing her from greeting her Pokémon, _'though I always thrashed him at Panel De Pon, so I guess it evens out.'_

* * *

Still in her nightgown and accompanied by both Jolt and Melody, Nanka made her way down stairs, "Good moorrrr-ning Mum."

Mrs Chandler turned to her daughter, then looked down to her wristwatch, then back to her daughter, "Only 8:30! Poppet, what's the occasion?"

"I-I don't sleep in all the time." Nanka grumbled briefly, before adding. "Though… there is actually an occasion. I've got a treat for you, Mum."

* * *

"I wonder where she'll be taking me…" Mrs Chandler hummed to herself, garbed in a plain sleeveless dress and standing outside her house alongside Jolt.

Her daughter soon came running back, holding a Pokéball up high as she sent out a rarely seen Aerodactyl. The ancient Pokémon roared as an introduction, staring proudly at the nearest person… and was surprised to see a human confidently staring back.

"Ooooh; you got yourself an Aerodactyl." The un-intimidated women said, walking up to and petting Amber with absolute confidence. "You look to be a mighty flier; guess you'll be our travel ticket on this little vacation."

Nanka had finally run up to beside her winged Pokémon, nodding in confirmation, whilst Amber remained uncertain as to the woman's fearlessness at approaching a powerful Pokémon like herself.

* * *

"I made a lot of friends in Cerulean City." Nanka explained as she climbed aboard Amber. "And there's a lovely spot on the hills, perfect for a picnic."

"Ooohhh; I haven't been to Cerulean in years." Mrs Chandler said with a grin as she leapt onto the back of the Aerodactyl. "Getting back to Pallet Town on foot was always too annoying."

Nanka beamed, "Lucky I have Amber then, isn't it Mum?"

* * *

"Whooo! That was amazing, Poppet!" Mrs Chandler cheered as she touched down on Cerulean City soil. "Amber here will have to go even faster on the way; sure you were just holding back, eh gal?"

Amber grinned at this question, whilst Nanka remained atop her fossil flyer, keeping a tight hold as she stuttered out, "P-please n-no…"

Nanka thought Amber flew fast and reckless before, but with her Mum's encouragement, it turns out Amber had been flying pretty slow and smoothly… for her at least. Even Jolt hopped off of Amber with shaky feet.

* * *

"Hmmm, I wonder where we should take Mum first." Nanka pondered aloud to Jolt, as her mother chattered away with Amber. "We could visit Melanie and Mr and Mrs Phthalo and Misty… or we could have a picnic on the hilltops. It is a nice day."

"Hey, Poppet?" Mrs Chandler called, with Nanka turning around to see her mother's green eyes sparkling like emeralds; an adventurous passion shining forth from them as she pointed over to a cave across the river. "Let's go explore that cave over there!"

* * *

"Only league champions can enter the Cerulean Cave… argh, that's such a let-down." Mrs Chandler ranted with a downhearted sigh, walking away from the cave entrance and the guard standing outside of it.

After a little bit of exploring, Nanka and her mum found a way to get to the cave entrance they had spotted, surfing down Route 24's river to reach it. Once their though they found out that the man standing outside of it wasn't just a Cerulean citizen going about his day, but an employed guard whose job was to bar non-champions from entering.

"Don't worry, Mum." Nanka reassured with a bright smile. "There's plenty more we can do around here."

"Or…" Mrs Chandler began to say with a growing grin, leaning down to whisper to her daughter, "…we can knock the guard out and sneak in."

"Mum!" Nanka exclaimed, as Licker popped out of her Pokéball to give an approving thumbs up.

* * *

"Do your best, Poppet!" Mrs Chandler cheered as she sat down on the grass beside Licker; the Haunter getting along very well with the adventurous mother.

"We will, Mum!" Nanka replied as her Sandslash danced around with joy, despite the occasional Slash attack from the opposing Parasect.

Walking along the bumpy field by the forbidden Cerulean Cave, Nanka bumped into a Lass gathering mushrooms. Of course this led to a Pokémon battle against the Lasses' army of Paras and Parasect, rather than a discussion on mushrooms.

The battle was going smoothly, but Nanka had to admit, it felt really odd having her mother watching and cheering for her.

* * *

After a failed attempt at cave exploration, Nanka decided to treat her mum to something she had wanted to do previously herself; having a picnic on the lovely hilltops of Route 24. The weather was perfect for it and Devourer, whom Nanka had met on this very route for the first time, cooked up a plethora of tasty snacks for such an occasion.

During this delightful picnic, someone called out to them, "E-excuse me, could I please speak to you for a minute?"

* * *

Mrs Chandler looked to the caller, a rugged blue haired boy, perhaps only four or even only three years older than her daughter, who then asked, "Are all of these Pokémon yours?"

Her Poppet nodded, replying, "Yep; they are my travelling companions."

As her daughter and the teen began chatting, Mrs Chandler began to gush internally, _'Oh my… my daughter's quite popular. It looks like you've got some competition G-Man.'_

* * *

 _Running up the stairs in princely purple clothes, G-Man emerged onto the castle balcony, seeing before him a handsome blue headed man kissing the hand of his fiery eyed beloved, "Lay your lips off my love, you roughed-up rapscallion."_

 _"Does he of foolish lips dare to call this pale-skinned beauty his love?" The flirting teen of poor but proper clothes said, rising to his feet and drawing out his sword. "Your chances are of the past; now begone with thee."_

 _As the two boys drew swords, clashing fiercely in a fight of love, their princess gowned Nanka cried out to them, "Oh please, stay thy swords! Do not let your love of me be the spiller of blood!"_

* * *

As Mrs Chandler continued to daydream about the sort of romantic scenes she would read about in her treasured romance novels, Nanka continued to chat to the blue haired teen.

He introduced himself as Damian; a trainer who believed himself to be afflicted by a curse. He refused to explain it, only stating that he had lost(?) many Pokémon and didn't want the same fate to befall his Charmander.

As such, he wanted to give the Charmander away to a trainer who would take good care of her, a trainer such as Nanka.

* * *

The gifted Charmander was sleeping soundly, so whilst she did decide on naming the fire lizard Razor, she also opted to place the newly acquired Razor the Charmander into the PC for now. For the rest of the day her focus was on having a good time in Cerulean with her mum.

After finishing up their picnic the group took a stroll down Route 25, where Jolt and Mrs Chandler ended up having a fishing competition. They took pictures of outside of Bill's seaside cottage, though the Pokémanic PC inventor himself happened to be away that day. Once back in town, Nanka was excited to introduce her mum to some of the friends she had made in the city; going on to see Mr and Mrs Phthalo, Misty and Melanie once again.

* * *

Stars twinkled amongst the clear winter sky as Amber flew down, landing down fast and with enough weight to crack the pavement.

"Thanks for the day out, Poppet." Mrs Chandler said with a soft, quiet tone as leapt off the Aerodactyl. "That was very sweet of you. It's been a long time since I got to enjoy a bit journeying myself."

"I-I, uh… h-happy…" Nanka stuttered out, clinging to Amber tightly, with Jolt in turn clinging to her.

Amber had flown at max speed; to the delight of the thrill-loving woman, less so her cautious daughter.

* * *

"Hau, Hau, Hau!" Was the ghostly sound of laughter that awoke Nanka, a laugh that for once wasn't from her dreams of being in a haunted castle surrounded by adorable ghost Pokémon.

Nanka got up grumbling, her vision a blur from drowsiness and the lack of sunlight leaking into, as she continued to hear laughter and chatting from downstairs, "Ahahahaha, yeah, the look on their faces were priceless."

"Mum… Licker?" Nanka asked herself, believing it was the two she was hearing jabbering away below her, their voices loud with merriment. _'I guess… Licker is still getting along well with Mummy. That's nice… and strange.'_

* * *

"Chhhh." Jolt grumbled, rubbing his sleep eyes as he awoke from the other end of Nanka's bed. "Pika Pi, Kachu."

"Jolt? You were still asleep?" Nanka groggily asked, turning to look at her still drawn curtains, shielding whatever little rays of sunshine there were outside. "I'm up way too early if you're just waking up."

"Pika." Jolt said with a nod, then placed a paw to his chin, wondering whether he should stay or go back to bed, "Chuuu, Pik, Pik, Pik…"

Jolt only stopped wondering when the familiar sound of a sweet snore tickled his ears, looking over to see that Nanka was far quicker in making her decision; already sound asleep once more.

* * *

Nanka had plans to take on the Viridian Gym, but before she could decide who to train up for it, she thought she should get to know her latest companion better.

"C'mon out and say hi to everyone, Razor!" Nanka cheerfully declared as she sent out her Charmander.

"Char"-Razor begun to proclaim, but tripped the moment she was sent out… then she burst into tears.

"Awww, it's okay Razor; there, there." Nanka said as she went over to hug her tearful-eyed Charmander.

* * *

Razor was… sensitive per say. She seemed perfectly happy at times, running about with her razor sharp claws held high in the air, but the she would fall down and come running back to Nanka all teary-eyed.

It was to Nanka's surprise that amidst all of the crying and cuddling up to her that Razor ended up evolving. Nanka now had herself a larger, stronger and redder Charmeleon… to comfort as she cried in her arms.

* * *

"Who to use, who to use…" Nanka continued to ponder as she sat down with her cuddling Charmeleon, plopping down onto the grass besides her dozing Rhyhorn. "Popper and Ion maybe-", Nanka stopped when she felt someone tugging on her skirt.

"What's the matter, Melody?" Nanka asked her puffy cheeked Jigglypuff, who was pointing repeatedly towards the lap-seated Razor. "Hmmm, are you saying you want to evolve like Razor?"

Melody paused, taking her pointing fin-like arm and placing it to her lip in thought, amusingly much like her trainer would do from time-to-time. Melody actually wanted to cuddle up on her cute trainer's soft lap, rather than evolve, but now that sweet Nanka mentioned it…

* * *

 _Melody was a Wigglytuff; bigger, stronger… pinker. A large dragon Pokémon flew at her, but her with amazing moon powers gained through evolution, she blasted the three headed dragon into dust._

 _"My soft huggable love; that amazing victory had my heart soaring." Melody's green haired heart's desire said, running up to her and wrapping her arms around her._

 _Melody was ecstastic as her soft and loving trainer pushed up her against her body, "Wiglll-",_

* * *

 _Melody froze. She had begun to squeal with delight, but instead of her soothing, melodic voice, what came out of her mouth was a deep baritone._

 _The evolved normal type stepped away from her trainer, only to stumble and fall down onto her back. Melody then struggled to get up, her once perfect balance ruined by her increased weight, and just one look to her dance happy feet made her feel sad._

 _Overcome with sadness and shock, Melody looked upwards to comfort. She found no comfort though. For whereas before she would behold the spectacle of a squishy pale-peach pillow, wrapped in soft orange fabric and shadowed by a red curtain, now all she saw was the searing sun. Her short size offered her a look into paradise whenever near her trainer; now she was too big._

* * *

"Melody, Melllodyyy," Nanka called out to her deeply thinking Jigglpuff, a Moon Stone in hand, readied in case her pink puffball Pokémon said yes, "So do you want to evolve?"

"Puuuu!" Melody cried out, shaking her body left and right.

"That's alright, Melody." Nanka said, smiling as her Jigglypuff breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't need to evolve, much like Keraton"-Nanka started to say as she turned around to her Rhyhorn, only to scream-"When did you evolve!?"

Where Keraton had once been napping was now a taller and bipedal Rhyhorn with a drill-like horn; a Rhydon. Keraton the Rhydon opened his mouth to explain… only for coins to begin spilling from his mouth.

* * *

The next morning Nanka once again woke up in her familiar bedroom and in her comfortable bed, rather than within a sterile but hospitable Pokécentre room and on said room's floor as she was pushed out of bed. With the final gym being in Viridian and with Amber capable of flying her everywhere, Nanka found herself staying at home the past few days. It was nice, though since she started her journey, she found her bedroom to be more crowded than she remembered; certainly a lot more Pokémon about.

"Popper, Amber, Stretchy, Ion and Jolt of course…" Nanka mumbled as she urged herself out of bed, no longer being pushed out of it by an over-eager Jolt, as he was now joining her mum in the morning jog. "Yeah, that team will work for the Viridan Gym."

* * *

 _'Popper's training is going well.'_ Nanka thought to herself as her Dugtrio fought off Ratticates, Doduos and Fearows in quick succession. _'It might be nice to train up all my Pokémon for a bit whilst I_ -"Eeek!" Nanka ended up shrieking as she was thrown off her feet by a sudden Earthquake.

Nanka looked to Popper, her big-headed Dugtrio bellowing with triumph as he unleashed his newly learned Earthquake technique.

* * *

"My hat!" Nanka screamed as the Fearow swooped down and plucked her white headwear off of her, swiftly flying up out of Nanka's reach.

As Jolt prepared to zap the thieving bird out of the sky, Stretchy started to squat. His springy legs squished down, then shot back up, propelling the fighting type high into the air to reach the in-air Fearow and deliver a knock-out delivering kick.

"Thank you, Stretchy!" Nanka called out as Stretchy landed flawlessly with Nanka's hat in hand. "That was a really impressive Jump Kick."

"Pi." Jolt agreed, also holding out both his spread out paws to give Stretchy a ten-out-of-ten for the landing as well.

* * *

It was their second day of training for the Viridian Gym yet rather than be hard at work exercising, Nanka and Stretchy were instead sat down on the grassy fields with a TM resting on the trainer's lap.

Stretchy looked to his nails, checking their present quality and sheen, as Nanka hummed with thought, "Sooo… which kick move should we replace?"

Nanka was posing this very question because she quickly realised that her stylish fighting type lacked much variety. With a move-set composed of kicks, kicks, and one normal type punch; Stretchy was easy to read and useless against ghost types.

"I guess, ummmm, Hi-Jump Kick is too risky; let's replace that." Nanka decided, holding up the TM and presenting it to Stretchy. "We'll replace it with this here Metronome. It sounds like a fun move for you to have."

* * *

In need of a break between training and once again utilising the blessing of her Fly knowing Amber, Nanka and her Pokémon made their way back home to enjoy a spot of lunch. Going out into the front garden, the mother and daughter along with their many Pokémon partook in a nice simple lunch during the sunny day… simple due to Mrs Chandler's dislike of cooking.

"Good morning Mrs Chandler; good morning… Nanka?" An angelic voice called out, with both Mrs Chandler and Nanka turning to see their next door neighbour waving to them. "Oh Nanka, you should have told me you were back in Pallet Town. It's so nice to see you again."

* * *

"Daisy!" Nanka returned the call, waving excitedly to her best friend's sister, who was starting to walk on over to them. "It's been so long, how have… you…"

Nanka's words drifted off as she stared at her approaching friend, a strange thought bubbling in her head, causing her to look Daisy Oak up and down, _'Why does Daisy remind me of the Swimsuit Vigilante figure?'_

As Daisy sat down and began chatting with both her and her mother, Nanka couldn't concentrate on the conversation at all; distracted by that odd familiarity. Looking over her beautiful friend's lush long locks of brown hair, her smooth light-pink skin, her refined and elegant face; Nanka couldn't figure out why she had that odd, stray thought.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Nanka?" Daisy asked, gently rubbing her hand against Nanka's and finally catching the thinking teenager's attention.

"O-oh, it's um, nothing…" Nanka said, throwing that odd thought out her mind. "How have you been Daisy?"

Daisy smiled brightly as she replied, "Perfectly fine, Nanka… maaaybeee a little bored. You and my brother are off on exciting adventures whilst I'm simply waiting around for the next Pokémon beauty contest to be announced."

* * *

"Speaking of G-Man, where has the boy gotten off to?" Mrs Chandler asked with an excited look on her face. "I'm sure it would be nice for him and my Poppet here to have a reunion in town."

Daisy started to laugh nervously, knowing full well what Mrs Chandler was like, easily noticing the match-making plans the mother was conducting for her headstrong younger brother and the oblivious Nanka, "W-well, he said he'll pop around after beating the Viridian Gym. I think he's finishing up his training."

"Pika!" Jolt suddenly shouted out, hopping on the small garden table and almost spilling the teas atop it. "Kachu! Pi, pi, piiika. Ch-chuu, Pikachu."

* * *

"You don't like G-Man being ahead of us, do you Jolt?" Nanka asked, receiving a firm nod from her Pikachu. "Don't worry; we will get right back to training after I finish this tea."

Jolt punched the sky in approval, running off the table and towards the other team members to tell them to get ready.

"Your Pikachu kind of reminds me of my brother." Daisy noted with a chuckle, causing Nanka to laugh with her. "They're both so… hasty."

* * *

True to her word, Nanka got back to training for the gym right after tea. Jolt was already fully prepared for the battle, but he would usually stick around and watch Nanka train his other teammates. It was Ion the Vaporeon's turn for training though, so instead Jolt ran off to play on his own.

"That's such a cool move, Ion!" Nanka enthused as Ion's purple liquefied body returned to its glossy physical form.

Ion frowned at Nanka; he did not like this repulsive Acid Armour move one bit.

"We're almost all set to take on the Viridian Gym Lead…" Nanka stopped her happy rambling, trailing off in thought and then suddenly yelling out. "Oh no! We forgot about the gym trainers! We need to defeat them all first!"

* * *

"You're in luck, kiddo." The elderly resident said. "The Gym Leader returned a couple weeks ago; kinda strange to see those rusty old gym doors open."

Nanka chuckled, "That's great to hear sir, but I think I've a feeeew trainers to defeat before I get to the leader."

"Best of luck." The elderly man said with a toothy grin and a wave.

"Thank you, sir!" Nanka called back as she entered the gym, followed by an eager Jolt, along with a large winged serpentine creature.

* * *

After a dizzying but exhilarating step on the boost panel, Nanka found herself face-to-face with a self-proclaimed Karate King.

 _'I thought this was supposed to be a ground type gym.'_ Nanka couldn't help but think as Arid skipped into battle, having already been out of his Pokéball so he could enjoy the thrills of stepping on the boost panels as well.

"Sla, Sla, Slaaassshhh!" Arid cheered before Slashing his Machoke foe.

* * *

"Here, Tauro, Tauro, Tauro!" Nanka chanted as Ribbon stood and held out her wing, flapping it gently.

"Tauroooo!" The Tauros shouted out, angrily charging at the Golbat.

At the last moment, Ribbon flew out of the way, the Tamer's Tauros knocking itself out as it crashed into the wall.

As Nanka and Ribbon celebrated the easy win, the Tamer snapped, "Arggghh! We were just careless! Stop smiling!"

* * *

"Show them the power of Karate, Machoke!" The Blackbelt roared as his Machoke materialised for battle.

Nanka and Jolt smiled at one another, with Nanka then facing the Blackbelt and throwing out a Pokéball, "Please do your best, Razor!"

Out from the ball, an orange dragon-like Pokémon emerged. Spreading its big wings, the smooth scaled fire type roared, declaring that Razor the fully evolved Charizard would do just that.

* * *

"Aww man; I lost!" The Cooltrainer admitted with a sad tone, but a growing smile. "Still, it's nice to be battling again. I'm so glad our leader's back."

As Nanka petted Ferry on the head, her curiosity was piqued, "Excuse me, but why did the Gym Leader leave? I live in the town over and I've never even seen him before."

"I don't know." The Cooltrainer mused. "Something about a business venture"

* * *

"Dugtriooo!" The Cooltrainer screamed out as his own brown head-body Dugtrio fainted. "I... guess you win."

"Hooray, Keraton!" Nanka cheered, her Rhydon grinning. "Now we just need to clean up after ourselves."

Nanka and Keraton looked around the room, gold coins scattered everywhere. Keraton's Pay Day attack, a TM move that Keraton somehow ended up obtaining when rummaging through Nanka's bag for snacks, had launched coins all over the place, some even falling into cracks or currently embedded into the walls.

* * *

Viridian Gym; gym of the earth and home to ground type trainers... or at least it was supposed to be.

"Jolt, try use Thunder!" Nanka suggested as Jolt nipped underneath the attacking Machoke.

"Piii..." Jolt began, still ducked underneath the muscular humanoid as lightning shot down towards him, "Kaaachuuu!"

With a roaring Thunder from Jolt, the non-ground type was rendered unconscious.

* * *

"That's all of them, Jolt!" Nanka confirmed as she looked around the gym, seeing no more trainers left in the challenge. "We'll have a day of rest first, but it's the Gym Leader next."

"Pika, Pika!" Jolt said with a nod as he and Nanka headed for the exit.

"I do wonder..." Nanka mused as they left the gym. "...what this mystery Gym Leader is like? Ohhh, I do so look forward to finding out."

Nanka would regret finding out.

* * *

 _'Why did I agree to this?'_ Nanka asked herself, as a small crowd of children watched her intently.

Having just defeated each of the Viridian Gym trainers, Nanka and Jolt were on their way home when they bumped into someone the Pallet Town girl was very familiar with; her former school teacher. A quick conversation ensued, one subject after another leading to said teacher asking Nanka if, as a qualified Pokémon trainer, she could do a presentation for the class.

Nanka reluctantly agreed; which is how she found herself on Route 4, with numerous eyes watching her every move and plenty of ears listening to her every word.

* * *

"Good luck, miss Nanka!" The class of sixteen kids chanted, alongside Jolt, who had not had a moment's peace since the kids saw him.

 _'It's okay, it's okay, it's okay...'_ Nanka repeated in her head, fighting off her dislike of being the centre of attention. _'So far, so good. I mean, it helps that they've been focused on Jolt most the day but… all I have to do is show them some Pokémon battling; easy-peasy.'_

"S-Stretchy... let's try out your new move." Nanka said to her Hitmonlee, who gave a sparkling thumbs-up in response.

Stretchy had been loving all of the attention he'd been receiving, so he was more than happy to be part of the battle demonstration as he raised his hand and begun to waggle a lone finger.

* * *

"Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Hiiii!" Stretchy's chanted as he waggled his now shining finger, proceeding to then clench his fist, and launch a rapid assault of punches at the Rattata.

"Oooh!" The children gasped in awe as Stretchy hailed down a fast, frosty Comet Punch against the Rattata.

"Leeee!" Stretchy declared as he finished the attack, standing tall and proud after his dazzling move.

"S-Stretchy." Nanka called out, pointing over to the Rattata, "You, um... missed... every punch."

* * *

"Y-you see kids, um, sometimes mistakes will happen for trainers and their Pokémon. You've just got to ummm…" Nanka started to say to the children, before turning back around to Stretchy, who was hastily performing Metronome, "…try, try, and try again. N-never give up!"

As Stretchy pointed his glowing fingers at the Rattata, a whistling sound could be heard and the gentle breeze flowing through Route 2 grew stronger. The wind whirled wildly, a blast of air rushing between Nanka's legs and becoming a powerful Gust as it went on past Stretchy and collided with the Rattata.

"T-there we go; always keep trying." Nanka said as she turned around to the children, surprised to see them oddly silent.

* * *

Nanka had been hoping for excited cheers, worried about mocking laughter; stunned silence wasn't what she was expecting. If there was one thing to reassure her though, it was the sparkles within some of the kid's eyes, happy grins and faint blushes amongst the eight-to-ten-year-olds led Nanka to believe they were looking at her in awe.

 _'Awww; it's… wonderful that they were so impressed by a simple Gust attack.'_ Nanka thought as she smiled back at the happy children… unaware that the reason the Gust had left them silently blushing was due to Nanka's still fluttering up skirt and the orange knickers on full display.

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a long wait for chapter 22 of NPMA but I hope it was an enjoyable read for all of you!**

 **As mentioned previously, I ended up doing quite a few adjustments to this chapter, the reason being due to expansion and added scenes earlier on in this director's cut. Originally, this chapter was the first proper dive into the character of Mrs Chandler and her interactions with Nanka, but in the case of this Director's Cut, I have sprinkled such moments throughout the rest of the story. As such, I needed to come up with some new scenes such as having them talk about the Swimsuit Vigilante, tea with Daisy, and more. I was originally nervous about trying to portray the daughter-mother relationship, but I feel I did a pretty good job here; Mrs Chandler is certainly an enjoyable character to write for. I really ought to come up with a first name for her though; she's from Kalos, so perhaps something French.**

 **Other key points; of course there is new addition Razor and her original trainer, Damian. The whole 'take Mrs Chandler out on a trip' sequence was done as a questions for my readers back in the original Miiverse version, giving them a chance to lead Nanka to obtain at least one of the starter Pokémon (they had excellently managed to lead Nanka away from all three before). In the end, with a picnic on the hills, that became Razor the Charmander. With so many Pokémon in Nanka's team, trying to come up with a character for Razor was extremely difficult, at least one that stood out. As for Damian, his character here was once again inspired by the Electric Tale of Pikachu, a manga series that forms a lot of my groundwork for NPMA. It's also never outright stated but the curse Damian mentions is a reference to Nuzlockes.**

 **The last thing I would like to comment on is the ending scene, which I feel may end the chapter too abruptly. Originally I would mark the end of the chapter with a question, though in later chapters such as this one, I would also include some bonus content after the chapter had ended. I'm unsure if the bonus content of Nanka with the children makes for a smoother ending or not. What I do know is that I wanted to include a scene where Nanka tries out Metronome, so when Stretchy performed Gust... well that kind of wrote itself at that point.**

 **As said, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. Thankfully you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next chapter; it's pretty much completed already and will be popping up next weekend. Thank you for reading!**


	23. Act 8-2: Earthy Engagement

_A/N: So then, unless I get a truly hectic Christmas job, I should be able to finish uploading all of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure before the end of the year. That is even with two week breaks between Act 8-9 and 9-10. That sort of easygoing pace will be nice to have, a strict enough deadline to motivate me but enough room to consider the unexpected getting in my way. Enough talk of my future chapters though, this here is the present chapter filled with intense battles!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 8 Continued!_**

As the clock ticked its way to the ninth hour, Mrs Chandler and Jolt snuck up the stairs, each step being careful and silent. Without a sound, they made their way to Nanka, the teenager dozing peacefully in her comfy bed. With a mischievous smile, the sneaky duo held up a balloon and a needle… then pop.

"Eeeek!" Nanka screamed, bolting upright in bed and waking up to the sight of her mother and her Pikachu laughing wildly.

"M-m-morning, Poppet!" Mrs Chandler managed to get out between snickers and chuckles, whilst Jolt rolled about on the bed, holding his sides.

* * *

"Muuummm, I didn't need waking up." Nanka groaned as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal. "You too, Jolt."

"But you have a gym match today!" Mrs Chandler cheered energetically as she punched the air. "Get up with some gusto and go thrash that lazy leader!"

As Jolt rapidly nodded, Nanka groaned, sleepiness beckoning her back to bed.

"Oh yeah…" Mrs Chandler recalled with a far more disinterested tone, "…Oak wanted you to pop by as well."

* * *

Poking her head around the corner and looking through the open doorway, Nanka knocked on the laboratory wall as she called out, "Good morning, Professor."

Having been gazing out the back window, Professor Oak turned around upon hearing his name called, broadly smiling as he replied, "Why hello there, Nanka. How good it is to see you."

"Nice to see you as well, Professor." Nanka smiled back as she and Jolt walked into the room. "I heard from my Mum that you wanted me to come on over when I could."

* * *

"Ah yes, I just wanted to know how you and your Pokédex were coming along?" Professor Oak asked, tidying a few items on his desk before walking on over to Nanka.

"My Pokémon and I have been doing great." Nanka answered as she rummaged through her bag for her Pokédex, passing the device over to the Professor. "Travelling through Kanto with them has been so much fun."

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt cheered, throwing his paws up in the air.

* * *

"Hmmm," Professor Oak hummed as he read through the data on the Pokédex, proceeding to then say, "good, good; you're trying hard. Try your best to catch 'em all! As many as you can!"

"I'll try, Professor." Nanka chuckled. "Though I imagine G-Man's doing a better job of catching Pokémon than I am."

The Professor paused at this comment, a brief frown appearing on his face as he remarked, "Well, he… may have caught more, b-but you've caught far rarer Pokémon!"

* * *

"O-oh… I guess I have." Nanka murmured uneasily, vaguely recalling the words of man she couldn't quite remember, _'The Professor… did seem to dismiss what G-Man has done. N-no, maybe I'm reading too much into it.'_

"Yes, yeeesss… my grandson has been catching them all randomly, but you've tracked down a wild Charizard and even an Aerodactyl!" Professor Oak said proudly, beaming as he placed a hand on Nanka's shoulder. "That's far better than what he's done; much better!"

Nanka couldn't quite think of what to say, finding herself… uncomfortable with the Professor's shifting tones when he went from talking about his own grandson to talking about herself. Nanka merely nodded in silence as the Professor continued to praise her, whilst pushing aside G-Man's accomplishments.

* * *

"To think…" Nanka begun to comment as the tiny Pidgey flapped it's wings aggressively, "…that the Pokémon on this route used to be tough to handle."

"Pika! Kaaa!" Jolt snapped, looking rather offended.

Nanka looked down to Jolt with a smirk, adding, "Oh, not for you though, Jolt."

Waving at the Pidgey goodbye, who knew well not to attack the far stronger electric type, Nanka and Jolt continued their trip down Route 1; their trip down memory lane. It had been only a few months and yet it felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

"Miss Orange, good luck at the gym battle." A small group of school boys and school girls called out, waving excitedly to the passing by trainer.

"Thank you; we'll be sure to do our best!" Nanka shouted back to them, feeling utter merriment at the enthusiastic cheers she received. _'It's so sweet that they've even given me a nickname. Miss Orange… it must be because of my eyes.'_

Nanka spun around to continue walking on towards the gym, only to unknowingly cross her legs, causing her to trip. Despite the clumsy fall, Nanka was able to use her held out arms to stop herself falling face-first to the ground, through the motion did briefly flip up her red miniskirt.

"Ah, Miss Orange…" A few of the boys and girls sighed contently, catching another glimpse of why they nicknamed the sweet girl Miss Orange, unbeknownst to Nanka.

* * *

"To think, that we're about to meet Viridian Gym's mystery leader." Nanka noted as she excitedly skipped through the traditionally Kantonian styled gym. "Oooh, I can't wait to meet him!"

Nanka and Jolt entered the final end room of the Gym with grins on their faces, moving on past the large steel doors and going from stepping on wooden floorboards to hard, sandy dirt. Looking around the torch-lit room, they quickly noticed a familiar man standing proudly at the back of said room, looking towards them with a confident smirk and eyes burning with calculated cruelty.

"Lost fun-loving girl," Giovanni said with a hushed voice, between quiet moments of laughter. "Welcome to my gym!"

* * *

Nanka immediately spun around to flee, only to see the rusted brown metal doors slamming shut behind her.

"Noooo!" Nanka screamed out as she banged against the doors, but upon realising that even her best efforts wouldn't get it to budge, turned around towards Giovanni. "W-why are you here!?"

"Pika, Pika, Chuuuu!" Jolt snapped, standing guard before Nanka, sparks flying from his cheeks.

Giovanni continued to laugh, growing louder as he maintained his intense stare on the frightened girl, "Did you not hear me? This is my gym!"

* * *

"My gym and my hideout! For under my long held title of Viridian City Gym Leader, I shall resurrect Team Rocket!" Giovanni proclaimed with his muscular arms stretched out wide, along with his sinister grin. "Of course, fate would have it that 'you' would once again face me."

Nanka gulped, swallowing down her worries as she inquired, "H-how are you the Gym Leader? Why are you the Viridian City Gym Leader?!"

* * *

Giovanni lowered his arms, his excited grin remaining to display his unusual undaunted confidence, "I became the Gym Leader long before I became the Rocket Boss… but simply put, the meagre position of Gym Leader was not enough for me, for the greatest trainer."

Gionvanni pulled out an Ultra Ball, holding it out in his large sallow skinned hands, "Now, lost fun-loving girl! You've come here for a gym battle! Let's start it… and finish it!"

* * *

Jolt looked up to his worried trainer, who in turn looked to her concerned Pikachu. Smiling at the familiar sight of one another, the duo nodded with confidence.

"We beat you before!" Nanka shouted out, grabbing Amber's Pokéball from her bag and holding it out. "E-even as a gym leader… w-we'll beat you all the same! We'll win again!"

Giovanni sneered, "Truly… I could not renew my ambitions without correcting my failure… my loss."

* * *

"Dugtrio." Giovanni stated with a cold calmness as his ground type was sent out from his Ultra Ball.

"Goooo, Amber!" Nanka announced as she sent out her Aerodactyl, the rare winged-beast roaring at the thrilling prospects of a gym battle.

"An Aerodactyl…" Giovanni whispered with a glint of desire in his small dark eyes. "I look forward to prying it's Pokéball from your cold hands."

Nanka managed to hear this, the implications sending shivers up her spine, "A-Amber, let's try and start off with a Bite."

* * *

Amber lunged out, attempting to Bite the Dugtrio, but the ground mole trio quickly burrowed underground to avoid the attack.

"B-but Dig won't be able to hit Amber." Nanka pointed out as Amber flew up into the air to avoid the Dugtrio emerging from the ground.

"That is true, but…" Giovanni began to say as he watched the Aerodactyl swoop down to attack his Dugtrio, but with a subtle hand signal, ordered his Dugtrio to use Dig once more to avoid the flying type, "…neither can your Aerodactyl hit my Dugtrio."

* * *

"Amber, try using Supersonic down one of those holes!" Nanka shouted out, her Aerodactyl quickly swooping down and cramming her head into one of the many holes.

The sounds of Amber's Supersonic were faintly heard, followed soon after by the sound of crashing and bumping beneath the earth. Shortly afterwards, Giovanni's Dugtrio emerged slowly from one of the holes, bruised and confused.

Nanka and Jolt jumped up and down in celebration of the first victory, only for Giovanni to respond with a grin, "Don't celebrate yet, girl! An old friend is up next."

* * *

As the feline's claret eyes glared at her, as she watched the sharp fanged Pokémon lick his lips in glee; Nanka felt breathless. Her arm and cheek ached as she saw the normal type's claws glisten, as she felt her legs tremble as the Persian hissed. The cruelty of this Persian terrified her.

Feeling a tug on her sock, Nanka looked down to see Jolt, a concerned but confident smirk on his face.

* * *

"It really ticks me off…" Giovanni growled, his eyes cold and dark with hate, "…to have lost to some trembling little brat!"

Giovanni's Persian lunged at Nanka with delight, Slashing down at the girl. To the Persian's surprise, he found the usually soft and fleshy girl surprisingly solid; soon realising he had not hit his intended target.

Amber stood in his way; glaring fiercely.

* * *

"Amber!" Nanka cried out with joy. "Thank you, Amber!"

Amber gave a subtle nod, but didn't look back; she didn't get in the way to protect her lent-to trainer. No, her focus was entirely on the Persian before her, the source of her current rage.

The Persian was strong. His Slash had hurt. Yet this strong Persian chose to attack the skinny armed girl instead of the rock hard Amber, she was ignored in favour of a tiny human… this enraged Amber.

Amber roared; biting down repeatedly and brutally on the Persian. Biting until her foe had fainted.

* * *

Returning his Persian, Giovanni's face twisted with anger, "You'll for that, brat!"

Nanka didn't respond to the fuming Gym Leader, instead focusing on taking deep breaths, feeling instantly more comfortable with the Persian gone.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Jolt cheered on Amber, whom roared proudly as Giovanni sent out his bulky Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen!" Giovanni growled at his armoured skinned poison type. "Destroy that Aerodactyl!"

* * *

It happened suddenly and expeditiously; the Nidoqueen bellowing skyward, with dark clouds materialising at blistering speeds. Within a couple seconds, with the crackling of electricity and a flash of light, a Thunder blast struck down Amber.

"Amber!" Nanka cried out as she watched her proud, battle-hungry Aerodactyl struggle to her feet, scraping against the crumbled sandy ground for a firm footing. _'She's hurt, badly hurt. I should return her quick.'_

"A-Amber," Nanka began to say, watching her fossilised fighter stand back up, forcing a confident smile onto her face, "I know… I know you want to keep on fighting. Go for it, Amber!"

* * *

"Refusing to let your Pokémon run away; how unlike you." Giovanni sneered, before giving a thumbs down to his Nidoqueen.

His Nidoqueen flung her horned head back and bellowed again; summoning more ominous clouds and cracking sparks, both of signalled the swift descent of another Thunder attack. The Thunder hurtled down towards Amber… who lashed out at the electric blast with her teeth, chewing her way through the Thunder before flying towards and biting down on the Nidoqueen. Amber's hard, snapping jaws tore into the ground type's tough skin, cracking and gnashing through it with such force that the Nidoqueen soon fainted from agony.

* * *

"Amber, you're amazing!" Nanka cheered; tears of joy in her eyes as she stood amazing, exuberant at having witnessed Amber best the super effective Thunder with a lone Bite.

"Piii; Pikaaachuuu!" Jolt yelled out in awe and applause, clapping his paws together.

Amber laughed at the praise, holding her head up high. She felt it was the obvious outcome, given she was the strongest after all, but she appreciated the praise all the same.

Then Thunder struck.

* * *

Lying in a crater caused by the explosive blast, Amber laid fainted. Standing over her downed body was a grinning Nidoking, sparks still springing off from his long purple horn.

"It should be expected that as someone who lacks ambition…" Giovanni stated as the concerned trainer and Pikachu rushed over to their fainted companion, "…that you choose to celebrate every minor victory. This fight is far from over, brat."

* * *

"You… did fantastic, Amber." Nanka said sombrely as she returned her fainted Aerodactyl. _'Now… who should I send out next… to give this jerk a serious thrashing!'_

As Nanka rose to her feet, returning to her side of the arena, she realised she was in an awkward predicament. Of her remaining four Pokémon in this five-on-five battle, three of them had a disadvantage against Giovanni's particular Nidoking. Jolt's electric attacks couldn't hurt the hefty Nidoking and his ground typing, his venomous body meant he would resist Stretchy's fighting attacks and the fact that this Nidoking knew Thunder meant that her water type Ion was at risk of being blasted down in one shot.

She had only one option then, "Popper, I choose you!"

* * *

The three brown bodied Dugtrio emerged from his Pokéball, straight backs showing they were standing to attention. The Nidoking towered over the small Popper and yet all three faces looked to their fellow ground type with utter confidence, looking down on their beastly foe.

Nidoking glared back silently, as did Nanka and Giovanni respectively, until both trainers declared in unison, "Earthquake!"

Popper and Nidoking responded in turn; using their earth powers to cause the ground to shake, tremors coursing throughout the building. As floor and walls alike cracked, the two ground types continued their fierce Earthquake competition.

Until Nidoking lost his balance.

* * *

"Yay, Pop-wwwhoaaaa!" Nanka had started to cheer, only to lose her balance from all the Earthquakes, falling over backwards.

"Trio, trio, trio!" Popper's three heads chanted one after the other, looking back to his clumsy trainer and rolling his eyes.

Giovanni did not say a word as he returned his fainted Nidoking. For a while he remained silent, staring at his last Pokéball as the lost fun-loving girl laughed alongside her Pikachu and Dugtrio.

With a deep breath, the Gym and Rocket Leader declared, "Come out, Rhydon!"

* * *

Grim faced with a frozen frown and lifeless eyes, the heavy Rhydon stomped immediately, sending out tremors before either Nanka or Popper could even react. Popper took it head on as the ground was torn up, the remaining solid areas of sand, dirt and concrete scattering into the air and smashing against the cracked walls of the room.

Dust and dirt clouded the area, with a still tumbled over Nanka calling out, "Popper! Are you okay?"

Nanka received no response… until the whole room shook again, as a harsher Earthquake pulsed throughout the area, accompanied by a three voiced battle cry, "Triiiooo!"

* * *

The Earthquake subsided, and with the lit torches crashing down to the ground and their flames smothered by dirt and sand, there was a brief moment of pitch-black darkness. Then large chunks of ceiling came down, light flooding the room as a gentle breeze begun clearing the dust away. Vision soon returned to all within the room, the two trainers looking out to the battlefield, towards their Pokémon. Exhausted and bruised, Popper's three heads smiled proudly but weakly as his gloomy Rhydon opponent collapsed.

"Popper, you did it!" Nanka exclaimed as she leapt over and hugged her Dugtrio.

Suddenly a deep voiced laugh began to ring throughout the arena.

* * *

"Fwahahahaha!" Giovanni's laughter boomed across the room, his broad shoulder's shaking with each emotional roar. "Struck down by two kids in one week; oh how the greatest trainer has fallen!"

Nanka looked on bemused, as Jolt stepped forth in front of her, suspicious of the villain's outburst and getting ready to protect Nanka.

"Ha… ha… ha, that was an intense fight." Giovanni said as he pulled out a plant shaped badge. "You have won."

* * *

Nanka didn't budge from beside Popper and Jolt, so Giovanni threw the badge over to her.

"T-thank you…" Nanka managed to force out her usual politeness as she caught the badge.

"You are the victor; the stronger one. You have no need to offer thanks." Giovanni did not suggest, but so much as stated these words; a firm belief of his. "That Earth Badge is evidence of your mastery as a Pokémon Trainer."

* * *

Without a word, Giovanni also pulled out a TM box from under his suit jacket and threw it over to Nanka, with Jolt jumping up and catching it.

"Power is everything in this world…" Giovanni started to say, his dark eyed gaze firmly locked with Nanka's. "An so I have always aimed high, aimed for further power. Becoming the Viridian City Gym Leader was not enough for me, so akin to assembling a Pokémon team, I gathered trainers to form Team Rocket."

* * *

Giovanni looked downtrodden as he continued, "I suppose I became too comfortable with my abilities, with my power."

"Too… comfortable? Isn't that good?" Nanka inquired, puzzled as to why the defeated villain was explaining so much.

"No… for in doing so, I failed to strive to greater heights." Giovanni explained with a heavy sigh. "I cannot face my underlings; not unless I'm the greatest, not unless I'm true to my word."

* * *

"Farewell." Giovanni declared as he begun to walk away through one of the newly made holes in the gym.

"G-Giovanni!" Nanka shouted out, causing the retiring Gym Leader to pause. "Um, I don't… understand your power obsession but… d-did you have fun? In our battle I mean?"

The retiring Boss Rocket did not respond, but he briefly smiled as Nanka continued to say, "I think… I think that's more important than power."

Nanka watched as Giovanni continued to walk away, hearing him chuckle to himself long after he disappeared from her view.

* * *

The sun was still glowing high and happily in the sky as Nanka and Jolt left the gym, indicating that only a mere hour or two had passed since the start of their gym battle, yet it felt like ages since they had set foot outside. A heavy pressure rapidly left them; the feeling of danger and the intensity of battle cooling down.

"Do you think… do you think it's really over, Jolt?" Nanka asked her Pikachu as she fiddled around with TM:27, the TM for Fissure. "After all that, do you think that's it for us and the Rockets?"

"P-Piii… Chhh." Jolt hesitated before responding with a shrug, then proceeded to more confidently say. "Kachu, Pika Pi, Pikachu Kaaaa!"

Nanka stopped to giggle, kneeling down to pat her Pikachu on the head, "Awww, I know Jolt. Even if there are more Rockets, you'll… we'll be sure to deal with them easy-peasy."

* * *

The next day, Nanka had plans; plans purely of relaxation. After such an intense battle with the grave danger of being face-to-face with a crime lord, Nanka felt she needed it. So for most that morning she and Jolt had been having a fun time playing on the SNES. It was in the midst of their gaming morning that Mrs Chandler sprinted up the stairs, a joyous expression beaming on her face.

"Mum, what's the",-Nanka started to say before her mum thrust a letter into her hands.

"It's from G-Maaaannnn!" Nanka's Mum squealed with a wide grin as her daughter opened the letter. _'Could this be a love letter? Oh how precious of him.'_

Nanka quickly read the short letter, commenting, "Oh… he's challenging me to a Pokémon battle."

* * *

"Awww, really? Of course he would…" Mrs Chandler grumbled and sighed.

"This is perfect, Jolt. We can beat his team and prank him as payback for that description." Nanka said to her excited Pikachu with a giggle. "What do you say we go grab some ice cubes for tonight?"

"Piii-kaaa!" Jolt cheered with stars in his eyes, high-fiving Nanka and excited at the prospect of tonight's battling and prank combo.

* * *

"Eh?" Mrs Chandler snapped out of her disappointment upon overhearing her scheming daughter, quickly rushing on over to her. "H-hold on, Poppet! I know you're annoyed at what he said, but I've a much better idea than using ice cubes."

"Ummm, really?" Nanka replied as her mother signalled her to wait, running off downstairs. "Huh, I figured that because G-Man hates the cold so much, slipping ice cubes down his shirt would be a pretty good payback."

"Pikaaa." Jolt agreed, having been looking forward to this very plan for days, although his version of the plan involved a lot more throwing of ice cubes.

* * *

Only a minute later and Nanka's Mum was rushing back up the stairs, her peach skin flushed with excitement as she held out a long cardboard box. "I was saving this for when you would take on the Pokémon League, but I figured that if you want G-Man to stop talking about the Swimsuit Vigilante then this is the way to do it."

Nanka was very confused at the point, but as she witnessed her mum open the box up, she was amazed… and still confused, "Mum, it's beautiful… but how does this help with G-Man?"

"Trust me," Nanka's Mum said with a sly smile as she pinched her daughter's chubby cheek, "his focus will be entirely on you with this."

* * *

The lamplights came to life along Route 22, accompanying the rising moon in giving visibility to the waiting boy. A slight chilly wind blew by, his black cloak fluttering from it.

Though standing, he had started to drift off, until the sound of running footsteps along the cobbled footpath grabbed his attention. Looking towards Viridian City, a familiar green-haired girl holding a letter and her Pikachu was spotted running towards him.

* * *

"Yo Nanka, about…" G-Man's voice trailed off as he looked at his orange dressed rival up and down, "…pretty."

"P-pardon." Nanka blurted out, unsure if she had heard her friend correctly, "I-um, r-really?"

Nanka was taken aback by the compliment, her intended rage and deviousness being washed over by a strange but pleasant fuzzy feeling. Nanka begun fidgeting on the spot, wiggling about in her new blazing orange dress fit for a princess, adorned with a web-patterned material around the shoulder.

* * *

"P-pale! Pretty pale, I mean!" G-Man blurted out, his focused grey eyes unavoidably running up and down his elegantly dressed rival's body. "A-a-are you feeling okay? It's a little chilly out."

"Oh! I thought… that makes more sense." Nanka giggled out over the misunderstanding, though for some reason she couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I'm feeling fine; this dress is quite warm and cosy."

G-Man continued to gaze at Nanka in her long sleeved and long skirted dress; pumpkin orange and webbed patterned sleeves making her look like a Halloween princess, "A-ah, yeah… it's nice. It… suits you nicely."

Nanka smiled brightly; joy displayed on her face with rosy red cheeks.

* * *

"Kaaachuuuuu." Jolt said as he tugged on Nanka's silky dress and proceeded to act out a scene of anger, "Piiikaaa! Pi, pi, pi, Pikachu!"

"You're right, Jolt! I'm supposed to be angry!" Nanka realised, switching swiftly from her overjoyed smile to a scowling expression, her hair beginning to raise up with wild wrath. "G-Maaannn! What was with that description!?"

"I-uhhhh, description?" G-Man mumbled out as he backed away from his raging wildfire eyed rival.

* * *

"Forest green hair, fiery eyes, moonlit skin…" Nanka listed off with a huff and a puff, her face reddening from both her aggravation and her embarrassment. "Your description was supposed to deter people from thinking of me, but it sounds just like!"

"Ohhh, you mean the Swimsuit Vigilante description." G-Man replied with a chuckle, although he was still quite nervous about the death glares he was receiving from Nanka and Jolt. "I thought, y'know, someone would know I was lying if I didn't throw some bits of truth in there. Besides, I changed it enough to make sure no one would mistake the Vigilante for you."

* * *

"That's not my biggest problem; no one's mistaken me for the Vigilante yet." Nanka shouted back, continuing to blush as bright as a tomato as she explained. "My problem is she looks so much like me… but in a skimpy swimsuit… and, and…"

"You can't help but think it's you in that swimsuit." G-Man guessed, a guilty expression on his rubicund face as steam blew from nodding girl's head. "W-well… I did change some things. Yeah, just focus on how you're short and flat chested unlike the Vigilante and you won't think about the resemblance at all."

G-Man could quickly tell from the cold unfeeling look he got from Nanka that his words didn't quite have the comforting effect he wanted.

* * *

 _'I'm not flat, I'm just smaller chested... especially when compared to your sister, which I'm sure is where you got the idea for giving the Swimsuit Vigilante such an ample bust.'_ Nanka thought to herself as she continued to stare at G-Man with a frosty expression.

"S-sorry, Nanka, I ummm…" G-Man stuttered out, feeling uncomfortable with the current atmosphere, looking for anything to detour the conversation. "Oh, hey, what's with the letter?"

"Letter?" Nanka repeated as she blinked a couple of times snapping out of her irritated thoughts and looking to the letter in her hands, soon passing it over to G-Man, "Oh, Mum gave it to me to give to you."

* * *

G-Man appeared curious as he opened the letter, though his expression quickly turned to embarrassment as he looked back and forth between Nanka and the letter, "Y-yes, but… d-don't tell me what to do."

Nanka was puzzled by G-Man's response to the letter, as her childhood friend continued to read further, soon blushing even more and yelling out, "I don't need instructions!"

Now Nanka was super curious; her unaccustomed rage at her friend being washed over by her instinctive inquisitiveness.

* * *

Nanka started to ask, "So what did the letter-"

"Never mind that!" G-Man grumbled as he scrunched up and tossed the letter aside. "You collected all the gym badges, right Nanka?"

"Y-yep, we sure did." Nanka answered, motioning to a proud Jolt beside her.

"Cool! I've got 'em all too!" G-Man shouted out with boastful joy as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Then I'll whip you, Nanka… as a warm-up for the Pokémon League!"

* * *

 _'Well… it would have been nice to chat for a bit longer.'_ Nanka thought with a roll of her eyes, forgetting that she had initially come here to pelt her friend with ice cubes, "Okay then, G-Man. Go Hover!"

As Nanka threw out her Ultra Ball, G-Man leapt back to give more space for the battle, throwing out his own Pokéball, "Go Sandslash!"

Soon Route 22's lamp-lit path had a sparking Magneton and a grounded Sandslash facing off.

"T-ton?" The three ball-bodied heads of Hover buzzed, puzzled as to why they were facing off against an electric immune ground type.

"I'm so sorry!" Nanka apologised at the accidentally terrible match-up.

* * *

With a bit of Supersonic and a whole lot of luck, Hover faced off against G-Man's Sandslash with surprising results. Enduring Slashes, Swifts, and Stings, Hover managed to fire off enough Sonic Booms to knock the serious faced Sandslash unconscious.

"N-no way…" G-Man mumbled in disbelief as he returned his Sandslash. "W-well, your Magneton will be no match for the girls!"

 _'Girls?'_ Nanka pondered as G-Man sent out his next Pokémon.

* * *

Six eggs of varying sizes popped out of G-Man's Pokéball, each one with a scowl on their faces.

"Okay girls, let's trounce that Magneton." G-Man declared.

The gang of scowling egg's suddenly smiled, spinning around to their cloaked trainer and squealing, "Cuuute."

"Wooowwww! Your Exeggcute look wonderful, G-Man." Nanka praised sweetly, admiring the egg-shaped grass type that she had very rarely seen.

The Exeggcutes suddenly spun around, scowling at Nanka and gritting their teeth, "Eeeggg!"

* * *

"Um, h-hello…" Nanka said nervously as the Exeggcute gang glared at her with burning hatred, Jolt stepping in front of Nanka just in case, as the Exeggcutes even begun to glow green with envious hate.

"Hey, girls, the Magneton is over there!" G-Man shouted out.

"Exe, cute!" The Exeggcute yelled out as they spun around to the Thunder Wave preparing Hover and blasted it with an enraged Solarbeam.

"Oh no, Hover!" Nanka called out as her metallic Pokémon was blasted by grassy beam of solar energy, soon after falling to the ground; fainted.

* * *

"Yeeeaaahhh, my Exeggcute doesn't like girls going near me." G-Man explained whilst encircled by his Exeggcute, each egg growling at Nanka.

"T-that's okay." Nanka replied, keeping back from the scowling gang. "I'll just send out my next Pokémon, okay."

"Sure, my Exeggcute can handle anything!" G-Man boasted, his Exeggcute looking up at him with utter adoration. "They could even best a Charizard!"

Nanka and Jolt looked to one another, smug smiles forming.

* * *

"Exeggcuuuttteee!" G-Man cried out as his adoring egg gang was fried by Embers.

"Wonderful job as always, Razor!" Nanka cheered as her Charizard finished burning her foe with her Ember attack.

Razor then turned around to Nanka, so appreciative of the praise she had received that she hugged her trainer tightly… and began crying tears of joy; naturally.

"Grrrr, let's fight fire with fire!" G-Man shouted out as he sent out his Ninetails. "Ninetails; take them down!"

* * *

Fighting fire with fire was going well… for Razor that is.

"Great job, Razor! Fight through that paralysis!" Nanka cheered as the heavy orange lizard knocked away Ninetails with a Slash of her small but strong claws.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Jolt joined in cheering as Razor withstood another Quick Attack from the elegant nine tailed fox.

"Chaaarrr!" Razor roared, pushing back the Ninetail's Embers with her own Embers, defeating her fiery furry opponent with her own fiery flare.

* * *

"I was hoping to save Cloyster for after I dealt with your Pikachu." G-Man explained as he sent out his larged shelled ice-type, Jolt smiling smugly at the mention. "But your Charizard is also a problem. Cloyster; Clamp!"

"Try stop his advance with Ember, Razor!" Nanka shouted, with Razor responding quickly and assaulting the approaching Cloyster with her Ember.

The small flames bounced harmlessly off Cloyster's tough spiky shell, with the Cloyster only opening up its tight defences when close enough to Razor, proceeding to then Clamp down on Razor hard.

* * *

"Let's get you out of there, Razor." Nanka said as she returned her paralysed and injured Charizard from the Cloyster's grip. "Licker, please do your best!"

Licker yawned, stretching out as her large eyes slowly opened up. When fully cognitive, Licker noticed something of key importance; the G-Man kid.

Placing a clawed finger to her lips, the sinister spectre started speculating how she could put 'operation: nudge' into action.

* * *

Licker didn't like many people; they were often beneath her. Yet over the course of the last couple days, Licker had started to believe that Marguerite Chandler was one of the few exceptions she had encountered in her whole ghostly life. She was strong, confident, and proud; a woman much like herself who did what she wanted when she wanted was something Licker could respect. So when asked by Marguerite to do a small favour and try to nudge her daughter closer with this G-Man kid, Licker actually found herself agreeing to do so.

"Licker, one strong zap should be enough. Strike that Cloyster with a Thunderbolt!" Nanka advised, and Licker was more than happy to go with that plan as she fired off a small Thunderbolt… directed at G-Man.

* * *

"Eh?" G-Man uttered just as the trickling Thunderbolt zipped past his Cloyster and struck his lower half. "Gyyyyaaahhh!"

"Licker!" Nanka snapped as G-Man yelped in shock and pain. "I said Cloyster; strike Cloyster!"

"C-Cloy!" G-Man's Cloyster shouted out at Licker, ticked off at the Haunter's cruel assault on her trainer, only for Licker to nonchalantly fire a far stronger Thunderbolt blast at Cloyster and knock her out.

"Hau, Hau, Haaaauuu!" Licker laughed as her plan went about smoothly, keeping a steady eye on G-Man's burning away trousers.

* * *

"G-Man! Are yooouuu…" Nanka's voice trailed away as noticed the massive hole burnt through G-Man's trousers… and his disintegrated pants.

During an awkward silence, a bright blush sprung up on both the teenager's faces; steam whistling from Nanka's ears.

Nanka screamed, covering her eyes, "I didn't see your Weedle! I didn't see your Weedle!"

"Onix!" G-Man snapped as he tried to cover himself up, with what was left of his fried trousers falling apart. "Y-you d-didn't see my Onix!"

* * *

Licker saw that her plan hadn't really nudged the innocent girl and the Weedle boy together, merely creating a bit of panic and a whole lot of blushing between them. It had been a lot of fun for her though.

"W-well, Cloyster is out." G-Man accepted, his lower half now covered by his black cloak tied around his waist. "It's um… It's Kadabra's turn now!"

Licker laughed, awaiting yet another easy-

She was knocked out immediately by a single Psychic. G-Man was quite pleased to see the trouser destroying trouble maker fainted.

* * *

It had been over a month since Kadabra had suffered a humiliatingly quick defeat from a mere un-evolved Pikachu; the memory forever seared into his mind. His confidence had been shattered, his self-respect trashed.

But with his failure, he gained motivation. Kadabra trained harder than ever and with his newly honed skills he had become an unstoppable force. Never again would Kadabra lose to-

Jolt immediately Body Slammed the Kadabra! Kadabra fainted.

* * *

"Great work, Jolt!" Nanka applauded, as her Pikachu punched the air in celebration. "Now G-Man only... h-has..."

Nanka had tried to talk, but in looking over to her rival with his makeshift leg-wear, recent events came to mind. Blushing, Nanka looked away.

"Y-yeah, I... still have Jolteon." G-Man stuttered out, his naturally reddish toned skinned quite flushed as he sent out his Jolteon, also looking away from Nanka.

* * *

"W-with Jolt's Light, um... Screen, y-you can't stop Jolt with..." Nanka stuttered out, trying to keep an eye on the battle, but avoiding looking at G-Man at the same time.

"S-special attacks..." G-Man stuttered out, his attention more so on keeping his waist wrapped cloak secure. "...we'll just use Pin Missile... y-yeah, Jolteon, use that!"

Jolteon was confused by the awkwardness and Jolt didn't understand it. Losing clothes didn't seem to be much of an issue to them; they didn't even wear any after all.

* * *

As time passed in the battle, Jolteon zipping around with great Agility, trying to fire off Pin Missiles as it dodged the Light Screen armoured Jolt, Nanka and G-Man did their best to push aside embarrassing moments and focus on the battle.

"Jolt, he's coming around your left." Nanka called out, having a better view point from where she was standing.

Jolt leapt as such, landing a Body Slam against his spiky furred opponent.

* * *

Paralysed from the Body Slam, there was little Jolteon could do to avoid Jolt's final blow, knocking Jolteon out.

"Jolteon!?" G-Man yelled out, rushing over to his downed Pokémon, checking his injuries. "It's fine buddy; this was just a warm-up anyway. I bet we're all loosened up for the League now."

"Good job, Jolt! I knew you could do it!" Nanka congratulated her victorious Pikachu with a high-five, though she couldn't help but glance over to G-Man comforting his Jolteon. _'G-Man's always so proud of his Pokémon, I… it's always so nice.'_

* * *

"Hey, Nanka..." G-Man spoke up in the midst of caring for his Jolteon, "...do you plan to take on the Pokémon League?"

"W-well, I'd rather... just visit Victory Road and the Indigo Plateau..." Nanka began to explain, smiling as she stroked Jolt's yellow fuzzy head, "...but I would have never of had the opportunity to visit such places if it wasn't for Jolt here. So I'll at least try... as my thanks to Jolt, we will at least try."

* * *

"Kaaa..." Jolt cooed, unable to stop grinning as he acted rather bashful at Nanka's reasoning.

"Heh, Nanka, you need more practise then." G-Man remarked as he returned Jolteon.

The victorious Nanka couldn't help but giggle at this comment.

"Anyway, how about we spice up our Pokémon League challenge?" G-Man suggested, with a playful smirk on his face. "How about we have a little bet?"

"A bet?"

* * *

"Yeeeaaah..." G-Man continued with his playful smirk. "If I become the Pokémon League Champion, then you have to do something for me for a whole day."

"Sooo, like paying for all your meals for a day?" Nanka suggested, with G-Man nodding. "And if I become the Kanto Champion..."

"I'll do whatever you want for a whole day!" G-Man instantly declared. "Sounds fun, right?"

Nanka placed a finger to her lips, briefly considering what she would have G-Man do for a day, and then answered, "Weeelllll... okay."

* * *

"Heh, that gives me another thing to look forward too when I become the Champion!" G-Man boasted as he set off down Route 22. "Smell ya!"

"G-Man!" Nanka called out as her friend begun to depart down the lamp-lit path, "Y-your, um... trousers."

G-Man stopped, looking down at his cloak that was covering up his torn trousers. Spinning on his heel, he jogged past Nanka with a faint blush, heading instead back to his home, "T-thanks."

* * *

"Welcome home, Poppet!" Nanka's Mum greeted her daughter with a radiant smile. "Sooo, how did your dat-meet-up with G-Man okay?"

"The same as usual." Nanka replied as she covered her yawning mouth. "We talked, we battled, we left."

"Awww, nothing else." Mrs Chandler sighed with disappointment. "I was hoping you'd have done something else; take a walk by the river, go Weedle hunting in the forest..."

* * *

Nanka froze.

The word 'Weedle' chimed in her head, dragging back up memories of the embarrassing incident that night. A bright blush crept up her face as steam whistled from her ears; a recurring problem for her.

"I didn't see any Weedles!" Nanka screamed out as she ran past her Mum, fleeing upstairs, with Jolt running after her.

Mrs Chandler remained silent, looking to the stairs with a mystified expression, "...What?"

* * *

"O-oh, I hope she didn't read that letter..." Mrs Chandler mumbled, recalling the letter she'd written.

 ** _'Hey G-Man,_**

 ** _My daughter should have just given you this here letter. I got her all dressed up for tonight; she's looking cute, right?_**

 ** _You know what? You should give her a kiss! A smooch! I know you want too!_**

 ** _You're a bit of a battle maniac though, so I've included some kissing instructions below! You two have fun on your date tonight!_**

 ** _From your (if you play your cards right) future Mother-in-law.'_**

* * *

 **A/N: Another exciting chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure draws to a close, an with it, another thrilling Act. Only four chapters left to this story, with Act's 9 and 10 to follow!**

 **So ultimately this chapter is comprised of two events; Nanka versus the eighth Gym Leader and Nanka versus G-Man. So talking first of that gym battle, it was great to be able to write up the conclusive battle between Nanka and Giovanni. I enjoyed writing up my take on Giovanni, especially here where I was able to provide a hopefully smooth explanation to his motives and character. I always did wonder why he went from Gym Leader to Rocket Boss and I hope my take on it proves likeable. I also got to more firmly establish Nanka's growing phobia of Persians (possibly extend that to all cat Pokémon; Meowth being the exception) as well give Popper a shining moment after his disastrous gym attempt back in Celadon. It's actually rather funny that Nanka took on Giovanni with both Amber and Popper; two of the three Pokémon in her team that don't get along well with her.**

 **Another funny thing to note is that in all previous Giovanni chapters, the atmosphere went from funny to dramatic. Here it's the opposite, with a more lighthearted battle with G-Man taking up the second half of the chapter. I feel this where I started to establish more of G-Man's Pokémon as individual characters, though of course I have somewhat corrected this earlier on in the Director's Cut. The Kadabra with self-esteem issues always was a highlight of this story for me; fond memories of consistently destroying the all-powerful psychic type with Jolt in the Pokémon Yellow playthrough.**

 **Originally the Nanka and G-Man ecchi moment was going to play out at Nanka's expense, with a convenient gust of wind causing awkwardness. I felt this too stale though, so decided to spice it up. Meanwhile the idea of the letter with kissing instructions, as well as Mrs Chandler being a shipper of her daughter and G-Man, was thought of all the way back in Act 2. I played the long game with the scene, going on to add more to it when I got to (the Weedle scene) and even more with the Director's Cut (the whole Swimsuit Vigilante complaints scene).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this both serious and funny chapter! Christmas period is coming up and work hours look like they are returning for me, so to save on stress, I'll be having another break between acts. Look forward to the start of Act 9 on the 10th November.**


	24. Act 9-1: Arduous Adversity

_A/N: I appear to have failed to obtain a more consistent works hour job this holiday season... which means more time to write up Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. Gosh, does that take some of the stress off. I'm fairly financially secure so having less work hours right now kind of works out perfectly. Enough about my life events though, you're here to read the last NPMA chapter I've made during said life events so I won't keep you waiting any longer with my rambling._

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 9!_**

 **The Story So Far!**

 **Returning home, Nanka and Jolt decided to take a short break. After a fun-filled day out at Cerulean City with her Mum, Nanka was gifted a Charmander named Razor.**

 **Afterwards, Nanka and Jolt took on the Viridian Gym, where they discovered the mystery Gym Leader's shocking identity. After winning, G-Man challenged Nanka to a battle once again, ending also in victory for Nanka and Jolt. This didn't deter G-Man from making a bet with Nanka about becoming the Indigio League champion.**

* * *

"There we go," Mrs Chandler said as she finished braiding her daughter's hair, "Now you go and have a fun trip through Victory Road."

Spinning around and giving her Mum a hug, Nanka replied, "I'm sure I will Mum."

"An Jolt…" Mrs Chandler said, looking over to the Pikachu and giving him a thumbs-up, "You have fun kicking some butt. 'kay!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt assured, smiling as he punched the air.

* * *

"Good morning Nanka, good morning Jolt." Daisy Oak greeted the neighbouring house-leaving duo with a sweet smile. "I suppose you're off after G-Man to the Indigo League then? Best of luck to you two!"

"Thank you very much, Daisy." Nanka replied, smiling back as she asked. "I guess G-Man's already ahead of me, huh?"

Daisy looked aside, a faint look of awkwardness within her chestnut eyes as she remarked, "Of course. He woke up eager as ever and you… probably were still asleep."

Nanka was soon the awkward girl as she felt Jolt's disapproving frown upon her; G-Man was once again ahead of them because she slept in.

* * *

"By the way…" Daisy began to say, shuffling on the spot in her figure hugging blue shirt, "did something happen last night?"

"Pardon?" Nanka repeated, unsure as to what her friend was referring to.

"Last night with my brother; he came home really excited and asked me if I could start making you some clothes." Daisy explained, the two girls now with matching puzzled expressions. "He… also came how without any trousers."

"N-no, no; nothing happened!" Nanka stuttered out, her face reddening more and more as Weedles popped up in her mind. "We just made a bet and there was an accident and an attack missed and clothes were ripped and I didn't see anything!"

* * *

"Ooooh, why did Daisy have to remind me of that?" Nanka complained with a slowly fading blush as she and Jolt arrived in Viridian City; the last stop before the Indigo League.

"P-pi?" Jolt said back, attempting to be in agreement with Nanka, but still fuzzy as to why the situation last night was such a big deal.

The two reached the turning off point for Route 22, which would lead them to their badge-earning goal, when a familiar voice caused them to stop in their tracks, "Arrrggghhh! This is unfair! Why the Gym Leader have to quit right before I got here!?"

* * *

"That is rotten luck, but hey, we can just go to Cinnabar instead." Another familiar voice chimed in calmly, with Nanka and Jolt spinning around to spot two dark haired siblings walking in their direction. "Maybe the Gym Leader will come back; I hear the guy leaves a lot because so few trainers ever get seven Gym Badges."

"Well I was going to have seven gym badges; hers or his was to be my seventh." The green dressed girl ranted as she stomped along the path, before finally smirking to herself and raising her head proudly. "I bet… I bet he quit ran away scared because he heard I was coming. Yeah, that must be-

* * *

"Naaannnnkaaaa!" The ranting girl shouted out upon noticing the paused trainer, her tone of anger turning to joy as she lunged at Nanka with open arms.

"Good morning Vickeeek!" Nanka screamed as her enthusiastic friend's colliding hug tackled her off her legs and onto the ground.

"Hey, hey; I got six badges Nanka and a super tough Onix who totally out-rocked Brock's Onix!" Vicky sung, her head bobbing side-to-side. "How 'bout you Nanka; cool battles, cool Pokémon, cool anything! Tell me?"

* * *

After Vicky got off of Nanka, an all too familiar situation for them, the three friends sat down on the nearest benches available to chat. Jolt was hesitant, conflicted by his enjoyment of Nanka's present company and his desire to get a move on already; it took him long enough to get Nanka out of bed as it was.

"So the Officer Jenny thought the prankster Squirtle might mellow out if he had a trainer." Ricky informed Nanka, casting a worried glance to his sister and her snickering, shades wearing Squirtle. "She made a terrible mistake; we had to run from Pewter City after the pranks they pulled at the museum."

"W-well… at least he has a friend now. An you're good at keeping your sister out of trouble, so I'm sure you can do the same with a Squirtle." Nanka commented, complimented, though this only caused the care-taking late teen to sigh tiredly.

* * *

"I was going to scout the gym, train up Squirty, then stride in with a Blastoise to wash out all those ground types." Vicky stated with absolute confidence, a tinge of annoyance growing in her tone. "But then the Gym Leader ups and quits after losing two matches. Mrgrgrgr!"

 _'So Giovanni really did quit. It's a shame for Vicky, but I'm really glad she doesn't have to face off against him.'_ Nanka couldn't help but think to herself with a relieved smile. "I guess I got my badge just in time."

"Eh?" Vicky chirped out as Nanka pulled out her badge case, presenting Vicky with her Earth badge… and all seven other badges she had obtained. "You've got all of them!"

* * *

"Wow, eight badges. They say it's been a while since-"

"That's super cool, Nanka! You're the best!" Vicky drowned out her brother's neat fact with a flourish of praise, clasping Nanka's hands and swinging them up into the air exuberantly. "Congratulations, Nanka!"

Nanka grinned back at her friend, keeping her arms in the air in cheer, "Why thank you-"

"You'll be champ before you know it! That's so cool!" Vicky continued to interrupt with passionate praise. "You'll be soon known as brave battler Nanka! Scholarly strategist Nanka! Luscious legs Nanka! Unstoppable ultra Nanka!"

* * *

After an overwhelming shower of compliments, followed by several cans of fruit drinks, Vicky was soon saying farewell to the departing Nanka and Jolt.

"Good luck, Nanka! I know you can do it!" Vicky cheered out after them. "I'll be sure to be your first challenger!"

"Best of luck, Nanka! Be careful on Victory Road!" Ricky joined in the loud voiced cheering, matching smiles of fond wishes on his and his sister's faces.

* * *

"Kachu, pi, pi, pi, piii!" Jolt called out as he hopped up and down with excitement… and a touch of impatience.

"Hold on, Jolt!" Nanka called back, as she turned around to read the league sign one last time. " **Pokémon League Front Gate** … I can't believe we're going through it."

To Nanka, it felt unbelievable that in less than a year she had travelled throughout Kanto and obtained all eight gym badges… thanks to her Pokémon companions of course.

* * *

Walking through the towering walled Indigo Plateau, as each blueberry uniformed guard asked to see her badges; Nanka couldn't help but reflect on her gym battles.

"It was amazing that Dusty managed to solo Brock's entire team; I never would have dreamed we would ever be able to do that against a Gym Leader, let alone our first." Nanka noted as she held up her first four badges. "An Aird managed to do the same against Lt. Surge."

"Pikaaa!" Jolt shouted out, pointing to himself.

"I'm not forgetting about you, Jolt." Nanka replied, her thoughts turning from her Butterfree and Sandslash's incredible victories to her Pikachu's early gym accomplishments. "You were the reason we beat Misty and Erika. That first one was scarily close and you did great turning around our bad luck against Erika's Tangela."

* * *

"I'm such a klutz!" Nanka berated herself as she stared down into the river water of the Indigo Plateau complex. "I can't believe I dropped my badge case."

Nanka had Jolt had continued their trip through the bizarre but lovely foundations of the Indigo Plateau; large rich blue walls were erected around a winding road consisting of rough rubble and flourishing foliage. Said road had many indigo garbed guards waiting to approve of Nanka's badges and check them for authenticity. When said road ended, turning into a shimmering clear river, the guards in turn took to the water in varying indigo swimsuits.

Nanka had to board Chu-Chu to show these swimming guards her Soul and Marsh badge, won by Chu-Chu and Licker respectively, when she ended up dropping her badge case into the water below.

* * *

"Ooooh; where did they go?" Nanka asked aloud, kneeling down on the small island upon the river, trying to spot her badges on the riverbed. "Any luck Chu-Chu?"

Hearing his princess call out to him, Chu-Chu poked his head out of the water, shaking his head solemnly.

"Piiii-kachuuu!" Jolt cheered, Nanka and Chu-Chu swiftly turning to him and seeing him with the badge case dangling from his Super Rod… well, in the hands of a Poliwhirl dangling from his Super Rod.

* * *

Nanka had expected the Victory Road to be long, but even the path to Victory Road itself was lengthy. After showing the Volcano Badge that Beauty had won to the guard, Nanka sat down on the nearby boulders to have lunch.

Joining her for lunch were Popper, Dusty, Slothful, Chu-Chu, Amber and, of course, Jolt. She had no idea what HM techniques would be needed to traverse the perils of the famous Victory Road, so just to be safe; she brought with her a team that knew all five of them.

* * *

With the Earth badge that Popper had gained for her, Nanka passed by the last guard. Nanka and Jolt, Pallet Town girl and Viridian Forest Pikachu, reached the end of the path; the closed off Victory Road before them.

The only entrance, a large iron door with a single grated window, slowly opened with a rustic and ear-wrenching noise. With the opening of the door, a faint red light shone out of the cream-coloured building, accompanied by a cavernous echo and a wave of soot-scented heat.

"Jolt… we're here."

"Kachu… Pika!"

* * *

"I don't… I don't see a switch…" Nanka said as she stopped searching the rock coated wall and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, "Gosh, it's as hot as Cinnabar Island in here."

"C-Chuuu." Jolt agreed, shaking his body occasionally in an attempt to keep cool.

Nanka and Jolt made their way into the steel and brick clad building listed as Victory Road to somehow find themselves in a rocky cave consisting of russet terrain dimly illuminated by overhead lanterns and some unknown heat source. From the seems of things, as Nanka and Jolt found their path blocked by a metal wall disguised with rubble, the cream building had for whatever reason been built around a exceedingly hot cave.

* * *

"Just over here, Slothful." Nanka instructed as her Snorlax carried over a large boulder. "Yep, just on top of that red switch."

Slothful dropped the boulder on top of the stone switch, a switch easily missed amongst the reddish-brown hues of its surrounding domain, with the heavy weight pushing it down into the ground. In turn, the rock plated metal wall started to drop, lowering into the floor with an ear-piercing grinding sound.

"I hope there aren't more of these." Nanka grumbled as she removed her hands from over her ears, proceeding to follow her eager starter up the natural staircase and further down the rugged road.

* * *

Devilish ruby eyes bore into Nanka as the cruel Persian, purring with twisted pleasure, scraped her body against the trembling trainer. The Persian grinned with satisfaction as she tormented the quivering lipped Nanka, unable to flee after her legs gave way from fright.

"Awww, my Persian likes you." The Cooltrainer commented as her affectionate feline Pokémon mewed sweetly, gently brushing up against Nanka.

"I-I, uh, h-help"-Nanka was stuttering; only to then scream as the phobia-related Pokémon licked her.

* * *

Deciding she needed some time to recover after the dreaded Persian encounter, Nanka set off to find a quieter part of Victory Road to sit down for a bit. Finding herself the smoothest rock she could find, Nanka plopped down onto it, finding it comfortable if a bit warm given the already sweltering temperatures of the area.

Jolt was of course running alongside her to this quaint place, though as he searched for a similar kind of rock to nestle down on, something metallic and shiny caught his eye.

"Kachu, pika." Jolt called out to Nanka as he gently tossed the small metal box over to Nanka.

"A TM case?" Nanka said as she caught the box, looking it over and reading out its label. **"TM43: Sky-Attack!?"**

* * *

"Sky-Attack; the strongest flying type attack… ever!" Nanka mumbled to herself, gazing at the box in awe and happily noticing from a little glowing indicator that the TM hadn't been used up. "To think you found it just lying about, Jolt. This is amazing!"

"Pi, pi, pi." Jolt snickered to himself, happily taking in the praise of his rare find.

 _'I should definitely teach this to one of my Pokémon, but I'm sure Amber is the only one who can learn this.'_ Nanka thought to herself, thinking how well suited the powerful aerial move would be for such a powerhouse of a Pokémon. _'I guess I should decide whether Amber should forget Supersonic or Agility for it, huh.'_

* * *

"How did you get the Professor to give you three starters!?" Nanka asked in sheer amazement, after her Dugtrio had managed to fend off the triple threat of an Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charmeleon in a row.

"Heh, I got those three in trades." The Cooltrainer said smugly as he threw out another Pokéball. "This fella is my true starter!"

Out from the Pokéball emerged a large and well-muscled Charizard, flapping out his sunset orange wings. Popper the earthbound mole swore at the sight of said wings.

* * *

"I think… we'll get rid of Agility… for Sky…" Nanka said between pants, finally shouting out in frustration, "Why is it so hot in here!?"

"Kachu, kaaa…" Jolt groaned with a shake of his head, feeling a little dizzy from how intense the heat was as well.

Victory Road was truly a bizarre place; a fitting final adventure for trainers in a setting unlike any other. On the outside the place looked like an unassuming factory or even a sterile office complex, but the metal walls concealed and amalgamated inside with a winding cave. Intense heat and a dull orange glow led to said winding cave and its rough terrain of rock and metal mishaps feeling volcanic in nature; like when a villain in movies would make their lair inside a volcano.

* * *

"Strength may let Slothful move rocks," Nanka begun to say as the tossed Onix got back up, shrugging off the damage from the large Snorlax's mighty throw, "but it isn't very effective against rock types."

As Slothful slowly took down the Onix with her non-effective moves, Nanka began to think aloud, "With only normal moves, Slothful isn't effective against rock types… and she can't hit ghost types… I need to teach her something."

* * *

"You're Nanka, right?" The Juggler asked as he returned his frozen Hypno, bested by Slothful's recently taught Blizzard, Nanka's idea to give her normal type a move to take on rock and ghost types. "This G-Man kid who fought me earlier asked me to give you a message."

"Oh, G-Man's been through here all ready?" Nanka inquired.

"Yeah, asked me to tell you… 'Next time you see me, you'll be calling me champion', is what he said." The Juggler relayed, opting for as cocky a pose and voice as he could perform in his attempt to impersonate G-Man.

"Hehehe, that sounds like G-Man." Nanka giggled.

"Kachu, pika pi!" Jolt shouted out with gusto, eagerly jabbing forward further down Victory Road with a strong desire to catch up, "Pikachu!"

* * *

Jolt couldn't move. He struggled to breathe as he felt his body being crushed; squeaking in frustration at his powerlessness. It was the end for him. All he could do…

"Peeerrr." The trainer's Persian purred politely, causing a shivering Nanka to shriek in fright, hugging Jolt even tighter against herself.

…was hope Chu-Chu could beat this crafty yet friendly opposing Persian before Nanka hugged him until he fainted.

* * *

"It's… even hotter here." Nanka gasped, tugging on her soaked shirt as she continued to uncomfortably sweat from Victory Road's near burning levels of heat. "Is… is that an item over there?"

Nanka and Jolt wandered over to a glittering object in the distance, with a curious Nanka crouching down to look. Jolt was also inspecting the item, but his focus soon changed when he noticed a golden glow in the corner of his eye, spinning around to see what it was.

* * *

"Kachuuu…" Jolt called out to Nanka, tapping her leg.

"What is it Jolt?" Nanka asked, turning around with a Guard Spec item in hand. "Did you find-Moltres!?"

Standing before the duo, dazzling the cavernous road with each flap of its flashing wings, was the sun-coated yellow Moltres. The Legendary fire bird looked down at the duo, cawing quietly, continuing to flap as if in preparation.

Jolt hopped on in front on Nanka; paws raised and ready to rumble.

* * *

The Moltres screeched loudly, spreading its crooked feet apart and lowering its head, looking to them with an expression that seemed oddly familiar to Nanka. She looked to the blazing eyed Moltres, then down at her shadowboxing Pikachu, both their bodies abuzz with excitement.

"D-do you want to battle us… Moltres?" Nanka cautiously asked, receiving a firm nod from the still flapping Pokémon. _'We're being challenged by a Legendary!'_

* * *

"If you want to have a battle…" Nanka said as she did an honourable bow before Moltres, "…then Jolt and I will accept."

Jolt looked back to his usually battle cautious friend, astonished.

Nanka smiled back to her dumbfounded pal, explaining, "He asked nicely."

Jolt squeaked out a laugh before turning to face the delighted Moltres, solar flares pulsing from the Legendary's shiny skinny body. The battle between a Viridian Forest Pikachu and a one-of-a-trio often thought mere Legend creature of volcanic flames was about to begin!

* * *

"Gyaooo!" Moltres hollered out, emitting a series of small fireballs from it's body.

The fireballs flew off to the sides of the path, expanding outwards upon landing and hungrily clawing along the ground until each flame connected up with one another. Nanka and Jolt looked around them to see the growing and bending wall of fire; nay, a ring of fire that circled them like a demonic battle arena.

"Pikaaa!" Jolt yelled out in excitement, sparks flying from his cheeks much like the embers flinging from the fiery ring; his passion for battling nullifying any problems he might have had with the surrounding hot inferno.

* * *

Moltres flapped it's wings, it's flames flashing with light as the burning bright bird took to the air. It looked down to Jolt; prepared to strike.

Ignoring the blinding light, Nanka forced her eyes open, thinking of what to do against a Legendaries assault, _'S-should Jolt strike it first or go on the defensive? Thunder or Light Screen?'_

Moltres had no intention of waiting around, the powerful phoenix swooping down with it's sharp beak thrusting forth like a lance, leading Nanka to decide hastily, "Thunder, Jolt! Try a Thunder!"

* * *

Mid-swoop, as storm clouds brewed above, Moltres reared back it's head. Gargling a vortex of fire, the Legendary bird prepared to entrap Jolt with a Fire Spin.

Moltres didn't expect Jolt's Thunder to come shooting down so soon; the speedy blast hammering down onto Moltres, forcing the charged fire down it's throat. Moltres shone like a thousand lightbulbs as it was forced to swallow the fire and lightning combo.

Then Moltres exploded!

* * *

Nanka coughed and spluttered, regaining her senses to dusty air, freezing chills and a vast darkness.

"J-Jolt!?" Nanka called out between coughs, stumbling to her feet. "Jooolllttt! Are you okay, Jolt?"

"Piiii... P-Pika, Pikaaaa…" Jolt groaned within the darkness, obscured from sight but not sound. "Kachu! Pika Pi, Kachu!"

Nanka heard Jolt cheerfully shout back in response to her, just as she also felt something tackle her to the ground. It could only have been Jolt, even if the tackler was then proceeding to hug up against her; close enough now to see her triumphant Pikachu grinning and giving her a rare happy hug.

* * *

Sending out Dusty, Nanka had her light up Victory Road to see the results of the explosion.

"J-Jolt-" Nanka giggled, laughing at her black Pikachu, covered in soot and ash. "You maaaay need a bath."

"Piii…" Jolt smirked as he pointed back at Nanka.

Nanka looked down to find herself in a similar predicament, her body covered in soot and her shirt torn here and there from the explosion induced tumble, "I guess we both need a bath."

* * *

"It's a good thing I always keep an extra pair of clothes on me." Nanka said in good spirits as she dropped her ripped attire to the ground and put on an identical blue shirt. "It's also handy that I buy these in bulk during the sales; cheap too."

As Nanka changed clothes, hidden away from any potential passer-by's gaze by Chu-Chu's large winding body around her, Jolt looked to-and-fro for his opponent. His eyes could only see soot and his nose could only smell soot; his ears heard nothing of the fiery fighter. Jolt was happy in his victory, a little disappointed it was over soon and a touch worried that he had just slayed a Legendary.

* * *

"Why did it get so dark and cold!?" The Cooltrainer screamed out as she and her Parasect shivered.

"I… d-don't know." Nanka stuttered back, now wearing the thick winter coat Mr and Mrs Phthalo got her to keep warm. _'I guess Moltres was the reason why this place was so bright and hot… I wonder if Moltres was also why this place had a locked-up building built around it?'_

Many trainers had dressed lightly for Victory Road, aware of non-existent sunlight but blistering temperatures. What they didn't expect was for the temperatures to plummet.

* * *

"I think…" Nanka began to say as she looked around at her exhausted team, "…we should call it a day."

Victory Road was naturally tough; filled with many Pokémon and skilled trainers. Some had gained their badges only a couple years ago, some as many as ten years in the past, but remained in the road due to being unable to traverse it or in the midst of training for yet another attempt at the seemingly undefeatable Elite Four.

Nanka and her companions set up their tent, attempting to get some sleep as others carried on fighting and walking the treacherous road.

* * *

Nanka lay awkwardly in her tent, struggling to sleep as she found little comfort from the bumpy ground and little warmth in the now frigid cave, along with the worries in her mind. _'There are so many amazing trainers here, so many of them training so hard and yet none have been able to beat the Elite Four in over three years. Do we… do we even have a chance?'_

Nanka's worries had been offset by her last battle, a truly tough one that now had Amber resting in her Pokéball whilst Jolt and Popper were left nursing injuries. It was only the satisfied and dauntless smiles on their faces that relieved Nanka; their hardships in battle always seemed to please these… warrior companions of hers.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" The whip wielder cried as his Blastoise collapsed. "We were the chosen ones! How can three water elementals be slain by a Dugtrio!?"

"Weeelllll, my trio of soldiers here train hard and fight hard." Nanka replied, smiling.

Meanwhile, Popper was berating the lacklustre efforts of the Kingler, Tentacruel and Blastoise he had just defeated. Within minutes, he had them up and marching, barking out instructions like a gruff drill sergeant.

* * *

"Don't you just love the softness of their leaves?" The pencil skirted teen asked as she showed off her Victreebell.

Nanka put a finger to her chin as she thought back to Devourer, "Now that you mention it, my Weepinbell's leaves are quite"-

"The ticklish feeling as their vines run up your legs." The rosy faced girl added with a dreamy gaze and a giggle.

"P-pardon? W-well, he's wrapped around my arm before but I don't think"-

"How their drooling acids slowly melt your clothes off." The late teen squeaked euphorically, pressing her whole body up against her Victreebell and drooling at the very thought.

"Uh, ummm…" Nanka was at a loss for words, blushing brightly at the very idea of her clothes melting away, and soon dragged away from the perverse stranger by a protective Jolt.

* * *

Nanka was silent as she stepped foot outside of the walled off Victory Road, closing the cooling metal door gently behind her. She merely smiled at the stars in the night sky, at the journey behind her, and at the sleeping Pikachu in her arms.

 _'It's hard to think a cute little Pokémon like you could do so much, even beat a Legendary.'_ Nanka thought as she looked down at the still somewhat sooty Jolt, brushing his head softly. _'We both certainly need that bath though.'_

* * *

"To think, we're almost,"-a yawn leapt out from Nanka's mouth, the rugged girl rubbing her tired eyes as she made it to the grand yet simple building of the Kanto Pokémon League.-"We are there."

The electronic doors whizzed open for her, although the drained trainer took a while to recognise this, standing at the doorway for a while as thought to herself, _'I still need… to pick a team. Jolt's in of course, but who… I'll pick later; I need bath and sleepy.'_

* * *

A nightgown garbed Nanka flopped down onto the bed face-first, her long unbraided hair still damp.

Nanka was shattered.

After arriving at Indigo Plateau under starlight, a lengthy wash to rid herself of the ash ensued. Now into the early hours of the morning, Nanka had only just arrived at her bed.

"I'm sure Jolt must be a water type." The dozing off girl mumbled, drifting off to the faint sounds of her electric type still splashing about in his tiny Pokémon tub.

* * *

Sapped from the trials of the treacherous journey to the Pokémon League, it was not until mid-day that Nanka opened her eyes, an longer still before she could lift her body up to take on the day. Jolt allowed this lay-in for once, his strained body also urging him to take a small rest; overworking could be unhealthy after all.

 _'So let's see, Amber would be furious with me if I left her out…'_ Nanka thought to herself as she finally begun clambering out of bed, less so out of her desire to do so and more so out of a need to use the ladies room, _'Venom and Chu-Chu have always been reliable, so I'm sure I can count on them. That's four… maybe Razor as well; she is strong.'_

* * *

As Nanka wandered around the Indigo Plateau reception, pondering whether Ferry or Devourer should be her sixth member for the battle against the Pokémon League, she came across a hallway of portraits. It was more specifically a hall of honour displaying portraits of past Pokémon champions, often with at least one of their Pokémon painted alongside them.

"Hmmm," Nanka hummed as she found herself concentrating on the portrait of the present champion, something she didn't even know Kanto had, gazing intently at the fair faced young lady with a glaring Fearow standing protectively by her side, "Why does the previous champion look so familiar? I must have caught a glimpse of her somewhere before."

* * *

"Hey, give us back our…" Nanka stared at the rice rolled food item in the Mankey's hands, "ummm, supposedly… jelly-filled doughnuts."

After buying some snacks from the Indigo Plateau official café, including some incorrectly labelled rice balls, Nanka and Jolt made their way to Route 23. It seemed a pleasant place to have a picnic… and with the many thieving Mankeys Jolt was Body Slamming, a good place to train.

* * *

"Aeeerrrooo!" Amber roared as her glowing body hurtled into the brutish Primeape, flinging the fighting type far away.

"Great job, Amber!" Nanka congratulated her victorious Aerodactyl with a round of applause, before casting her eye over to Jolt. "I'd say you two are fully prepared for the league now."

Amber and Jolt nodded confidently after their two days of training on the quiet but geographically diverse route. It had been a fairly peaceful time as a result, with plenty of snack breaks, though these were often interrupted by swinging down Mankeys from the trees and rocks.

* * *

Chu-Chu was in the midst of training within the previously proceeded perilous road so he could yet better serve his role as a knight, when his fair princess of his allegiance approached him gracefully.

"Sir Chu-Chu, might I have a word?" Princess Nanka asked as priestess Dusty's warm glow illuminated her gentle yet fiery eyes. "I feel it'd suit you well to learn the spell of Reflect."

Chu-Chu was unsure, but his princess soon smiled as she added, "After all, you've always done a most wonderful job protecting me."

He was not worthy of such a smile.

* * *

With a Nidoqueen and a Charizard sat down in front of her, and TM17 resting in her hands, Nanka contemplated which of her Pokémon to teach Submission to.

"Doooossss!" A familiar voice cried out from within the Power Plant.

"Oh no! Zapdos, please"-Nanka had begun to say as the Zapdos pounced upon her from the sky-"No tickle-heeeheee-Nooo!"

Flying off to train in the Power Plant was good for many of her Pokémon, either due to it being to take down their unwitting sparring opponents with super effective moves or from learning how to better utilise special attacks and defends from the cunning electric types. For the girl and Pikachu laughing uncontrollably, pinned to the floor by a tickling Legendary, it was not such a good place.

* * *

With strong fighting skills, Razor flung herself at the floating Magneton, grabbing hold of it and diving the three eyed Pokémon down into the floor. A twinkle of a tear dripped from Razor's eyes, wincing slightly from the recoil of her powerful move.

"T-that's won-wonderful…" Nanka gasped out as she lay on the floor, tickled breathless. "Ice… ice types and r-rock types aaare no m-match… now."

"P-Pika…" Jolt cheered in agreement from the floor, also tickled breathless.

* * *

"I wonder…" Nanka begun to muse as she looked around the gloomy and chilly Victory Road, a far cry from its previous deadly hot state, "What did happen to Moltres?"

Jolt shrugged in response, having attempted to search for his defeated opponent but with little avail, though he did not allow his uncertainty to Moltres' fate after exploding to dwell on his mind too much.

"It's a Legendary, so I'm sure it will rise from the ashes. If Electrodes and Gravelers can after blowing themselves up, I'm sure Moltres can." Nanka said in reassurance of herself, though she felt sure on this idea. "In any case, it looks like you're all trained up Venom."

Venom nodded, smiled at having accomplished a long period of training in both the Power Plant and Victory Road, and then dropped straight down onto the rocky ground to slumber.

* * *

Chu-Chu washed away his last foe with a relieved but weary smile; his lengthy training regime complete. Chu-Chu turned around to where his Princess Nanka and Captain Jolt sat alongside his companions, congratulatory smiles on their faces.

It was then that a stumbling Ferry crashed into him.

Chu-Chu groaned; the wizard's training was left to do, though Chu-Chu was sure Ferry was actually a jester for the group.

* * *

As Jolt set about fishing up Tentacruels for Ferry to fight, Nanka scrawled in the Seafoam Island snow with a stick, deep in thought.

"Ummm, first up is L'oreal, who I think uses Water types..." Nanka mumbled, recalling vague memories from a year or so ago. "I think I saw her on the cover of a swimsuit magazine... or did I see her in a film? I think she writes books too... lectures and documentaries... charities... I think she might do a lot of things."

* * *

As a canon-load of water rocketed from Ferry's mouth, knocking out a Tentacruel, Nanka continued to plan ahead.

"Then there's... Bluto?" Nanka struggled to recall. "I remember seeing him on TV, standing in front of an Onix... It must have been his!"

Nanka had never expected to one day be taking on the Pokémon League, so in the past, had paid little attention to information about the Elite Four. That said, she also wasn't too terrific at remembering people in general, particularly if she had never met them in person.

* * *

As Ferry gulped down some soothing PP Up pellets, Nanka hummed, carrying on with preparations.

"Of course, there is Agatha." Nanka practically squealed with a growing smile. "Master of Ghosts and controller of all Pokémon of true terror!"

Nanka soon calmed down, plainly asking herself with an apathetic tone, "Am I forgetting someone... oh, there's also Chance? Prance? Some 4th person or other I think."

* * *

"Woooowwww!" Nanka said in amazement at Ferry's progress, noticing immediately his growth. "Jolt, your training schedule must be amazing. I was right to trust you with Ferry's training after all."

"Pi-ka-chuuuu." Jolt nodded as he hid various Rare Candy wrappers behind his back.

"It may have taken us a week of training..." Nanka noted with a growing smile as she punched the air, "but we're ready!"

* * *

Despite saying that, Nanka wasn't quite ready yet, as she had one last thing of preparation to take care of.

"That should be enough items!" Nanka said as she looked down at her crammed bag; brimming with full heals, hyper potions, ethers and the like. "An I've got the dress Mum got me ready to wear, so we should be set to take on the league tomorrow, Jolt."

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered as he jumped onto the Ingido Plateau's accommodated bed, eager to rest for the challenge tomorrow

* * *

"Thinking about it, we haven't seen G-Man arrive yet." Nanka noted as she took her bag off the bed and then clambered in beneath the bed covers. "Does that mean we're going to win the bet?"

"Pi." Jolt said quietly as he curled up onto Nanka's lap.

"Hmmm, I still haven't decided what I'd have him do..." Nanka noted, with a hum. "Anything for a day... maybe... yeah, I think I have just the idea."

* * *

 **A/N: An so ends Nanka's preperation for the Elite Four in this 24th chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. Find out how Nanka's challenge of the Elite Four goes with the next couple exciting chapters of Act 9... when I get around to uploading them. The next chapter is actually done already but I'm keeping to the schedule.**

 **Let's start off discussion of this chapter with a smaller detail; vocabulary. Due to not having to create many scenes for these later acts, I have been able to spend some time using certain sites and my thesaurus to improve the vocabulary and language of NPMA. I have tried to use some words less often, using alternatives, and have in particular tried to spice up how I describe certain colours (blueberry uniformed guards for instance). I hope these minor adjustments make for a more enjoyable reading experience.**

 **Now onto an admission on my part; I find Kanto boring. Not the journey through it, but the region itself. I find it's locales rather dull and very little stands-out. I think that Lavender Town might be the only truly distinct place in the region, setting itself apart well from the others, even with their own versions of cemetery towers. So when I got to Victory Road and saw that the cavernous route was enclosed by giant building in the games, I decided to have fun with it and be a bit creative. I now absolutely love Victory Road; this strange combination of metal and rock, a cave sealed within a building and lighted up by the fierce heat of a Legendary inside. In the games, I find Fire Red and Leaf Green's removal of Moltres from Victory Road an appropriate and approved decision, yet Moltres' presence in Victory Road allowed me to further make a forgettable area a memorable experience for me. I had an absolute blast with describing the locale of Victory Road, particularly with this Director's Cut allowing me to expand on my descriptions so much.**

 **I guess the final thing I will comment on is team selection. I ended Act 8 with a large question asking my readers to decide Nanka's team for the Elite Four. Chu-Chu was voted through by all but one of my seven readers, whilst Amber also proved a popular choice. Razor was voted for quite a bit, much to my surprise, whilst I recall Venom narrowly getting in. It's a little hard to remember and I didn't save everyone's answers from the old, closed site. As you might be able to tell though from the story, the sixth member wasn't nearly as easy to settle on, with it eventually being narrowed down in votes between Ferry and Devourer. The scene with the Victreebel was actually included so Nanka could learn of Leaf Stones evolving Weepinbell, so in the case that Devourer was chosen for the team, I could come up with a story thread to have him evolved before the final challenge. Of course, Ferry managed to get the deciding vote and got put on the team instead.**

 **As always, I hope you had an enjoyable time reading Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure and I hope you'll forward to Nanka's Elite Four matches starting next weekend. Thank you for reading!**


	25. Act 9-2: Greatest Gauntlet

_A/N: I've had this chapter completely written since I uploaded the last chapter on Friday and yet I almost forgot to upload this chapter today. I only remembered last night, "I haven't uploaded the chapter yet!" Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy three back-to-back intense battles between Nanka and the Elite Four, with a few spices of comedy thrown in-between. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 9 Continued!_**

All Nanka had wanted to do was travel. She had no destination in mind; she had just wanted to travel across Kanto, going wherever her curiosity drove her.

She had not expected to defeat eight Gym Leaders, encounter Legendaries, take on a criminal organisation or be about to take on the Pokémon League. One Pokémon encouraged her to do all that.

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt cheered, charging forth excitedly into the Elite Four chambers, with Nanka following with a thankful heart to her starter.

* * *

"You know, all I really need now is a crown or a tiara and it would like I'm dressed as a princess." Nanka commented as she admired her pumpkin coloured dress and adjusted the ghostly decoration around her neck. "I wonder if we could get one when we're crowned champion."

"Pika pi, Kachu! Pika pi." Jolt said with a grin, happy to see Nanka so confident about their upcoming battles. "Pi, Pikachu, chuuuu!"

After only a short series of steps, the elegantly dress Pallet Town girl and pumped-up starter hailing from the Viridian Forest arrived at aqua coated doors decorated sparsely with dazzling diamonds. With a nod to one another, they opened up the double doors, prepared for any situation.

* * *

 _'How do I…_

"Looking beautiful, ladies!" The cameraman praised as he took several photos from several angles. "The camera's lovin' ya!"

 _…keep getting caught…_

"You're doing great, sweetie." The red haired beauty beside her commented as she hugged up against Nanka, smiling to the camera.

 _…in these situations!'_ A blushing Nanka internally screamed as she stood, garbed in a pink skirted swimsuit, alongside a bikini-clad Lorelei whom was beaming with glee as the photo-shoot proceeded.

* * *

'Ten minutes earlier'

Nanka and Jolt had entered a large azure room surrounded by water; immediately noticing a voluptuous bikini clad woman in the centre of the room, smoothly transitioning between graceful and sexy poses as a photographer rapidly took photos from a multitude of angles.

"Ohhh, you got me a co-star for tonight!" The red haired beauty said upon noticing Nanka, rushing on over to the girl and throwing an arm around her. "Come along, sweetie. I've got just the outfit for you!"

"P-pardon, but I, um, I'm not…" Nanka started to protest as she was ushered along down a side path and towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie." The red-haired lady, whom Nanka now knew as Lorelei of the Elite Four, apologised with a chuckle. "It's been almost two years since we had regular challengers, so I assumed you were here for the photo-shoot."

"T-that's okay…" Nanka stuttered out, her head muddled and hot with embarrassment from the multitude of swimsuit posing, much of it with skin-to-skin contact with the curvaceous Elite Four member.

"If it is any consolation, I'm sure the photos of us will be spectacular. You're innocently adorable," Lorelei complimented, such comments preventing Nanka's blush from leaving her fair face, "an you're developing stunning legs."

* * *

After delivering a series of kind comments that only served to disorient the flustered teenager, Lorelei adjusted her red-rimmed glasses and stared at Nanka with cold determination, "I am Lorelei of the Elite Four! No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokémon! Are you ready?"

"No." Nanka stated as she hugged her pale skinned body, shivering from the frosty room as she squirmed on the spot, unused to the greater skin exposure from the pink two-piece than her usual swimsuit. "C-could I have my clothes back first? They were bought specially for my Elite Four challenge."

"Oh, yes, yes! Of course! You go get yourself changed." Lorelei said with a chuckle as she ushered Nanka back into the dressing room. "I suppose I should as well. Even I get a bit chilly fighting with ice in swimwear."

* * *

"Let's make this quick, Dewgong!" Lorelei, now dressed in a shoulder-less and short skirted black dress, shouted as she sent out her water/ice type. "After this we've a book signing to attend and a charity fundraiser the following morning."

 _'She sure has a busy schedule.'_ Nanka, now dressed once again in her pretty orange dress, couldn't help but think as Jolt leapt out of the pool in the room and ran onto the blue tiled arena. "Let's make this quick, Jolt."

"Pika!" Jolt agreed as he quickly fired off a large Thunderbolt at the pearly bodied sea creature.

* * *

"Thunderbolt? Sweetie, you shouldn't hold back…" Lorelei remarked as her Dewgong took the electric blast head on, enduring through it with a grin, "or you'll regret it."

Dewgong retaliated by pelting Jolt with a Bubble Beam. Jolt gritted his teeth as each bubble stung him, enduring the water type attack with ease thanks to his typing, though the attack still packed quite the punch.

"Jolt, if your first Thunderbolt wasn't strong enough," Nanka begun to suggest, only to smirk as she noticed her Pikachu well ahead of her, sparks dancing around his whole body even amidst the blasting bubbles, "…then use an even stronger Thunderbolt."

"Piiikaaaa!" Jolt yelled, flinging an even mightier Thunderbolt towards the Dewgong, which blew back the bubbling beam until it zapped the 'icy' type unconscious.

* * *

 _'We should take out that Cloyster before it uses Clamp.'_ Nanka thought as Lorelei sent out her hard shelled Pokémon, the confident Elite Four member having remained silent and smiling even as she returned her fainted Pokémon. "Jolt, let's try and use Thunder this time."

"Chuuu!" Jolt shouted out as he summoned storm clouds, a rod of lightning dropping down.

With a flash of light, the Thunder descended… only for Cloyster to roll out of the way with shocking speed.

"Eeek! It dodged!" Nanka screamed in alarm as the beaming Cloyster begun firing spikes at Jolt with the sheer force of cannonballs.

* * *

Cloyster's Spike Canon launched Jolt past Nanka, pinning his small body over the water and up against the ceramic walls.

"Cloyster, it's time to finish him off with Clamp!" Lorelei commanded as her Cloyster speedily rolled his way into the pool water, and then just as speedily swam up to the trapped Pikachu.

As the Cloyster got face-to-face with Jolt, his shell wide open and prepared to strike, Nanka shouted, "Jolt, now!"

"Pi! Ka! Chu!" Jolt yelled, blasting the open shelled Cloyster with a thunderous assault and launching the black sphere Pokémon all the way back over to his trainer.

* * *

"Your Pikachu's cute and strong!" The red haired woman complimented with a wanting gaze, Jolt responding to 'cute' with an annoyed huff, before unpinning himself and swimming back to the battle arena. "He's getting tuckered out though; even with a type advantage, your Pikachu won't last much longer against my team."

Nanka looked to the tired, panting Jolt with concern; noticing his red eyes from the Bubble Beam and various cuts from the Spike Cannon. As Jolt stood unsteadily against his next opponent, a big and dopey faced Slowbro, Nanka started to wander if she should return him.

"Jolt…" Nanka begun to say, though seeing her Pikachu grin back at her quickly changed her tone of voice, confidently adding, "You can do it! Fight on!"

* * *

If Lorelei's smirk and her Slowbro's narrow-lashed eyes had been any indication, it appeared they had been planning something. Whatever plan they had shattered when Jolt fired off two Thunderbolts in quick succession; fainting the salmon-pink Slowbro before she had a chance to react.

"Yaaayyy, Jolt! Three in a row!" Nanka cheered, throwing up her arms as Jolt proudly puffed out his chest.

* * *

"Your Pikachu's been doing great with his type advantage, but I wonder how the two of you will handle a non-water type?" Lorelei teased as she sent out her lilac skinned Jynx.

"Jynx, Jynx, Jynx!" The golden locked Jynx chanted as she waved her hands in the air, an icy chill emanating from them.

 _'That's strange; I thought Jynx had black skin…'_ Nanka thought as the red dressed lady-like Pokémon danced on the spot, frosty winds continuing to flow from her with a psychic pink tint to it, _'or at the very least, a darker shade of purple.'_

* * *

"Well I'm sorry to say miss Lorelei, but…" Nanka started to say with a giggle as Jolt leapt forth and performed a Body Slam on the Jynx, "my Jolt's a bit of a brawler."

"Jynx, create some distance and Blizzard that Pikachu!" Lorelei quickly commanded as she watched her dual ice and psychic Pokémon be forced into a close range brawl.

Jolt didn't give chance for the Jynx to escape though, swiftly closing any distance made between them and slamming into the Jynx with another Body Slam. As he kept up his physical barrage, his long haired opponent began panicking, Thrashing about. Jynx's Thrash landed a couple firm blows on the brawling Pikachu, but it was not enough to deter Jolt, who soon won the tussle.

* * *

Lorelei tried to keep a straight face as her fourth Pokémon was struck down by a single Pikachu, even as that same Pikachu danced about with his trainer in celebration.

"There, is, still, one, left!" Lorelei said slowly as she sent out her Lapras, the temperature plummeting from her very presence. "The best is saved for last; my very first Pokémon."

Jolt sprung back into battle with glee; sparks flying.

* * *

"Jooolllttt!" Nanka cried as she ran over to her squished Pikachu. "Are you okay?"

"C-chuuu… Pppp." The currently flatter Jolt tried to sit up, only to fall back down, fainted.

Filled with confidence from four wins in a row, Nanka and Jolt were both sure that one Thunder would end the match. Jolt had wasted no time in summoning thunder clouds and preparing his lightning strike, only for the small and nimble Lapras to leap up and crush him underneath a Body Slam. Jolt's Thunder hit down hard on the Lapras, but not in time to prevent his own fainting.

"Even with a Thunder attack…" Lorelei said with a flick of hair, "you couldn't stop my Lapras."

"Laaa-ap!" Lorelei's Lapras started to roar in triumph, only to freeze up, paralytic sparks coursing through her body.

* * *

"Go ahead…" Lorelei said with a defeated tone, "it seems your Pikachu managed to stop my Lapras after all."

Nanka smiled, knowing that the Elite Four member meant. With a flick of her wrist, Nanka sent out her own Lapras, Ferry.

"Ferry." Nanka said as she stared at the paralysed and vulnerable Lapras opponent. "Body Slam that Lapras."

Lorelei could only sigh as her beloved Lapras was given the final blow, falling down by her feet, fainted.

* * *

"I suppose I've become a little rusty." Lorelei said, her crestfallen look shifting to a sunny simper as she returned her Lapras and looked over to the victorious challenger. "Congratulations, Nanka. You have just defeated the first member of the Elite Four."

"Thank you very much; it was a lot fun!" Nanka beamed back as she simultaneously gave Jolt a Revive and gave Ferry several congratulatory pets on the head.

"By the way…" Lorelei smirked as she adjusted her red rimmed glasses, "if you're interested, I'd be happy to have you join me in another photo-shoot."

"I-I'll think about it…" Nanka lied, blushing at the very suggestion.

* * *

"Piiikaaa!" Jolt cheered as he regained consciousness, his first celebratory instinct being to dive into the nearby pool and splash about with glee. "Kachu, Pikachu pika pi!"

"First he zaps all my water types and then he starts using their pool." Lorelei remarked, causing Nanka to chuckle. "So is your Lapras going to join him?"

"Oh, Ferry can't swim." Nanka stated plainly as Ferry shook his head in fright.

Lorelei's glasses begun to slip off as she looked back and forth between the swimming Pikachu and pool-dreading Lapras, stupefied.

* * *

"Before you go sweetie, I'd like to give you this…" Lorelei said as she approached Nanka, handing the readying girl a small box, "it's only fair you keep the swimsuit you modelled in."

"I, ummm, t-thank you." Nanka stuttered out as she accepted the swimsuit. _'I… did want a new swimsuit and it is cute, but I was kind of hoping to get another one-piece.'_

"By the way…" Lorelei started to say as Jolt finished drying himself off, hopping on over to the gigantic doorway to their next challenge, "try not to be too scared of Bruno, okay?"

* * *

Nanka looked back to the defeated Elite Four member, puzzled, "Ummm, okay, I'll try…"

With that said Nanka and Jolt proceeded to leave Lorelei's chilly, water-filled room and entered Bruno's expansive, rocky, battle-arena styled room. The trainer and Pokémon walked across wooden floorboards akin to a fighting dojo, gazing around at the various boulders about the place and noticing many broken pieces of rock likely destroyed from practise sessions.

Looking straight in front of them they instantly noticed a muscular, spiky haired man sitting at the back alongside his scar-headed rock snake; Bruno and his trusty Onix.

* * *

 _'I'm not sure why Lorelei warned me to not be scared of him.'_ Nanka thought as she slowly approached the smiling Bruno, making sure her long dress didn't brush against the numerous rocks and boulders in the room. _'He seems so nice and gentle sat next to his… Onix?'_

Nanka and Jolt's slowed down to a halt as they noticed the large shadow cast over them, the duo looked up to the seated man… the size of the eight metre tall Onix next to him.

"I am Bruno…" The man said with a calm but booming voice, "…and I am a giant."

* * *

Nanka and Jolt's mouths were agape as they looked to the, whilst seated, over eight metres tall man towering above them. Bruno in turn cast his gaze downwards, his smile turning to a worried grimace.

"A giant!" Nanka blurted out… in awe. "That's amazing! How did you get so big, Mr Bruno? O-oh, where are my manners; I'm Nanka and this here is Jolt."

"Pika pika! Pikaaa?" Jolt also inquired excitedly.

* * *

Seeing the duo's fearless curiosity, Bruno roared with laughter, "Well Nanka, Jolt; I learnt to punch from my Hitmonchan, to kick from my Hitmonlee and"-Bruno glanced over to his stern faced Onix-"to be big from my Onix!"

"That makes no sense but it is still amazing!" Nanka replied as she and Jolt ran around Bruno, inspecting the shirtless giant.

Bruno laughed more, "So it doesn't, but it's the only explanation I've got. Why I got so big hardly matters right now though, we've got a Pokémon battle to get started."

* * *

Nanka skipped on over to the opposite wooden end of the arena, sitting down in a seiza position and even giving an honourable bow to her Elite Four opponent.

Chuckling, Bruno remained seated cross-legged as he declared, "Onix here shall be your first opponent."

"Then Mr Bruno," Nanka said as she sent out her Gyarados onto the earthy centre of the arena, "my Chu-Chu here will be your first opponent."

"Dos!" Chu-Chu declared as he stared confidently at the opposing Onix.

* * *

Bruno's Onix charged forth, faster than expected for such a large Pokémon. Unfortunately for the oncoming rock type, Chu-Chu didn't need to move quicker to fend off his opponent.

"Chu-Chu, you should stop that Onix with an Ice Beam!" Chu-Chu's princess advised most graciously.

Loyal as ever, Chu-Chu didn't hesitate to perform his knightly duties, shooting out an Ice Beam at his would be assailant. The keen eyed Onix managed to swerve to avoid the freezing beam at first, but a quick shift of Chu-Chu's head allowed him to direct the Ice Beam into a powerful blow against the Onix.

* * *

"I'm sorry, friend." Bruno apologised as he returned his fainted ground type into a custom made Pokéball, big enough for Bruno's giant hands. "Hitmonchan shall win in your name!"

Out from a large Pokéball on Bruno's belt came a Hitmonchan, the brown bodied and purple clothed boxer appearing in the arena with a grin. His beaming expression shone even more as he looked to the awaiting sea serpent, punching his fists together and generating furious sparks of electricity.

* * *

"Piii… Kachu, Pikachu pika pi?" Jolt spoke up, looking to the electric fists of the Hitmonchan with envy and then to his own plain paws.

"Hmmm, oh yes, it would be cool if you could use Thunderpunch. Maybe there's a TM for that." Nanka answered her now shadow-boxing Pikachu, before looking over to Chu-Chu. "Those punches are dangerous for a Water type like you Chu-Chu, but I think Surf might be the best option."

Hitmonchan's bold and brave expression showed a brief sign of surprise as Chu-Chu summoned a larger tidal wave, proceeding to ride it towards Hitmonchan. Undaunted, Hitmonchan struck back against the tidal wave with a lightning fuelled uppercut… but it wasn't enough. Hitmonchan was swept away by high tides.

* * *

"Sir Chu-Chu." His fair princess called out with the softest of tones and the sweetest of smiles. "I believe it is time for you to don your armour."

"Dos!" Chu-Chu agreed to his Princesses suggestion at once, urging within him the power of Reflect, casting a blue-tinted glass-like wall around his body.

The opposing knight, protector of the Kanto kingdom itself, failed to harm Chu-Chu with his barrage of kicks thanks to the Gyarados' equipped mystical protection.

* * *

"If you are going on the defensive…" Bruno said with gleaming eyes, just as his kick expert Hitmonlee began creating duplicates of himself, "…then we shall go on the evasive."

Chu-Chu lunged at the nearest Hitmonlee, fangs ready, only for him to bite through an illusion and receive a taste of the soaked rocky ground. Illusion after illusion, Chu-Chu chased after the duplicating Double Team's of Hitmonlee in an attempt to find the real fighter, but to no avail.

"Chu-Chu! Right in front of you!" His Princess shouted out in alarm.

The gazing knight locked his gaze to directly in front of him; immediately spotting the spring legged knight readying a kick to his face. As the kick neared, the Gyarados had no time for anything grand; a quick and snappy Bite would suffice as he clamped down onto Hitmonlee's leg.

* * *

"H-how did you know?" Bruno asked, still in shock over his Hitmonlee's defeat, even as his second Onix started to eagerly fight against Chu-Chu.

"That's easy, it's because…" Nanka begun to reply as Chu-Chu managed to summon another Surf, his mighty tidal wave ploughing through the steadfast Onix's Rock Slide, securing Nanka's team their fourth victory, "…your Pokémon are nice and honourable. They don't seem the type who would attack from anywhere but head-on."

"Piiikaaaa, Chu-Chu! Piiikaaa!" Jolt cheered proudly at his fished-up Pokémon fourth win in a row.

* * *

"I appreciate the compliment, as my Pokémon will, those you have bested valiantly. Now though…" Bruno said as a four-armed humanoid Pokémon leapt off of the nearby tall boulders and landed in the arena, "…now you face my ultimate fighter! Now you face Machamp!"

Nanka saw the well-muscled Machamp look over towards Chu-Chu, his multiple fists clenching and his legs pumped to sprint forth, "Chu-Chu, don't let him in close!"

Chu-Chu immediately understood the danger the powerful looking opponent posed, throwing out another wide and heavy Surf attack. The Machamp altered his stance at the very presence of the water attack, grounding his feet and pulling his arms towards himself in a defensive stance, just in time for the Surf to hit.

"That move was enough for the others…" Bruno said as his now drenched Machamp endured the hit with a smile, "…but not for Machamp's superior power."

* * *

Chu-Chu Surfed, summoning another fierce tidal wave and sending it right towards the mossy skinned Machamp. Grinning, Machamp showcased his immense strength by simply clapping, the mere shock-wave from his four hands pushing back the whole wave. The effected Chu-Chu little, who fell to the ground with barely an injury, but-

"Eeeeek!" His Princess screamed as she and the Captain were swept up by the reversed Surf and flung to the back of the room, much to Chu-Chu's horror.

* * *

"Are you okay back there?" Bruno called out, getting only groggy responses from the waterlogged girl and Pikachu.

"Chaaammmppp!" Machamp yelled as he lunged at Chu-Chu, swinging his fist for a sure hit…

"Ma? Maaaa!" Machamp cried out in shock as Chu-Chu caught the Machamp's punch with sharp fangs, attacking back against the fighting type with a boulder crushing Bite.

Angered, Chu-Chu the Gyarados released his wrath, slamming the captured Machamp into the ground.

"Machamp!" Bruno called out as his Machamp was felled by the fanged throw-down.

* * *

"With all our training, it seems we were no match." Bruno commented as he scooped up his fallen friend with both his giant hands. "Nanka and the Pikachu! I ask again, are you both alright?"

"Y-yyyyeeeaaahhh." Nanka mumbled as she laid on the flooded ground, her lovely new dress now drenched and dirty as she remained dazed from the Surf.

"Gyaaarrr!" The victorious Chu-Chu cried out, sliding on over to check on his downed Princess and Captain, giant tears of relief streaming from his eyes.

* * *

"I assure you my brave knight, all is well and I am fine." Princess Nanka reassured Chu-Chu as she rose to her feet with sheer grace, her dazzling hair falling out of it's braid and shimmering from the water. "In fact, I must congratulate you. Thank you, Sir Chu-Chu for a glorious victory."

"Pika, Chu-Chu! Pika!" Captain Jolt added onto the praise with his grand and heroic voice along with a mighty thumbs-up.

"Indeed, I have been bested; congratulations are in order." The giant protector of the land said.

Chu-Chu was ecstatic over all the compliments; laughing loudly with a single and hidden tear of joy coming from his eye.

* * *

"My duty is done." Bruno said, blindfolded and facing the wall. "Go face Agatha when you're ready."

"I-I'll be ready soon!" Nanka called out from behind some boulders. "Razor, are my clothes dry yet?"

Nanka peeked over the boulder just a bit, looking to her Charizard, who was currently holding her orange dress over a Flamethrower generated fire. Jolt stood by the flames, bathing in his warmth, as he too dried off.

"Ri?" Razor replied, gently stroking the clothes with her claw, then nodding as she threw the dry clothes over to her trainer. "Ri!"

* * *

Having waved goodbye to the defeated Bruno and now garbed in dry attire, Nanka and Jolt made their way from a rocky training arena to a graveyard shrouded in drab fog. Nanka was immediately ecstatic about her surroundings, whilst Jolt had immediately grabbed onto her leg; trembling.

"Those eyes, that green hair," A greying-blonde haired lady at the back of the ghoulish room said, looking to Nanka with glistening eyes, "Oak's told me all about you, Nanka."

 _'The spectre enchantress knows my name!?'_ Nanka squealed internally.

* * *

"That old duff has high hopes for you." The spectre enchantress, otherwise known as Agatha of the Elite Four, said with an eager grin. "Seems to think you'd make a good research assistant for him; goes on and on about how you love to travel and learn and how that's perfect."

"T-that's nice and all b-but… but I'm sure if he hired anyone, he'd ask G-Man first." Nanka replied, flustered from all the praise. "He's far better at catching Pokémon and knows all about their moves and all that sort of stuff."

A short laugh escaped Agatha's wrinkled lips before a frown settled upon her face, "Please, that fool hardly mentions that grandson of his."

* * *

"R-really…" Nanka mumbled, her thoughts turning back to past mentions of G-Man and his grandfather and recollected more subtle interactions between them that she had never paid attention to at the time.

"Enough about that old 'researcher' now!" Agatha snapped, sneering as she said the word researcher. "We're here to fight, not fiddle about with data."

Agatha tapped her cane on the dusty ground, a shadow spiralling out from a Pokéball atop the wooden stick, "Nanka! I'll show you how a real trainer fights!"

* * *

Resembling a fusion of the pointy eared and stubby limbed Clefable with the poisonous purple body of a Haunter; the shadowy Pokémon that rose up before Nanka introduced himself as, "Gengar!"

"Oh my gosh; a Gengar!" Nanka gushed with joy at the ghost Pokémon before her, whilst Jolt cowered behind her.

"Hey! Hurry up and send out your Pokémon!" Agatha snapped, showcasing the master of ghost's famous short temper.

"O-oh! R-right away, Ms Agatha!" Nanka replied as she tossed Venom's Pokéball high up into the air.

* * *

Agatha chuckled in her head as she watched the heavy Nidoqueen begin falling down to the floor, _'The moment that Nidoqueen lands, she's finished. Gengar knows to fire off a Confuse Ray as soon as he can and with his superior speed, he's sure to land the move.'_

Venom's foot touched fog-obscured floor… immediately stomping down onto it, shaking the whole area and cracking the earth beneath. The cracks spread out, shooting up dirt and shattered tiles out at the Gengar; the super effective ground attack flinging the ghost type into the ceiling.

Venon allowed herself a small smirk on her face as her fainted foe drifted down to the floor like a plastic bag, rather chuffed to have pulled off an Earthquake the very moment she had landed.

* * *

"Yippee, Venom! Just like we practised!" Nanka cheered, jumping and down with joy.

"How did…" Agatha murmured, amazed at Venom's quickly executed Earthquake, "…she took advantage of her fall to fire an Earthquake as she landed, but such tactics will be of no use against my Golbat!"

From atop one of the many graves in the room, the light of a Pokéball shone, with Agatha's Golbat emerging in response to her name. Flying swiftly around the room, Agatha's speed demon of a Golbat flapped down before her master, gnashing her fangs in excitement at the battle before her. Venom then immediately performed a Body Slam on the Golbat.

"How is your Nidoqueen so fast!?" Agatha snapped as her Golbat struggled to get away from Venom's rapid-fire Body Slams.

* * *

"It's because of the training I had Venom do." Nanka explained as Venom continued her repeated Body Slams, the rough skinned horned Pokémon becoming rather annoyed as the Golbat barely evaded the attack and prolonging the time Venom had to stay awake. "We trained a lot in the abandoned Power Plant, learning how to deal with fast Pokémon."

"Tsk, how about floating ones then?" Agatha asked, sneering as she returned her injured Golbat, just in time for her Haunter to emerge from another nearby grave and float up to the ceiling of the room. "What will you do now, child?"

* * *

Venom looked up at the floating Haunter, who stuck her tongue out at the Nidoqueen. Venom just sighed, continuing to look up at the Haunter with disinterest.

"See, your Nidoqueen can't even touch my Haunter with Earth"- Venom slammed the ground with an Earthquake, one so strong that the ceiling started to crack, chunks of it falling down and crushing Agatha's Haunter-"quake... Curse you, child!"

* * *

"I can why Oak has an eye on you." Agatha commented as she sent out her Golbat once again. "Though your remarkable talents would be wasted on research; such refined training and keen battling senses deserve to flourish on the battlefield!"

 _'I'm being praised by the master of ghosts! The master of ghosts!'_ Nanka squealed in her head, hiding her blushing face and gleeful grin behind her hands.

"P-Pika, Kaaaa…" Jolt replied with a mixture of joy and nervousness, happy that Nanka got praised and encouraged for Pokémon battling, but still restlessly looking about the cemetery room for fear of any further nightmarish ghosts popping up.

* * *

Venom managed to deal with the already bruised and slightly more 2D now Golbat with ease, but just before she delivered the final Body Slam, the Golbat managed to get off a parting Supersonic!

"Venom, please be okay!" Nanka called out with concern as Venom staggered about the arena, hitting herself.

"At last, this is where I shine, dear." Agatha noted with an excited grin as her Abrok slithered out from under one of the gravestones and onto the arena. "Acid the confused soul, Arbok!"

* * *

Agatha's Arbok began pelting Venom with Acid, whittling away at Venom's defences. Venom meanwhile raised her fist to hit herself again, only to stop at the last second. Within her confused state, Venom's sensible nature questioned why she was trying so hard, when she could be napping.

This question led her to her answer, led her to think straight, led her to Earthquake the Arbok into oblivion!

* * *

"I'll have to get you some nice stones after this." Nanka said to her fourth win victorious ground type as she hopped with merriment, much to the still leg-clinging Jolt's displeasure.

"P-Pika!" Jolt stuttered out a cheer, still trembling and now feeling somewhat nauseous as he let go of Nanka's leg.

It was then that Jolt heard a laughing sound, a creepy laugh, from right behind him. Jolt looked back and down to see his shadow wobbling, a ghostly grin staring up at him.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jolt screamed as he collapsed.

* * *

The Gengar slid out from beneath the collapsed Jolt, rising up before Agatha, grinning with evil intent.

"An now we have my final Pokémon; my greatest Gengar!" Agatha boasted with a smirk. "This Gengar is larger than most, crueller than most and far more powerful than most Gengar. I'd say you'll have some trouble-"

"Yippee! You're fantastic, Venom!" Nanka said as Venom swiftly felled the Gengar.

* * *

Agatha was silent at first, motionless as she gazed down at her defeated Gengar and gazed forth to the celebrating girl and her subtly smiling Nidoqueen.

"Woo-hoo!" Agatha suddenly burst out, startling Nanka, followed by a fit of laughter. "You're something special, kid! It's been ages since I've had even a challenge, yet in this week alone I've been trounced by two trainers! It's been so much fun!"

* * *

Nanka stood beside a proud but tired Venom, stunned at Agatha's showering of praise.

"I can see what the old duff sees in you now!" Agatha commented with a growing grin and a wink. "Though when you get older, don't you dare go soft like that old coot. Be like me and keep battling."

"O-okay." Nanka stuttered out, whilst inside, she was squealing and dancing with joy from the praise.

* * *

"Sooo..." Agatha begun to say, "...you want to know more about the old duff?"

"M-more so about the Professor and his grandson, G-Man." Nanka said with a nod, wiggling her fingers nervously. "I... never noticed anything odd growing up, but now... with what I've heard... d-do G-Man and the Professor not get along?"

The battle had been over for only a short while, in which time Venom had gone to sleep, Jolt had tucked himself beside his ghost-busting ally for protection from his current horrific surroundings and Nanka had struck up a conversation with Agatha. The battle-loving woman was happy to share tips, tricks and tales of old with the winning trainer, though soon Nanka managed to ask a lingering question and wind back their conversation to before their fight took place.

Agatha sighed, "Of course not... the child takes after his father way too much."

* * *

"Y-you mean Mr U-Train?" Nanka asked, immediately remembering G-Man's confident, boastful, music-loving Dad. "But why would"-

-"Oak never did like his son-in-law." Agatha interrupted, giving Nanka a brief, stern stare for talking before she could finish. "I guess he saw him as taking his daughter away from him, halting her potential. Ironic really, I say he wasted his Pokémon trainer talents and he thinks his daughter ended up wasting her Pokémon researcher talents."

* * *

"Riko was Oak's little assistant, his budding professor to be..." Agatha recalled, tapping her cane continuously, "...then she fell in love with U-Train and the field of music."

Nanka sat, silent, listening intently as she absorbed all the new info.

"Y'know, you remind me of Riko when she was young." Agatha noted, pointing a wrinkled hand to Nanka. "Probably why Oak talks about you so much."

* * *

 _'I'm like Mrs Oak?'_ Nanka asked herself, thinking back to what she remembered about G-Man's mother before… the boat trip. _'I mean, maybe; she was very polite. We had green tea together and she showed Daisy and me how to braid our hair… she braided her hair…'_

Agatha was silent through all of Nanka's internal questioning, seeing the troubled face on the girl. As respectful as she was though, the battle enthusiast was impatient, beginning to scowl more and more as she waited.

"O-oh; I'm sorry, Ms Agatha!" Nanka piped up, shuffling nervously on the spot. "Thank you for telling me that. It's given me… given me a lot to think about."

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, the beginnings of Nanka's battles against the Elite Four. When I initially made this chapter back on the original site, I was expecting to fit in the fight against Lance as well. Turns out I went into too much detail with these fights, though that has in turn made them super-easy to rewrite them for this Director's Cut. Slight improvements and I believe only one or two added scenes per fight was that was needed to update this chapter.**

 **Starting things off with Lorelei, my pitch for my interpretation of her character came first from her being a swimsuit model, but I felt that was a bit too... shallow to have the only young lady of the Elite Four be only a model. I didn't want to get rid of the idea because I had come up with the funny scene of Nanka being caught up in a swimsuit shoot so I instead expanded her character; used her in part as a vehicle to drive home how long it had been since the Elite Four had a proper challenge or new challengers. Lorelei has so much time on her hands that she can do all these actives; charity events, book writing, swimsuit modelling, Pokémon battles, etc.**

 **The characterisation of Bruno is based entirely off a joke between me and my brother (my Grin Brother as it were) regarding how when his sprite is put next to his Onix he is shown to be as big, whilst also sitting down. As such we joked about him being a giant and in turn Bruno has been depicted here as a giant. The rest of his characterisation was derived from my recollections of the Pokémon anime, including a scarred Onix beside him.**

 **Agatha was a funny character to write for; she's full of personality and her connections to Professor Oak made her perfect to expand key story elements and backstory. I also absolutely annihilated her, much to my surprise. I didn't think Venom would have such an easy time, but the battle went exactly as told in this story. Agatha was also a fun character to have interacting with Nanka and Jolt; one who adores ghostly aesthetics and the like whilst the other is terrified of them.**

 **That concludes the first three fights of the Elite Four but do look forward to next week to see how Nanka and Jolt fare against the fourth member. What was his name again? Dance? Eh, probably not too important. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading! Cheerio for now!**


	26. Act 9-3: Indelible Illustriousness

_A/N: Apologies that this chapter is a teensy-bit late; I've been held up with some video editing for my channel alongside some last minute adjustments to this chapter. The majority of this chapter has been written for a while, but I tried tweaking a few of the later scenes to improve them. In any case, let me present to you the final chapter of Act 9 and the final chapter of Nanka's Pokémon League challenge!_

* * *

 ** _Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act 9 Continued Further!_**

With the torrent of information from Agatha in her head regarding the troubled relationship of G-Man and the Professor, Nanka was thankful for the long winding hallway she had to traverse. Her steps were purposely slow, careful steps taken in the dimly lit area as her mind buzzed with thoughts.

An yet, after passing the numerous stern faced dragon statues and arriving at a small but posh doorway, her head was still lost in a haze.

* * *

Nanka shook her head, "T-there's no use thinking about that… not now at least."

"Pika, Kachu!" Jolt nodded, looking to his trainer with a relieved smile.

The duo took their final steps from the hallway, entering a small room filled with even more dragon statues; bipedal reptilian Pokémon that exude elegance and power in their stone carved designs. The doors behind them then slammed shut, locking up with a minute clicking sound.

"Ah! Welcome, challenger!" A calm yet serious toned voice greeted them.

* * *

"H-hello! I'm Nanka and this here is Jolt!" Nanka introduced herself to the tall garnet-haired man, who looked to her with sharp piercing eyes and a confident half-smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you… Butch?"

"Who the heck is Butch!?" The caped man exclaimed; his collected composure crushed. "I'm Lance! Lance, the dragon master and leader of the Elite Four!"

"O-oh…" Nanka mumbled, stepping back from the angered bloke. "I… thought you were a flying master."

* * *

Lance grumbled to himself, scowling at the very implication, "No, miss; I'm not a flying master. As the leader of the Elite Four, I use dragon type Pokémon. The mythical, virtually indestructible dragon types that reign above all others!"

Nanka and Jolt looked to one another, confused, then back to Lance, "I thought the champion was the leader of the Elite Four?"

"Y-yes, she was." Lance said bitterly, his scowl only growing deeper. "She's not here now, hasn't been for over a year, so as the highest ranking Elite Four member I hold the position of leader of the Elite Four."

* * *

"Let us move on from talking about Anemone…" Lance said dismissively, though the name he mentioned did ring a bell in Nanka's head, "…and move onto your Pokémon League challenge! Sorry to say, but it ends with me, Nanka!"

"It won't end here!" Nanka stated confidently, before looking down to Jolt. "We won't let it, will we, Jolt?"

"Pikaaa!" Jolt cheered, punching the air as he jumped onto the battlefield. "Pika, pika, piiikaaachuuu!"

* * *

"Gyarados!" Lance shouted, his monstrous sea serpent rising out from the Pokéball in his held out hand, "Show them your Dragon Rage!"

"So you are a flying type master!" Nanka exclaimed with a delighted smile as she saw the hard scaled Gyarados roar before her. "That was very deceptive of you sir, very deceptive."

"W-what, no! I'm a dragon master!" Lance retorted. "My raging dragon's Dragon Rage will prove just that!"

"But Gyarados is a water-flying type, not a dragon…" Nanka murmured quietly, followed up by shouting out, "Jolt! Let's try a Thunderbolt!"

* * *

Jolt fired a fast Thunderbolt at the flying/water typed Pokémon, repelling his full body charge with ease. In the past, Jolt's lone Thunderbolt would not have been strong enough, but the battle-enthusiast Pikachu had managed rapid progress from his fight against Lorelei alone.

The Gyarados raised his large head up high and bellowed with a croaky, pained voice; one last shout before the blue whiskered Pokémon collapsed and fainted.

"Yaaaayyyy, Jolt! One shock was all it took!" Nanka cheered, jumping with joy as Jolt smiled proudly, his yellow paws on his hips and his chest puffed out.

* * *

"If you want a dragon…" Lance exclaimed as he sent out a long, elegant serpentine Pokémon, "…I'll give you a Dragonair!"

"It's… very pretty." Nanka noted as she gazed at the mythical aura surrounding the Dragonair. "A-anyway, Jolt, you should use Body Slam!"

Lance grinned as Jolt Body Slammed into his Dragonair, "Dragonair… Hyper Beam."

A bright orange light started to peak out from Dragonair's mouth like sunlight leaking through a window's blinds; it's bold glow causing Nanka and Jolt both to wince.

* * *

Dragonair opened his mouth, the aura around the jewel headed Pokémon intensifying as he shot forth a giant energy beam into Jolt. The rippling beam smashed into Jolt, causing the area to shake and a deafening sound to echo, the closed eyed Nanka having to shield her ears from the explosive sound.

"J-Jolt! Stop it! I know you can!" Nanka screamed out.

"It's no use!" Lance roared out as his Dragonair continued to release the powerful Hyper Beam, the energy blast still striking up against Jolt. "Nothing can stop the unstoppable Hyper-,"

* * *

"Pi! Ka!" Jolt shouted out as he continued to hold off the dwindling Hyper Beam, his back paws pressing hard into the now cracked floor. "Chuuu!"

With an almighty burst of strength, Jolt fought off the Hyper Beam, throwing his paws out wide as the energy attack fizzled out. He was hurt, but still he stood with a confident smirk.

"I-Impossible!" Lance gasped as his Dragonair froze up, exhausted from having released such a powerful attack.

Jolt took this opening with glee, kicking off the cracked floor and using a Body Slam on his unmoving opponent.

* * *

As Jolt stumbled off of the long, slender and now fainted Dragonair, Lance stood in silent; frozen in shock. As his challenger ran over to pick up and cradle the small electric rodent, Lance tried to comprehend how his awe-inspiring dragon and the overwhelming force of the strongest normal type attack… was stopped.

"You did great, Jolt, but you should probably rest for a bit now." Nanka said soothingly as she carried her victorious combatant over to her side of the arena.

Jolt frowned at this suggestion, but reluctantly nodded.

Once the two had reached the end of the dim, blue-flames lit arena, Nanka popped Jolt down to the floor and turned towards Lance and his second Dragonair, _'I should send out Amber. Her rock body will be able to withstand a Hyper Beam, which this Dragonair may also have.'_

* * *

"An Aerodactyl was unexpected…" Lance mused as his Dragonair assaulted Amber with a Bubblebeam, raising his voice to add, "…but a rock type? That was too predictable."

Nanka paid Lance no heed, too focused on aiding Amber with instructions, trying to find a pattern to the Bubblebeam and forewarn her Pokémon.

"It's taking a breath! Fly high, Amber!" Nanka shouted upon noticing the pivotal moment, a moment that allowed Amber to ascend quickly and descend even quicker, slamming down upon the Dragonair and securing her win.

* * *

"I knew you could do it, Amber! No one expects an Aerodactyl!" Nanka cheerfully praised her dark marked Aerodactyl, whom was clawing at the floor, eager for her next opponent.

Lance then sent out his own Aerodactyl.

"I didn't expect an Aerodactyl!" Nanka exclaimed in shock as Lance's ashen bodied Aerodactyl lunged for Nanka's Aerodactyl.

The two prehistoric Pokémon took to the skies, biting and slamming at one another with ancient savagery.

* * *

"Don't let Supersonic stop you!" Lance yelled out to his airborne Pokémon, the Aerodactyl trying his hardest to shield his pointed ears from the confusing sound waves. "Fire a Hyper Beam!"

Lance's Aerodactyl fought through his present dizziness in order to unleash a massive blast of energy straight at Amber, whom thanks to a swift plummet, narrowly avoided the attack. The avoided Hyper Beam collided with the reinforced walls of the room, but they cracked from such force, large chunks of rock descending as Amber flew up to face her now exhausted opponent.

"Great work, Amber! Now, whilst his Aerodactyl can't move, let's try and finish him off with a Sky Attack!" Nanka shouted out, with Amber beginning to glow fiercely.

Surrounded by energy similar to a Hyper Beam, but shaped in the form of a large bird, Amber screeched as she suddenly sped up and rammed into the stunned Aerodactyl. Lance cursed under his breath as his Aerodactyl crashed down to the floor.

* * *

"So you have even bested my Aerodactyl…" Lance said with a snicker as he returned his Pokémon, withdrawing an Ultra Ball at the same time with a growing grin, "but can you take on the mightiest of all, the lord of dragons! Cower before… Dragonite!"

Out from his Ultra Ball emerged a large bipedal dragon, who spread out his wide green wings and emitted a loud roar. His orange scaled tail slapped down on the floor, cracking the hard navy blue surface, as the Pokémon pounded on his tough-skinned belly with eagerness.

"Awww, he's adorable." Nanka cooed at seeing the goofy and plump Pokémon before her.

* * *

"A-Adorable?" Lance stuttered out in shock. "This is my all-powerful and merciless dragon here! He's not adorable; he's mighty, mysterious, magnificent!"

"Dragooo!" The Dragonite squeaked out, his antenna's bobbing up and down as his fat pink tongue poked out of his wide smiley mouth.

"So cuuute!" Nanka gushed over the cute, clumsy, cuddly dragon before her.

"Grrr, show her how not adorable you are, Dragonite! Thunder, now!" A blushing Lance commanded, his Dragonite immediately dancing up a large thunder cloud and summoning a massive lightning bolt that hammered Amber into the floor.

* * *

Nanka and Jolt were flung off their feet from the sheer force of the Thunder's impact, causing them to tumble along the blue room. Dazed, they slowly clambered to their feet, ears ringing and their vision obscured by electrically produced smoke.

Despite all this, they were quick to notice the crater that had formed, a well charred and unconscious Amber lying within it.

"Amber! Nooo!" Nanka cried out as she rushed to her down Pokémon.

"Pik, pi, Pikachu, chuuu!" Jolt urged Amber to rise up, lifting one of her green wings, only for it to drop down as the firmly fainted Aerodactyl was unable to budge.

* * *

"Now you've born witness to my Dragonite's awe-inspiring strength!" Lance declared as Nanka returned Amber, slowly made her way back to the other side of the arena and immediately chose Ferry to be her next Pokémon for the match. "Dragonite, do away with that Larpas in one blow with your Hyper Beam!"

"Niiittteee!" The Dragonite drawled out, his joyful expression turning as stern as the various statues, proceeding to fire a radiant Hyper Beam out from his mouth.

"Counter with an Ice Beam, Ferry!" Nanka declared without a moment's hesitation, her Lapras responding in turn just as swiftly.

* * *

Thanks to Ferry's surprising agility at heeding the attack command, his dazzling Ice Beam clashed mid-way through the room with the glowing orange Hyper Beam that had been heading towards them. Flecks of raw power and clear ice sprinkled from the colliding beams, frosty particles reflecting the intense glows and bathing the room in an array of lights.

"Piiikaaa…" Jolt gasped in awe at the epic beam struggle taking place.

"La, la, laaaarrr!" Ferry sung, intensifying his chilling Ice Beam.

Lance and his Dragonite opened their eyes wide in surprise as cold winds blew in their direction, the Dragonite finding his dwindling Hyper Beam slowly being pushed back. Dragonite held his ground, keeping his energy blast firing from his mouth, even as it simmered down to but a trickle and the Ice Beam finally struck him. It was with a frustrated expression, pained coughs coming from the hoarse throat Dragonite, that he was enveloped in ice.

* * *

With a consistent stare from his sharp tawny eyes, Lance had watched the beam battle between Ferry and his Dragonite with excitement, dread and shock. The bitter blow of defeat struck him as his Dragonite froze over, alongside a sense of amazement at how the innocent looking girl and her clownish Lapras before him had managed to overpower and best his mightiest dragon.

"This is like losing to Anemone all over again." Lance sighed as his Dragonite was frozen over. "I hate to admit it, but this is it."

Lance returned his defeated Dragonite as Nanka leapt over to Ferry, hugging her shelled water type tightly.

* * *

Lance approached Nanka, the winning trainer presently trapped underneath Ferry, whom had fallen over when trying to hug Nanka back with his large flippers.

"Two years ago, the champion left unofficially…" Lance begun to say, briefly frowning at saying 'champion', "…an whilst an Elite Four member cannot bestow upon themselves the title of champion, provided there is no champion within power at the time, we do have the authority to bestow the title onto a trainer who has successfully defeated all of us. Nanka… you are now the Kanto Champion!"

* * *

Nanka had only just finished crawling out from underneath her Lapras when she heard Lance's statement, looking to the Elite Four member in shock, then turning to look at Jolt with a growing smile.

"Did you hear that Jolt? We're-"

"Kachu! Kaaachuuu!" Jolt cheered, sprinting over and leaping into Nanka's arms, hugging her with pure joy.

Nanka, Jolt and Ferry all cheered together, hopping about on the spot and throwing their arms, paws and fins in the air in celebration.

"Is what I would have said two days ago." Lance added, deflating the joyous mood quickly.

* * *

"P-pardon?" Nanka mumbled, frozen in place as Jolt slipped down out of her arms.

"Two days ago, for the first time in almost two years, a trainer managed to defeat the Elite Four." Lance explained as he dramatically flung his arm, causing his cape to flutter. "As such, we presently have a Kanto Champion! It's hard to believe that we have been beaten again in such a short time, but despite how you have overcome our trials, to become champion you must now defeat our newest champion!"

Nanka sighed, disappointed, but also smiling. Jolt's grin meanwhile never left his face; feelings of joy replaced with feelings of anticipation; sparks buzzing from his cheeks as he prepared for another exciting battle.

* * *

"This is it, Jolt." Nanka said to her starter, her voice coming out quieter than she had expected, a shiver of nervousness lowering her volume.

Compared to the winding corridors leading to Lance's room, the trip to the Champion's room was a short and simple one; a well-crafted and sturdy hallway of a plain nature. Stepping through the humble doors where the greatest Pokémon trainer of Kanto was supposed to await new challengers, the duo passed by two large stone statues and onto oak flooring. Blue ceiling lights came on one-by-one, revealing the humble white painted battle arena in the centre.

Nanka gulped down her nervousness and alongside her ever consistent companion, locked eyes with the Kanto champion.

"Hey, Nanka! It's about time you got here." A smirking G-Man said atop a stone throne at the end of the room.

* * *

"Oh, hello G-Man." Nanka greeted her friend naturally. "Wait, G-Man!?"

"P-Pikkkkaaa!" Jolt exclaimed with surprise as well, starting to scour the room for where the champion might be.

"I was looking forward to seeing you, Nanka." G-Man said, standing up on the throne with a broad grin. "For I, Great-Man, have become the Kanto Pokémon champion!"

"The 'G' stands for great!?" Nanka shouted out in disbelief. "I always thought it would have something like Gary or-wait! Champion!?"

* * *

"Yeeeaaahhh!" G-Man shouted as he leapt off the throne, arms up in triumph. "After catching all those Pokémon for Gramps' stupid Pokédex, I looked through and studied all the data to know the perfect team and moves."

Nanka bit her lip at the mention of the professor, having since learnt more on the strained relationship between her friend and his grandfather, "Ummm, about that, G-"

"Of course, I just went with my favourites in the end! They are the best after all, regardless of what any Pokédex thing has to say." G-Man carried on gloating.

* * *

"Thanks to them, I am now the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world!" G-Man boasted, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter.

"Pika! Kachu, pi, pikachuuuu!" Jolt snapped, stepping forward as he pointed back towards Nanka.

"I haven't forgotten fuzzy rodent." G-Man replied with a gleam in his eye as he looked to Nanka. "To truly prove it to Gram-the world, that I'm the best there ever was, I need to defeat my rival. I just need to defeat you, Nanka!"

* * *

Nanka had lots she wanted to say; about their friendship and their rivalry, the professor, dreams, battling, adventures, and all they had been through… instead she simply said, "Sorry, G-Man…"

G-Man raised a brown brow at this, as Nanka continued to say, "You've achieved your dream… and I'm super happy for you! But… for Jolt's dreams though, for all my companions who have helped me journey and have helped me here… we will defeat you!"

* * *

G-Man's face lit up with excitement as he replied, "That's more like it! Go! Sandslash!"

With a strong toss of his Pokéball, G-Man's brown quilled Pokémon emerged onto the battle arena. The Sandslash put his claws together and bowed before Nanka and Jolt, proceeding them to assume a firm-footed battle stance.

"Then I'll start with Amber!" Nanka declared with an excited shout, throwing her Pokéball up into the air and sending out her roaring Aerodactyl.

"Now that's one cool Pokémon I certainly don't have in my dex." G-Man remarked as Amber landed on her side of the battle arena, the Aerodactyl staring down at the honourable Sandslash with a drooling hunger for battle. "But it's still going to lose to my Sandslash here!"

* * *

"Sandslash!" G-Man shouted out in alarm as Amber's sharp fangs flinched his ground type warrior. "She's fast, but don't let that catch you off guard. Fight back with Fury Swipes!"

"Sa!" G-Man's Sandslash nodded in agreement as he struck back at the still chomping Aerodactyl with a barrage of claw swipes.

The raining blows forced Amber back, freeing Sandslash, but also giving Amber breathing room to charge up her Sky Attack. G-Man's Sandslash stepped forth for a follow-up attack, but Amber managed to take flight in time, charging the bird-shaped aura as she flew back down to strike Sandslash.

* * *

"Curse you; you winged fossil head!" G-Man snapped as he returned his Sky Attack felled Sandslash. "Flying and rock typing; what are the chances anyone would have a Pokémon like that."

Nanka didn't quite hear G-Man's later grumbling, but she did giggle and comment, "Your Sandslash is a good fighter, but not as good as Amber here."

Amber dismissed G-Man's cursing and roared triumphantly, clawing through the oak floorboards and preparing herself for her next opponent.

"Well then, how about I show you…" G-Man began to say as he sent out a yellow Pokémon wielding two spoons, "…the miracle that made me the champ!"

* * *

"Your Kadabra evolved!" Nanka gasped at the sight of the majestic moustachioed Pokémon. "They evolve by trading, right? Who did you trade back-and-forth with?"

"No one!" G-Man boasted proudly, hands on his hips, which his recently evolved psychic type imitated. "He did the impossible and evolved mid-match. That sure surprised Lance; his Dragonite went down after that. Now show them the power of miracles, Alakazam!"

"Al." Alakazam nodded as he thrusted out his arm and then with his other hand pointed to the spoon held within it… then he bent said spoon. "Zam!"

Nanka fell over backwards and Amber started to stumble; both suddenly suffering sickliness from vertigo.

* * *

"Kachu!?" Jolt yelped out in alarm, helping his groggy trainer to sit up.

"Hey! D-don't you go looking at my Alakazam's Kinesis as well!" G-Man shouted out with a worried frown. "H-how's my rival supposed to fight me if you can't even stand?"

Nanka didn't respond from her seated position, busy trying to stabilise her vision, to get back to focusing on the battle at hand. As disoriented as she was, she still was able to notice when her Amber was blasted by a powerful blast of Psychic.

"A-Amber!" Nanka called out, struggling to stand back up with the aid of Jolt. "Try using Fly! Fly out of the way."

* * *

Amber clumsily soared high up, narrowly avoiding Alakazam's spoon-flung Psybeam, the multi-coloured psychic attack carrying on and drilling a small hole in the wall just to the left of Nanka.

Alakazam looked up to the descending Aerodactyl, keenly studying the Pokémon's flight pattern and hopping aside to avoid the attack. If Amber had been flying straight and true, she'd have missed, but her vertigo-induced clumsy flight veered her off-course and into striking Alakazam at the very spot he had jumped away to.

The Fly's shaky and heavy impact, knocking Alakazam hard against the floor, also caused Nanka to fall back down again.

* * *

"Y-yaaayyy, Amber!" Nanka cheered, wincing a little from her second fall on her behind. "I'm guessing you don't want a break."

"Aerrrooo!" Amber growled with nod, her legs shaky, but pearly grin stable.

"Grrr, he was my trump card too." G-Man grumbled as he sent out his next Pokémon. "Girls, you've got a lot of work to do!"

"Guuu." The large tree with three hard heads cooed, only to then scowl at the very sight of the beautifully dressed Nanka. "Eeeggg!"

* * *

"Eeeep!" Nanka flinched as the Exeggcutor glared at her with animosity, going off the assumption that she had prettied herself up to steal G-Man away, with Jolt quickly steeping in front of Nanka and glaring back at the Exeggcutor. "C-congratulations on evolving… Exeggcutor."

"Sorry girls, save your anger for later." G-Man declared, immediately grabbing his grass types attention and affection. "We've a match to get on with so go ahead and Leech Seed that Aerodactyl."

Amber lunged out at the Exeggcutor to stop them with a Bite, but under the continuing effects of Kinesis, missed. The Exeggcutor had no difficulty landing her Leech Seed on Amber though, the seed planting firmly on Amber's rocky body and sprouting thin gentle roots. Seeded, Amber started to be sapped of her energy, and as she was busy trying to remove the seed, was promptly fainted by Exeggcutor's strong Stomp.

* * *

"Oh no, Amber!" Nanka called out, once again managing to get back to her feet. "I'm sorry, Amber! You started our championship match off super-well!"

"See that! Even against a flying type, my girls will triumph!" G-Man bragged with a roar of laughter, his Exeggcutor blushing with delight at the compliments.

Nanka returned Amber, then retrieved out another Pokéball, whispering to it, "Razor… it's finally your time to shine. Do it, Razor!"

With a gentle toss and encouraging cheers from Nanka and Jolt, Razor emerged out of her Pokéball for her first fight in the Pokémon league, firing it up!

* * *

G-Man frowned at the familiar match-up, "Her again!? Girls, Leech-"

"Razor, you should use Fire Spin!" Nanka swiftly declared, Razor proceeding to shoot out a small fireball at the floor.

The fireball proceeded to travel towards Exeggutor, leaving a thin trail of flames behind it, encircling the Exeggutor and rising up into a wall of flames. The fire closed in around the panicking Exeggutor, whose attempts to escape were the futile, the fire ring wrapping around the coconut Pokémon until she fainted.

* * *

"Pika! Pika! Piiiikachuuu!" Jolt cheered alongside Nanka as Razor begun to well up with happiness over her second defeat of G-Man's Exeggutor.

"Don't celebrate too soon, my Cloyster and I will be coming up with just the plan to ensure our victory." G-Man said with utter confidence as he sent out his bivalve Pokémon. "But first… we should put out the fire on the floor; these wooden floorboards were a stupid idea."

"Oh, right, that's a good idea." Nanka replied, ushering Razor back over to her so she wouldn't be caught up in Cloyster's fire fighting.

* * *

"That would've been a lot quick if we had a water move aside from Clamp, but…" G-Man muttered to his Cloyster, before they turned their full attention to Nanka and her Charizard, "…now we're ready. Let's begin my sure-to-win battle!"

"Sorry, G-Man, but Razor is sure to win this match-up." Nanka shouted out with uncharacteristic bravado. "Show him your new move Razor! Submission that Cloyster!"

Razor flapped with powerful wings, launching herself at the large clammed opponent and grabbing hold of the Cloyster. She quickly took Cloyster up into the air, only to then immediately head back to the floor to dive-bomb Cloyster hard… to little affect.

* * *

"Well sorry, Nanka. It's true that fighting type attacks are super effective against ice types like my Cloyster here…" G-Man explained with a smirk as his Cloyster sprang up and Clamped onto Razor, "…but she's got far too much defence for that to matter. My clever Cloyster could tank Bruno's Machamp; then she can tank your Charizard!"

"Chaaarrr!" Razor cried out in fear as she was hit by Clamp, then in pain as she was shot point-blank by an Ice-Beam. "Zaaarrr!"

"Razor!" Nanka cried out as her ice-covered Charizard fell down; fainted.

* * *

"Pii, pika!" Jolt spoke up, pointing to himself as Nanka returned the defeated Razor.

Nanka shook her head, kneeling down to her Pikachu and whispering in his ear, "I'll need you to take on G-Man's Jolteon, so please wait until then."

Jolt didn't hesitate to nod in agreement, as much as he disliked waiting, turning to watch the battle as Nanka sent out Ferry and said, "If physical moves don't work, then Ferry here will use his super special moves and Hydro Pump your Cloyster into fainting!"

"Heh, as if that would do anything." G-Man replied as his Cloyster closed up her shell for added defence. "She's a water type as well, so just try your best shot!"

* * *

"W-what on…" G-Man stuttered out he stared down at his waterlogged Cloyster. "How did Hydro Pump…?"

"That was fantastic, Ferry!" Nanka applauded her Lapras, keeping a safe distance just in case Ferry fell atop her again.

G-Man bent down to his Cloyster, inspecting his fainted Pokémon and noticing a sizeable crack on her violet shell, _'That Submission must have… drat!'_

G-Man returned his Cloyster silently, proceeding to then send out his elegant Ninetails against the jolly Lapras, whom was clapping like a Seel.

* * *

 _'Should we try and hit Ninetails with Hydro Pump straight away or…'_ Nanka begun to ponder as Ferry prepared to make his move. "Ferry, let's begin with a Confuse-"

"Ninetails, Fire Spin!" G-Man shouted out quickly, his Ninetails springing immediately into action.

As with when Razor used the very save move, Ninetails shot a small fireball that struck the floor, said fireball then swiftly creating a ring of flames to surround the opponent; Ferry in this case.

* * *

"G-Maaannn! Quit it with all the Fire Spins!" Nanka yelled out in frustration as Ninetails continued to make golden-tinted rings of fire around Ferry, each spluttering of flames whittling down her Lapras's health.

"What!? Can't take the heat!" G-Man yelled back to her sweating opponent with a grin; himself unfazed by hotter temperatures. "It's comeback time!"

As yet another Fire Spin shot forth, Ferry intercepted the approaching fire ball with a small shot of water, extinguishing it before it even had the chance to touch the now charred floor. Before the surprised Ninetails had a chance to react, Ferry followed up by emitting a Confuse Ray as originally intended for this battle.

* * *

Confused, G-Man's Ninetails accidentally swallowed the Fire Spin she had been preparing, causing her to cough and splutter. This gave Ferry the opening he needed, patting out the remaining embers circling him and shooting out a Hydro Pump at his fire foe.

"Nooo! Ninetails!" G-Man yelled out as his golden coated fox washed up at his feet. "It's… it's okay, Ninetails. Jolteon will win this for us."

Unbeknownst to G-Man, as he comforted his fainted Pokémon, Nanka was still dealing with the aftermath of battling his Ninetails. It turns out that a few stray embers had shot out from the numerous Fire Spins, setting the rim of Nanka's lovely new dress on fire; Jolt and Ferry currently trying to pat the flames out.

* * *

"F-finally…" Nanka said with a sigh of relief, casting a mournful look to the thankfully only slight singe to the skirt of her dress. "Thank you, Jolt, Ferry; now let's go continue our match!"

Nanka turned her attention to the battle arena, her Lapras now facing off against an unwaveringly confident G-Man and his poised-to-strike Jolteon. Ferry waggled his head from side-to-side, eyes focused on his spiky furred opponent, who remained still and staring.

"Ferry, Body"-Before Nanka could finish her sentence, G-Man's Jolteon had swiftly zapped Ferry with a Thunder Wave.

"L-laaa!" Ferry cried, having been struck before he could react to Jolteon's agile action.

"Jolteon; let the Thunder roar!" G-Man shouted out, arms spread wide as his Jolteon summoned two massive storm clouds, dual lightning bolts raining down upon Ferry.

Paralysed Ferry didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Jolt yelled out his battle cry as he leapt over the returning Ferry and stared straight into Jolteon's jet-black eyes, both eager for yet another rematch.

"Man, how many times have we done this?" G-Man asked with a sweet smile, his grey eyes tinted with the glow of nostalgia. "This time though… Jolteon and I will win!"

"Jolteon!" Jolteon roared as he fired off a hailstorm of Pin Missiles.

Nanka and Jolt smiled back, determination brimming in their faces, "Jolt… dodge each and every one of them! You and I can do this!"

* * *

Large jumps, slight turns of the head, planned movements, instinctive evasions; Jolt navigated the through Pin Missile attack and Body Slammed into Jolteon. The two electric types sparked, shocking back at one another as they barged back and forth.

Jolt would Body Slam Jolteon towards the wall, only for Jolteon to kick off the wall and retaliate with Pin-Missiles, several hitting.

* * *

"Chhh!" Jolt swore under his breath, grunting as he removed several hairy pins from his tail, all the while keeping an intense focus on his opponent. "Pikaaa! Pikachu."

"Jooo…" G-Man's Jolteon growled back, panting heavily from the numerous body blows he had received and agile collisions he had with his Pikachu opponent. "Ton, ton, Jolteon."

Despite their blazing eyed stares, sunny smiles emerged on their faces, reflected also on their trainers and the atmosphere. The pressure was on, a championship on the line in this breakneck fight… but it was fun. It was a battle for the ages and a relaxed competition between friends at the same time.

* * *

"Jolteon! I know we can win! We're the best after all!" G-Man shouted out, his Jolteon in turn responding with a light-speed Quick Attack into Jolt.

Jolt staggered back, his vision faint from the critical hit he had received.

"Jolt! We can win! After all we've done together… I know we can!" Nanka shouted out, Jolt responding by gritting his teeth and ramming into Jolteon with a Body Slam.

The final Body Slam.

* * *

"Noooo! No!" G-Man cried out as his Jolteon slowly but surely fell to the floor. "That can't be! Jolteon!"

As G-Man rushed over to his fainted Pokémon, Nanka and Jolt stood frozen to the spot, breathless. It took a while for them to catch said breaths, for the momentous event to dawn upon them and for their championship victory to truly sink in.

"J-Jolt…?" Nanka murmured as she looked towards Jolt.

"K-Kachu…?" Jolt squeaked as he looked up to Nanka.

* * *

"We won, Jolt! We're champions! Champions!" Nanka cried out in joy as she lifted her starter off the floor, hugging him as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Pika, pi, Kachu! Pika, piiii!" Jolt cheered in unison, rubbing his tingling cheek against Nanka's, completely unabashed.

"After all that work!" A sudden lament interrupted the winning duo's jubilations. "My… our reign… is over already?"

* * *

"It's not fair!" G-Man wailed with anger, frustration and sadness as he cradled his defeated and equally saddened Jolteon. "We… we did our best a-and I… we never made any mistakes! Yet…"

Nanka and Jolt looked on with discomfort and uncertainty as G-Man weakly punched the floor, holding back sobs. His Jolteon leaned up and gently nuzzled his chin, eyes clenched tight as he too held back tears of regret.

* * *

"G-Man, I…" Nanka began to approach, unsure what to say.

G-Man sobs stopped, his shoulders stiffening. With a deep breath, as if he was swallowing down all his negative emotions, G-Man raised his head.

"I don't like to admit it…" G-Man said with red and puffy eyes, forcing a grin on his face, "…but congratulations! You're the Pokémon League Champion."

Nanka smiled gently, "It's… it's okay to be sad, G-Man."

* * *

Nanka knelt down to her childhood friend, who was still forcing his tears back, "This… this was your dream after all. I'm sorry it didn't last long."

Jolt waltzed over to Jolteon, still within G-Man's arms, and held out his fist, "Pika."

"Don't… don't apologise…" G-Man stuttered out as Jolteon softly tapped his nose against Jolt's fist, "…my reign is over because we… lost. We lost… that's all."

* * *

There was a brief silence between them, though it was a comforting one, as sad emotions started to trickle away. The two friends sat down with one another, their trusted companions' right beside them, smiling appreciatively to one another. With sadness and frustration eroded, all that was left was the excitement of the battle they just had and the sheer delight experienced from being around one another. It was a blissful mood, the type you longed to last forever.

"Nanka!" A familiar voice called out, the two trainers and their Pokémon looking behind them to see a grinning Professor Oak rushing in, onto the charred oak floor of the champion's room.

* * *

"Nanka, dear, I knew you'd win!" Professor Oak said with a broad smile as he threw his arm over Nanka's shoulder. "Congratulations! You've grown so much-"

"Um, Professor-"

"I always knew you'd be something special-"

"E-excuse me, Professor-"

"Ever since you left with your Pikachu-"

"Professor!" Nanka shouted, grabbing the Professor's attention as she stood up and pointed over to slowly rising G-Man.

* * *

"Hi, Gramps..." G-Man greeted without a hint of his usual pride or confidence, too ashamed to even look Oak in the eye.

"G-Man..." The Professor said as he strode over to his downcast Grandson, equally solemn faced.

Nanka smiled at the two relatives, feeling allayed, _'I'm sure the Professor will know just what to say to cheer G-Man up.'_

"I'm disappointed." Oak said stone-faced.

Nanka's smile dropped. _'That... wasn't what I was expecting.'_

* * *

"Gramps, I-"

"You lost." The Professor sighed. "I expected as much. Unlike Nanka here, you don't treat your Pokémon with trust and love."

Nanka raised a brow at that statement, memories rushing to her. Memories of battles with G-Man, every time he'd brag about his Pokémon, every time he'd excuse their losses as bad luck, every time he cared and reassured his Pokémon. The way he and his Pokémon always left their battles with an uplifted spririt, an optimistic joy in their heart, that she could feel emanate so strongly from them. Nanka… felt her brow furrow.

* * *

"The lab is filled with Pokémon you've caught and never raised." The Professor continued to berate G-Man. "It's why you'll never become a champ-"

"Shut up, Professor!"

Oak and G-Man turned in shock towards a fuming Nanka, her eyes burning ferociously.

"Don't you dare..." Nanka growled, her volume rising. "...say that G-Man doesn't love his Pokémon! I've seen him care for them! He loves them!"

* * *

"N-Nanka, dear... what-"

"He's caught so many Pokémon 'cause you told him too!" Nanka snapped, stomping towards the alarmed Professor. "He did it because he wanted your attention, for you to praise and talk about him like you do me!"

Nanka stepped back, calming down only slightly as she took a breath, "His Pokémon, his team; he always boasts them, always cares for them... and they adore him!"

* * *

"The way he treats his Pokémon, lifting their spirits and making them feel unstoppable..." Nanka said as she turned to her best friend with the brightest of smiles, "...is the most wonderful thing about, G-Man."

Silence permeated the room. Oak was stunned silent; G-Man was looking away with a trembling smile, whilst Nanka had become embarrassed at the rudeness of her honest outburst and quietened down.

"P-Pika..." Jolt broke the silence, pointing to the doors leading to the Hall of Fame.

* * *

To say that Nanka's Kanto Champion awarding was awkward would be an understatement. Professor Oak, as a former Champion, had requested the honour of registering Nanka and her team to the Hall of Fame.

After that little rant of Nanka's… this was done mostly in sullenness.

In fact, Nanka didn't speak at all until her Pokémon begun appearing as giant holograms around the futuristic Champion's room, gasping.

* * *

Nanka was a curious girl from Pallet Town who'd always dreamed of travelling. Since setting off from home she'd done so many things; her peaceful life in a quaint part of Kanto had become filled with grand experiences, each one a treasured memory.

She'd fought criminal gangs, been a dress-up doll, made friends with child trainers, met hiding champions, found mysteries and witnessed Legendaries.

* * *

All Jolt had wanted to do was fight tough opponents. He knew he'd have to travel for it, but no idea where to go.

He thought his dreams were over when he was handed over to a worrywart girl with no fighting desire. To his surprise they ended up travelling the whole of Kanto, having numerous battles but also peaceful picnics and spotting spectacular sights.

One Trainer allowed him to do all that.

* * *

Amber held her head high with pride, grinning broadly as her hologram displayed her tough skin, powerful wings and menacing claws with satisfying accuracy. Venom likewise chose to stand there and admire her own hologram, pushing aside the thought of a nap for just a while to appreciate her glowing mark amongst the hall of fame.

Razor bawled merrily at the sight of her own hologram; the Charizard as overemotional as ever. Chu-Chu meanwhile, was transfixed in awe, gazing at the sheer magnificence… of his Princess Nanka and Captain Jolt's holograms; he didn't even notice his own.

Ferry did though, as he humorously posed alongside each of the holograms, including his own.

* * *

"You happy you're a Hall of Famer, Jolt?" Nanka asked with a smile, glancing over to her Pikachu as her other travelling companions sung and laughed with merriment. "Is Hall of Famer even a proper term? Hmmm, you get what I mean though."

"Piiiikaaaaa!" Jolt immediately cheered, punching upwards as he spun around towards Nanka. "Ka Pi, Kachu, Pikachu?"

"Yeah, I'm happy I got to travel with you all the way here!" Nanka replied, soon laughing joyously alongside her starter as their long and exciting Kanto journey came to a close.

* * *

 **A/N: So with Elite Four and Champion defeated, not only does Nanka and Jolt's Kanto adventure end, but so too does this story... of course anyone whose played Pokémon Yellow knows I'm lying. There is more to this tale yet to tell...**

 **Before then though, let's talk about this chapter a little. So we start things off with Lance, a character whom I made fun to write about by purely taking the mickey out of him. He's a cool character, a serious guy whose whole design screams cool, which is why it is so humorous to break down that cool perception. I present Lance here is as a proud man aware of his cool image; a guy surprisingly quick to anger when someone breaks that cool perception, like the uninterested Nanka in the story. There is plenty more elements to his character that I've considered and even hinted at in this chapter, but whether I will explore this... well I would have to cover the story of an entirely different game for that. In any case, I hope enjoyed me mocking Lance and his lack of dragons.**

 **Then we get to the highlight of the chapter; the Championship battle between Nanka and G-Man. In game, this posed a decent enough of a challenge, although I did have Amber use Bite over Fly a few times to help draw it out a bit. I remember having to rapidly type out the story of the battle on the old site due to so many commentators taking up post space (it was an awkward system to be uploading a story onto). There were some plans for a bit of drama in the midst of the battle and I was hoping for the Ferry vs Cloyster match to last longer (Ferry got a critical hit) but I think it turned out pretty awesome. When I originally made Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure, I didn't plan to have so much emphasis on the story, so it's rather nice to see how introduced elements of Nanka, G-Man and Oak all tied together in the end. Act 2 was truly the seed for the 'Nanka arguing with Oak' scene, as it was the Nugget Bridge battle which showed me that the rival character in Red/Blue/Yellow is actually a decent guy. He shows concern for his Pokémon, so I found it strange knowing that Oak would late cite a lack of love for being the reason the rival loses. From there I started building up towards it, emphasising how much G-Man cares for his Pokémon and how much Nanka loves seeing that, along with how G-Man catches way more Pokémon despite only using eight of them, and more.**

 **As mentioned at the start, this chapter was late due to me tweaking a few end scene moments. I included a few more details and a whole extra scene, though I'm unsure if I've made the kind-of conclusion here as good as I could. I feel like there needed to a moment between Nanka and G-Man after the outburst against Oak, whilst Oak's silence for the remainder of the ending doesn't lead to much closure towards either character. Ultimately, I only find myself okay with the somewhat abrupt ending scene to this chapter because I have another chapter to follow... along with future plans for NPMA. In any case, I thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please do come back... sometime in December (hopefully on the 15th), for one last chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure!**


	27. Act 10: Escapade Ending

_A/N: I welcome you to the very end of my story; the final chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. It is pretty funny to say that though, as this chapter was made as a bonus chapter, covering the events of Cerulean Cave purely because I found enough time to do so. In a sense, you could treat the previous chapter as the ending, but I feel this chapter offers a lot of entertainment through humour, romance and an action packed fight scene. Thank you for reading this far into the story and I hope you've enjoyed it to the very end._

* * *

 _ **Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure Act Final!**_

Fresh spring sunlight rained down upon Pallet Town, bathing the houses with a warm glow on an otherwise cold day and brightening up the jogging path for Mrs Chandler and her Kalos born Helioptile. Raising her head and shielding her moss green eyes from the surprising amount of sun, the exercising woman grinned at the sight of the early sunrise; truly a sign that Winter was now fading into Spring.

With such happy thoughts in mind, Mrs Chandler returned from her early morning jog to her expectedly slumbering abode… for a huge shock.

* * *

The cosy cottage was awake with the sounds of footsteps and cooking utensils, the smile-bringing scent of baked bread wafting through the air as the Kanto Champion retrieved a tray from the oven with a chipper hum.

"P-poppet… you're up?" Mrs Chandler asked in disbelief as she collapsed down onto the nearest chair, agasp as her cute apron dressed daughter skipped to and fro in the kitchen alongside her cook loving Weepinbell… at seven in the morning. "I can't believe it; you, up at this time. You really are looking forward to this date."

"It's not a date, Mum!" Nanka exclaimed, snapping over to face her mum with a frowning, crimson face.

* * *

As Jolt took the tray of baked bread from Nanka and took it over to her bag, Mrs Chandler couldn't help but chuckle at her denying daughter.

"You're telling me that having a picnic with your childhood friend, within a mystery cave that only you two are allowed to enter, along with banning him from his usual competitive antics against you… doesn't sound like a date?" Mrs Chandler asked with a smug smirk.

"Nope." Nanka stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Mrs Chandler could only sigh, a hand across her head, as her merry child blissfully finished filling up her shoulder bag with all manner of picnic food.

"Thank you for the help, Devourer! You've prepared so many tasty treats." Nanka praised as she patted her plump Weepinbell, gazing out in awe at the selection of sandwiches, berry cakes, potato snacks, kebabs, and even the odd curry dish; a favourite of G-Mans. "All this will be much better than just having… my bread."

Nanka scratched her cheek as she placed her freshly baked bread into the bag, "I'm sorry I can only bake breads and cakes. Perhaps you could teach me sometime?"

Devourer saluted to this idea; more than happy with the suggestion, as Jolt was content to sneakily grab an early bread roll from the bag and dine on it unnoticed.

* * *

As a faint tapping sound was heard from upstairs, Nanka's pale face glowed, looking up with an excited smile, "Oh… that must be G-Man."

"He's knocking at your window!" Mrs Chandler squealed as romantic imagery poured into her mind.

"Well, yeah, I told him to do so in case there were any more reporters." Nanka pointed out, briefly shuddering at the memories of her house being surrounded by reporters, all with their intent info-hungry gazes upon her. "I don't want them following us; it'd ruin mine and G-Man's day."

"Yeaaahhh, your totally not-date." Mrs Chandler mused, watching her daughter and her Pokémon companion run up the stairs. "You and your Pokémon have yourselves a good time; G-Man too!"

* * *

Nanka had won a bet with G-Man, thus the former Kanto Champion had to do anything the new Kanto Champion wanted for a day. So a couple weeks later, after some of the media buzz had died down following two championship crownings, Nanka put her bet into effect. Through a letter, Nanka ordered G-Man to spend an entire day with her, not as rivals, but as friends.

Things weren't going well though.

As they flew through the sky atop Fearow's back, Nanka holding onto G-Man and Jolt holding onto her, G-Man remained silent and awkwardly stiff.

* * *

After a short flight, the two arrived at Cerulean City, flying above and past the many houses in order to land just outside of the mysterious Champion-only cave. Jolt eagerly leapt off of Fearow before they had even touched down, darting over to the guardian of the cave and handing him a letter of admission. It was a letter signed by Champion Nanka granting… well, herself, access to the cave.

As Jolt hopped up and down before the now departing guard, Nanka slid off of G-Man's Fearow, whispering a thank you to the brown avian as his trainer slid off in silence.

* * *

 _'This is, ummm, not quite how I imagined this day.'_ Nanka thought to herself, shuffling her feet on the spot as she worried about her friend, presently returning his Fearow. _'I know we haven't spoken much since our last battle, but I thought… does he really not want to hang out as friends?'_

"U-ummm, G-Man," Nanka spoke up after a long period of silence, looking to her fellow trainer's still back, "I-if you really don't want to be here… with me, I-,"

Nanka was cut off when G-Man suddenly threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly and whispering into her ear, "I-in the Champion's Chamber, what you said… t-thanks… Nanka."

* * *

"T-that's… uh, umm, okay…" Nanka stammered out, finding her whole body heat up as G-Man continued to hold her tightly, his breath tickling her ear and his chest pressed up against hers. _'I… uh, um, I… eeep!'_

Several seconds later, G-Man released Nanka from the hug as suddenly as he had started it, shouting out with a beaming face, "C'mon Nanka, let's go on this adventure already!"

"E-eh!?" Nanka blurted out in complete confusion at the sudden shifts in mood, feeling G-Man's hugging hand travel across her back until it had firmly gripped her hand, then feeling herself dragged forth as G-Man pulled her into the cave.

* * *

Nanka was mesmerised by the beauty of Cerulean Cave. Despite the light mist floating about, the sapphire crystalline walls shone visibly, their illuminating sparkles reflecting onto the clear and gentle water-

"G-Man, wait! Stop!" Nanka shouted out as she stomped her feet, pulling her eager friend back from running both of them into the glistening water.

Meanwhile, Jolt ran past them and dove in without hesitation.

* * *

"It's amazing, isn't it." Nanka commented as she walked slowly amongst the sparkling cerulean rocks, the hue of the earthy terrain giving credence to the name of Cerulean Cave.

"Jolt." Jolteon said with a quick nod, gently rubbing his paw against the equally glistening ground, fascinated by its rigid yet surprisingly smooth texture.

Meanwhile, as Nanka and Jolteon enjoyed their slow and observant stroll, G-Man and Jolt rushed about the place. Scaling the rocks, the two raced each other to the high areas, taunting each other when one reached the highest rocks first and gazing out across as much of the cave as possible.

* * *

Sitting down atop a relatively flat area of the high rocks, G-Man panted, the human teenager trying to catch his breath after competing physically against a speedy electric creature blessed with unending eagerness. In the midst of laboured breaths, the tired boy felt a tail slap him, bringing his attention to the serious faced Pikachu.

"Kachu." Jolt said, directing G-Man's attention to his childhood friend down below, her eyes ablaze with curious delight as she and his Jolteon inspected their lower surroundings. "Pikachu, pik pi chu… Pika Pikaaaa, Kachu."

G-Man raised a brown brow at the Pikachu's various words, finding it difficult to understand a Pokémon not his own, but quickly got the impression that he was being threatened to 'keep his hands off' when he turned to a sparky cheeked Jolt performing a throat slitting motion and jabbing a paw at him.

* * *

"This is just cruel." G-Man remarked with a firm frown as he held out a forkful of strawberry cake, an elegant master piece of a dessert baked by his sister, Daisy.

"I disagree." Nanka said before biting down on the offered cake, delighting in its flavour. "Thank you for making that bet; it's been wonderful."

The duo of trainers and Pokémon had ventured an entire floor of the deep damp dwelling, an having grown a little of tired of the bountiful blue bodied area, decided to take a brief break for a picnic. As their Pokémon were let out to either roam about or snack with them, Nanka spotted the cake G-Man had brought with him and so opted to put their bet winning deal into further affect.

As such, G-Man presently wept internally as he was forced to feed a prize winning cake to Nanka, both oblivious to how this scene could otherwise be interpreted, _'I need to distract myself from this torture.'_

* * *

"Uhhh, h-hey… why haven't you evolved your Weepinbell yet?" G-Man asked between pained winces of giving up more of his cake, glancing over to Nanka's Pokémon and spotting the un-evolved grass type dining inbetween his Ratticate and Nanka's Butterfree.

"Well I only found out"-Nanka ate another forkful of cake, cheerfully chewing and gulping it down-"he needed a stone recently. I guess I never got around to seeing if he wanted to evolve."

With but a few seconds of delay to contemplate things, G-Man rustled up a Leaf Stone from his bag and chucked it at Devourer the Weepinbell; evolving him instantly into Victreebel.

* * *

"G-Maaannn! You should've asked Devourer if he wanted to evolve first!" Nanka yelled out at her friend, as her taller and more menacing Victreebel looked at himself in confusion, the seated by Dusty and Ratticate having leapt back in surprise at his sudden growth. "Are you feeling all right, Devourer?"

Devourer looked to his trainer, unsure how to respond, unsure quite how to feel. He felt… pointier? His eyes felt smaller and he could feel his attached stem swing from the opposite end of his body now, closer to his wide, sharp fanged mouth. He also felt a lot hungrier if his rumbling stomach was anything to go by; it even seemed as if the ground itself was rumbling too.

This rumbling sound was followed by a rampaging Rhydon rushing through nearby boulders, charging straight for them.

* * *

"Don! Don! Dooonnn!" The Rhydon grumbled loudly, little care for the Butterfree in the path of his rampaging run.

Devourer did care though, darting between the shocked Butterfree and the charging brute swiftly and proceeding sap the rock type of every last drop of energy with a mighty Mega Drain. As the Rhydon crashed down to the floor, only his leg making movement with the odd twitch, Devourer spun around to the enamoured Dusty with an expression of pure relief.

"Meh, he seems happy enough." G-Man pointed out as the blushing grass type screeched out poetic words to a bashful but joyous Butterfree.

* * *

Nanka was happy to see her Pokémon safe, but found herself most puzzled at the ensuing scene between Dusty and Devourer, noticing heart symbols fly out from the two of them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Well, that's hardly the point, G-Man." Nanka addressed her friend with a huff as she turned around to him, withdrawing a small canister from the bag and retrieving a frosty lolly from it. "My next order is a punishment; eat this… with your teeth."

G-Man shivered at the very sight of the ice lolly; his cold-dreading body already preparing itself for the torture of frozen food. As he forced himself to eat the chilly snack, his commanding friend looked at him with utmost innocence, giggling sweetly.

* * *

"Pi, pi, piiii; Pika ka, Kachu." Jolt laughed as he skipped alongside Nanka, looking back to an embarrassed, frustrated and one-leg hopping G-Man.

"It is pretty funny." Nanka admitted, failing to hide her own chuckles at watching her friend catch up to the two of them. "You can stop hopping now, G-Man. I think any more would be cruel."

"Grrr, you're getting way too much fun out of bossing me about, today." G-Man growled as he knelt down to pet his Jolteon, who had stuck by him in his hopping endeavours. "I've got news you though, Nanka. You see-is that a Chansey!?"

* * *

"Y-you'll catch that Chansey next time! I'm sure of it… I think." Nanka called out as G-Man's missed Pokéball laid broken on the cold ground, the pink pudgy Pokémon using this missed throw as opportunity to spring speedily away.

"I've lost my knack!" G-Man yelled out in irritation as he stomped his feet. "Grrr, I bet I could catch again if I had an audience or someone to cheer"-the teenager suddenly stopped his ranting, sudden realising striking him.

As Jolt and Jolteon ran on by their two trainers, curious as to where the Chansey had run off to, G-Man dropped his bag to the floor and begun browsing through its contents.

* * *

"Nanka, did you knnnooowww…" G-Man started to say slyly, "that I also won our little bet?"

"Pardon?" Nanka replied, looking away from their running off Pokémon and turning her attention towards G-Man.

"Our bet on becoming Champion… it wasn't about who remained as Champion or who became Champion first. It was just about becoming Champion." G-Man explained with a snicker.

Thinking back on the phrasing of the bet, Nanka's eyes widened with realisation.

"Which means you also have to everything 'I' want this day." G-Man stated as he turned around with the widest of grins and holding out what he had just retrieved from his bag.

"Oh no." Nanka squeaked out with a bright blush.

* * *

From behind large and obscuring rocks, Nanka blushed as she remembered G-Man's three childhood ambitions.

'To become a Pokémon Champion!'

Nanka blushed brighter as she put on each article of the dark blue uniform, surprised at how perfectly they slipped onto her body.

'To drive around Kanto in a hot-red sports car!'

Fully dressed, Nanka took a few deep breaths before stepping out from behind the dressing room of rocks.

'An to have a group of…'

* * *

' _She's taking a while; is it too embarrassing for her to wear? Did I go too far?'_ G-Man thought to himself, pacing back and forth by himself, unsure where his Jolteon and Nanka's Pikachu had run off to. _'No, no; this is no worse than what she's made me do so far. Besides I've always wanted-_

G-Man's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and a meek mumbling; the teenager eagerly spinning around to see his very first…

'…cheerleader!'

* * *

"H-how do I…" Nanka stammered out, nervously shuffling on the spot in the tiny cheerleader shirt and skirt, G-Man's name currently emblazoned across her yellow banner chest, "…look?"

G-Man found himself at a loss for words as his own face turned scarlet, his grey eyes shifting from Nanka's healthily plump thighs and legs presently tightly hugged by grey thigh-highs to Nanka's sweet and shy face, looking away with pangs of guilt and lust muddled up, "Cute-Great! I mean, great good, ummmm… i-it looks nice on you."

Nanka blushed even more as she hid her face with her gifted pom-poms, unsure as to why despite the embarrassing attire she was in; she couldn't help but have a goofy smile at G-Man's compliments.

* * *

"W-well then," G-Man announced, shaking off his blush before pointing to Nanka. "It's time you perform your cheering routine!"

"W-w-what!?" Nanka exclaimed, peeking out from behind her face-shielding pom-poms. "Cheering routine!?"

"Duh, you're not dressed as a cheerleader for the day." G-Man explained with a grin, though he had by this point firmly shut his eyes to avoid ogling over his friend's rather exposed pale skinned body. "You are my cheerleader for the day!"

Nanka trembled with embarrassment as she gently shook her pink pom-poms, the balls of fabric remaining close to her as she whispered, "G-g-goooo… G-Man."

* * *

"Aha! Lickitung!" G-Man grinned as he ran towards the rare giant tongued Pokémon, readying two Pokéballs, one to send out his Pokémon and the other to catch with. "With some cheering, I'll be sure to get this one."

G-Man looked back and winked to Nanka, a rosy blush remaining firm on the micro-skirted girls face as she grumbled, "F-fine… at least Jolt isn't here to see this."

Nanka looked away from her excited friend sending out his Alakazam to confront, the pudgy lizard-like Pokémon and looked down to her pom-poms uncertainly. She had never done cheerleading before and was unfamiliar with any specific routine or cheer to perform.

' _Hmmm, well I'm sure I've seen one or two due to how much G-Man likes them.'_ Nanka attempted to recall any vague memories with G-Man of seeing cheerleading performances, sluggishly beginning to shake the ribbon-balls and whisper, "G-Man, G-Man, he's our… should that be my?"

* * *

"Ala, ala, alaaaa…" G-Man's Alakazam prepared his mind for the upcoming battle, psychic energy circling around his spoon, ready to present his skills to this Lickitung and receive an exciting battle.

"G-Man, G-Man, he's our…" G-Man faintly heard Nanka stutter from behind him as he readied his Pokéball, readied to issue his pumped-up Psychic type an attack, "…He's my man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

"M-my!?" G-Man exclaimed, throwing out the Pokéball in shock… and catching the Lickitung.

G-Man and Alakazam stared down at the Lickitung containing Pokéball in befuddlement, unsure what to think as it teleported away. With a scratch of his nose, the keen-to-catch trainer spun around to thank Nanka, only to find any and all words fail him. He became frozen to the spot as he watched Nanka cheer; her sweet voice, her swinging braid, her smooth skin, her soft voice.

* * *

"He's my winner, he's my G-Man! Let's all have a victory bash!" Nanka cheered with her eyes firmly shut, finding it to be the only way she could fight off her embarrassment and perform a cheering routine. "He's my winner, he's my man! No one wins like G-Man can!"

Nanka continued her peppy cheer with eyes closed, unaware that G-Man had long since caught the Lickitung and had since been watching her sing-song and many high-kicks performance completely transfixed.

* * *

"Rival! She's my rival!" G-Man ranted as he and his Ratticate strolled off further into Cerulean Cave. "I shouldn't be thinking about my rival like, like… like that!"

After a minute's worth of gawking, G-Man managed to snap his eyes away from his cute cheerleader and drag himself away from her hypnotic hips. Alakazam was in a state of depression over not having been needed to capture the Lickitung, so G-Man had let out his Ratticate to keep him company, the brown-haired rodent giggling as they continued to hear Nanka's cheering in the distance. G-Man meanwhile blushed and grumbled at the sound of each cheery but growing weary chants, an image of his moonlit faced friend blissfully smiling popping into his head. These warming images refused to leave his mind; except by whacking his head.

* * *

"Okay, I can't hear her here; now to stop thinking about her like that." G-Man said mainly to himself, though he was looking to his slyly smirking Ratticate at the time. "W-what?"

"Ra, ra, ra… cate." G-Man's sweet natured Ratticate remarked, giving a light-hearted wink to her trainer.

"I-i-it's not like that! We're just rivals… and friends." G-Man snapped back, though unable to keep a steady gaze on the prying eyes of his smiling Ratticate. "I mean, yeah, she's always polite to me, stands up for me, likes adventuring, always lends an ear, has a nice smile… an hair, eyes… legs. No, we're just rivalry friends-I mean friendly rivals!"

* * *

Ratticate remained unconvinced, her little whiskers and tail wiggling as he giggled.

G-Man also seemed unconvinced by his own words, dropping his bag down to the floor and quickly fishing out a swimsuit magazine from out of it, "Well y'know what, I know how to get these thoughts out of my head."

With a snicker, G-Man began flicking through the magazine, "With a few looks at a woman more my type like Lorelei, I'll stop thinking about-," G-Man bit his tongue as he came upon a double-spread page of Lorelei hugging up against a pink bikini clad Nanka.

"I can't escape her…" G-Man fumed… as he kept browsing through the few pages featuring his 'friend.'

* * *

G-Man wasn't sure how much time had transpired in his poor attempts to stop thinking about Nanka in a not so friend/rival way, but when he did return to see her he came upon his concerned Jolteon, an exhausted Nanka and a livid Pikachu.

"Chhhh!" Jolt growled, looking to G-Man with thundering cheeks, with Jolteon swiftly stepping between the two.

"J-Jo… Jolt, te te J-Jolteon." Jolteon politely stuttered out, looking back and forth uncertainly between his trainer, Jolt and Nanka.

* * *

"Oh, the thing is, I, we both…" G-Man started to speak before he thought out his explanation, nearly biting his tongue as he kept a steady eye on the angered Jolt.

Before he could say another word though and explain to the Pikachu why his trainer was in a cheerleader uniform and sprawled out on the ground panting from tiredness, he had a pom-pom thrown into his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had caught finished catching it!?" Nanka shouted out between breathless gasps, rising up and fuming. "I've been cheering for ages!"

* * *

Nanka and Jolt continued to angrily yell at G-Man, though he barely paid attention to what they were saying. His mind was elsewhere, with all his senses bar his Nanka focused sight absent. Constant shaking had loosened her braid, her dark jungle leaf locks of hair now free and wild, befitting her angrily pouting cheeks. The hard work of her cheering routine had her body now soaked with sweat, her uniform clinging tightly to her small but healthy frame, yellow and whites of her attire now transparent; unveiling the orange articles she wore underneath. Most mesmerising still was her face, even if her pouting cheeks and burning orange eyes were ones of anger, her ghostly skin tinted with a rosy pink blush that so often popped up on her.

' _Nanka's cute when she's angry.'_ G-Man thought as he punched himself. _'My rival shouldn't be cute.'_

* * *

"Y-you don't need to beat yourself up over it!" Nanka screamed out in panic as G-Man started punching himself, his expression blank but laser-focused on her. "An apology would be nice is all!"

' _That should do for now.'_ G-Man thought as he stopped punching himself, "Y-yeah… sorry. I got… distracted by something; thought I saw another Chansey."

Nanka smiled back at him, a weary but loving smile, as Jolt hung his head in disappointment at Nanka's forgiving nature towards her best friend, "That said, I am exhausted because of you, so you'll have to carry me for a bit."

* * *

"I, uh, what? Can't you just rest up until you're ready to walk?" G-Man retorted, holding his hands up in protest, an seeing the protective Pikachu giving him a warning glance.

"I've been standing around and waving my arms and legs about on this spot for who knows how long." Nanka replied, a briefly serious frown on her otherwise smiling face as she strolled around to behind G-Man. "I want to see the rest of the cave. Now please give me a piggy-back… it'll be just like when we were kids."

* * *

With memories of their childhood and his younger self's boasting of his super-duper strength, G-Man reluctantly agreed, positioning his hands behind him and kneeling down. With a giggle at the childhood thoughts, Nanka flung her arms around the purple-shirted boy, soon finding herself heaved up in the air as G-Man stood up.

G-Man then proceeded to stand statue still, leading Nanka to mumble out, "Ummm, are you alright, G-Man? I'm not too heavy am I?"

G-Man gritted his teeth, quivering not so much from the weight of his equal height friend, but more so from the feel of her. Her sweat-soaked body, her small chest pressed against his back, her squishy thighs pressing down on his cupped hands; all the thoughts he had punched out of himself rushing back to his crimson head.

An a Pikachu prepared to attack at the very hint of possible perversion didn't help matters.

* * *

"Chubby cheeks…" G-Man mumbled under his breath, having since let Nanka down and now presently trying to shake off his embarrassed expression.

"Chubby cheeks!? What does my face have to do with being too heavy to carry?" Nanka inquired, having managed to overhear the boy's complaints. "Either that, or you're not so strong anymore."

 _'Well, it's true she has those as well.'_ G-Man realised, keeping his eyes focused on the girl's face cheeks and avoiding looking to what he was referring too. "I-I'll carry you differently; I'm plenty strong! You have to be to be the very best!"

* * *

Without a second's warning, Nanka found herself whisked off her feet and into G-Man's arms, the teenager grunting as he picked her up bridal style. "Y-you see; no problem."

With an amused smile, Nanka readied a warning for her shaky armed friend not to push himself, but found she couldn't quite get her words out as she looked up to him. With her back and leg gently supported, Nanka found herself pressed up against to G-Man's warm chest and finding it all… surprisingly comfortable. She began to feel soothingly light headed as she looked to her friend's life-filled face, his piercing chin and his tranquil grey eyes; loosing herself in unclear but merry feelings.

* * *

"So… why did you ask to be put down again?" G-Man queried, now walking without Nanka in his arms and beside his Ninetails.

"It was… uncomfortable." Nanka replied, presently riding atop of G-Man's Ninetails, the solution found to the carrying situation. _'Why did it feel so comfortable?'_

"Jolt!" Jolteon suddenly barked out, an alert for the traversing group to stop.

"Piii…" Jolt said, pointing out a strange humanoid Pokémon that was meditating atop a large flat-surfaced rock. "Ka?"

* * *

Taller than either of them, the meditating Pokémon was a bipedal creature of grey tones, with a long orchid coloured tail. As it sat, eyes closed, it's three digit fingers twitched and a faint purple aura pulsated from it's body with each breath it took.

"It… kind of looks like Gigue." Nanka noted, recalling the alien video game boss as G-Man returned his Jolteon and began surfing towards the creature atop his Cloyster with a keen grin.

* * *

"I don't think this Pokémon has even been discovered before!" G-Man said excitedly as he and his Cloyster arrived at the rocky platform of the mystery Pokémon. "Begin cheering, Nanka! This will be my greatest catch!"

Nanka sighed as she raised her pom-poms, droning out, "Gooo, G-Man."

A chuckling G-Man tossed an Ultra Ball at the mystery Pokémon… which disintegrated as the Pokémon awoke, muttering, "Mew… two…"

* * *

Before G-Man could react to his Ultra Ball being disintegrated by the Pokémon's mere aura, the mystery Pokémon shouted out, "Meeeewwwtwooo!"

Psychic energy flew from it's body, flinging G-Man and his Cloyster into the water as the entire cavern shook, mad violet waves swallowing up the dazzling blue twinkles of the crystal walls. The river water darkened as waves of Psychic forced it to recede and the whistling air turned to a malicious roar.

"D-did that Pokémon say… Mewtwo?" Nanka quietly asked herself, too shocked to turn her attention away from the sudden power emitting Pokémon; memories of the diary entries of Pokémon Mansion flooding to her mind.

Mewtwo, as it appeared to be, proceeded to float up into a standing position and then cast it's cold gaze upon Nanka.

* * *

"Mew…" Mewtwo said as it's violet eyes shifted to a sapphire blue glow, locking it's gaze firmly upon Nanka's own eyes.

' _Why are you here?'_ Nanka thought, though not in her own voice, and the words conjured in her head felt as if they had been hammered into her skull.

Nanka held her head, a pounding headache coming on as she felt the Pokémon's anger and hatred thrown into her mind. Her body trembled with the wave of foreign emotions, shuddering from sudden shouting of a mental variety.

"K-Kachu!" Jolt squeaked out with concern as Nanka slid off of Ninetails back, the pristine fox using one of her shivering tails to break Nanka's slow descent.

* * *

The shivers were for good reason; the ominous Mewtwo was now hovering towards them. As Jolt checked to make sure Nanka was okay, G-Man's Ninetails braced itself for a fight she did not think for an instance she could win alone.

The moment Mewtwo touched down on the ground, two streams of fire begun encircling the Psychic type, forming a giant ring of flames. Nanka's headache begun to subside as she looked to G-Man's Ninetails, accompanied by her own recently popped-out-of-Pokéball Charizard, spitting out a combined Fire Spin at the Mewtwo.

"Thank you, Ninetails! Razor!" Nanka said as she reassured Jolt with a pat on the head, stood back up and faced the Barrier raising Mewtwo.

* * *

Mewtwo had protected itself from the searing heats with his Barrier technique, proceeding to then expand said barrier and push away the flames. With barely a twitch of it's hairless, almost feline-like body, soothing green energy washed over the Pokémon; healing all it's minor burns with Recover.

"Oh no! Please stop Mewtwo's Recover!" Nanka called out, Razor and Ninetails quickly attacking the recovering Pokémon. "You too, Jolt!"

"Pikachu!" Jolt agreed wholeheartedly, throwing out a Thunderbolt to follow in the wake of the fired off Fire Spins.

Irritated, Mewtwo started to retreat, floating away as it Recovered from the attacks. Ninetails dashed forth with a Quick Attack, but couldn't reach the airborne opponent, so it was Razor who flew up to pursue their vanishing foe.

* * *

"Ummm, Razor; prepare yourself with a Double Team!" Nanka suggested, with her Charizard beginning her illusionary duplication.

Looking around, they could see no sign of the grey-bodied psychic, who either had teleported away or had simply moved out of sight with blinding speed. It's powerful presence still lingered though, and a fear of it's reappearance led them to wait nervously, eyes open and alert. Razor and her circle of illusions flew down to the ground in an attempt to preserve some energy, when Mewtwo dropped down between them.

"R-Razor! It can't hit all-" Nanka didn't get to finish what she was saying as Mewtwo exploded with Psychic energy, blasting everyone in the area away.

* * *

G-Man gasped as he was flung out of the water by his Cloyster, landing on the smooth stone platform the mystery Pokémon had flung him from, sore and drenched but otherwise fine. After looking back to his swimming Cloyster, grazed but active, G-Man turned his attention to where Nanka had been standing and cheering moments before.

From the higher stone platform he saw the Psychic torn area; his Ninetails and Nanka's Charizard sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. He also spotted a dazed Nanka, with the ominous psychic type looming over her.

"Cloyster! Get here and Ice Beam that thing; hurry!" G-Man shouted.

* * *

Nanka groaned as she opened her eyes, barely comprehending the purple aura coated Mewtwo looming over her, reaching out to her with a three pronged hand. She didn't register the sudden Ice Beam striking Mewtwo's back, grabbing it's attention, as she instinctively reached out into her bag to grab a Pokéball.

"Chu… Chu-Chu." Nanka muttered out as she saw her Gyarados emerge from her Pokéball. "C-could you set up a Reflect?"

* * *

"Cloyster, no!" G-Man yelled out in alarm as Mewtwo struck down and out his ice-solid defensive Pokémon, proceeding to hold out one of it's hands and lift G-Man off his feet with a psychic hold.

"Gyaaarrr!" Chu-Chu roared as he Surfed atop a tidal wave, ramming into Mewtwo and freeing G-Man from the telekinetic grip.

Mewtwo spun around to retaliate, but the enraged Chu-Chu continued to pummel Mewtwo against the wall. Even as Mewtwo begun firing a stream of sharp and starry Swifts at him, Chu-Chu endured, continuing his vicious assault.

* * *

"Jolt!" Nanka exclaimed with relief and cheer as she found her Pikachu amongst the rubble, whom leapt into her arms immediately. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Pika, Kachu!" Jolt agreed as he gave his trainer a quick hug, before leaping out of her arms and facing the on-going battle.

Nanka turned to witness the same raging fight of wrathful water and blitzing beaks versus titanic telekinesis. G-Man's hot-tempered Fearow was now fighting alongside the still enraged Chu-Chu, trying their best not to just ward off the overwhelming Mewtwo, but to crush it.

* * *

Fearow's Drill Peck punctured Mewtwo's padded shoulder, the Pokémon yelling out in pain for the first time, his chaotic violet energy crackling in the surrounding area like a thunderstorm. Mewtwo slapped aside Fearow with an unexpected physical blow, a mere means to create distance as it begun to charge up a mighty Psychic attack, one so strong that it's very body changed to a glowing swirl of blue's and purples.

"Chu-Chu, please freeze him! Quickly!" Chu-Chu heard his princess yell, an without a second to loose, the Gyarados assaulted the magical monster before him with the chilling blast.

The icy spell and the charging up aura of chaos clashed, sparks flying from the collision with the two attacks soon mixing up and somehow generating a smoke producing explosion.

* * *

The smoke soon cleared, and with it, not a trace of Mewtwo. The two trainers and their ragged Pokémon continued to stare, expecting the Pokémon to reappear, but minutes passed without a sign of him. The air had been tense with the expected return, but slowly, the air felt less heavy.

"Huh, guess we got him that time." G-Man noted; then puffed out his chest and threw his arms up into the air. "Naturally, nothing can stand up against two Pokémon Champions!"

"Y-yep!" Nanka said with a sigh of relief, slowly slipping down to a sitting position as Jolt gave Chu-Chu a victorious thumbs-up. "I guess nothing can."

* * *

"G-Maaannn, c'mon… you'll catch a cold if you don't." Nanka urged her friend with concerned lowered brows, which conflicted with her amused slight smile. "You can't wait until Razor and Ninetails recover to warm up."

"Piiikaaa, Pikachu pi pikaaa." Jolt teased, holding out Nanka's hat towards the boy in water dripping clothes.

"No, no, never! I'm fine with catching a cold; that's far better than…" G-Man protested despite shivering in his water logged jumper and trousers, the only clothes of his he brought with him, casting an embarrassed gaze to the blue shirt and red skirt available, "…than wearing your girl's clothes."

* * *

"W-well… I could always put my clothes back on and you can wear this cheerleader uniform." Nanka suggested, longing to get out of the current micro-skirt she was wearing and put on her usual, slightly longer, mini-skirt.

"Woah, you can't be a cheerleader for the day without a uniform." G-Man immediately replied, before a brief thoughtful expression came upon him. "Thinking about it, that's the only thing I've asked you to do so far as part of your bet."

* * *

"Hmmm, how about…" G-Man started to tap his foot, ideas brewing in his mind as Nanka begun to worry. "…you call me G-Lord for the rest of the day."

"Eh? G-Lord?" Nanka repeated, a small sigh coming out of her. "I guess I can-"

"Oh wait, even better. I saved you before with my Cloyster's Ice Beam, so why not refer to me as hero!" G-Man excitedly spouted out, his ego inflating at the same time as his grin. "Actually, different idea, I want you to repeat what I'm about to whisper to you!"

* * *

G-Man pulled away from a flushed Nanka with an big smirk, "Let me hear it, my cheerleader."

With a brief grumble and a deep breath, Nanka begun to dish out praise with her most angelical and most melodious voice she could manage, "Thank you so much for saving me, my strong and handsome hero. Truly there is no trainer nor Pokémon who can match you, which is why I shall cheer and dance for you all day long as your cutest cheerleader."

As G-Man smiled smugly, a content look on his face, Nanka couldn't help but think upon her friend's word choice, _'Cutest cheerleader? I mean, I'm his only cheerleader today but… he called me cute.'_

* * *

Jolt wasn't happy about what the sneaky rival of Nanka's had made her say, but his hands were to himself, so he would let it slide. Bored of trying to convince the rival to put on a skirt for his amusement, Jolt decided to run on over to the river-bound Chu-Chu, to hang out with his injured but resting friend.

"Ah, I could also do with some more Pokéballs." G-Man realised, looking happily to his 'cutest cheerleader.' "That Ultra Ball was my last, so if you have any spare, that'd be great."

"Hmmm, I don't think I have any, but I do have…" Nanka started to say as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a purple topped ball. "I got it as a gift from Silph Co."

"Oh, really? Let me see that." G-Man stated as he reached for the ball.

* * *

"Ummm, G-Man… that's my hand." Nanka pointed out.

G-Man looked to the mystery Pokéball in Nanka's hand, his own hand gripped firmly around hers. Embarrassed, G-Man pulled his hand back quickly… without letting go of his firm grip. Nanka found herself tugged towards G-Man, found herself learning forwards towards a fallen down G-Man, found herself so close to G-Man that their noses touched.

Both close Champions blushed bright red.

* * *

"Y-you… I-eep!" Nanka stuttered out, frozen in her atop of G-Man position, unable to think clearly as the boy's breath tickled her face.

G-Man himself couldn't even get out a stutter; his thoughts lost as he held Nanka's smooth hand and gazed deeply into her candle-lit eyes. Without thinking about it, he found his hand smoothly caressing hers, a delightful tranquillity coming from her smooth touch. As mere seconds passed on, Nanka felt her body gently slide closer to G-Man's, her whole body flush with a happy warmth despite the cold and wet body she was pressing up against.

Their blushes burned brighter, their breathing went faster; their heartbeats grew louder as their lips grew closer. Then…

"Mewtwo!"

They were blasted by a Psychic attack, knocking them apart.

* * *

Nanka groaned as she opened her eyes, but unlike before, comprehended quickly the concerned look of Ferry the Lapras looking down at her.

"F-Ferry?" Nanka mumbled as she sat up, held in Ferry's fins. "I'm okay, I'm okay… I think."

"Praaa…" Ferry breathed a sigh of relief, having popped out of his Pokéball for a stretch, only to find Nanka sprawled on the ground amidst crystalline ruins. "Pras, Lapras, laaap?"

"Ah, a Pokémon called Mewtwo did this and…" Nanka shot up off the ground, her legs shaky as she scanned the ruined area and called out. "Jooolllttt! G-Maaannn! Chu-Chuuuu! Are you okay!?"

* * *

' _I am the supreme being!'_ Nanka felt the unfamiliar thought forced into her mind, wincing from the pain.

As the dust from the explosive psychic force cleared completely, Nanka started to make out the silhouette of Mewtwo, standing above G-Man with a poised to strike hand.

"Nooo! Ferry, stop Mewtwo, quickly!" Nanka screamed and pointed, now clearly seeing the malicious energy swirling around Mewtwo's held high hand, ready to strike down on the unconscious G-Man.

Ferry was still a little uncertain as to what was going on, but did not hesitate to fire an Ice Beam at the unusual assaulting foe. The Ice Beam was swift, but at that range and with the attack order shouted out, Mewtwo easily blocked it with a Barrier.

* * *

As the barrier of mental energy frosted over, Mewtwo shattered it with a wave of it's hand; it's intense eyes focused upon Nanka and Ferry. With a flick of both wrists, Mewtwo summoned a collection of twinkling little stars around itself; stars it would swiftly fire towards the girl and Pokémon.

"Eeek!" Nanka yelped out as Ferry protected her from the onslaught of shooting stars. "Are you okay, Ferry?"

Ferry neither talked nor smiled, clearly hurt, but he did manage a short nod. Meanwhile, Mewtwo used one hand to erect a shimmering blue barrier, then used it's other hand to summon up even more stars to throw out as a Swift attack.

"Ferry, try and go over the barrier to hit Mewtwo with a Body Slam!" Nanka suggested, with Ferry throwing himself at the attack preparing Pokémon.

* * *

Ferry was not able to leap over the Barrier but it didn't matter; Mewtwo overestimated it's capabilities of being able to maintain a steadfast Barrier whilst charging up a Swift. As such, Ferry's Body Slam broke right through the Barrier, the Lapras slamming down onto Mewtwo and paralysing it in the process. Clearly unhappy, a berserk Mewtwo with body of flaring violet grabbed Ferry with it's Psychic and launched the water type far into the distance.

"Ferry!" Nanka screamed out as her Lapras disappeared from sight.

Nanka started to run in the direction of Ferry, only to be grabbed by Psychic herself and slowly dragged towards Mewtwo.

* * *

"H-help!" Nanka cried out as she was levitated towards Mewtwo, it's hand prepped to fire a blast of Psychic energy. "I don't want it to end like this! Not dressed as a cheerleader!"

As Mewtwo threw a mystically coated fist at Nanka, a flash of light blinded Mewtwo, causing it to miss it's trapped prey. As Mewtwo rubbed it's pained eyes, Nanka was dropped to the ground, with Dusty the Butterfree flying down to check on her.

* * *

"T-thank you Dusty!" Nanka said as her hugged her Butterfree, hopping out of the way of Mewtwo's strong but blindly flailing arms. "I don't where my bag or the Pokéballs have all scattered too, but it seems everyone is popping out. Hopefully they will find us soon."

"Free." Dusty agreed, hoping so as well as the bloodshot eyed Pokémon of Legendary equivalent strength turned it's focus to them. "B-b-But, Butterfree!"

"Don't worry, Dusty! We can protect ourselves by Flashing! Keep using Flash, Dusty!" Nanka suggested, a confident smile on her face, even with powerful Pokémon directing much anger towards them.

* * *

Dusty nodded, thankful that a plan had been thought of as she quickly flew to face the far stronger opponent. With an enraged roar, Mewtwo started to throw out it's Psychic force in order to blast Dusty, but each toss of deadly energy was interrupted by Dusty using Flash and then dodging out of the path of the now inaccurate assault.

"Great work, Dusty! Keep it"-Nanka stopped cheering as Mewtwo finally landed a hit on her Butterfree, switching from it's favoured Psychic blasts to the homing in Swift attack it knew.

* * *

"Dusty!" Nanka cried out as she caught her falling Pokémon. "I'm sorry; I knew he had Swift and still… We need to find the others!"

Nanka started to run away from Mewtwo with Dusty in her arms, frantically searching for any of her or even G-Man's scattered Pokémon to assist her. Everywhere she turned to she found no hope; only Mewtwo teleporting before her, it's head held high with pride and it's fist clenched with murderous intent.

"Mew"-Mewtwo started to shout, only to be blasted away from the frightened girls by a simmering Solarbeam.

* * *

Devourer hopped on down from a tower of rubble, the giant yellow plant hopping over to the relieved Nanka and Dusty.

"Thank you, Devourer; that was the best timing possible." Nanka addressed her Victreebel as he looked to Dusty in Nanka's arms, his small narrow eyes wobbling with tears. "Dusty will be alright; she just needs some rest. She did a wonderful job of protecting me."

"Twwwoooooo!" Mewtwo roared, it's psychic powers bursting out his slender body in an erratic fashion, as the determined Pokémon stomped it's way towards them.

As Mewtwo grew ever closer, Devourer hopped between it and Nanka, glaring back with just as much animosity; the lax grass type ready to beat down anyone who hurts his beloved Dusty.

* * *

"It's… It's not working." Nanka forced herself to admit as the valiant Devourer, exhausted from his efforts, failed to gain ground against the type advantaged Mewtwo.

Every moment Devourer dealt a fierce blow, Mewtwo would Recover. Every time Devourer's Acid would melt away Mewtwo's Barrier, it would just restore it. Mewtwo may have been unable to hit with it's Psychic anymore, but it could chip away at it's foe with Swift, whilst limitless power points allowed it to restore or defend endlessly.

"T-try a Solarbeam; a massive one!" Nanka suggested, with Devourer rooting himself on the spot to charge the almighty grass move, preparing to defeat Mewtwo with this one destructive attack.

Mewtwo smirked.

* * *

Sunlight gathered to Devourer, a small sphere of green encased sunlight hovering above the Victreebel's top mounted mouth, rapidly growing larger.

"Devourer, fire the Solar-"

"Meeewww-Twwwooo!" Mewtwo shouted as it launched a Psychic attack at the charging and unfortunately stationary poisonous plant Pokémon.

Paralysed as it was from Ferry, blinded as it was from Dusty, Mewtwo managed to strike Devourer with incredible Psychic force and knock him out.

* * *

"Viii…" Devourer grunted, holding his upper-body just off the ground, refusing to fall.

Mewtwo glared at the fainted but still standing opponent blocking it's path, gritting it's teeth in annoyance. The Legendary clone then went rigid, a spout of paralysis rooting the psychic type to the spot temporarily, though this did little but to remind it of how annoyed it was getting of the inferior opponents before it. As the ghostly skinned girl moved in front of the fainted Pokémon, Mewtwo smirked, having no hesitation in shooting stars towards the pair of them.

"Pikaaa!" Was the battle cry that rang throughout the cave as a Thunder disintegrated the oncoming Swift.

"Jolt!" Nanka cheered.

* * *

Nanka turned back to the injured Devourer, a concerned and barely conscious Dusty still in her arms. "Jolt… get'm Jolt!"

"Kachu, Pika Pi!" Jolt announced as he ran straight at Mewtwo, leaping forth to strike a fast blow.

"Meeewww!" Mewtwo staggered back, but upon regaining it's balance, swung it's arm wildly with Psychic energy.

"Chuuu." Jolt teased, sticking his tongue out as he dodged the attack with ease.

* * *

Mewtwo was blinded, paralysed, an exhausted from repeated usage of Recover. The seemingly unstoppable powerhouse stumbled, falling to one knee as it was struck by Jolt's Thunderbolt.

"Go, Jolt, go!" Nanka shouted out joyously as she set aside her defeated Pokémon against some nearby walls, hoping to make them as comfortable as possible. "You can do it, Jolt!"

"M-Mewtwo…" Mewtwo mumbled, smirking as it fired off a speedy ray of it's never-miss Swift at it's foe.

* * *

Nanka screamed as the Swift hit her, the colliding speeding stars scratching at her skin and clothes, with the impact of them knocking her down to the ground.

"K-Kachu!" Jolt yelled out, spinning around and running over towards the harmed Nanka, only to then be blasted in the back by a second barrage of Swift.

Mewtwo's smirk grew wider as Jolt was knocked away, landing beside the knocked down Nanka. As the human and Pokémon duo slowly picked themselves up off the ground, Mewtwo approached.

* * *

 _'I am the superior being!'_ Mewtwo once again projected into their minds, approaching them with glimmering eyes.

"Pikachu!" Jolt leapt to his feet, ready to fight, only for Mewtwo to pin him down with telekinetic power.

It was at this moment, with Mewtwo close by and preoccupied, that Nanka leapt up to her feet and used her secret weapon. With a confident smile she tossed Silph Co mystery ball at the heavily injured Legendary clone.

* * *

Nanka's smile dropped as Mewtwo nimbly sidestepped the ball toss, shrugging off it's previous paralysis. As the ball sailed harmlessly through the air, Mewtwo extended it's telekinetic grip to Nanka, forcing her down to the ground alongside Jolt.

Mewtwo raised it's head high with pride, arms outstretched at it mentally projected confident statements, _'I am Mewtwo! I cannot be beaten! I cannot be caught! I cannot'_ -

"Wwwwooooo!" Mewtwo shrieked with pain as pins and needles stabbed into it's back, their very presence burning it's psychic type skin.

* * *

Irritated by the surprise attack, Mewtwo spun around to see it's attacker… only for a metallic ball to slam into it's face.

"Meeewww…!" Mewtwo roared, attempting to hover away as it was coated in red capturing energy and sucked up into the 'M' engraved Pokéball.

With Mewtwo's tall figure gone, Nanka and Jolt noticed a shaky legged trainer and his starter; G-Man and Jolteon, looking over to them with pained grins. The 'M' ball shook violently, bumping up and down on the ground, but soon settled down with the usual chime of a satisfying click sound.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

After a few deep breaths, Nanka scooted over and gave Jolt a hug, relieved he was okay. Jolt grumbled at all the fussing, but didn't even attempt to push the concerned Nanka away.

G-Man meanwhile sent out his Ratticate, proceeding to ask for her and Jolteon to fan out and search for his and Nanka's scattered Pokémon. He then looked down to the M ball that had so masterfully captured the berserk genetic Pokémon, sighing at the sight of it.

* * *

G-Man picked up Mewtwo's ball, a look of both disappointment yet acceptance on his face as he wandered over to Nanka as he presented it to her, "Here… it's yours."

Nanka stopped fussing Jolt for a second, looking up to her standing friend with a puzzled expression, "Pardon?"

"Pi?" Jolt chipped in, also confused at the usually boasting boy's quiet tones.

"Yours, it's your ball and all Jolteon and I did was Pin Missile Mewtwo in the back, so…" G-Man stuttered out, still holding out the ball, "…so you caught Mewtwo. Congratulations again, Champion."

* * *

Nanka rose to her feet, still carrying Jolt in a hug, shaking her head, "Nope. You threw that ball, so it's all yours."

"But it's going to your PC!" G-Man blurted out, as Mewtwo's ball began to teleport away. "I'm okay with losing this one; it's hard to beat a Pokémon Champion, but I'll do it someday."

"Then I'll give Mewtwo back to you later. The way I see it, Jolt and I are currently the Kanto Champion of Pokémon Battles, but you're the Champion of-," Nanka begun to explain, but found her legs weak and shaky, causing her to fall backwards.

* * *

Seeing Nanka begin to fall backwards, her thrown out arms in an attempt to balance herself only serving to throw Jolt up into the air, G-Man quickly reacted. With a swift step-in, the boy threw out his arm and grabbed Nanka's back, though her momentum continued until her legs were off the ground. G-Man used his other arm to support her in-air legs, leading Nanka to once again being carried bridal style.

"…catching. You're the Pokémon Champion of catching." Nanka finished with a wide smile, looking up to her fellow Champion with a faint and overjoyed blush to her face, giggling. "You even caught me."

With Nanka held in his arms, barely clothed in the tattered remains of a cheerleader uniform, her soft body pressing against his chest and her sweetly smiling face full of respect and fondness towards him, it was little surprise that G-Man's face erupted with blushes. The uplifting words of his childhood friend and Pokémon rival tickled his ears, causing a goofy smile to slowly form… then he dropped Nanka out of embarrassment.

* * *

An so the tale of Nanka and Jolt's Pokémon adventures through Kanto draws to a close, with Nanka trying to hold together what little remained of her cheerleader shirt and with Jolt angrily chasing after her best friend and rival for dropping her. They would of course spend many fun-filled days together in Kanto, but their danger facing and heart pounding adventuring through the region was over.

Of course, Kanto is but one region and there is a plethora of regions for the duo to find excitement in the world of... Pokémon!

* * *

 **A/N: The End!**

 **So for my first fun fact about this chapter, well that would certainly be how this chapter almost didn't happen. The site I was originally uploading this story to was nearing it's closure date when I finished Act 9-3; I almost didn't have enough time to write this chapter up. This chapter was also originally very different in concept; I originally planned it to be a humorous non-canon dating sim styled chapter with multiple outcomes. Such a thing was considered in order to have an interactive element for the final chapter, but given the limited time I had left to write it, I forgo the interactive element and thus decided to write this bonus chapter up as a canonical final chapter to NPMA.**

 **So yeah, as a more serious and canonical chapter it became a storyline focused on further exploring the relationship of Nanka and G-Man, how G-Man is coping with the loss of his dreams and giving Nanka and Jolt one last adventure in the Kanto region. I had a lot of fun writing this; a lot of comedy was made for this chapter and I find the interactions between G-Man and Nanka super cute. I left their relationship strongly hinted at but unresolved here, unlike the relationship between Devourer and Dusty, which was an utmost priority of mine to get them romantically together in this chapter. A strange pair, I know. I also got to show off a few further aspects of the characters such as Nanka's baking skills, which was nice.**

 **In terms of new things to the Director's Cut version; it may be surprising but there were originally far fewer lines and scenes with Jolt in the original upload. I wanted to fix that with the Director's Cut and really emphasis his protective brother trait of his whenever anyone shows romantic or sexual interest in Nanka. I also added a few more orders for Nanka to give G-Man and viceversa. I had more planned for the Director's Cut but felt I couldn't integrate them smoothly in the original framework which is a problem one will always face when rewriting something. I also added new descriptors, emphasis Mewtwo being a 'it', and added a new narrative paragraph to close out the story.**

 **The Mewtwo fight was also a joy to write; so much action could be done to demonstrate the sheer intensity of the strongest Pokémon's might, as well as how Nanka and G-Man's teams manage to overcome and hold their own against such strength. Yeah though, this here is the last chapter of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure. A sequel is planned, but I shall be returning to an interactive formula for it and as such it will be a while until I upload said story to this site; if ever. My future with Fanfiction net is uncertain at this rate; I've incompleted stories I may take a jab at finishing or I may write up the odd one-shot. In any case, with many of old friends long gone from this site, it's unlikely I'll be a regular face around here. That said, for those few times I do show my face around and upload my works, I thank you all so much for reading them. I sincerely hope you've had an enjoyable time reading through the tale of Nanka's Pokémon Miiverse Adventure!**


End file.
